


Crash

by buffy017, Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Accidents, Hamburger SV - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 82,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ging alles viel zu schnell. Ein winziger Moment der Unachtsamkeit, der Müdigkeit und schon war es passiert – er hatte jemanden angefahren. Und dieser Unfall hat Folgen – Folgen, mit denen Lewis niemals gerechnet hätte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der Crash

In einer Hand eine Flasche Wasser, in der anderen das Lenkrad, und irgendwie ziemlich fertig fuhr Lewis durch die Stadt. Nach dem Training ging es ihm meistens so. Wenigstens waren die Straßen geräumt, die Fußwege und die Durchgänge zwischen den parkenden Autos waren teilweise aber spiegelglatt. Lewis gab Gas, als die Rechtsabbiegerampel vor ihm auf grün umsprang. Er sah nur eine Bewegung, es ging alles viel zu schnell. Er bremste, gleichzeitig fühlte er den Aufprall.

Wie erstarrt saß Lewis hinter dem Lenkrad. Die Flasche war ihm aus der Hand gerutscht und das Wasser ergoss sich nun über den Beifahrersitz und in den Fußraum, aber davon bekam er nichts mit. "Shit", wisperte er. Das... das war keine Unebenheit in der Straße gewesen. Und auch kein Müllsack, den er überfahren hatte. Sowas fühlte sich anders an.

Mit zitternden Händen und weichen Knien stieg er aus. Schon von der Fahrertür aus sah er einen Fuß. Sein erster, von merkwürdigen Fantasien inspirierter Gedanke, bewahrheitete sich nicht, der Fuß hing noch an einem Menschen. Erst einmal atmete er durch, dann aber wurde ihm klar, dass die Realität nicht viel besser war. Ein junger Mann lag vor seinem Wagen, bewusstlos, in einer Blutlache.

Lewis spürte einen eisigen Klumpen in seinem Magen, als er wie ein Roboter näher an den jungen Mann herantrat. Da war so viel Blut...

Er bückte sich, hockte sich hin und legte eine Hand an seine Wange. Der junge Mann rührte sich nicht. Der Klumpen wurde größer und breitete sich bis in seine Kehle aus, als er die Finger zu seinem Hals wandern ließ. Da war ein Puls, schwach, aber er war da.

Um sich herum hörte er Stimmen, aber er verstand kein einziges Wort.

Er wurde zur Seite geschoben, und jemand tat etwas mit dem jungen Mann. Ein anderer reichte ihm eine Flasche Cola.

Lewis starrte die Flasche in seiner Hand an und hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was er damit tun sollte. In seinem Kopf kreiste nur ein Gedanke: er hatte einen Menschen angefahren.

"Trink", forderte ihn eine tiefe Stimme auf. "Du siehst schlimmer aus als der da unten."

Mechanisch befolgte Lewis die Anweisung und trank einen Schluck der Cola.

"Und jetzt tief durchatmen. Der Krankenwagen kommt gleich."

Krankenwagen. Das Wort hallte in seinen Ohren wieder. Lewis schluckte krampfhaft. Er hatte jemanden so schwer verletzt, dass ein Krankenwagen kommen musste.

"Es wird alles gut."

"Ich hab ihn nicht gesehen", wisperte Lewis.

"Er ist bei Rot gegangen. Ich hab’s gesehen. Sie sind nicht schuld."

Lewis schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab ihn... einfach nicht gesehen", wiederholte er heiser.

"Beruhigen Sie sich. Wird alles gut werden." Eine feste Hand legte sich auf seinen Rücken.

In diesem Moment hörte Lewis die Sirene eines sich nähernden Krankenwagens.

Er verkrampfte sich noch mehr.

Er sah wieder zu dem jungen Mann, der sich bisher nicht bewegt hatte. Atmete er überhaupt noch?

Drei Personen hockten um ihn herum, wurden dann aber zur Seite geschoben, als die Sanitäter und der Notarzt ankamen und den jungen Mann versorgten.

Ein Sanitäter kam auch zu ihm und fragte ihn, ob ihm etwas fehlte.

"Geht schon", versuchte Lewis, aber der Mann neben ihm schüttelte den Kopf. "Ist ziemlich am Ende. Schock oder so."

Der Sanitäter nickte und wenig später lag eine Decke um Lewis Schulter. Erst in diesem Moment bemerkte Lewis die Kälte und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er am ganzen Körper zitterte.

"Sie kommen mal schön mit mir. Die Polizei kommt ja auch schon und kümmert sich um Ihren Wagen."

Lewis nickte nur und ließ sich von dem Sanitäter hochziehen.

Er wurde in ein Auto verfrachtet, das bekam er alles gar nicht richtig mit, und wohl in ein Krankenhaus gefahren.

Sie mussten ihm ein Beruhigungsmittel gegeben haben, denn als Lewis wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, lag er in einem Krankenhausbett. Es war ruhig hier, er war alleine - und hatte das Gefühl endlich wieder denken zu können.

Er hatte einen Menschen, einen jungen Mann, angefahren. Wenn es ihm bloß gut ging! Da war so viel Blut um ihn herum gewesen und dann der kaum spürbare Puls.

Kurzentschlossen griff er nach dem Klingelknopf für die Schwester. Er musste nicht lange warten und die Tür öffnete sich. "Herr Holtby, Sie sind wach", begrüßte die Schwester ihn.

"Ja... wie geht es ihm? Dem... den ich..."

Die Schwester lächelte leicht. "Ich hole schnell den Doktor."

Lewis nickte leicht und wartete dann ungeduldig.

Er musste bestimmt zehn Minuten warten, bis der Arzt sein Zimmer betrat.

Der Mann hatte sich noch nicht einmal vorgestellt, da fragte Lewis schon, "Wie geht es ihm?"

"Ich nehme an, Sie meinen Herrn Klein?" fragte der Arzt. "Er ist noch im OP."

"Klein", wiederholte Lewis. "Was hat er?"

"Das darf ich Ihnen nicht sagen Herr Holtby. Und wir kümmern uns jetzt auch erstmal um Sie. Wie geht es Ihnen? Fühlen Sie sich noch schwindelig?"

"Ich... mach mir nur Sorgen um Herrn Klein."

"Das versteh ich auch", sagte der Arzt. "Also, haben Sie noch Schwindelgefühle oder etwas in der Art?"

"Nein, gar nichts." Konnte Lewis ja kaum wissen, immerhin war er noch nicht aufgestanden.

Der Arzt nickte zufrieden. "Zwei Herren von der Polizei warten draußen um mit Ihnen zu sprechen. Fühlen Sie sich dazu in der Lage?"

Sofort nickte Lewis, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob das gut war. Aber er musste es hinter sich bringen.

"Gut, dann schicke ich die Beamten zu Ihnen."

Lewis nickte und sah dem Doc nach, wie er das Zimmer verließ. Zwei uniformierte Beamte kamen zu ihm und begrüßten ihn. Sie stellten sich als Brauer und Heitmann vor und stellten ihm dann einige Fragen.

Die Polizisten konnten ihm schon mitteilen, dass es tatsächlich nicht seine Schuld gewesen war. "Mehrere Zeugen haben gesehen, wie Herr Klein bei Rot über die Straße gerannt ist, ohne nach rechts oder links zu gucken."

Lewis nickte. "Was... was hat er? Wie geht es ihm?", stellte er auch den beiden die Frage, die er unbedingt beantwortet haben musste.

"Er ist noch im OP, im Moment wissen wir also auch nicht mehr", sagte Herr Brauer.

Lewis nickte. "Herr Klein... können Sie mir seinen Vornamen verraten?"

"Niklas Klein", sagte Herr Heitmann.

"Okay - danke", nickte Lewis. Damit würde er hoffentlich mehr rausfinden können - ihn vielleicht auch besuchen können.

Ja, das würde er auf jeden Fall tun. Auch wenn es offenbar nicht seine Schuld gewesen, fühlte er sich schuldig.

Er würde sich dann einfach besser fühlen.

"Wir würden Sie bitten morgen noch einmal aufs Revier zu kommen um Ihre Aussage zu Protokoll zu geben", sagte Herr Brauer.

"Mach ich", versprach Lewis und nahm die Visitenkarte von Herrn Brauer an. Dann ließen die beiden ihn wieder alleine. Lewis lehnte sich wieder ein wenig zurück und schloss die Augen. Er konnte noch immer nicht fassen, was passiert war. Dass er diesen Niklas verletzt hatte und er deshalb jetzt operiert wurde. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er alles gut überstand. 

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ Lewis erschrocken zusammenzucken. Schon öffnete sich die Tür. 

René schob den Kopf rein und lächelte Lewis an. "Hey du", sagte er leise und betrat das Zimmer komplett. 

"René!" Lewis war überrascht über den Besuch. 

"Was machst du denn für Sachen Lewis?" fragte René kopfschüttelnd und trat ans Bett.  

Lewis seufzte. "Unschuldige Passanten anfahren." 

"Aber dir geht’s gut?" 

"Fühl mich noch immer ziemlich zittrig, und... ich hab Angst um ihn." 

"Weißt du denn was er hat?" fragte René. 

Lewis schüttelte den Kopf. "Wird noch operiert. Aber mehr darf mir niemand sagen. Schweigepflicht und so." 

"Was genau ist denn passiert Lewis?" 

"Ich war an der Ampel, da wo man dann unter der Bahn durchfährt. Dahinter wollte ich rechts abbiegen, und der Typ - Niklas - ist da bei Rot rüber." 

"So ein Idiot", sagte René kopfschüttelnd. 

"Zumindest an der Kreuzung sollte man das sein lassen", murmelte Lewis. "Aber trotzdem hab ich ihn angefahren." 

René sah ihn mitfühlend an. "Musst du noch hierbleiben oder kann ich dich mitnehmen?" 

"Keine Ahnung - ich frag mal die Schwester." Schnell griff Lewis nach der Klingel und drückte sie. 

Wenig später kam die Schwester ins Zimmer. "Hallo - können Sie mir sagen, wie lange ich hier bleiben soll?", grüßte Lewis sie. 

"Wenn Sie sich besser fühlen, dann können wir Ihre Papiere fertig machen", sagte die Schwester. 

"Das wäre nett. Ich fühl mich schon besser." 

"Dann bin ich gleich wieder da", nickte die Schwester und verließ das Zimmer wieder. 

"Willst du dann schon mal aufstehen?", fragte René. "Dann fühlst du dich auch gleich besser." 

"Besser fühle ich mich erst wenn ich weiß was mit diesem Niklas ist", murmelte Lewis. 

"Wir fragen unten, wenn wir rausgehen, vielleicht erfahren wir da was", beschloss René. 

Lewis lächelte René dankbar an und setzte sich dann langsam auf. Ihm war nicht mehr schwindelig, das war ja auch nur psychisch bedingt gewesen, und inzwischen hatte er sich ja auch wieder einigermaßen gefangen. 

Sie mussten noch einen Moment warten, ehe die Schwester mit den Entlassungspapieren wiederkam. Dann wurde er freundlich verabschiedet und von René aus dem Zimmer gebracht. "Wollen wir gleich rüber zur Notaufnahme?" 

"Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht", nickte Lewis. 

"Komm mit", forderte René ihn bloß auf und führte ihn quer durch das Krankenhaus. In der Notaufnahme gingen sie sofort zur Rezeption am Eingang und fragten nach Niklas Klein. 

"Herr Klein ist noch im OP", war die kurze Auskunft. "Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie hier warten. Kann aber noch dauern. Ansonsten kommen Sie doch heute Abend wieder", schlug der Herr nach kurzem Überlegen vor. 

Lewis nickte leicht. Das war vielleicht gar keine schlechte Idee. Dann konnte er sich auch noch ein bisschen sammeln ehe... ehe er seinem Opfer gegenüberstand. 

"Du kommst mit zu mir", beschloss René kurzerhand. "Dann fahren wir nachher auch wieder zusammen her." 

"Danke", sagte Lewis. 

"Hast du Hunger? Hast nach dem Training noch nichts bekommen, oder?" 

"Ehrlich gesagt hab ich keinen Hunger", sagte Lewis. "Das alles... ist mir ziemlich auf den Magen geschlagen." 

"Dann mach ich dir einen leckeren Smoothie, okay?" 

Unwillkürlich lächelte Lewis. Das war typisch René. Wenn man ihn nicht kannte, dann würde man das gar nicht vermuten, aber René konnte ziemlich fürsorglich sein. 

Heute tat es aber wirklich gut so bemuttert zu werden. So ließ er sich von René zu dessen Auto bringen, dann nach Hause fahren und bald darauf einen leckeren, pinkfarbenen Smoothie servieren.

"Woher wusstest du eigentlich, dass ich im Krankenhaus bin?" fragte Lewis.

"Das Foto vom Unfall ist bei Twitter aufgetaucht. Ich kenn deinen Wagen und hab dann mal nachgehorcht, wo du steckst."

"Na super, dann weiß morgen ganz Deutschland Bescheid, dass ich jemanden umgefahren hab", seufzte Lewis.

"Nicht jeder kennt deinen Wagen, Lewis. Da ist nur ein großer, schwarzer Wagen zu sehen, mit Hamburger Kennzeichen."

"Ich kann’s jetzt eh nicht mehr ändern", sagte Lewis und trank einen Schluck von seinem Smoothie. "Mhm, der ist lecker. Neues Rezept?"

"Ja - Apfel, Mango und so. Die Farbe kommt von der Roten Beete."

"Wirklich sehr lecker", sagte Lewis.

"Schön, dass es dir schmeckt", lächelte René.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich dir jetzt so auf die Nerven falle... du hattest den Tag bestimmt auch schon anders verplant", sagte Lewis zu René.

"Ja, mich vom Training erholen und Fernsehen. Dabei kannst du mir gern helfen."

"Ok, dann muss ich kein zu schlechtes Gewissen haben. In der Hinsicht zumindest nicht", sagte Lewis mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Nein, auf keinen Fall. Wir machen uns einen gemütlichen Fernsehnachmittag, und dann sehen wir weiter."

"Vielleicht aber was... unblutiges, ja?" bat Lewis.

"Okay - Walking Dead ist raus, Being Human auch... Scrubs... Big Bang Theory?"

Lewis nickte. "Klingt gut."

Ohne noch etwas zu sagen startete René eine der neueren Folgen.

Lewis kuschelte sich in die Sofakissen und versuchte nicht an den Unfall oder an Niklas Klein zu denken.

Er konnte sich kaum an den jungen Mann erinnern. Dunkle Haare... und Blut, viel Blut. Nein, jetzt sollte er sich auf Sheldon und Penny konzentrieren, die gerade wieder diskutierten.

Aber so einfach war es nicht. Dazu machte er sich zu große Sorgen, und fühlte sich viel zu schuldig.

Allmählich wurde er unruhiger, bis René schließlich mit einem Seufzen den Fernseher ausschaltete. "Lass uns losfahren zum Krankenhaus, sonst drehst du mir hier noch durch."

"Meinst du sie werden mir überhaupt was sagen?" fragte Lewis.

"Sie werden dich auf sein Zimmer lassen, oder? Dann kann er es dir selbst sagen."

"Hoffentlich ist er überhaupt wach", wisperte Lewis.

"Sicher. Willst du ihm was mitbringen? Blumen, Schokolade, ein Buch?"

Lewis zuckte mit den Schultern. Er kannte diesen Niklas ja gar nicht. "Vielleicht... Blumen? Das macht man doch so."

"Den kriegen wir im Krankenhaus", nickte René. "Und dann kannst du ihn ja auch fragen, womit du ihm eine Freude machen kannst."

"Ja, das hört sich gut an", nickte Lewis.

"Dann zieh dich an, damit wir losfahren können."

Lewis nickte und stand auf und zog sich Schuhe und Jacke an.


	2. Krankenbesuch

Eine halbe Stunde später standen sie vor dem Blumenladen im Krankenhaus, und Lewis hielt einen Strauß mit gelb und orange blühenden Blumen in der Hand.

"Hübscher Strauß", meinte René. "Sieht schon total frühlingshaft auf."

"Ja - in einem Krankenhauszimmer ist es immer so trist", nickte Lewis. "So, und jetzt auf..." Sie traten an den Empfang und fragten nach Niklas Klein. "Ist heute reingekommen."

"Einen Moment", nickte die junge Frau und schaute in ihrem Computer nach. "Ah ja, der Autounfall. Sie haben Glück, er ist grade ins Zimmer gekommen. Stadion C, Zimmer 5."

"Danke", nickte Lewis und wandte sich zum Fahrstuhl.

René folgte ihm.

Schließlich standen sie vor dem Zimmer 5. "Ich warte hier draußen, okay?" kündigte René an.

Ein wenig panisch sah Lewis ihn an, auch wenn er wusste dass René recht hatte.

"Er wird dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen." Als Lewis weiter zögerte, klopfte René kurzerhand an und öffnete dann die Tür, blieb aber selbst vom Türblatt verdeckt.

Lewis holte tief Luft und betrat dann vorsichtig das Krankenzimmer.

Drei Betten standen darin, davon waren zwei belegt. Ein älterer Herr, der Zeitung las, und in der Mitte... Niklas Klein, der ihn erstaunt anblickte.

"Hi", sagte Lewis leise und trat an das Bett.

"Lewis Holtby?", fragte Niklas ihn stirnrunzelnd. "Ist das so eine Aktion vom HSV?"

"Ähm nicht ganz", sagte Lewis. "Ich... also, wie geht es dir?"

"Sie haben mir wohl genug Schmerzmittel gegeben. Ich fühl mich jedenfalls schön duselig."

"Was... also, bist du schlimm verletzt?" fragte Lewis und trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

Niklas sah ihn einen Moment lang an. "Ellenbogen ist kaputt, da haben sie länger dran operiert."

"Und das hier?" fragte Lewis und deutete auf das Pflaster auf Niklas Stirn.

"Platzwunde. Und dahinter eine Gehirnerschütterung. Aber wie gesagt, ich merk davon gerade nichts."

Lewis nickte und erinnerte sich dann an die Blumen. "Die sind für dich", sagte er und sah sich dann nach einer Vase um.

"Die sind wirklich schön", lächelte Niklas, "Sind die echt für mich?"

"Ja klar", sagte Lewis.

"Und... wie komm ich zu der Ehre?"

"Ich bin schuld", nuschelte Lewis kaum hörbar und drehte den Blumenstrauß in seiner Hand hin und her.

"Schuld?"

"Das du hier liegst."

"Du warst der Fahrer?", folgerte Niklas.

Lewis seufzte tief und nickte. "Es tut mir so leid. Ich hab dich einfach nicht gesehen..."

"Ich weiß, dass ich Schuld habe. Ich hab nicht aufgepasst."

Lewis trat ein wenig näher. "Die Polizei hat gesagt, dass du einfach über die Straße gelaufen bist... warum hast du das gemacht?"

"Ich hab ja schon nach links und rechts geguckt... und dich dabei total übersehen."

Irgendwie half Lewis das überhaupt nicht. "Es tut mir wirklich total leid", sagte er so erneut.

"Ist schon okay, Lewis. Es ist doch nichts Schlimmes passiert - wird alles wieder heilen."

Langsam wurde es Lewis zu doof zu stehen und er setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Kante von Niklas Bett. "Du liegst hier und bist verletzt. Das würde ich nicht nichts nennen."

"Es ist schon was passiert, aber eben nichts Schlimmes."

"Ich find das schlimm genug."

"Mach dir da keine Gedanken, ja? Bitte - versuch es zumindest."

Lewis grinste schief. "Das klappt nicht. Dafür fühl ich mich viel zu schuldig. Kann ich vielleicht irgendwas für dich tun?"

"Es ist total schön, dass du mich besuchst."

"Das ist das Mindeste!"

"Dann nimm dir wenigstens einen Stuhl. Und... ähm..." Niklas sah sich zu seinem Bettnachbarn um. "Herr Bauer, wissen Sie, wo man hier eine Vase bekommt?"

"Klingeln Sie am besten nach der Schwester", sagte Herr Bauer.

"Oh ja", schon suchte Niklas nach der Klingel.

Lewis hatte die Blumen erstmal auf das Bett gelegt und holte sich einen Stuhl heran.

Niklas streckte eine Hand aus und streichelte mit einer Fingerspitze über ein Blütenblatt.

"Ich hoffe Blumen sind ok", sagte Lewis. "Ich wusste nicht, ob du Schokolade magst oder so..."

"Blumen sind schön", lächelte Niklas. "Sie sind so frisch und... sie beruhigen einen."

In diesem Moment kam die Schwester ins Zimmer.

"Was kann ich für tun?"

"Wir haben hier ein kleines Vasen-Problem", sagte Lewis und deutete auf die Blumen.

"Ich werde mal gucken, was ich finden kann."

"Vielen Dank", sagte Lewis mit einem Lächeln.

Die Schwester lächelte zurück und verschwand dann.

"Also", sagte Lewis und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. "Kann ich irgendwas für dich tun?"

"Wie gesagt, es ist schön, dass du hier bist. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass ich hier Besuch kriege."

"Wieso? Deine Familie wird dich doch bestimmt besuchen kommen."

Niklas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, sicher nicht."

"Kommst du nicht von hier? Wenn du möchtest, dann arrangiere ich es, dass deine Eltern herkommen können", bot Lewis an.

"Nein, das musst du nicht. Solange werde ich auch gar nicht hier bleiben."

"Echt nicht? Mit nem kaputten Ellbogen?" fragte Lewis skeptisch. "Sowas dauert ne ganze Weile."

"Er ist fixiert, das Problem ist wohl eher mein Dickschädel."

"Ich dachte das wär nur ne Platzwunde."

"Na, und die Gehirnerschütterung. Die hält mich wohl noch zwei, drei Tage hier."

"Und danach?" fragte Lewis.

"Dann ist der Kopf wieder heile - und mit dem Arm komm ich schon zurecht."

Lewis war alles andere als überzeugt, aber im Prinzip musste Niklas das ja selbst wissen. "Soll ich irgendwen für dich benachrichtigen? Ich mein, wenn deine Familie nicht hier ist, dann vielleicht Freunde? Deine Freundin?"

"Ich kann doch auch selbst telefonieren. Dann müssen sie sich keine Sorgen machen, weil sie ja selbst hören, dass es mir gut geht."

"Stimmt", sagte Lewis und grinste schief. "Ich will einfach nur irgendwie helfen."

"Du hilfst mir schon, indem du hier bist, Lewis"

Erneut öffnete sich die Tür und die Schwester kam mit der Vase herein. "Einmal die Vase", sagte sie lächelnd.

"Ah, danke", lächelte Lewis und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Die junge Frau errötete leicht. "Ich stell die Blumen schnell ins Wasser."

"Danke, das ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen."

"Kein Problem", sagte sie.

Lewis strahlte sie noch einmal an, dann nahm er ihr die Blumenvase mit den Blumen ab.

"Die sind wirklich schön", sagte Niklas, als Lewis die Vase auf den Nachttisch stellte.

Lewis lächelte ihn nur leicht an.

Auch Niklas lächelte leicht.

"Kann ich dir mit was anderem noch eine Freude machen? Schokolade, Gummibärchen, vielleicht ein Buch?"

"Du musst dir keine Mühe machen", sagte Niklas kopfschüttelnd.

"Ich mach’s gerne. Und ich komm dich auch gern wieder besuchen." Wenn Niklas gar keinen Besuch bekommen würde - Lewis war bei den wenigen Stunden, die er hier verbracht hatte, schon froh über Renés Kommen gewesen.

"Na du hast doch bestimmt genug zu tun. Rückrunde startet doch bald."

"Mehr als drei, vier Stunden Training haben wir da auch nicht. Ich komm gern vorbei."

Niklas zögerte einen Moment, nickte dann aber. "Ok, das... das wäre schön."

Lewis lächelte ihn an. "Und was kann ich dir morgen mitbringen?"

Niklas überlegte einen Moment. "Ich glaube das mit der Schokolade hörte sich schon ganz toll an."

"Bestimmte Sorte? Marke?"

"Ich ess alles was Schokoladig ist."

"Dann finde ich bestimmt was", grinste Lewis. "Noch irgendwelche Wünsche? Ich mein, ist ja ziemlich langweilig hier. Und... hast du jemanden, der dir was von zu Hause vorbeibringen kann? Zahnbürste und so?"

"Nein das ist nicht nötig", sagte Niklas.

"Echt nicht?" Lewis sah ihn ungläubig an.

"Ach quatsch. Lohnt nicht, ich will hier ja nicht lange bleiben."

"Okay, ich muss mir also selbst was ausdenken."

"Die Schokolade reicht völlig Lewis. Mehr brauch ich nicht."

"Okay", nickte Lewis nicht ganz überzeugt.

"Hast du dir eigentlich bei dem Unfall was getan?" fragte Niklas.

"Nein, ich war ja gut... gepanzert. Und auch nicht so schnell."

"Und der Wagen ist auch ok?"

"Ich hab keine Ahnung", gab Lewis zu.

"Wenn was ist, dann komm ich für den Schaden auf", sagte Niklas.

"Quatsch. Ich hab ne Versicherung, und wenn ich es richtig sehe, könnte ichs mir eher leisten. Außerdem hab ich dich angefahren, nicht umgekehrt."

"Aber ich bin dir reingelaufen."

"Dann sind wir beide schuld, und wir zahlen beide. Du hiermit", deutete Lewis auf Niklas' Arm, "und ich mit meinem Wagen."

Niklas lächelte schief. "Ok."

"Na siehst du", lächelte Lewis.

"Kannst... kannst du mir einen kleinen Gefallen tun?" bat Niklas.

"Ja, klar - jeden. Welchen?"

"Kannst du mir etwas Wasser einschenken?" fragte Niklas und deutete auf das Glas auf dem Nachttisch.

"Oh, ja, klar", nickte Lewis und goss das Glas voll, dann reichte er es Niklas.

Etwas ungeschickt nahm Niklas es mit der linken Hand entgegen und trank dann einen Schluck.

Lewis sah ihm an, wie gut es ihm tat.

"Danke", sagte Niklas und gab Lewis das Glas zurück.

Lewis stellte es wieder zurück. "Du, ich muss langsam los - und du musst wohl wieder schlafen. Siehst müde aus."

"Bin ich auch", gab Niklas zu. "Danke, dass du hier warst."

"Ich komm morgen wieder", versprach Lewis.

"Ok", wisperte Niklas und gähnte.

Lewis stand auf, nickte Herrn Bauer kurz zu und verließ dann das Zimmer.


	3. Wella

René saß auf einem der Stühle an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und telefonierte. "Du, Lewis kommt wieder, ich muss Schluss machen", sagte er und legte auf. Dann sah er Lewis gespannt an. "Und? Wie war es?"

"Es geht ihm ganz gut", sagte Lewis erleichtert.

"Und du siehst nicht so aus, als wäre er sauer auf dich."

"Überhaupt nicht. Er gibt sich die Schuld. Er wollte sogar für Schäden an meinem Wagen aufkommen."

René schien erleichtert. "Na siehst du. Das hast du ihm aber hoffentlich ausgeredet?"

"Klar. Ich nehm doch kein Geld von ihm."

"Na, ich meinte eher, dass er sich überzeugen ließ. Was hat er eigentlich abbekommen?"

"Gehirnerschütterung, und der rechte Ellbogen ist hin", erzählte Lewis.

"Shit", murmelte René.

"Aber weißt du, was echt komisch ist?" fragte Lewis, während sie in Richtung Aufzug gingen.

"Hm? Was denn?"

"Er hat ganz komisch reagiert, als ich ihm angeboten hab, seine Familie herzubringen oder Freunde zu benachrichtigen."

"Meinst du nicht, dass er das schon selbst gemacht hat?"

Lewis zuckte mit den Schultern. "Kann natürlich sein."

"Mach dir da mal keine Gedanken - der Junge ist doch schon groß."

"Ich würde halt einfach gern was für ihn tun", sagte Lewis.

"Lewis, du bist einfach ein lieber Junge. Er wird dir schon sagen, wenn du was tun kannst."

Lewis grinste schief. "Ich fühl mich halt einfach schuldig. Egal was er sagt. Wäre ich nicht gewesen, dann läge er jetzt nicht hier."

"Wenn dus nicht gewesen wärst, wäre es ein anderer gewesen. Es war viel Verkehr. Jetzt mach dir keine Gedanken darum, besonders, wenn er es dir nicht vorwirft. Ich fahr dich jetzt nach Hause, und morgen hol ich dich wieder zum Training ab, dann können wir auch nach deinem Auto gucken."

"Oh ja... ich hab keinen Plan, wo mein Auto abgeblieben ist", gab Lewis zu. "Und ich muss morgen zur Polizei und meine Aussage machen."

"Da kann ich dich auch hinbringen", versprach René.

"Danke René."

"Du würdest dasselbe für mich tun", zuckte René nur mit den Schultern.

Lewis nickte leicht. Klar würde er das.

"Na also. Und jetzt komm, hier ist es nicht so besonders gemütlich."

Lewis lachte leise und folgte René aus der Klinik auf den Parkplatz.

Wie versprochen brachte René Lewis nach Hause, dort verabschiedeten sie sich schnell.

***

Am nächsten Tag holte René ihn wie besprochen zum Training ab und fuhr ihn dann in der Mittagspause zur Polizei, wo Lewis seine Aussage machte und auch nachfragen konnte, wo er sein Auto abholen konnte.

Noch in der Mittagspause holten sie den Wagen ab, dann fuhr Lewis einkaufen und war gerade noch pünktlich zum zweiten Training beim Verein.

Natürlich hatte es sich inzwischen rumgesprochen, was gestern passiert war, aber nachdem Lewis es erklärt hatte, wurde er zum Glück damit in Ruhe gelassen. Es war auch so schon schwer genug sich zu konzentrieren, ohne dass er ständig nach dem Unfall gefragt wurde.

So war er heilfroh, als sie schließlich unter die Dusche geschickt wurden.

"Fährst du jetzt gleich ins Krankenhaus?" fragte René, als sie nach dem Duschen beim Anziehen waren.

Lewis nickte. "Ja, erst nach Hause wäre ein ganz schöner Umweg."

"Na dann kümmer dich mal um den Jungen", lächelte René. "Bis morgen."

Auch Lewis verabschiedete sich, schnappte sich seine Sachen und verschwand aus der Kabine. Heute passte er sehr genau auf, sobald er Leute an der Straße sah, und kam sicher am Krankenhaus an.

Bepackt mit den Mitbringseln für Niklas fuhr er mit dem Fahrstuhl auf die Station und betrat das Zimmer.

Diesmal waren beide Bettnachbarn im Zimmer - und auch Niklas in der Mitte. "Hey", grüßt Lewis ihn fröhlich.

"Oh hey!" sagte Niklas offenbar überrascht, dass Lewis wirklich gekommen war.

"Du siehst besser aus als gestern", bemerkte Lewis, als er näher trat und vorsichtig seine Mitbringsel auf Niklas' Beinen ablegte.

"Geht so. Solange ich mich nicht bewege, ist alles gut", sagte Niklas und sah neugierig zu den Sachen auf seinem Bett.

Lewis bemerkte den Blick sofort. "Bisschen Schokolade", suchte er drei große Tafeln Marabou heraus, drei verschiedene Geschmacksrichtungen, und hielt sie Niklas hin.

"Danke", sagte Niklas und strahlte Lewis an. "Das ist total lieb. Aber wär echt nicht nötig gewesen."

"Aber es freut dich, und deswegen hab ichs gemacht. Hier hab ich dir noch drei Bücher mitgebracht", zeigt er auf die Bettdecke.

Niklas beugte sich vor und nahm die Bücher in die Hand. "Die stille Bestie, Fruchtfliegendompteur und AERA", las er vor.

"Ein Thriller, was lustiges, und Fantasy - ich hab ja keine Ahnung, was du so liest."

"Wow", sagte Niklas leise. "Das... Lewis, das ist wirklich nicht nötig."

"Ich weiß, aber ich mach’s gerne." Lewis sah sich kurz um. "Hast noch gar nichts Eigenes hier, oder? Handy und so?"

Niklas schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber ich bleib ja auch nicht lange."

"Wie lange musst du noch drin bleiben?"

"Kommt drauf an. Die wollen mich morgen noch mal richtig durch die Mangel drehen. Vielleicht kann ich dann ja schon wieder hier raus."

Lewis nickte. "Also, mir wäre dann trotzdem schrecklich langweilig."

"Ich langweile mich nicht so schnell", sagte Niklas mit einem Lächeln.

"Nicht? Ich geh ja schon die Wände hoch, wenn ich einen Tag nicht trainieren kann."

Niklas zucke mit den Schultern und strich mit einem Finger über den Einband des obersten Buches. "Ich war schon immer so. Liegt vermutlich in der Familie oder so..."

"Langweilige Familie?"

"Nein, nur... ach ist auch egal. Danke jedenfalls für die Bücher."

"Ist schon okay."

"Nein, das ist wirklich nett von dir."

Lewis lächelte leicht. "Gut, dann bin ich halt nett zu dir."

Niklas lächelte ihn an. "Und was hast du heute so gemacht?" fragte er dann.

"Trainiert. War dann auch bei der Polizei für die Aussage, und hab meinen Wagen abgeholt."

"Oh ja... und was ist mit dem Wagen? Alles ok?"

"Mein Wagen ist härter als dein Kopf, fürchte ich."

„Und härter als mein Ellenbogen auch", meinte Niklas.

"Ja, auch härter als der. Mir wärs andersrum lieber."

"Ist halt passiert. Und jetzt hab ich wenigstens mal nen Grund alles mit links zu machen."

Lewis lachte leise. "Und... wie lange musst du alles mit links machen?"

"Kann ne Weile dauern. Kommt drauf an wie gut alles zusammenwächst und so."

Lewis nickte leicht. "Das ist nicht sicher? Dass es gut zusammenwächst?"

"Ist ein komplizierter Bruch. Außerdem weiß man noch nicht, ob Nerven beschädigt sind. Sowas kann wohl erst in ein paar Wochen nachgewiesen werden."

"Scheiße", fluchte Lewis leise.

"Hey, ist nicht deine Schuld, sondern allein meine. Und Strafe muss sein, wenn man so dämlich ist." 

"Trotzdem - hätte ich dich gesehen, dann wär nichts passiert."

"Wird schon alles Lewis. Und immerhin weiß ich jetzt, dass Krankenhausessen gar nicht schrecklich ist, wie alle immer sagen."

"Wenigstens etwas..."

"Man muss versuchen immer etwas positives zu sehen", sagte Niklas.

Lewis lächelte, die Einstellung gefiel ihm.

"Und was hast du heute Abend noch vor?" fragte Niklas nach einem Moment.

"Bisschen Fernsehen... dann ist heute wieder der Anruf zu Hause dran, aber sonst nichts."

"Keine wilden Fußballerpartys?" fragte Niklas.

"Nein, nicht nach zwei Trainingseinheiten. Wie sieht es bei dir aus - was machst du so abends - wenn du nicht gerade im Krankenhaus das gute Essen genießt?"

"Ach mal dies und das", sagte Niklas.

"Klingt nach einem total aufregenden Leben."

Niklas grinste. "Man schlägt sich halt so durch."

Lewis nickte nur leicht. Niklas war nicht besonders gesprächig, zumindest nicht, wenn es privat wurde.

Aber sie kannten sich ja auch nicht und Lewis war der Kerl, der ihn angefahren hatte. Da war das schon irgendwie verständlich.

Also begann Lewis ein wenig zu erzählen, vom Training, und von den witzigen Sachen, die im letzten Trainingslager passiert waren.

Niklas hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und grinste immer mal wieder.

Er sah viel besser aus als am Vortag, nicht so blass, und seine Augen waren auch wacher. Offenbar hatte er wirklich ziemliches Glück gehabt.

Und Lewis auch - er hätte es sich nie verziehen, wenn Niklas mehr passiert wäre.

"Los Lewis jetzt aber raus mit dir", sagte Niklas schließlich. "Du hast was Besseres zu tun, als hier im Krankenhaus zu hocken."

"Willst du mich jetzt rausschmeißen?", grinste Lewis ihn an.

"Ja, raus mit dir", lachte Niklas.

"Schickst mich in meine kalte, leere Wohnung zurück?"

Niklas schnaubte. "Na da wartet doch bestimmt deine Freundin auf dich und hat schon das Essen auf dem Tisch."

"Meine Freundin heißt Mikrowelle..."

"Ui, heiß", grinste Niklas.

"Oh ja, ganz schick in Chrom und mit blauem Display. Sehr sexy."

Niklas lachte leise. "Ich dachte du hättest was mit diesem Model. Mit der Unterwäsche."

"Sowas klingt immer besser, als wenn man sagt, dass man Single ist."

"Mhm und ich dachte, ihr Starfußballer habt an jedem Finger so nen dürres Klappergestell kleben."

"Und wenn man nicht auf solche dürren Klappergestelle steht?"

"Mhm... das ist schon schwierig. Vielleicht gibt es ja auch... halbdürre nicht ganz so klapprige Gestelle."

"Du meinst, nicht ganz so verhungert und zerbrechlich?"

Niklas nickte. "Ja genau. Die die mehr als ein Salatblatt im Monat essen."

"Nee, lass mal, auch so eine muss es nicht sein."

"Na du scheinst ja ein schwieriger Fall zu sein", grinste Niklas. "Ich fürchte, dann musst du bei der Mikrowelle bleiben."

"Sie kann zumindest kochen."

"Aufwärmen meinst du wohl. Wirklich kochen kann so ein Teil nicht."

"Okay, aufwärmen. Kochen macht meist meine Mama."

Niklas lachte erneut. "Das ist ja knuffig. Du bist... wie alt?"

"Knuffig?", sah Lewis ihn kopfschüttelnd an. "Ich bin 25. Und meine Mama kann total toll kochen. Ich kann auch kochen, aber ich mach’s nicht gern.“

"Wieso nicht?"

"Weiß nicht. Bin meist zu müde, wenn ich vom Training komme und kann mich dann nicht mehr aufraffen. Außerdem lohnt es doch nicht, wenn’s eh nur für mich ist."

Niklas nickte nachdenklich. "Bekommt ihr im Verein nichts?"

"Mittags, aber abends halt nicht."

"Ah ok", sagte Niklas.

"Und da kocht meine Freundin, die Mikrowelle."

"Dann will ich dich nicht länger von deiner Freundin fernhalten", grinste Niklas. "Ich denke mal, hier wird es auch gleich Abendessen geben."

"Und du wirst es wieder genießen", grinste Lewis, dann überlegte er. "Du kannst auch nicht gut kochen", stellte er dann fest.

"Streich das gut. Ich kann gar nicht kochen."

"Und dann lästerst du über Wella?", schüttelte Lewis den Kopf. "Wie überlebst du ohne kochen zu können?"

"Ach gibt doch genug Fertigsachen und so", winkte Niklas ab.

"Läster nie wieder über Wella!", forderte Lewis.

"Deine Mikrowelle hat einen Namen?"

"Jetzt schon."

"Du bist ein ganz schön schräger Vogel", lachte Niklas.

"Ich dachte, das wäre allgemein bekannt.“

"Ich fürchte so genau verfolge ich den HSV nicht."

"Oh", machte Lewis. "Dann... Pauli? Oder gar kein Fußball?"

"Pauli und über alles weitere schweige ich in Anwesenheit eines HSV-Spielers lieber", grinste Niklas.

Lewis musste nicht überlegen. "Wie kommst du auf Werder?!?“

Niklas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mir gefällt Werders Art einfach."

"Und dann lässt du dich von einem HSVler anfahren?"

"Ja ich weiß, das ist alles irgendwie richtig schief gelaufen. Aber... immerhin bist du ein netter HSVler."

Lewis lächelte. "Danke. Weißt du was, zur Entschuldigung lade ich dich richtig lecker zum Essen ein."

"Lewis, das ist nicht nötig", sagte Niklas sofort. "Du hast dich entschuldigt. Und mir Bücher und Schokolade gebracht. Mehr brauch ich nicht."

"Ich würds aber trotzdem gern machen."

"Das ist wirklich nett von dir", wisperte Niklas.

Diese Reaktion wunderte Lewis dann doch - es war doch nicht so ungewöhnlich, dass er Niklas jetzt zum Essen einlud.

Ehe er aber nachfragen konnte ging die Tür auf und eine Schwester kam mit dem Abendessen ins Zimmer.

"Das ist dann wohl mein Zeichen", meinte Lewis und stand von seinem Stuhl auf.

"Es war schön, dass du hier warst Lewis."

"Es war schön bei dir", zuckte Lewis mit den Schultern.

"Komm gut nach Hause", sagte Niklas lächelnd.

Auf Lewis lächelte. "Und du werd schnell gesund."

"Ich versuchs."

"Dann bis morgen."

Niklas sah ihn wieder mit diesem überraschten Blick an. "Ja... bis... bis morgen", stammelte er.

Lewis lächelte ihn an, dann verließ er den Raum.


	4. Entlassen

Niklas war ein netter Kerl. Ein bisschen seltsam aber wirklich nett.

Es machte Spaß bei ihm zu sein.

Und er war so erleichtert, dass es Niklas so gut ging. Trotz des kaputten Ellenbogens und der Gehirnerschütterung.

Er sah wieder relativ fit aus und war auch munterer als am Vortag.

Und das war wirklich gut. Er fühlte sich zwar immer noch schuldig, aber er würde heute vermutlich ruhiger schlafen können.

Viel besser gelaunt als am Vortag fuhr er nach Hause.

Wie er es geplant hatte, wärmte er sich der Mikrowelle etwas zu essen auf und setzte sich dann vor den Fernseher.

Auf Sky liefen Bericht aus der Premiere League, und auch, wenn er da schon eine Weile nicht mehr spielte, verfolgte er die Liga noch immer mit Begeisterung.

Außerdem war wirklich Stimmung drin, seit Kloppo Trainer in Liverpool war.

Nach den Berichten war es spät genug um ins Bett zu gehen.

Kurz dachte er an Niklas, der jetzt vermutlich auch bald schlafen würde, dann kuschelte er sich in die Kissen und war sofort eingeschlafen.

***

Der nächste Vormittag lief wie üblich, doch diesmal fuhr Lewis schon am Mittag zu Niklas - es stand nur ein Training an, und da er direkt danach seinen Physiotermin hatte, war der Nachmittag frei.

Als er ins Zimmer kam, war Niklas jedoch nicht da.

"Guten Tag", grüßte er Herrn Brauer, "Können Sie mir sagen, wo Herr Klein ist?"

"Oh der nette junge Mann? Tut mir leid, aber ich bin grade erst wieder ins Zimmer gekommen."

Lewis sah sich nach dem dritten Bett um, doch der Herr schlief gerade. Leise seufzte er. "Dann... muss ich wohl warten."

"Vielleicht fragen Sie mal die Schwester", schlug Herr Brauer vor.

Lewis nickte, dass er daran nicht gedacht hatte... Er ging zurück auf den Flur und in Richtung Schwesternzimmer. Schon auf dem Weg kam ihm eine der Schwestern entgegen, die er gleich ansprach. "Tschuldigung, können Sie mir sagen, wo Herr Klein ist?"

"Einen Moment, ich frage nach", sagte die Schwester und ging ins Schwesternzimmer. Wenig später kam sie zurück. "Herr Klein hat das Krankenhaus auf eigenen Wunsch verlassen. Sie hätten ihm eigentlich über den Weg laufen müssen. Er ist erst fünf Minuten weg."

"Shit", fluchte Lewis und rannte los, durch das Krankenhaus, und dann zum Haupteingang.

Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, warum Niklas so was Dämliches getan hatte. Er war doch noch überhaupt nicht gesund!  
Allein wenigen der Gehirnerschütterung hätte er noch bleiben müssen!

Lewis schüttelte den Kopf und sah sich suchend um. Schließlich lief er in Richtung der Busstation.

Lewis atmete auf, da stand Niklas, die Hände frierend unter die Achseln geklemmt.

Er trug die gleichen Sachen, die er beim Unfall getragen hatte. Sie waren zwar gewaschen worden, aber die Jeans war am rechten Knie durchgescheuert und die viel zu dünne Jacke hatte am Rücken einen Riss. Neben ihm stand ein ziemlich abgewetzter Rucksack.

Am Ende der Straße bog ein Bus um die Ecke, Lewis musste laufen, um die Haltestelle noch rechtzeitig zu erreichen.

Niklas drehte sich in seine Richtung und sah ihn überrascht an. "Lewis..."

Erleichtert blieb Lewis neben ihm stehen. "Hey..."

"Ich... gar kein Training?" fragte Niklas und holte etwas Kleingeld aus seiner Jackentasche.

"Nein, heute Nachmittag hab ich frei. Warum bist du aus dem Krankenhaus raus?"

Niklas zuckte mit den Schultern und verzog dabei leicht das Gesicht. "Mir geht’s gut. Warum sollte ich da dann noch länger rumliegen?"

"Niklas, du hast eine Gehirnerschütterung. Und dein Arm ist auch noch nicht in Ordnung."

"Ich komm schon klar Lewis", sagte Niklas und lächelte. "Das ist mein Bus."

"Ich fahr dich nach Hause."

"Nein, das musst du nicht. Der Bus hält sozusagen direkt vor der Haustür."

"Und wenn dir auf dem Weg schlecht wird?"

"Geh ich zu Fuß weiter."

Lewis seufzte leise. "Warum wehrst du dich so dagegen?"

"Weil ich dir keine Umstände machen will."

"Red keinen Scheiß, ich hab heute nichts mehr vor - außer, dass ich dich besuchen wollte."

"Das ist wirklich nett von dir", sagte Niklas.

"Dann komm rüber, mein Wagen steht auf dem Parkplatz. Dann lernst du ihn mal von innen kennen."

Niklas zögerte noch immer, seufzte aber schließlich und schob das Kleingeld zurück in die Tasche. "Ok."

"Schön", lächelte Lewis ihn an. Erst jetzt musterte er Niklas mal genauer. Er war etwas größer als Lewis, dunkle Haare und ausdrucksstarke Augen. Und er wirkte so unsicher.

"Also... hast du das öfter? Freie Nachmittage und so", fragte Niklas.

"Hin und wieder - wenn ich es schaffe, meine Termine so zu legen. Physio und so."

"Hört sich schön an."

"Was arbeitest du?", fragte Lewis nach.

"Ich... Automechaniker", sagte Niklas mit gesenktem Blick.

Lewis runzelte die Stirn. "Ist doch ein toller Beruf..."

"Ja... ist ok."

"Hey - nur, weil ich das Glück habe, dass ich Fußball spielen darf, heißt das nicht, dass alle anderen Jobs scheiße sind."

Niklas sah ihn erschrocken an. "Das... das wollte ich auch gar nicht andeuten oder so."

"Oh - okay. Aber - was ist dann..."

"Nichts. Alles ok Lewis. Ich... ich glaube nur, ich muss mich hinsetzen."

"Oh", machte Lewis erschrocken und hielt Niklas den Arm hin, dann brachte er ihn die drei Schritte zu einem kleinen Mäuerchen an der Seite.

"Danke", sagte Niklas und setzte sich.

"Willst du was trinken? Ich hab Wasser im Wagen."

"Ich glaube, das wäre gut."

"Dann bleib hier sitzen, ja? Ich beeil mich." Schnell lief Lewis los zu seinem Wagen. Niklas Rucksack nahm er gleich mit und warf ihn auf den Rücksitz.

Kurzentschlossen fuhr er dann gleich mit seinem Wagen zurück zu Niklas. Draußen war es zu kalt um lange sitzenzubleiben.  
Er musste etwas über den Parkplatz kurven um dann einen Weg zu dem Mäuerchen und zu Niklas zu finden, aber schließlich hielt er vor ihm an.

Niklas war schrecklich blass und zitterte, als Lewis ausstieg.

"Soll ich dich wieder ins Krankenhaus bringen?", schlug er vor.

"Nein", sagte Niklas sofort. "Es geht schon."

"So siehst du nicht aus... Steig erstmal ein, im Wagen ist es wärmer und bequemer." Er half Niklas erstmal einzusteigen.

Niklas seufzte und lehnte sich in dem bequemen Sitz zurück.

Lewis schaltete gleich die Sitzheizung ein, ihn selbst wärmte die immer sehr angenehm durch.

"Sitzheizung", lächelte Niklas und sah Lewis an. "Nett."

"Ja, ich liebe sie."

"Glaub ich dir. Im Winter ist sowas wirklich angenehm."

"Man fühlt sich gleich wohl im Wagen, finde ich."

Niklas nickte und schien sich noch tiefer in den Sitz zu kuscheln.

Lewis ließ ihm eine Zeit sich zu sammeln. Langsam kehrte die Farbe wieder in Niklas' Wangen zurück.

Dann reichte er ihm die Flasche Wasser. "Danke", sagte Niklas und trank einen Schluck.

"Gehts besser?"

"Ja viel besser."

"Darf ich dich dann jetzt zurückbringen?", fragte Lewis vorsichtig. Ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass sich Niklas viel zu früh entlassen hatte.

"Nein. Ich komm klar Lewis."

"Warum willst du raus? Hast... hast du keine Krankenversicherung? Ich bezahl das, auf jeden Fall."

Niklas presste kurz die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich... denke, ich sollte jetzt gehen. Die Busse fahren alle 10 Minuten, also muss ich nicht lange warten."

"Nein, Niklas. Bitte. Ich fahre dich. Und ich sag auch nichts mehr, versprochen."

Niklas seufzte. "Ok."

Erleichtert atmete Lewis auf. "Wohin?"

"Innenstadt", sagte Niklas wage.

"Okay... ich fahr erstmal los, und du sagst mir, wo ich lang muss."

"Ja das ist gut", murmelte Niklas und schnallte sich an.

Lewis gab Gas und fuhr erstmal in Richtung Zentrum.

Niklas war still und sah die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster.

"Wo muss ich jetzt lang?", fragte Lewis, als sie sich dem Zentrum näherten.

"Da bei dem Bäcker recht", antwortete Niklas.

Lewis setzte den Blinker und bog ab.

"Und jetzt die nächste nochmal rechts", sagte Niklas.

Wieder bog Lewis ab.

"An der Ecke da vorn kannst du mich rauslassen."

"Okay", nickte Lewis, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich bring dich lieber bis zur Wohnung."

"Das musst du nicht", sagte Niklas und löste den Gurt.

"Du bist mir eben schon fast umgekippt."

Niklas wirkte nicht besonders glücklich, nickte aber. "Ok..."

Zufrieden nickte Lewis und parkte kurzerhand in der zweiten Reihe. Warnblinker an, dann stieg er aus, warf sich den Rucksack über und half Niklas aus dem Wagen.

Niklas zögerte erneut, dann ging er auf eins der Häuser zu.

Irgendwas war hier komisch, fand Lewis. Hatte es etwas mit Niklas' Gehirnerschütterung zu tun? War da noch mehr passiert?

Vor der Haustür blieb Niklas stehen und sah Lewis. "So, ich bin gut angekommen Lewis. Danke fürs herbringen."

"Musst du weit hoch? Dann bring ich dich lieber noch."

"Nein, erste Etage, das schaff ich allein."

"Na gut. Ich verlass mich auf dich. Dann... gute Besserung. Und wenn irgendwas ist, dann fahr wieder ins Krankenhaus. Und nicht mit dem Bus!"

"Ja klar", sagte Niklas mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

"Versprochen?"

"Versprochen."

Erst jetzt war Lewis zufrieden. "Und sonst - melde dich bei mir."

"Danke Lewis", sagte Niklas nickend.

"Okay, dann... fahr ich jetzt."

"Komm gut nach Hause", sagte Niklas.

Lewis nickte. Er gab Niklas den Rucksack, dann ging er zurück zu seinem Wagen.

Als er zurücksah, stand Niklas immer noch im Hauseingang und machte keine Anstalten nach einem Schlüssel zu suchen.

Ob ihm wieder schwindelig war?

Lewis zögerte. Ihm war wirklich nicht wohl dabei, Niklas so allein zu lassen.

Hinter ihm hupte es, und Lewis musste weiterfahren. Kurzerhand fuhr er jedoch nur einmal um den Block.

Er fand einen Parkplatz und ging dann zurück zu dem Haus, vor dem er Niklas allein gelassen hatte. Niklas stand nicht mehr vor der Tür, sondern war drei Türen weitergegangen.

"Was zum Teufel...?" murmelte Lewis und folgte ihm vorsichtig.

Niklas stützte sich immer wieder an der Hauswand ab.

„Niklas!" rief Lewis schließlich und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

Erschrocken drehte sich Niklas um - und schwankte gegen die Wand.

"Komm, ich bring dich zurück ins Krankenhaus", sagte Lewis.

Er legte Niklas vorsichtig einen Arm um und stützte ihn.

"Das geht nicht", sagte Niklas, wehrte sich aber nicht gegen Lewis Arm.

"Warum nicht?", fragte Lewis nach.

Niklas schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Dann komm wenigstens mit zu mir."

"Mit zu dir?"

"Ja - ich hätte Schiss, wenn du jetzt alleine bist."

"Musst du nicht. Der Schwindel geht auch wieder weg."

"Dann bring ich dich wenigstens aufs Sofa. Sonst kippst du noch die Treppe runter."

Niklas presste die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das... ich hab meinen Schlüssel... verloren."

"Und wo wolltest du jetzt hin?"

"Zu... zu meinem Vermieter", sagte Niklas wenig überzeugend. "Zweitschlüssel und so..."

"Ich begleite dich. Sonst kippst du noch vor einen Wagen."

"Warum machst du das Lewis?" fragte Niklas.

"Warum sollte ich das nicht tun?"

"Du kennst mich doch gar nicht. Und ich mach dir nur unnötige Arbeit."

"Ich habe dich angefahren... nein, widersprich mir jetzt nicht. Also, ich hab dich angefahren, und ich hab mich gern mit dir unterhalten."

"Ich bin trotzdem ein total Fremder für dich. Und du hast schon genug getan. Die Besuche, die Geschenke..."

"Und deswegen soll ichs jetzt sein lassen? Ich mach’s gerne. Außerdem hab ich nichts anderes vor heute."

Niklas seufzte tief. "Ok... das hier ist nicht meine Wohnung, sondern die von einem Kumpel. Aber der ist jetzt im Büro. Er wird erst heute Abend wieder da sein. Solange... solange wollte ich da hinten in den Park um zu warten."

Lewis' Gedanken rasten. Warum wollte Niklas in die Wohnung von einem Kumpel, und nicht in seine eigene? Weil er keine... weil er keine eigene hatte? "Das ist doch verdammt kalt - warum bist du nicht wenigstens bis heute Abend im Krankenhaus geblieben?"

Niklas zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Okay, du kommst jetzt mit, in den Wagen - und dann zu mir. Mir ist nämlich auch kalt. Und du willst nicht schuld sein, wenn ich morgen krank bin."

Niklas war hin- und hergerissen, nickte aber schließlich. "Ok", sagte er leise.

Lewis lächelte erleichtert. "Dann komm mit, ich parke da hinten."


	5. Bei Lewis

Ganz langsam führte Lewis Niklas zurück zu seinem Wagen und half ihm beim Einsteigen. Die Sitzheizung war noch angeschaltet, und instinktiv kuschelte sich Niklas in den Sitz. 

"Ist nicht weit bis zu mir", sagte Lewis. "Und da koch ich uns nen schönen heißen Tee."

Niklas schien inzwischen aufgegeben zu haben und ließ alles nur über sich ergehen.

Lewis musterte ihn besorgt. Seiner Meinung nach gehörte Niklas zurück ins Krankenhaus, aber er konnte ihn nicht zwingen.

Also fuhr er - vorsichtig und behutsam - nach Hause.

"Wir sind da", sagte Lewis schließlich, als er auf seinem gewohnten Platz angehalten hatte.

Niklas nickte nur schwach.

"Komm, ein paar Schritte, dann kannst du dich hinlegen."

Er half Niklas aus dem Wagen und führte ihn langsam zur Haustür. "Keine Sorge, gibt einen Fahrstuhl."

"Wow... Luxus", lächelte Niklas schwach. "Und das... bei einem Sportler..."

"Der Fahrstuhl hat mich schon oft genug gerettet", grinste Lewis, als er auf den Holknopf drückte. "Ist weit zum fünften Stock. Aber die Aussicht..."

"Kann ich mir vorstellen", sagte Niklas leise.

"Gleich kannst du sie ja sehen."

Niklas nickte leicht.

Mit einem leisen Surren öffnete sich die Fahrstuhltür, und Lewis schob Niklas hinein. Er steckte seinen Schlüssel in das Steuerbrett, und der Fahrstuhl brachte sie direkt in die Wohnung.  
Vom Fahrstuhl aus stand man fast direkt in Lewis großem Wohnzimmer mit der breiten Fensterfront. 

"Komm", sagte Lewis und führte Niklas direkt zu dem großen Sofa.

Geschafft ließ sich Niklas in die weichen Polster sinken.

Lewis lächelte und half Niklas aus der Jacke und stellte den Rucksack neben das Sofa. "Ich mach uns Tee, ok? Oder möchtest du lieber was anderes trinken?"

"Tee ist okay."

Lewis nickte und griff sich die weiche Wolldecke, die über der Sofalehne hin. "So, und du legst dich hin und deckst dich zu, während ich in der Küche bin."

Niklas schüttelte den Kopf. "Meine Sachen sind ganz dreckig..."

"Das macht nichts. Oder... willst du dir was von mir leihen? Jogginghose ist auch gemütlicher als ne Jeans", schlug Lewis vor.

"Nein, nein..."

"Und warum nicht?" fragte Lewis. "Du bist zwar ein Stückchen größer, aber das sollte trotzdem gehen."

"Wenn es dir lieber ist..."

"Ich will nur, dass du es bequem hast Niklas."

Niklas wirkte resigniert, als er nickte.

"Dann... bin ich gleich zurück", sagte Lewis und strich Niklas leicht über die Schulter.

Er beeilte sich, irgendwie befürchtete er, dass Niklas einfach so wieder abhauen und draußen zusammenklappen würde.

Aber Niklas war noch da, auch wenn er sich offensichtlich unwohl fühlte und nervös am Ärmel seines Pullis zupfte.

Glücklicherweise hatte Lewis nicht nur eine Jogginghose, sondern auch noch einen Hoodie und dicke Socken mitgebracht. "Komm, zieh dich um."

Niklas nahm die Sachen entgegen und biss sich auf die Lippe. "Bad?" fragte er dann.

"Ja, entschuldige. Da drüben links - komm, ich helf dir hin."

Niklas stand auf und Lewis führte ihn zu seinem Bad.

Es war ebenso großzügig mit Wanne und Dusche und zwei großen Waschbecken. Man sah aber, dass nur eine Person hier wohnte.

"Willst du Duschen?" fragte Lewis und schüttelte sofort den Kopf. "Baden. Baden wär besser. Also, soll ich dir ein Bad einlassen?"

Vorsichtig nickte Niklas. "Ich hab seit neulich nicht geduscht."

Lewis lächelte und ging zur Badewanne. "Honig, Vanille oder... ähm Apfelblüten?" fragte er, während er den Wasserhahn aufdrehte.

Niklas sah ihn von der Seite an, irgendwie verwundert.

"Badezusatz", grinste Lewis. "Ich hab leider nichts, was nach Autos oder so riecht. Und... naja, ein Schaumbad muss schon irgendwie gut riechen."

Niklas lächelte leicht. "Dann... Vanille."

Lewis nickte zufrieden und griff sich einer der Glasflaschen aus dem Regal neben der Wanne. Er drehte das Wasser an, dann ließ er einen dünnen Strahl von dem Badezusatz hineinlaufen.

"Riecht gut", sagte Niklas mit einem Lächeln.

"Dann zieh dich mal aus, und rein mit dir. Willst du eine Plastiktüte für deinen Arm?"

"Wär vermutlich besser", sagte Niklas. "Ich glaub der sollte nicht nass werden."

Lewis ließ Niklas kurz alleine um die Tüte und Klebeband zu holen, dann kehrte er zurück und half ihm beim Ausziehen - mit einer Hand ging das nicht richtig.

"Den Rest krieg ich allein hin", murmelte Niklas, als Lewis ihm den Pullover über den Kopf gezogen hatte.

Lewis sog scharf die Luft ein, als er die vielen blauen Flecke auf Niklas' Körper sah.

Die konnten doch nicht alle von dem Unfall kommen. Außerdem sahen einige eindeutig älter aus. Und mit blauen Flecken kannte er sich gut genug aus.

Klar, schoss es Lewis durch den Kopf, wenn Niklas bei einem Kumpel wohnte - wer konnte schon sagen, was er in letzter Zeit so durchgemacht hatte.

"Ich bin ungeschickt", sagte Niklas, als er Lewis Blick sah.

"Als Mechaniker", schnaubte Lewis ungläubig.

"Da bin ich nicht ungeschickt. Nur sonst halt", sagte Niklas. 

"Sonst halt", wiederholte Lewis, und es war offensichtlich, dass er ihm das nicht abnahm. "Gib mir mal deinen Arm..." 

Wortlos streckte Niklas ihm den kaputten Arm entgegen. Er war geschient worden, nach der Operation, und ein dicker Verband stützte ihn. Lewis zog die Plastiktüte darüber und klebte oben alles - hoffentlich - wasserdicht ab. "So, ich denke das sollte halten", sagte Lewis zufrieden mit seinem Werk. 

Niklas sah kurz auf seinen verpackten Ellenbogen und nickte dann. 

"Na dann raus aus den restlichen Klamotten und rein in die Wanne", meinte Lewis. 

Niklas setzte sich auf den Badewannenrand und versuchte sich die Socken auszuziehen, aber beim Runterbeugen wurde ihm offenbar schwindelig. 

"Warte, ich helf dir", sagte Lewis sofort. Er fühlte, dass Niklas sich dagegen wehren wollte, aber er schien nicht die Kraft dazu zu haben. Also hockte sich Lewis schnell hin und zog ihm die Socken aus, dann half er ihm auch bei der dreckigen Jeans und den Shorts. 

"Danke", nuschelte Niklas mit tiefroten Wangen. 

Dazu sagte Lewis nichts, er wusste, wie blöd es manchmal war sich helfen lassen zu müssen. "So, und jetzt rein mit dir, zum Auftauen." 

Ganz vorsichtig stieg Niklas in die halbgefüllte Wanne und seufzte tief, als er sich hinsetzte. 

"Ich dreh das Wasser mal wärmer, ja?", kündigte Lewis an. 

"Mhm", machte Niklas. Schon floss heißes Wasser nach. 

"Sag Bescheid, wenn’s dir zu heiß wird", bat Lewis. 

"Tut gut", murmelte Niklas mit geschlossenen Augen. 

Lewis lächelte. "Das hatte ich gehofft. Zum Aufwärmen gibt es nichts Besseres als ein Bad." 

Wenn es Niklas wieder etwas besser ging, sie auch etwas getrunken und gegessen hatten, würde er vielleicht ja mit der Sprache rausrücken, warum er aus dem Krankenhaus abgehauen war. Obwohl er inzwischen ja schon eine gewisse Ahnung hatte, was los war.   
Niklas hatte offenbar keine eigene Wohnung, sondern versuchte bei Freunden unterzukommen. Obdachlos, würden die Fachleute dazu sagen. Und er hatte sich ziemlichen Ärger eingeheimst, sonst sähe sein Brustkorb nicht so malträtiert aus. Das erklärte aber nicht, warum er bei dem kalten Winterwetter nicht länger im Krankenhaus geblieben war. 

"Kann ich dich einen Moment allein lassen?" fragte Lewis, als die Wanne voll war und er das Wasser abgedreht hatte. "Ich würde dann Tee machen und mal gucken, was ich so zum Essen da habe." 

"Du musst mich nicht noch durchfüttern", murmelte Niklas träge. 

"Nein, aber ich hab Hunger", grinste Lewis und stand auf. "Ich lass die Tür auf. Ruf einfach, wenn was ist." 

"Hmm", knurrte Niklas nur. Lewis blieb noch einen Moment stehen, dann verzog er sich aus dem Bad in die Küche. Erstmal Tee - schwarzen Tee, in der Hoffnung, dass Niklas ihn mochte, mit Milch und Zucker, einen großen Becher voll. Den brachte er dann kurzerhand ins Bad. 

Niklas hatte die Augen geschlossen, riss sie aber auf, als er Lewis Schritte hörte. "Hey, bin nur ich", murmelte Lewis und trat näher. "Ich hab dir Tee gemacht." 

"Das ist lieb von dir", sagte Niklas. Lewis lächelte ihn an, als er ihm den Becher reichte. Vorsichtig nahm Niklas ihn mit der linken Hand entgegen und musterte Lewis dabei. 

Lewis lächelte nur. "Schwarzer Tee mit Milch und Zucker. Englisch halt." 

"Du bedienst also alle Klischees", grinste Niklas schief und probierte einen Schluck. 

Lewis erwiderte das Grinsen. "Ich liebe Fish and Chips, Kartoffelchips mit Essig und englisches Bier. Aber mit Minzsauce kannst du mich jagen." 

"Ein echter Engländer", lachte Niklas. "Der Tee ist gut." 

"I am so delighted to see you enjoying the tea", grinste Lewis. 

Niklas lachte auf. Es war ein schönes Lächeln, so unbeschwert, wenn es auch viel zu schnell wieder abklang. "Du musst dir wirklich nicht so viel Mühe mit mir machen", sagte Niklas deutlich ernster. 

"Es macht mir Spaß dich ein bisschen zu betüddeln. Und du scheinst es gebrauchen zu können, da passt das doch."

Niklas lächelte schwach. "Ich will nur nicht, dass du denkst du bist mir was schuldig. Der Unfall war meine Schuld..."

"Möglich. Vielleicht waren auch wir beide schuld. Aber darum geht’s nicht, okay?"

"Worum dann?"

"Darum, dass du wohl ein netter Kerl bist - und ich hoffentlich auch. Und dass ich dich bei dem Wetter schlecht auf die Straße schicken kann, damit du auf ner Parkbank auf irgendeinen Kumpel warten kannst."

"Wär nicht das erste Mal", murmelte Niklas kaum hörbar.

Lewis nickte leicht, irgendwie überraschte ihn das nicht. "Aber wohl das erste Mal mit frisch operiertem Arm und schwerer Gehirnerschütterung."

"Na, deshalb hätte ich ja auch auf ner Bank gewartet..."

"Und nicht in einem gemütlichen Krankenhausbett?" Lewis zog sich den Wäschekorb an die Wanne und setze sich auf den Deckel.

Niklas seufzte. "Du lässt nicht locker, hm?"

"Nein, nicht so."

"Können... können wir vielleicht reden, wenn ich aus der Wanne draußen bin. Irgendwie fühlt sich das ziemlich merkwürdig an...", grinste Niklas schief.

"Klar, kein Thema. Ich könnte uns inzwischen was zu essen machen - worauf hast du Lust?"

"Ich bin nicht anspruchsvoll. Mach einfach worauf du Hunger hast, ich ess mit", sagte Niklas.

"Okay", nickte Lewis, "Ich guck mal, was der Gefrierschrank so hergibt."

Mit einem Nicken lehnte sich Niklas wieder zurück und Lewis stand auf.

Er sah noch einmal kurz zu Niklas - der schien sich in der Tat entspannen zu können - jetzt im Nachhinein war er das in den letzten Tagen wohl nicht gewesen.

Lewis wollte wirklich wissen, was da vorgefallen war, dass es Niklas so mies ging.

Sicher würde ihm - würde ihnen beiden - ein warmes Essen gut tun. Er durchsuchte den Gefrierschrank und hielt schließlich zwei Pakete Irish Stew in den Händen.

Das war genau das richtige für einen kalten Tag, überlegte Lewis. "Niklas, magst du Irish Stew?" rief er in Richtung Bad.

"Hm - bestimmt", war die vage Antwort.

Lewis zuckte mit den Schultern. So wie er Niklas einschätzte, würde er es essen, selbst wenn es ihm nicht schmeckte.  
Also befreite er das Eingefrorene aus den Tüten und gab es in einen großen Topf um es langsam aufzutauen und zu erhitzen.

Während es kochte ging er zurück ins Badezimmer. "Du sagst bescheid, wenn du raus willst oder das Wasser zu kalt wird?"

"Ja, klar", versprach Niklas. Er wirkte erschöpft.

"Möchtest du dich vielleicht ein bisschen hinlegen?" fragte Lewis.

"Sofa wäre gut..." Ungeschickt versuchte Niklas aufzustehen.

"Warte, ich helf dir", sagte Lewis sofort.

Vorsichtig zog er Niklas hoch und half ihm aus der Wanne, dann reichte er ihm ein großes Handtuch. Blau mit weißem Aufdruck "FC Everton"

"Geht das mit deinem Arm?" fragte Lewis, als Niklas etwas ungeschickt begann sich abzutrocknen.

"Geht schon. Guck lieber mal nach dem Essen."

Lewis sah ihn skeptisch an. "Aber ruf mich, wenn was ist."

"Mach ich", war die schnelle Antwort, aber so ganz konnte Lewis ihm nicht glauben.

Allerdings verstand er schon, dass es Niklas unangenehm war, sich beim Abtrocknen helfen zu lassen.

Also ließ er ihm alleine, blieb aber in Hörweite und lauschte auch, ob im Bad alles in Ordnung war.

"Lewis?" hörte er Niklas schließlich nach einem Moment zaghaft rufen.

"Ich komme", rief Lewis sofort zurück und eilte ins Bad.

"Ich glaube den Pulli krieg ich nicht allein an", sagte Niklas leise.

"Kein Problem." Lewis nahm ihm den Pulli ab und schob einen Ärmel über den verletzten Arm, dann zog er ihn Niklas ganz über. "Fühlst du dich jetzt etwas besser?"

"Zumindest ist mir nicht mehr kalt", lächelte Niklas.

"Dann müssen wir nur noch was für deinen Bauch tun."

"Stew hast du gesagt, oder?"

"Ja, braucht aber noch ein bisschen."

"Macht nichts", sagte Niklas.

"Komm, ich bring dich zum Sofa", trat Lewis neben ihn. "Dann kannst du dich hinlegen."

Langsam gingen sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer und Niklas legte sich diesmal widerspruchslos auf die Couch und ließ sich von Lewis zudecken.

Entweder, es ging ihm deutlich schlechter, oder aber er konnte sich jetzt doch darauf einlassen.  
Vielleicht war er auch einfach zu erschöpft um darüber zu diskutieren.

"Ich komm gleich", versprach Lewis und ging zurück in die Küche.

"Lass dir Zeit", murmelte Niklas und schloss die Augen.


	6. Essen

Lewis brauchte in der Tat noch einige Zeit, ehe er das Stew servieren konnte. Aber schließlich brachte er zwei dampfende Teller ins Wohnzimmer. "Niklas, Essen ist fertig", sagte er leise.

Er musste Niklas gleich noch ein zweites Mal ansprechen, ehe der die Augen aufschlug.

"Du kannst gleich weiterschlafen, aber Stew muss man heiß essen", sagte Lewis lächelnd.

Niklas lächelte leicht, als er sich aufsetzte.

"Das riecht großartig", sagte er.

"Dann probier mal, ob es dir auch schmeckt!"

Niklas folgte der Aufforderung und probierte etwas von dem heißen Stew. "Boah... heiß", grinste er. "Und sehr lecker."

Lewis lächelte ihn an, "Schön, dass es dir schmeckt."

"Von deiner Mutter gekocht?" fragte Niklas zwischen zwei Bissen.

"Ja, nach Grannys Rezept."

"Großartig", sagte Niklas mit vollem Mund.

Lewis lächelte, er hatte das Gefühl, dass Niklas sich langsam ein wenig wohler fühlte.

"Möchtest du noch Nachschlag?" fragte Lewis, als Niklas Teller leer war.

Langsam nickte Niklas.

Lewis stand auf um Niklas den Nachschlag zu holen. Er selbst hatte nach dem ersten Teller schon genug.  
Aber wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatte er auch nur mitgegessen, damit Niklas überhaupt etwas aß.

Jetzt brachte er Niklas den zweiten Teller mit Stew.

"Du nicht mehr?" fragte Niklas.

"Nein, ich ha keinen Hunger mehr."

"Wirklich nicht?"

"Nein, wirklich nicht. Aber es ist schön, dass es dir so gut schmeckt."

Niklas zögerte noch einen winzigen Moment, dann machte er sich über seine zweite Portion her.

Mit einem Lächeln beobachtete Lewis das von seinem Sessel aus.

Schließlich lehnte sich Niklas seufzend und mit einem leichten Lächeln um die Lippen.

Lewis nahm ihm den geleerten Teller ab und brachte ihn in die Küche. "Magst du was trinken?", rief er ihm von da aus zu.

"Ein Wasser wäre nett", rief Niklas.

Wenig später kehrte Lewis mit einer Flasche Wasser und zwei großen Gläsern zurück und goss ihnen beiden ein.

Niklas hatte sich die Wolldecke mehr schlecht als recht um die Schultern gewickelt und sich tief in die Polster gekuschelt.

"Magst du noch ne zweite Decke?", bot Lewis an.

"Nein, das geht schon", sagte Niklas lächelnd.

"Na gut", nickte Lewis und sah ihn auffordernd an.

"Was...?"

"Magst du erzählen? Warum du nicht im Krankenhaus bleiben wolltest?"

"Warum ist das so wichtig für dich?"

"Ich verstehe es nicht. Du bist frisch operiert, kannst kaum geradeaus gehen und weißt nicht wohin - und lässt dich trotzdem entlassen."

"So schlecht geht es mir doch gar nicht."

"Nur, dass du an der Bushaltestelle fast zusammengeklappt bist - und bei deinem Kumpel da auch."

"Ich kann mir das Krankenhaus nicht leisten, ok?"

Lewis nickte leicht. "Keine Krankenversicherung?"

Niklas schloss die Augen und schluckte. "Nicht mehr, nein", sagte er dann leise.

"Wie - wie geht das? Ich meine, man fliegt da ja nicht so einfach raus."

"Wenn man nicht mehr bezahlt, dann schon."

Lewis nickte leicht, damit kannte er sich nicht so aus, er hatte sich nie damit beschäftigt. "Wir kriegen das schon wieder hin."

"Lewis, das ist meine Baustelle. Du musst da gar nichts hinkriegen", sagte Niklas.

"Wenn du es alleine nicht hinkriegst, dann kann ich dir doch dabei helfen."

Niklas schüttelte den Kopf. "Das was du bisher getan hast, war genug."

Lewis schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn ich es nicht zu Ende bringen darf, dann hätte ich es doch gar nicht erst anfangen müssen."

"Was willst du denn zu Ende bringen Lewis? Willst du all meine Schulde bezahlen, mir ne Wohnung kaufen und nen Job auch gleich?"

"Ich will dich jetzt jedenfalls nicht gleich wieder rauswerfen, sondern erstmal gucken, wie es weitergehen kann."

"Ich werde heute Abend wie geplant zu meinem Kumpel gehen."

"Weiß der Kumpel schon von seinem Glück?"

"Nein", gab Niklas zögernd zu.

Lewis nickte, damit hatte er gerechnet. "Dann kannst du auch hier bleiben, dann musst du bei dem Scheißwetter nicht noch mal raus. Und ich kann deine Klamotten in die Maschine werfen.

"Ich will dir nicht noch mehr zur Last fallen Lewis."

"Tust du nicht. Ich bin alt genug um zu entscheiden was ich tue, und was ich nicht tue."

Niklas seufzte tief. "Eine Nacht. Morgen früh verschwinde ich hier."

"Und wohin?"

"Werde ich dann sehen."

Lewis schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir gucken erstmal bis morgen, okay?"

"Bist du immer so dickköpfig?" fragte Niklas.

"Anders wird man in meinem Job nichts."

"Ich mag keine Almosen, Lewis", sagte Niklas leise.

Bei Niklas' Kumpel wäre es sicher auch nicht anders, überlegte Lewis, aber das würde er lieber nicht sagen. "Wer sagt was von Almosen? Ich find sicher was zu tun für dich."

Niklas sah ihn dankbar an. "Danke", sagte er kaum hörbar.

"So, und jetzt denkst du am besten gar nicht mehr drüber nach, ja?"

"Hm, das ist nicht so einfach", grinste Niklas schief.

"Du bist jetzt warm und satt - wollen wir gucken, was im Fernsehen läuft?"

"Gern", sagte Niklas. "Stört es dich, wenn ich mich dabei wieder hinlege?"

"Nein, so war das geplant."

Diesmal lächelte Niklas deutlich echter und fast sofort legte er sich wieder lang hin. Ohne darüber nachzudenken deckte Lewis ihn fürsorglich zu.

"Schlaf einfach", sagte Lewis leise. "Ich mach dir nachher das Gästezimmer fertig, aber erstmal ist die Couch auch schön bequem." Er beobachtete mit einem Lächeln, wie Niklas die Augen zufielen.

Lewis schaltete den Fernseher ein und machte es sich auf dem Sessel bequem. Er zappte durch das Fernsehprogramm, dabei blickte er aber immer wieder rüber zu Niklas, der auf dem Sofa schlief.

Niklas schien wirklich schon ne Menge mitgemacht zu haben.

Alleine, dass er jetzt ohne etwas auf der Straße saß und versuchte bei irgendwelchen Kumpeln schlafen zu können.

Lewis konnte sich so ein Leben gar nicht vorstellen. Vor allem, wo Niklas doch offenbar nicht dumm war. Er hatte einen vernünftigen Beruf und schien auch sonst nicht abgedreht zu sein. Also warum? 

Da musste ja irgendwas richtig schief gelaufen sein, wenn Niklas so gar nicht mehr auf die Beine zu kommen schien. 

Niklas würde vorerst sicher nicht darüber reden, wenn er es überhaupt tat. Wenn er überhaupt länger blieb. Solange es ihm so schlecht ging, sollte Niklas aber auf jeden Fall hier bleiben.

Obwohl - Lewis kamen langsam Zweifel. Er kannte Niklas doch gar nicht.

Er machte einen netten Eindruck und wirkte ehrlich, aber... konnte er sich da sicher sein? Es war ein ziemliches Risiko Niklas in der Nacht hier schlafen zu lassen.

Lewis biss sich leicht auf die Lippe. Allerdings wirkte Niklas nicht, als wäre er in der Verfassung irgendwas anzustellen. Er konnte sich ja kaum aufrecht halten.

Und was konnte er überhaupt anstellen? Er könnte abhauen - und vielleicht ein paar Sachen mitnehmen. Aber Lewis hatte hier nichts von großem Wert - Unersetzbares wie die Fritz-Walter-Medaille war zu Hause bei seinen Eltern.

Zumindest für heute Nacht sollte er sich erstmal keine Gedanken darüber machen.

Niklas würde hier schlafen, und so, wie es aussah, auch einfach auf dem Sofa. Aber das war kein Problem, das Sofa hatte er ja auch genau dafür ausgesucht. Er schlief selbst viel zu häufig vor dem Fernseher ein.

Er goss Niklas noch etwas Wasser ein, dann begann er sich ein wenig um die Hausarbeit zu kümmern - Niklas' Sachen waschen, die Reste vom Essen wegräumen und ähnliches.

Den Rest des Nachmittags brachte er so hinter sich, dabei sah er immer wieder nach Niklas, der ruhig schlief. Erst zu einem kurzen Abendessen weckte Lewis ihn wieder.

Niklas Proteste, dass er wirklich nicht durchgefüttert werden musste, ignoriert er dabei. "Ist nur Brot und ein bisschen Salat, und du brauchst das, um gesund zu werden", sagte Lewis.

Offenbar hatte Niklas schon Hunger, denn als er einmal angefangen hatte zu essen, aß er auch richtig. Jetzt wunderte es Lewis auch nicht mehr, dass Niklas das Krankenhausessen so genossen hatte - er hatte wohl die letzten Tage, und wie er aussah, auch die letzten Wochen nicht regelmäßig gegessen.

"Wenn du reden möchtest...", bot Lewis leise an.

Niklas schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.

Lewis nickte. Er hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, aber er hatte es wenigstens anbieten wollen.

 "Du siehst müde aus", stellte er fest.

"Bin ich auch. Obwohl ich in den letzten zwei Tagen so viel geschlafen habe, dass ich eigentlich wach sein müsste."

"Du bist nicht gesund, Niklas." Und du hast eine Menge durchgemacht, aber das sagte Lewis nicht. "OP und Gehirnerschütterung - da brauchst du viel Schlaf, damit alles heilen kann."

"Ja, das merke ich", sagte Niklas mit einem leichten Lächeln.

"Willst du dann ins Gästezimmer gehen, oder lieber gleich hier bleiben?"

"Ich glaube, ich bleib gleich hier. Das Sofa ist so bequem."

Lewis nickte. "Ich penn auch oft genug auf dem Sofa ein", erzählte er. "Also - ich geh mal rüber ins Schlafzimmer - Tür lass ich auf, wenn es ist, dann ruf einfach, ja?"

"Ok", sagte Niklas. "Schlaf gut, Lewis."

"Du auch", wünschte Lewis ihm, dann verschwand er aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Er machte sich schnell im Bad fertig und zog sich um, dann kuschelte er sich sein Bett.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl Niklas in der Wohnung zu wissen. Einen quasi Fremden, den er in seiner Wohnung schlafen ließ. Aber eben auch ein Fremder mit Gehirnerschütterung, verletztem Ellenbogen und keinem Ort, zu dem er gehen konnte.

Und den er zumindest teilweise in diese Lage gebracht hatte.

Niklas bestand ja darauf alleine Schuld zu haben, aber Lewis hätte einfach besser aufpassen müssen, dann wäre nichts passiert.

Und wenn er ihm dann wenigstens eine Nacht ein bequemes Sofa und etwas zu essen bieten konnte, dann war das das Mindeste.

Vielleicht würde er ja noch mehr für ihn tun können. Am Geld würde es ja nicht liegen...

Allerdings hatte er das Gefühl, das Niklas das nicht wollte.

Niklas konnte sich nichts schenken lassen, keine Almosen zulassen. Offenbar steckte da eine ehrliche Erziehung hinter.

Lewis gähnte und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Er sollte langsam schlafen, damit er morgen fit war.

Niklas schlief sicher schon tief und fest, und vor morgen würde er gar nichts für ihn tun können. Und vielleicht kam ihm im Schlaf ja eine Idee, wie es mit Niklas weitergehen würde.


	7. König der Dickköpfe

Lewis wachte früh auf, weit vor dem Weckerklingeln. Sofort lauschte er - hatte er etwas in der Wohnung gehört?

Es dauerte einen Moment bis er sich erinnerte, dass Niklas bei ihm übernachtet hatte. Und dass Niklas jetzt wohl wach war. Leise schälte er sich aus dem Bett.

Er hörte erneut etwas, das eindeutig aus Richtung Küche kam. Vielleicht hatte Niklas Durst bekommen. Er stand auf und ging in die Richtung, nicht zu leise, um Niklas nicht zu erschrecken.

In der Küchentür blieb er stehen und musste grinsen bei dem Anblick der sich ihm bot: Niklas stand vor seinem Kaffee-Vollautomaten, den er sich selbst zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, und versuchte offenbar herauszufinden, wie das Gerät funktionierte. "Ich will doch einfach nur Kaffee", murmelte er dabei.

"Einfacher Kaffee? Programm 3, Menge 4 bei dem großen Becher", erklärte Lewis. "Mit Milch noch die gelbe Taste dazu."

Niklas zuckte überrascht zusammen. Offenbar war er so vertieft gewesen, dass er Lewis nicht gehört hatte.

"Sorry, wollte dich nicht erschrecken."

"Hab ich dich aufgeweckt?" fragte Niklas.

"Nein, ich war wohl eh wach. Aber wo du gerade dabei bist, machst du mir auch einen?"

"Wenn deine Kaffeemaschine endlich auf das hört, was ich möchte", brummte Niklas.

Lewis schob Niklas sanft zur Seite und drückte die richtigen Knöpfe in der richtigen Reihenfolge, bis die Maschine begann die Bohnen zu mahlen und heißen Kaffee aufzugießen.

Niklas seufzte tief. "Danke. Obwohl es schon traurig ist, dass ich offenbar nicht mal mehr Kaffee kochen kann."

"Sie ist schon ziemlich... kompliziert. Aber der Kaffee ist großartig."

Niklas rang sich ein schwaches Lächeln ab. "Ich... ich trink nur den Kaffee aus, dann verschwinde ich. Bin dir lang genug auf die Nerven gegangen."

Shit, das hatte Lewis befürchtet. "Musst du nicht..."

Niklas lehnte sich vorsichtig gegen die Arbeitsfläche hinter sich und verzog dabei kurz das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. "Du hast Training, oder?"

"Ja, nachher. Um halb zehn."

"Siehst du, dann muss ich eh verschwinden. Wenn ich jetzt gleich abhaue, dann kann ich meinen Kumpel noch abfangen, bevor er ins Büro geht."

"Du kannst auch hier bleiben."

Niklas sah ihn verblüfft an. "Ich soll hier bleiben? Während du beim Training bist?"

"Warum nicht? Wenn ich Schiss hätte, dass du die Wohnung ausräumst - das hättest du heute Nacht schon machen können. Außerdem wirst du mit dem Arm nicht viel schleppen rauskönnen."

"Warum machst du das?" fragte Niklas.

"Es fühlt sich richtig an."

"Du kennst mich doch gar nicht. Ich könnte... ein Serienmörder sein."

"Dann hättest du mich letzte Nacht leichter umbringen können."

Niklas zuckte mit den Schultern und verzog erneut schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht. "Du bist echt zu vertrauensselig, Lewis."

"Ich bin bis jetzt ganz gut zurechtgekommen damit."

"Dann nimmst du öfter völlig fremde bei dir auf?"

"Nein, aber irgendwann ist immer das erste Mal."

"Ich... kann dir nichts dafür geben oder so. Ich... ich glaub ich hab noch 10 Euro und ein paar Cent..."

"Du könntest dich bisschen nützlich machen", schlug Lewis vor.

Niklas sah kurz zu seinem Arm. "Ich kann mich kaum allein anziehen Lewis."

"Wir finden schon was für dich", war Lewis zuversichtlich.

Niklas schnaubte, sagte aber nichts mehr.

"Aber erstmal gibt’s Frühstück."

"Ich hab keinen Hunger. Mir genügt der Kaffee."

"Wie willst du gesund werden, wenn du nichts isst?"

"Du wirst solange nerven bis ich was esse, oder?"

Lewis grinste. "Du kennst mich schon ganz schön gut."

"Tja, ich erkenn einen Dickkopf, wenn ich einen sehe. Und du bist König der Dickköpfe."

Lewis lachte stolz.

Niklas verdrehte leicht die Augen. "Ich... bin kurz im Bad."

Lewis nickte und begann für das Frühstück aufzudecken - Toast und Zitronenmarmelade, Cornflakes und Müsli und Obst. Als er fertig war, war Niklas noch immer nicht zurück.

Er zögerte, dann ging er zum Bad und klopfte an. "Niklas?"

"Moment", kam es leise von Niklas.

"Brauchst du Hilfe?"

"Nein... geht schon."

"Okay... dann... kannst du dich bisschen beeilen? Ich hab nur das eine Bad...."

Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, dann öffnete sich die Tür. Niklas war noch blasser, als eben in der Küche und seine Hände zitterten ganz leicht.

"Niklas, was ist los?", fragte Lewis besorgt.

"Geht schon", sagte Niklas und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln.

"Du siehst scheiße aus", murmelte Lewis.

"Das mit den Komplimenten musst du noch üben."

Lewis grinste schief. "Du bist ein verdammt gutaussehender Typ, dem es verdammt scheiße geht."

Einen Moment sah Niklas ihn fast schon erschrocken an, dann seufzte er. "Arm tut weh. Kopf auch und... ich glaub meinem rechten kleinen Zeh, dem geht’s gut. Sonst ist alles... naja..."

"Dann konzentrier dich mal auf den rechten kleinen Zeh und komm mit in die Küche. Wenn du was gegessen hast, geht es dir bestimmt besser." Anstatt wie geplant ging er nicht ins Bad, sondern brachte Niklas erstmal in die Küche.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob mein Magen das zu schätzen weiß", murmelte Niklas, als er sich an den gedeckten Tisch setzte.

"Was würde dein Magen denn gerne bekommen?"

"Was von dem netten Zeug, das mir die blonde Schwester gegeben hat", murmelte Niklas.

"Das hab ich nicht hier. Aber wir können noch vor dem Training mal zu meinem Doc fahren und ihn fragen, was du nehmen kannst."

"Nein", sagte Niklas sofort. "Ich... hast du vielleicht Aspirin oder so?"

"Aspirin nicht, aber irgendwas hab ich schon noch da", überlegte Lewis. Als Sportler war er eigentlich ganz gut ausgestattet. "Voltaren, auch ganz gut dosiert."

"Ok, dann versuch ich das mal. Aber... wolltest du nicht ins Bad?"

"Ich konnte dich ja schlecht auf dem Flur stehen lassen, hm? Ich hol dir die Voltaren, und dann verschwinde ich schnell."

"Danke", sagte Niklas.

Lewis holte schnell die Tabletten und stellte Niklas gleich noch ein Glas Wasser hin, dann machte er sich rasch im Bad fertig. Am liebsten hätte er sich krank gemeldet um Niklas nicht allein zu lassen, aber das ging nicht. In wenigen Tagen begann die Rückrunde und auch noch gegen die verdammten Bayern. Er wollte unbedingt spielen, also musste er auch trainieren. Er putzte sich die Zähne, dann ging er schnell zurück zu Niklas.

Niklas hatte die Tablette genommen und trank nun langsam etwas von dem O-Saft, den Lewis hingestellt hatte.

"Was magst du frühstücken?", fragte Lewis, als er sich setzte.

"Ich glaube, ich warte, bis die Tablette wirkt", sagte Niklas leise.

"Okay", nickte Lewis. "Ich hoffe, es stört dich nicht, wenn ich schon mal was esse?"

"Überhaupt nicht."

Lewis lächelte ihn an und begann dann seinen Toast zu bestreichen. Niklas sah ihm schweigend dabei zu und trank nur ab und an etwas von dem Saft.

Lewis ließ sich davon nicht beirren, er wusste, dass es etwas dauern konnte, ehe die Tabletten wirkten. Und zur Not konnte Niklas ja auch etwas essen, während er beim Training war.

Nach dem Toast aß er seine üblichen Cornflakes, dazu trank er seinen Kaffee.

"Ich dachte irgendwie ihr Sportler esst nur super gesunde Sachen zum Frühstück", sagte Niklas.

Lewis sah sich auf dem Tisch um. "Vollkorntoast... Milch... Obst, ich finde das schon gesund. Schon mal ein echtes englisches Frühstück gegessen? Das nenn ich ungesund. Und... verdammt lecker."

"Ich mag Pancakes zum Frühstück", sagte Niklas mit einem leichten Grinsen. "Die hat meine Mutter früher immer sonntags gemacht."

"Pancakes? Sehr gute Wahl. Mach ich morgen früh, ja?"

"Nein, das wollte ich damit nicht sagen", sagte Niklas schnell. "So viel Mühe musst du dir nicht machen. Ich... ich musste einfach nur grad daran denken."

"Wäre doch mal eine gute Gelegenheit."

"Bringt das deinen Ernährungsplan nicht durcheinander?"

"Öhm... ich les ihn einfach nicht durch."

Niklas lachte auf. Sofort musste Lewis auch lächeln, Niklas' Lachen war einfach ansteckend.

"Aber nicht, dass ich dann Schuld bin, wenn ihr gegen die Bayern verliert", sagte Niklas. "Ich bin zwar kein großer HSV-Fan, aber gegen die Bayern sollt ihr schon gewinnen."

"Bis auf die Bayernfans drückt am Freitag doch jeder uns die Daumen"; grinste Lewis. "Aber die Pancakes gehen schon mal."

"Na gut", sagte Niklas und griff sich ein Stückchen Apfel. "Wenn du Pancakes machen möchtest, werde ich dich nicht aufhalten."

Lewis nickte zufrieden, irgendwie freute er sich schon darauf, morgen die Pancakes zu machen. Außerdem schien Niklas sich langsam damit anzufreunden, erstmal hier zu bleiben. 

Sie frühstückten ganz gemütlich, dann deckte Lewis ab und erklärte Niklas die recht umfangreiche Fernsehanlage mit Beamer, ehe er sich verabschiedete.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Niklas auch noch da war, wenn er wieder vom Training kommen würde. Er würde sich auf jeden Fall beeilen wieder nach Hause zu kommen.

"Morgen Lewis", begrüßte René ihn, als sie fast zeitgleich aus ihren Wagen stiegen.

"Morgen", grüßte Lewis ihn.

"Und wie geht’s deinem Patienten?" fragte René. "Wie lange muss er noch im Krankenhaus bleiben?"

"Er ist schon wieder raus", erzählte Lewis kurz. Er hatte das nicht erzählen wollen, aber er konnte René auch nicht anlügen.

"Jetzt schon? War das eine Wunderheilung?"

"Er wollte nicht länger bleiben."

"Mhm, das kann ich verstehen", sagte René. "Aber... besonders klug ist das nicht."

"Nein, ist es nicht. Aber es ist seine Entscheidung."

René nickte. "Immerhin scheint es ihm dann ja wirklich nicht mehr allzu schlecht zu gehen. Und zu Hause fühlt man sich eh viel besser und wird schneller gesund."

Dazu nickte Lewis kurz, er konnte nur hoffen, dass Niklas sich wenigstens einigermaßen wohl fühlte.

"Na dann lass uns mal reingehen", meinte René und hielt ihm die Tür auf. 

Lewis folgte ihm - und hoffte, dass René nicht weiter nachfragte, was jetzt mit Niklas war. 

Vermutlich würde René das alles nicht so prickelnd finden. Aber was sollte Lewis machen? Niklas einfach so auf die Straße setzen, auf einer Parkbank warten lassen, bis der Kumpel von der Arbeit kam?   
Nein, das konnte er nicht. Er würde René einfach nichts davon sagen - er wusste selbst, dass das, was er tat, alles andere als vernünftig war. Und dennoch musste er das tun, oder?

Er schielte kurz zu René. 

Sollte er vielleicht doch mit ihm reden, einfach um eine zweite Meinung zu dem Ganzen zu hören? Er war unsicher - im Grunde wusste er doch, was René sagen würde. Einen wildfremden... Obdachlosen... bei sich aufzunehmen, das war doch verrückt. Und so leichtsinnig.   
Denn damit hatte Niklas ja nicht unrecht: er kannte ihn nicht. 

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Niklas tatsächlich so... ungefährlich war wie Lewis ihn einschätzte.

"Träumst du Lewis?" 

"Ähm - nein", murmelte Lewis, er musste sich echt zusammenreißen. Niklas würde schon nichts anstellen in den zwei Stunden, die Lewis weg war. Außerdem war es jetzt erstmal zu spät zum Grübeln, denn er musste sich jetzt konzentrieren. Und das tat er auch, dachte während des gesamten Trainings nicht an Niklas, sondern nur an den Fußball.

"Wollen wir zusammen Mittagessen?" fragte René, als sie sich nach dem Duschen wieder anzogen. 

"Nee, heute nicht", wehrte Lewis ab und suchte krampfhaft nach einer Ausrede. 

"Na gut, dann also doch die Reste von gestern", grinste René. "Dann bis heute Nachmittag Lewis." 

"Bis nachher", nickte Lewis, froh, dass René nicht weiter nachfragte. Er zog sich in Ruhe fertig an, verabschiedete sich dann von seinen Kollegen und machte sich auf den Rückweg nach Hause. 

Irgendwie war er unruhig, was ihn dort erwartete. Dabei versuchte er sich immer wieder selbst zu beruhigen. Niklas war es heute Morgen gar nicht gut gegangen, also hatte er vermutlich eh nur geschlafen. 

Langsamer als sonst ging er zum Fahrstuhl und fuhr in seine Wohnung. 

Vielleicht wusste Niklas gar nicht, wie er aus der Wohnung kommen konnte... Als sich die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten, hörte er das leise Geräusch des Fernsehers. Also war Niklas offenbar noch da - und sein Fernseher auch. Doch Niklas saß nicht, wie erwartet auf dem Sofa. Lewis hängte seine Jacke an den Haken und ging dann weiter ins Wohnzimmer hinein. "Niklas?" rief er.

"Hier", hörte er es kläglich aus Richtung Badezimmer. Sofort lief Lewis in Richtung Badezimmer. Hier saß Niklas auf dem Badewannenrand und hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Arm. 

"Hey, was ist passiert?" fragte Lewis besorgt. 

"Weggerutscht", murmelte Niklas. "Und hingefallen. Fuck, natürlich auf den Arm." 

"Soll ich dich zum Arzt fahren?" fragte Lewis. Niklas zögerte, das war deutlich, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Geht schon... muss ja."

Lewis schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann meinen Teamarzt anrufen Niklas, wenn du partout nicht ins Krankenhaus willst. Aber jemand muss sich das angucken. Und dir was gegen die Schmerzen verschreiben." 

"War doch meine eigene Blödheit. Und dafür musst du nicht noch bezahlen." 

"Du hast Schmerzen und ich will dir helfen Niklas." 

"Ich weiß... kannst du mir aufs Sofa helfen? Mir ist schwindelig." 

"Natürlich", sagte Lewis und trat näher zu ihm. Ganz vorsichtig fasste er Niklas unter den Achseln und half ihm so beim Aufstehen. Danach führte er Niklas zurück ins Wohnzimmer. "Ich ruf jetzt den Doc an", sagte er. 

Niklas ließ sich vorsichtig in die Kissen sinken und widersprach nicht. Lewis reichte ihm noch schnell die Decke, dann schnappte er sich sein Handy. "Hallo, Dr. Welsch, Lewis hier. Nein, bei mir ist alles okay...", begann er und fasste dann ganz kurz zusammen was passiert war, ging dafür jedoch in die Küche. 

Der Arzt war zwar etwas überrascht, versprach Lewis aber in einer halben Stunde bei ihm zu sein. "Danke", verabschiedete sich Lewis. 

Er brachte Niklas erstmal etwas zu trinken, dann setzte er sich zu ihm auf die Sofakante. "Wie war dein Training?" fragte Niklas leise. 

"Anstrengend. Aber das macht ja auch gerade Spaß. Und wie war dein Vormittag?" 

"Ich hab viel geschlafen", gab Niklas zu. "Tja und dann... kam das Bad..." 

"Es hat dich angegriffen", stellte Lewis fest. 

"Ja, so ähnlich."

"Ausgerutscht? Oder schwindelig geworden?"

"Mir ist schwindelig geworden und deshalb bin ich ausgerutscht", sagte Niklas seufzend.

Lewis nickte, so etwas hatte er sich schon gedacht. "Dann bleib erstmal liegen, ja? Und trink noch was."

"Danke", sagte Niklas mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

Sofort reichte Lewis ihm noch einmal das Wasserglas.

"Es tut mir leid, dass dir ständig solche Umstände machen", sagte Niklas, nachdem er einen Schluck getrunken hatte.

"Muss es nicht." Lewis nahm ihm das geleerte Glas ab. "Magst du was essen?"

"Im Moment nicht", schüttelte Niklas den Kopf.

"Ich mach mir jetzt was - möchtest du wirklich nicht mitessen?"

Niklas schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

"Dann trink wenigstens einen Saft."

"Ja, du Dickkopf", gab sich Niklas seufzend geschlagen.

Lewis lächelte, als er aufstand. Sich selbst machte er einen Salat mit Hähnchenstreifen, für Niklas goss er Orangensaft in ein Glas. Vielleicht sollte er sich auch mal einen Smoothiemaker anschaffen, überlegte er.

Lewis brachte seinen Salat mit ins Wohnzimmer. "Wenn du doch Hunger bekommst, sag einfach bescheid", sagte er zu Niklas.

Niklas schüttelte nur ganz vorsichtig den Kopf. "Mir is ein bisschen flau im Magen."

"Der Doc kommt gleich", sagte Lewis.

"Hmm", machte Niklas und schloss die Augen.

Lewis musterte ihn besorgt. Am liebsten hätte er ihn einfach zurück ins Krankenhaus gebracht, denn da gehörte Niklas ganz offensichtlich hin.

Er war blass und sah unendlich erschöpft aus. Und man sah deutlich, dass er Schmerzen hatte.

Endlich ertönte die Klingel und Lewis hastete zur Aufzugtür um den Doc ins Haus zu lassen.


	8. Untersuchung

"Hallo Lewis, ich hab nicht viel Zeit, aber... wo ist denn der Patient?", fragte der Arzt, kaum dass er den Raum betreten hatte.

"Auf dem Sofa", sagte Lewis. "Danke, dass Sie so schnell gekommen sind."

Leise trat der Arzt auf Niklas zu. "Hallo", sprach er ihn leise an und berührte ihn an der Schulter. "Herr...?"

"Klein, Niklas Klein", sagte Niklas und lächelte den Arzt leicht an.

"Hallo Herr Klein", erwiderte der Arzt und stellte sich als Dr. Welsch vor. "Was haben Sie angestellt?"

"Ich war ungeschickt und bin auf meinen kaputten Arm gefallen", erklärte Niklas und setzte sich auf, damit der Arzt sich seinen Arm ansehen konnte.

"Oh", machte der Arzt und begann den Verband zu entfernen. "Hmm... hmm... das sieht nicht gut aus. Wann ist das operiert worden?"

"Vor drei Tagen", murmelte Niklas.

"Hmm", kam es wieder von dem Arzt. "Wo war das?" Diese und weitere Fragen beantwortete Niklas kurz und bündig, während der Arzt an seinem Arm rumprokelte. Hin und wieder zuckte Niklas zusammen, wenn es besonders schmerzte.

Lewis stand die ganze Zeit daneben und fühlte sich ziemlich hilf- und nutzlos. Aber allein lassen wollte er Niklas jetzt auch nicht.

Irgendwann legte er ihm einfach eine Hand auf die gesunde Schulter.

Niklas sah zu ihm und lächelte ihn dankbar an.

"Es geht nicht anders - Sie kommen gleich mit in die Klinik."

Sofort verschwand das Lächeln aus Niklas Gesicht und er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nicht wieder ins Krankenhaus."

"Keine Angst", versuchte der Arzt ihn zu beschwichtigen. "Ich passe da schon auf Sie auf."

Hilfesuchend sah Niklas zu Lewis.

"Bitte, fahr mit." Lewis drückte noch einmal die Schulter. "Wer weiß, wenn du nichts machst, was dann aus deinem Ellenbogen wird."

"Lewis hat recht. Sie wollen Ihren Arm doch wieder richtig bewegen können, ohne Schmerzen?"

Niklas zögerte noch weiter, dann nickte er aber.

"Dann sollten Sie mit mir kommen", sagte Dr. Welsch weiter.

Vorsichtig erhob sich Niklas und sah Lewis an. "Deine Sachen..."

"Was ist mit meinen Sachen?" fragte Lewis.

"Ich sollte mich umziehen, ehe ich gehe."

"Ach Quatsch", sagte Lewis. "Außerdem sind deine Sachen noch nicht trocken."

"Danke, Lewis... für alles." Niklas stand umständlich auf und ließ sich dann von Lewis helfen.

"Ich komm dich morgen besuchen", sagte Lewis und sah Niklas fest an.

Niklas lächelte bemüht, als er mit der gesunden Hand seinen Rucksack aufhob.

"Ich nehm den", sagte Dr. Welsch.

"Danke", Niklas wirkte erleichtert nach der Entscheidung, wieder ins Krankenhaus zu gehen.

"Bis morgen", sagte Lewis zu Niklas und strich ihm kurz über den gesunden Arm.

"Bis morgen..." Niklas sah ihn noch einmal kurz an, dann trat er mit dem Arzt in den Fahrstuhl

Lewis sah zu, wie sich die Türen langsam schlossen und seufzte dann. Er war froh, dass Niklas so vernünftig gewesen war mit Dr. Welsch zu gehen. Und dennoch machte er sich Sorgen um ihn. Nicht nur wegen dem Arm und der Gehirnerschütterung. 

Was, wenn Niklas wieder aus dem Krankenhaus verschwand? Er würde ihn nicht so einfach finden wie an der Krankenhausbushaltestelle.

Lewis seufzte erneut. Er hätte Niklas sagen sollen, dass er wieder herkommen konnte um ganz gesund zu werden. Aber jetzt - jetzt war es zu spät. Er würde es erst morgen machen können. Falls Niklas dann noch da war.

Nein, er sollte heute Abend zu ihm gucken. Ihm zeigen, dass er nicht alleine war. Dass er sich sorgte, kümmerte. Er würde direkt nach dem zweiten Training zu ihm fahren. 

Mit diesem Entschluss ging es ihm besser, er räumte noch ein wenig auf und machte sich dann auf den Weg.

Im Gegensatz zum Vormittagstraining war er bei der zweiten Einheit unkonzentriert und machte dumme Fehler.

"Lewis!", wurde er mehrfach vom Trainer und auch von René zurechtgewiesen. René war es dann auch, der ihn nach dem Training beiseite nahm.

"Was ist los Lewis?" fragte er ihn leise. "Ist heute Mittag was passiert?"

"Niklas musste wieder ins Krankenhaus."

"Oh! Das... das tut mir leid", sagte René und runzelte dann die Stirn. "Woher weißt du das?"

"Er ist wohl gefallen - auf den Ellenbogen." Auf die Frage ging er nicht ein.

"Auf den kaputten nehme ich an?"

"Ja, leider."

"Der Junge scheint ja ein echter Pechvogel zu sein. Hat er dich angerufen, als es passiert ist?"

"Ich hab dann Dr. Welsch angerufen, der kümmert sich um den Arm. Und um Niklas."

"Lewis, wo genau ist Niklas gefallen?"

Lewis zuckte mit den Schultern, ganz genau konnte er es ja schließlich nicht sagen, redete er sich ein.

"Ich kenn diesen Blick. Du verheimlichst was", sagte René. "Also raus mit der Sprache."

"In meinem Badezimmer", seufzte Lewis.

"Und was genau hatte Niklas in deinem Badezimmer zu suchen?"

"Vermutlich musste er mal?"

René zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn nur an.

"Auf jeden Fall hat Dr. Welsch ihn gleich mitgenommen."

René schüttelte den Kopf. "Lewis, du kennst den Jungen doch gar nicht."

"Deswegen wollte ich es dir nicht sagen."

"Ich bin nur besorgt, weil du einen Fremden offenbar allein in deiner Wohnung lässt."

"Was hätte er denn anstellen können?"

"Dich ausrauben zum Beispiel. Oder... was weiß ich. Deine Tagebücher finden und sie an die Presse verhökern können."

Lewis schnaubte. "Ich hab hier nichts was wichtig ist. Und auf meinem Laptop ist ein Passwort."

René schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf. "Warum hast du ihn überhaupt bei dir übernachten lassen? Hat er keine Familie oder Freunde zu denen er konnte?"

"Nein." Doch, diesen Kumpel, aber an den wollte Lewis jetzt nicht denken.

"Hm... und mit nem kaputten Arm kommt man allein schlecht klar", murmelte René.

Lewis nickte, der Schluss war zwar richtig, aber nicht der Grund, warum Niklas bei ihm gewesen war.

"Du bist ein lieber Kerl, Lewis", sagte René mit einem Lächeln. "Aber sei trotzdem ein bisschen vorsichtig. Du kennst Niklas nicht."

"Er brauchte Hilfe. Und man kann nicht immer misstrauisch sein."

"Hm... und jetzt? Bleibt er jetzt erstmal im Krankenhaus?"

"Ich werd gleich mal hinfahren und nach ihm sehen."

"Soll ich mitkommen?"

Lewis sah ihn verwundert an. "Warum das?"

"Vielleicht möchte ich mir diesen Niklas mal genauer angucken", sagte René.

Lewis seufzte. "Dann komm mit. Er ist aber Pauli-Fan. Und sympathisiert mit Werder."

René lachte auf. "Dann sollte ich vielleicht eher Clemens anrufen und ihn fragen ob er dich begleitet."

"Immerhin habt ihr diese Werder-Sympathie gemeinsam."

"In welchem Krankenhaus liegt er?"

"Bei Dr. Welsch - also im UKE."

"Ok, dann treffen wir uns da auf dem Parkplatz?"

Lewis seufzte leise, dann nickte er. "Okay..."

"Na komm, so schrecklich bin ich nun auch nicht. Und ich werde nett zu Niklas sein. Versprochen."

"Schon klar", gab sich Lewis geschlagen.

"Dann bis gleich."


	9. Sorgen

Zwanzig Minuten später wartete Lewis auf dem Parkplatz auf René. Vielleicht war es ja gar keine schlechte Idee, wenn René Niklas kennenlernte. Eine zweite Mahnung schadete schließlich nie.

Endlich fuhr der große, weiße Wagen auf den Parkplatz und René stieg aus. Gemeinsam betraten sie die Klinik.

"Ich möchte zu Herrn Niklas Klein", bat Lewis an der Information um die Zimmernummer.

"Etage 5, Zimmer 524", sagte der junge Mann.

"Danke", lächelte Lewis ihn an und suchte nach dem Fahrstuhl.

"Da vorn", sagte René und führte Lewis zu den Fahrstühlen. Wortlos ging Lewis hin und holte den Fahrstuhl, dann fuhren sie in den 5. Stock.

"Da ist es", sagte Lewis, als sie bei Zimmer 524 angekommen waren.

"Na, dann mal rein in die gute Stube!"

Lewis nickte leicht und klopfte, ehe er die Tür öffnete.

Er betrat ein Zweibettzimmer, in dem aber nur ein Bett - Niklas' - belegt war. Der sah ihn aus müden Augen an. "Ist schon morgen?", fragte er träge.

"Nein, ich dachte ich komm jetzt schon vorbei", sagte Lewis lächelnd und trat an sein Bett. "Wie geht’s dir?"

"Sie haben wieder an mir rumgeschnippelt... René Adler?"

"Hey", sagte René und trat ebenfalls näher. "Ich dachte ich begleite Lewis mal und wünsch dir selbst gute Besserung."

"Danke... kann ich gebrauchen, fürchte ich."

"Ja, du siehst nicht grad gut aus", sagte René.

"Hmm", machte Niklas leise.

"Du bist müde, hm?" fragte Lewis.

"Geht schon. Ist schön, dass ihr da seid."

"Weißt du schon, wie lange du hier bleiben musst?"

Niklas seufzte leise und sah auf seine Hände. "Länger, fürchte ich." Und die Sorgen darüber lasteten sichtlich auf ihm.

"Kann ich irgendwas für dich tun?" fragte Lewis.

Niklas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich wüsste nicht, was."

"Versprichst du mir aber, dass du dich nicht wieder selbst entlässt?" bat Lewis.

Niklas zögerte, dann schüttelte er bedauernd den Kopf.

"Niklas, das ist doch Blödsinn. Du musst hier bleiben, bis du wieder gesund bist", sagte René.

"Ich... das geht nicht."

"Hast du Angst wegen deinem Job?" fragte René. "Dein Arbeitgeber wird das schon einsehen. Mit einem kaputten Arm kannst du eh nicht arbeiten."

"Lass mal." Lewis legte René eine Hand auf den Unterarm, dann wandte er sich an Niklas. "Es bringt nichts, wenn du wieder zu früh gehst und wieder was passiert. Wird... wird alles nur noch teurer."

Niklas schluckte heftig. "Es... Lewis, du verstehst das nicht. Es ist alles... kompliziert."

"Erzählst du es mir?"

Sofort schüttelte Niklas den Kopf. "Kann ich nicht."

"Wenn René raus geht?"

"Ich hol uns nen Kaffee", nickte René. "Oder lieber Tee"

Niklas antwortete nicht, und nach einem Blick von Lewis zog er so davon.

Lewis zog sich einen Stuhl ans Bett und setzte sich. Dann sah er Niklas an. "Also los. Erzähl mir, warum du nicht hierbleiben kannst."

"Ich hab dir das doch gestern schon gesagt. Ich hab noch ungefähr 10 Euro. Mehr nicht. Das sind wohl so ungefähr fünf Minuten in diesem Bett hier."

"Ich komm für die Kosten auf, Niklas. Ich... leihe es dir und du zahlst es mir zurück, wenn du wieder auf die Füße gekommen bist", sagte Lewis.

"Nein", widersprach Niklas. "Ich werde dir das hier nie zurückzahlen können. Chefarztbehandlung beim Professor und alles..."

"Niklas, deine Gesundheit ist viel wichtiger als Geld. Viel, viel wichtiger."

"Und mein Schuldenberg?"

"Du musst gesund werden. Mit nem kaputten Ellbogen kannst du nicht mehr als Mechaniker arbeiten, oder?"

Niklas seufzte leise, "Nein, kann ich nicht. Aber auch sonst..."

"Gute Mechaniker werden immer gesucht. Aber um diese Chance zu haben, musst du gesund werden. Und Dr. Welsch ist ein verdammt guter Arzt, der deinen Ellbogen wieder hinkriegen wird."

Kritisch sah Niklas auf den dick verpackten Ellenbogen. Aus dem Verband kamen zwei Schläuche heraus, die in zwei transparenten Plastikbeuteln endeten.

"Dr. Welsch muss uns ständig zusammenflicken", sagte Lewis mit einem schiefen Grinsen. "Und das macht er wirklich gut."

Niklas seufzte. "Ich weiß. Aber trotzdem... du kannst das nicht verstehen, Lewis."

"Dann erklär es mir." 

Niklas seufzte und sah wieder auf seinen verletzten Ellenbogen. "Ist nicht schön...", murmelte er, offenbar nicht nur auf den Ellenbogen, sondern auch auf seine letzten Wochen bezogen.

Lewis nickte und sah Niklas auffordernd an.

"Ich hab bei meinem Vater gelernt. Der hat ne Autowerkstatt", fing Niklas an. "Ich hab dann eher die Tuning-Sachen gemacht und irgendwann ne eigene Firma gehabt, aber in der Werkstatt von meinem Vater. Dann... dann gab’s Zoff, und ich musste da weg. Das war vor drei Monaten, ungefähr."

"Ach scheiße", sagte Lewis. "Das tut mir echt leid."

"Ist halt alles kacke gelaufen."

"Und du hast noch bei deinen Eltern gewohnt?" fragte Lewis. 

"Hatte ne Wohnung im Haus meiner Eltern, ja."

"Und seitdem... schlägst du dich so durch?"

Niklas zuckte mit der Schulter des unverletzten Arms. "Muss ich ja, oder?"

"Und kannst du mit deinen Eltern nicht sprechen?"

"Nein." Das Wort kam hart und kalt.

Lewis nickte, auch wenn er sich kaum vorstellen konnte, was so einen Keil zwischen die Familie treiben könnte. "Ich möchte dir gern helfen", sagte er leise.

"Warum? Wir kennen uns nicht."

"Ich... keine Ahnung", gab Lewis zu. "Aber ich finde, dass du ein netter Kerl bist, der viel Pech gehabt hat. Und ich hab es noch schlimmer gemacht."

"Ich habe es schlimmer gemacht", widersprach Niklas. "Und du hast schon viel für mich getan, für einen total Fremden."

Lewis zuckte mit den Schultern. So ganz erklären konnte er es ja auch nicht, aber er hatte einfach das Gefühl, Niklas helfen zu müssen.

Niklas schwieg, es war klar, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie es für ihn weitergehen könnte.

"Wenn du entlassen wirst, dann kommst du erstmal wieder zu mir", sagte Lewis kurz entschlossen.

Ein schwaches Nicken war die Antwort. "Und dann? Wie gesagt, wir kennen uns doch nicht."

"Das sehen wir dann, Niklas. Erstmal ist jetzt wirklich nur wichtig, dass du gesund wirst."

"Ich hoffe, das geht schnell..." Niklas schluckte und sah sich um - und zuckte zusammen, als er wohl den Arm bewegte.

"Was ist?" fragte Lewis.

"Geht gleich wieder", zischte Niklas.

Lewis nickte. "Soll ich dir morgen was mitbringen? Buch oder sowas?"

"Es ist schön, dass du kommst", meinte Niklas leise.

"Das mach ich gern", sagte Lewis lächelnd. "Und so haben wir auch gleich Zeit, uns besser kennenzulernen."

"Entschuldige, dass ich heute so müde bin."

"Du bist nochmal operiert worden und bekommst Medikamente. Du hast alles Recht müde zu sein."

"Hmm", macht Niklas träge.

"Schlaf ruhig", flüsterte Lewis.

"Danke", murmelte Niklas, während ihm die Augen zufielen.

Lewis blieb noch einen Moment sitzen, ehe er leise aufstand und das Zimmer verließ.

Draußen kam ihm René mit drei Bechern - Kaffee und Tee - entgegen. "Oh, was ist los?", fragte er verwundert.

"Er ist eingeschlafen", sagte Lewis und nahm einen der Becher entgegen. "Er ist total fertig von der OP."

"Ist ja kein Wunder - zwei OPs in drei Tagen, da ist man einfach fertig."

"Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er nach seiner Entlassung erstmal zu mir kann. Ich glaube, das hat ihn ein bisschen beruhigt."

René lächelte leicht. "Als ob du jetzt irgendwas anderes tun könntest. Lässt dir ja eh nicht reinreden."

"Was soll ich denn machen? Ich bin doch auch Mitschuld an seinen Verletzungen und... er kann offenbar nirgends anders hin."

"Nirgendwo anders hin?", fragte René nach.

Lewis schüttelte den Kopf. "Er ist wohl zu Hause rausgeflogen. Und der Job ist auch weg."

"Fuck", fluchte René leise.

"Ganz genau. Deshalb hab ich ihn gestern ja überhaupt mit zu mir genommen. Er wollte bei dem Wetter im Park auf einen Kumpel warten, von dem er nicht mal wusste, ob der ihn überhaupt bei sich pennen lässt."

"Oh je", seufzte René. "Der hat ja echt in die Scheiße gegriffen."

Lewis sah zur geschlossenen Zimmertür und nickte. "Dabei scheint er so ein netter Kerl zu sein..."

"Wer weiß..."

"Was meinst du?"

"Du hast keine Ahnung, warum er rausgeflogen ist. Und dann gleich zu Hause und im Job? Du weißt nicht, was er angestellt hat, oder?"

Lewis schüttelte den Kopf. "Er hat bei seinem Vater gearbeitet, deshalb halt zu Hause und im Job. Aber... ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass er mir erzählen wollte, was da vorgefallen ist."

René nickte, die Antwort gefiel ihm nicht so ganz.

"Soll ich ihn echt im Winter auf die Straße setzen?" fragte Lewis.

"Gibt doch noch andere Möglichkeiten, wo er hin kann."

"Ach ja? Wohin denn?"

"Gibt doch Organisationen, die sich um sowas kümmern."

"Das will er aber offenbar nicht."

"Und schon nimmst du ihn auf."

"Ich hab ihn angefahren, René!"

"Das weiß ich, da musst du mich nicht so anblaffen!", fauchte René.

Lewis holte tief Luft. "Sorry. Ich versteh nur nicht, warum du so dagegen bist."

"Du kennst ihn nicht. Und ich find’s nicht okay, wenn du einen wildfremden Menschen einfach so in deine Wohnung holst."

"Was soll er denn großartig anstellen, René?"

"Keine Ahnung... Wohnung leerräumen... er braucht Kohle, oder? Und er könnte Informationen verkaufen. Noch mehr Kohle."

"Was für Infos denn? Welches Shampoo ich benutze oder ob ich mir zweimal am Tag die Zähne putze?"

"Was weiß ich. Er könnte deine Vertragsunterlagen finden oder so."

"Die hab ich nicht in meiner Wohnung, sondern im Schließfach bei der Bank", schnaubte Lewis.

"Und andere Sachen? Fotos und so?"

"Glaubst du ich lasse wirklich private Fotos einfach so rumliegen?"

"Keine Ahnung. Du hast mich gefragt, warum ich das schwierig finde."

Lewis seufzte und strich sich durch die Haare. "Es wird ja ein paar Tage dauern, bis Niklas entlassen wird. Vorher gucke ich nochmal durch meine Wohnung und lasse alles... Belastende verschwinden."

René nickte leicht. "Soll ich hinterher mal alles durchgehen?" bot er an.

"Wenn du dich dann besser fühlst", sagte Lewis mit einem Lächeln.

"Ja, werde ich."

"Ok, dann komm doch einfach morgen nach dem Training mit zu mir und wir können gemeinsam meine Sachen durchwühlen."

"Mach ich. In der Mittagspause? Und nach dem zweiten Training fährst du wieder ins Krankenhaus?"

Lewis nickte. Das hörte sich gut an. "Machen wir so. Und jetzt lass uns mal nach Hause fahren, ich hab langsam Hunger."

"Siehst auch irgendwie mitgenommen aus."

"Die Sache mit Niklas lässt mich halt nicht kalt."

René nickte leicht. "Dass der auch heute Mittag einfach so bei dir zu Hause zusammengeklappt ist..."

Lewis nickte und zog René dann Richtung Fahrstuhl. Sie unterhielten sich jetzt über andere Dinge, René schien mit ihrer Abmachung zufrieden zu sein.  
Draußen auf dem Parkplatz verabschiedeten sich voneinander.

"Wir sehen uns morgen früh", nickte René ihm zu, ehe sie einstiegen und nach Hause fuhren.

Lewis fuhr einen kleinen Umweg zum Einkaufen und hielt dann bei seinem Lieblingsitaliener um sich etwas zum Essen zu holen. Auf Kochen oder ähnliches hatte er jetzt wirklich keinen Bock mehr.

Wenig später saß er auf dem Sofa - auf dem Niklas wenige Stunden zuvor noch gelegen hatte - und aß seine Nudeln mit Gemüsesauce.

Er versuchte nicht zu viel an Niklas zu denken oder an die Sachen, die René gesagt hatte. Er war schon immer jemand gewesen, der auf seinen Bauch hörte und der sagte ihm, dass Niklas ein guter Kerl war und Hilfe brauchte.

Auch, wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, was in Niklas' Familie vorgefallen war: so vom Hof gejagt zu werden - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes - hatte niemand verdient.

René war vorsichtig, was auch gut war, aber Lewis war davon überzeugt, dass ihm von Niklas keine Gefahr drohte.

Dafür war er einfach viel zu zurückhaltend - er hatte ja gar nicht bleiben wollen. Er hatte ihn sogar angeschwindelt, damit Lewis nicht erfuhr, dass er kein Dach über dem Kopf hatte.

Nein, jemand, der ihm schlechtes wollte, der ihn ausnehmen wollte, der würde sich anders verhalten.

Und alles andere... die Sachen, die Niklas nicht finden sollte, die würde er halt gut verstecken. Vielleicht im Keller.

Dann würde er noch mal zur Bank fahren und ein paar Fotos und ähnliches dort hinterlegen, und vielleicht ein paar Sachen zu René - damit der auch zufrieden war.

Viel Bargeld hatte er eh nie im Haus und alles andere... Alles andere hatte zumindest keinen ideellen Wert.

Lewis nickte. Damit würde auch René leben können.

Nach dem Essen ging er durch die Wohnung, räumte hier und da etwas auf, legt Niklas' Kleidung zusammen und legte ein paar Dinge weg, die Niklas nicht finden sollte.

Dann bereitete er schon einmal das Gästezimmer vor, in dem Niklas nach seiner Entlassung schlafen würde.

Er räumte ein paar seiner Sachen aus, damit Niklas Platz hatte, und stellte den kleinen Fernseher aus dem Arbeitszimmer hinein.  
Damit würde sich Niklas bestimmt wohl fühlen.

Den Schrank leerte er ebenfalls aus - noch hatte Niklas nicht viel Kleidung, aber das würde sich ja früher oder später ändern.

Erstmal würde Lewis ihm ein paar von seinen Sachen leihen. Bei Pullis und T-Shirts war das kein großes Problem, aber Niklas war etwas größer als er. Das würde damit bei den Hosen etwas problematisch werden.

Sie würden also demnächst mal shoppen gehen müssen.

Lewis grinste unwillkürlich. Er konnte sich schon vorstellen, wie Niklas darauf reagieren würde. Er würde ihn vermutlich zwingen müssen mitzukommen und sich die Sachen bezahlen zu lassen.

Er konnte es ja erstmal auslegen und dann versuchen Niklas es vergessen zu lassen. Oder... ihn es abarbeiten lassen. Vielleicht würde er sich ja darauf einlassen.

Wenn Niklas wieder gesund war, dann würde er bestimmt auch schnell einen Job finden können.

Lewis würde im Zweifelsfall seine Beziehungen spielen lassen.

Nachdem das Gästezimmer fertig war, machte es sich Lewis auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer bequem und sah noch ein bisschen fern.

Schließlich ging er ins Bett, er war nervös und besorgt, ob Niklas am nächsten Nachmittag noch im Krankenhaus sein würde.

Aber vorher musste er erstmal Renés Überprüfung seiner Wohnung überstehen.

Irgendwann schlief er endlich ein.


	10. Aufräumaktion

Der nächste Morgen war wieder einer jener Tage, die Lewis hasste wie die Pest. Er hatte verschlafen und so musste alles schnell-schnell gehen. Schnell anziehen, schnell frühstücken - und sich dabei die Zunge am zu heißen Kaffee verbrennen - und dann mit dem Auto zum Training rasen. Obwohl rasen, der falsche Begriff war. Die Straßen waren sauglatt und mehr als Schritttempo war nicht drin.

Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass er schließlich fünfzehn Minuten zu spät war. Glücklicherweise war er aber nicht der letzte, auch die anderen waren von den glatten Straßen aufgehalten worden.

Bruno ließ deshalb Gnade vor Recht ergehen und verlegte auch das erste Training nach drinnen in den Kraftraum.

Lewis verausgabte sich, das vertrieb die Gedanken und Sorgen.

"Steht der Plan für heute noch?" fragte René bei einer kleinen Trinkpause.

"Ja, hattest mich ja gestern überredet."

"Und ich halte es immer noch für richtig. Allerdings... versteh ich auch, warum du ihn nicht einfach so sich selbst überlassen kannst", sagte René mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Irgendwie atmete Lewis auf, froh, dass René ihn jetzt doch verstand.

"Und... besonders gefährlich sah Niklas ja wirklich nicht aus", fügte René hinzu.

"Nein, eher... ziemlich fertig, hm?"

René nickte.

"Also, gleich heute Mittag?"

"Ja, sobald Bruno uns fertig gequält hat", lachte René. "Und wenn wir bei dir fertig sind, fahren wir was essen, ok?"

"Gut, ich hab nicht mehr viel zu Hause."

René leerte den Rest seines Wassers und stellte die Flasche zurück in den Kasten. "Dann lass uns mal schnell weitermachen."

Lewis nickte und nahm wieder an seinem Gerät Platz.

Nach weiteren 45 Minuten erklärte Bruno die Einheit schließlich für beendet und schickte sie zum Duschen.

Lewis beeilte sich - und musste dann noch ziemlich lange auf René warten, der sich Zeit gelassen hatte.

"Ein alter Mann ist kein D-Zug", grinste er Lewis an, als er schließlich endlich fertig angezogen war.

"Ja, ich merks", seufzte Lewis und wickelte sich den Schal um.

"Komm du erstmal in mein Alter", lachte René. "Fahren wir mit meinem Wagen oder mit deinem?"

"Meine Wohnung, mein Wagen."

René lachte erneut. "Dann los."

Wenig später standen sie in Lewis' Wohnung und sahen sich um.

"Ich hab Niklas schon das Gästezimmer fertig gemacht", sagte Lewis.

"Das ist gut, dann kann er erstmal zur Ruhe kommen.

Lewis nickte. "Dann... guck dich um, ob du irgendwas Unangebrachtes findest, dass du lieber in Sicherheit bringen willst."

René nickte und ging ganz gründlich durch die Wohnung. Nach und nach drückte er Lewis eine DVD, einen Briefstapel und ein paar Fotos in die Hände.

"Was...?" fragte Lewis und betrachtete Renés Fundstücke.

"Die könnten Fragen aufwerfen, findest du nicht?"

"Die waren unter meinem Bett versteckt. Warum sollte Niklas da rumwühlen?"

"Keine Ahnung. Hast ja Recht, er kann sich sicher gar nicht richtig bücken. Aber trotzdem..."

"Dann nimm es mit zu dir, wenn du dich dann besser fühlst", seufzte Lewis.

"Fühle ich", lächelte René ihn an.

Lewis schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte aber ebenfalls. René machte sich einfach nur Sorgen und vielleicht war es ja wirklich besser, wenn das Zeug erstmal aus seiner Wohnung verschwand.

"So, und jetzt essen?", forderte René und beendete damit die Gedanken.

Lewis Magen gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich.

"Du bist überstimmt", lachte René ihn an.

"Na dann, folge ich euch mal. Hast du was Bestimmtes im Auge?"

"Eigentlich nicht. Vielleicht was asiatisches?"

"Oh ja, was schön scharfes", nickte Lewis.

"Dann los", lachte René.

Sie verließen Lewis Wohnung wieder und fuhren zu einem kleinen Asiaten nicht weit entfernt.

Es war kein Imbiss, sondern ein richtiges Restaurant, in dem sie lecker essen konnten.

"Hast du schon eine Idee, wie es weiter gehen soll, wenn Niklas dann bei dir... eingezogen ist?" fragte René, während sie auf ihr Essen warteten.

Lewis seufzte. "Ich weiß es noch nicht. Er muss ja erstmal gesund werden, bevor er wieder arbeiten kann."

"Als was hat er denn bei seinem Vater gearbeitet?" fragte René.

"Automechaniker."

"Oh, das hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht."

"Nicht?"

René schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich hab ihn ja nur kurz gesehen, aber er wirkte irgendwie so... ich weiß nicht. Eher wie jemand, der im Büro arbeitet."

Lewis zuckte mit den Schultern. Er war ja auch überrascht gewesen, dass Niklas Mechaniker war.

"Wenn er sich mit seinem Vater zerstritten hat, dann wird er kein gutes Zeugnis von ihm bekommen haben", fuhr René nachdenklich fort.

"Nein, aber wenn der HSV ihn empfiehlt - oder jemand vom HSV, dann könnte das auch ein gutes Zeugnis ersetzen."

"Ist er denn gut?"

"Keine Ahnung... er hatte wohl seine eigene Firma, Tuning und so."

"Das klingt doch schon mal ganz gut. Tuning ist immer gefragt. Ich... kann mich ja auch mal umhören, ob jemand in der nächsten Zeit gesucht wird", sagte René.

"Das wäre lieb", lächelte Lewis ihn an.

René erwiderte das Lächeln. "Ah, da kommt unser Essen."

"Oh, das riecht aber schon gut. Und sieht gut aus. Wenn es jetzt noch so schmeckt..."

"Wird es", meinte René.

Mit Hochgenuss aßen sie ihr Mittagessen.

Danach fuhren sie zurück zum Verein, wo der Trainingsplatz inzwischen soweit präpariert worden war, dass ein Training dort möglich war.

Dennoch war es mehr als unangenehm, als Lewis irgendwann ausrutschte und auf den hartgefrorenen Boden fiel.

"Das gibt nen blauen Fleck am Hintern", murmelte er und rieb sich die schmerzende Stell.

"Hättest ja nicht hinfallen müssen", kam der nicht besonders hilfreiche Hinweis von Pierre-Michele

Lewis warf ihm einen entsprechend düsteren Blick zu. Auch, wenn er mit den meisten Spielern gut zurechtkam - Pierre-Michele zählte nicht dazu.  
Aber das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit, so dass sie sich so gut es möglich war, aus dem Weg gingen.

Lewis kümmerte sich also nicht weiter um ihn, sondern trainierte einfach weiter - und ignorierte seinen Hintern.

Nach dem Training fuhr er wie geplant gleich weiter zum Krankenhaus um Niklas zu besuchen.

Heute ging es ihm etwas besser, aber er war noch immer geschafft von der zweiten Operation - und den Schmerzmitteln, die er jetzt bekam.

"Ich hab schon das Gästezimmer für dich vorbereitet", erzählte Lewis.

Er konnte sehen, wie Niklas mit sich kämpfte, dann siegte aber das Lächeln.

"Jetzt musst du nur gesund genug werden, dass ich dich wieder mitnehmen kann", fuhr Lewis lächelnd fort.

"Du willst das echt durchziehen..."

"Ja klar."

"Du bist echt krass."

"Wieso?" fragte Lewis.

"Du kennst mich nicht. Ich hätte dir sonst was erzählen können gestern. Aber du willst mich aufnehmen."

"Ich hab nicht das Gefühl, dass du mich anlügst", sagte Lewis. "Und dass es dir nicht gut geht, das seh ich."

"Die letzten Monate waren kacke", bestätigte Niklas. "Eigentlich das ganze letzte Jahr. Der Unfall hier", er deutete auf seinen Ellenbogen, "war da der krönende Abschluss."

"Es tut mir so leid", sagte Lewis leise.

"Da kannst du doch am wenigsten für."

"Naja... ich bin schon Mitschuld, dass du hier liegst."

"Das war Zufall, Lewis, und das weißt du auch."

Lewis zuckte mit den Schultern. "Egal ob Zufall oder Schicksal, es ist jetzt halt so, und ich möchte dir gern helfen. Und dir ein Dach über dem Kopf zu geben, das kann ich, warum sollte ich es also nicht tun?"

"Das ist echt toll von dir. Und es ist schön bei dir."

Lewis lächelte. "Ich find’s auch schön, dass du da bist. Allein leben kann ganz schön öde sein."

Etwas überrascht sah Niklas ihn an.

"Was denn? Das ist die reine Wahrheit."

"Hmm", machte Niklas und suchte offenbar nach Worten. "Ist schön, dass du das so siehst."

Lewis lächelte nur.

"Dieser Professor... Welsch?... der meinte vorhin, ich müsste noch mindestens vier Tage hier bleiben."

"Dr. Welsch kennt sich aus", meinte Lewis. "Er ist wirklich ein guter Doc."

Niklas seufzte und schloss resigniert die Augen.

"Ich bin auch nicht gern im Krankenhaus. Aber dein Arm muss wieder ganz gesund werden."

Eine sorgenvolle Falte bildete sich auf Niklas' Stirn. "Hmm", machte er nur.

"Was hast du?" fragte Lewis.

"Das hier, das reitet mich noch mehr rein..."

"Niklas, mach dir darüber jetzt erstmal keine Gedanken. Ich hab dir schon gesagt, dass ich dir das Geld gern leihe. Meinetwegen können wir darüber sogar nen Vertrag aufsetzen, wenn du dich damit besser fühlst."

"Das wäre ja das mindeste!"

"Dann machen wir das so", nickte Lewis.

"Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie viel das wird..."

"Das sehen wir dann. Und ganz ehrlich Niklas, ich verdien gut genug. Du musst dir darüber keine Gedanken machen. Überhaupt keine."

"Weiß ich ja. Ist trotzdem scheiße, auf einmal so viele Schulden zu haben."

Lewis nickte, auch wenn er sich nur annähernd vorstellen konnte, wie Niklas sich fühlen musste.

Man sah ihm an, wie unwohl er sich fühlte, aber Lewis war sicher, dass es in ihm noch schlimmer aussah. "Brauchst du irgendwas für die nächsten Tage?"

"Vielleicht... ein Buch?" fragte Niklas.

"Was für eins?", fragte Lewis nach.

"Egal", sagte Niklas. "Nicht zu schwere Kost."

"Da finde ich schon was", nickte Lewis.

"Liest du viel?" fragte Niklas und unterdrückte krampfhaft ein Gähnen.

"Ich hab ja viel Zeit, gerade vor Spielen und so - und im Trainingslager auch. Da haben wir viel Zeit und ich bin dann oft zu müde für alles andere."

"Hm, hätte ich gar nicht gedacht. Ich dachte, ihr zockt alle nur ständig Playstation oder so."

"Auch, aber manchmal ist auch das zu anstrengend."

Niklas gähnte erneut und kuschelte sich etwas tiefer in seine Kissen.

"Du bist müde, hm?"

"Hm, schon..."

"Schlafen?"

"Mhm", kam es nur träge von Niklas.

"Dann schlaf gut." Lewis konnte sich kaum zurückhalten ihm die Decke zurechtzuziehen.

Und schließlich gab er dem Drang nach. Es war schließlich niemand hier, der ihn beobachtete und Niklas bekam auch nichts mehr mit.

Er griff nach der Bettdecke und stopfte sie ihm um die Schultern, dann strich er ihm einmal über die Schulter. "Schlaf gut", wisperte er kaum hörbar. Dann schlich er sich aus dem Zimmer.

Beruhigt, weil Niklas offenbar nicht wieder abhauen würde, machte sich Lewis auf den Heimweg, wo er ein leichtes Abendessen zu sich nahm und dann früh ins Bett ging.


	11. Stippvisite

Nach dem ersten Training am nächsten Tag verabschiedete sich Lewis schnell von seinen Mitspielern und fuhr zum Einkaufen. In der Buchhandlung stöberte er nach etwas passendem für Niklas und ließ sich schließlich etwas empfehlen. Letztendlich entschied er sich für den Marsianer, spannend und hoffentlich mit genügend Technik, das es Niklas interessieren könnte. 

Zu Hause suchte er sein letztes iPhone raus und besorgte eine Prepaid-Karte, dann raste er durch den Supermarkt auf der Suche nach Schokolade, ehe er bei Niklas im Krankenhaus ankam.

Als er das Zimmer betrat, saß Niklas im Bett und blätterte ziemlich lustlos in einer Zeitschrift.

"Hey", grüßte er ihn und trat zu ihm.

Niklas sah auf und lächelte ihn strahlend an. "Hey."

"Geht dir besser, hm?"

"Ein bisschen", sagte Niklas.

"Nur ein bisschen?"

"Die Schmerzmittel wirken heute ziemlich gut."

"Dann müsste es dir doch mehr als nur ein bisschen besser gehen."

Niklas seufzte und legte die Zeitschrift zur Seite. "Ich mag keine Krankenhäuser. Es ist langweilig und man ist umgeben von kranken Menschen. Das heißt, wenn man sein Zimmer verlassen dürfte..."

"Darfst du nicht?"

"Die haben Angst, dass ich meinen Arm zu viel bewege", brummte Niklas.

"Der ist ja auch total kaputt..."

"Aber ich hab zwei sehr gesunde Füße..."

"Und einen Kopf, der dich gestern total im Stich gelassen hat."

Niklas brummte erneut. "Ich weiß ja..."

"Und jetzt bin ich ja da und kann dich ein bisschen bespaßen. Jedenfalls..." Lewis sah auf seine Uhr "Eine dreiviertel Stunde lang."

"Das ist echt lieb von dir, dass du wieder hergekommen bist."

"Hey, Niklas. Ich lass dich bestimmt nicht im Stich."

"Trotzdem ist es nicht selbstverständlich, dass du in deiner Mittagspause herkommst."

"Muss doch das Beschäftigungsmaterial loswerden."

"Beschäftigungsmaterial?"

"Ja, hier", grinste Lewis und packte aus - das Buch, die Schokolade, dann das Handy.

"Ein Handy?"

"Ja, ich dachte, das kannst du gebrauchen."

"Danke Lewis", sagte Niklas leise.

Lewis lächelte dazu nur.

"Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich dir für all das jemals richtig danken soll."

"Weißt du - ich kann dir was Gutes tun, und ich freue mich, dass du dich drüber freuen kannst."

Niklas sah ihn einen Moment. "Jemanden wie dich hab ich wirklich noch nie getroffen."

"Dann hattest du bisher die falschen Leute um dich."

"Offenbar", sagte Niklas leise.

Lewis griff kurz nach Niklas' gesunder Hand. "Nach dem Scheiß hast du einfach mal was Gutes verdient."

Niklas sah kurz auf Lewis Hand, die seine hielt und lächelte schwach.

"Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, ja?"

"Ich versuche es ja, aber..."

"Was tu ich denn Großes? Bisschen Schoki, ein Buch, mein altes Handy."

"Du bist da", sagte Niklas leise. "Obwohl du mich nicht kennst und ich dir viel Arbeit mache."

"Viel Arbeit machst du nicht, und langsam lerne ich dich doch kennen."

"Ich hab immer gedacht, ihr Fußballer seid total abgehoben und arrogant. Aber du bist überhaupt nicht so."

Lewis lächelte. "Ich bemüh mich. Ist nicht immer leicht, aber manchmal schaff ichs."

Niklas erwiderte das Lächeln. "René... mochte mich nicht sonderlich, oder?"

"Nein, so ist das nicht", widersprach Lewis. "Er findet es nur... leichtsinnig, dass ich dich einfach zu mir mitgenommen habe."

"Da hat er recht mit", sagte Niklas.

"Ja, aber ich bin alt genug."

"Trotzdem ist es leichtsinnig."

"Aber mir ist nichts passiert. Komm, du wärst doch zu nicht viel mehr in der Lage gewesen als mir ein Sofakissen zu klauen."

"Hm... nicht mal das, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Obwohl deine Sofakissen echt bequem sind."

Lewis lächelte ihn an. "Na siehste - und wenn du soweit bist, dann hab ich dich ja so um den Finger gewickelt, dass du eher noch Sofakissen dazulegst."

Niklas sah ihn mit großen Augen. "Ja... um den Finger gewickelt...", murmelte er.

"Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?"

"Nein, nein", sagte Niklas und grinste schief. "Außerdem hast du das schon längst. Mich um den Finger gewickelt."

"Dann sind meine Sofakissen ja sicher."

"Auf jeden Fall."

Lewis warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr und seufzte. "Ich muss langsam los."

Niklas zögerte kurz, "Schade", sagte er dann nur.

"Ich komm heute Abend wieder", versprach Lewis.

"Das ist lieb von dir."

"Mach ich gern. Und du bist ja jetzt auch erstmal beschäftigt."

"Ja, ein paar Stunden werde ich schon überstehen." Niklas hatte noch Luft geholt, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, doch dann hielt er doch lieber den Mund.

"Ist was?" fragte Lewis. "Hast du Schmerzen oder so?"

"Nein, alles in Ordnung."

Lewis lächelte. "Dann bis später Niklas."

"Bis später."

Lewis musterte ihn noch einmal, dann verließ er das Zimmer.

Das zweite Training zog sich länger hin, er hatte anschließend noch einen Physio-Termin, ehe er endlich zum Krankenhaus fahren konnte.

Niklas war am Lesen, als er das Zimmer betrat.

"Hey", grüßte er ihn leise.

"Hey", lächelte Niklas und legte das Buch zur Seite.

"Wie geht es dir.“

"Viel besser."

"Das ist schön", lächelte Lewis ihn an und zog sich einen Stuhl heran.

"Ich muss trotzdem weiter hierbleiben", seufzte Niklas.

"Ich würde dich auch nicht mitnehmen. Ist mir einfach lieber, wenn du noch hier bleibst. Nicht, dass du wieder umkippst."

"Ich werde brav sein, versprochen."

"Schön", lächelte Lewis ihn an.

"Hm... schön ist was anderes..." brummte Niklas.

"Zumindest bin ich froh drüber. Immerhin hab ich so noch bisschen mehr Zeit dir das Gästezimmer fertig zu machen."

"Ich brauch doch nicht viel Lewis. Ein Bett genügt mir schon."

"Ich weiß. Aber ein bisschen Platz im Schrank wäre auch nicht schlecht, oder? Und Platz im Badezimmer für deine Zahnbürste."

"Ich hab kaum Sachen, ich brauch wirklich nicht viel Platz."

"Das müssten wir auch ändern, oder?"

"Meine Sachen sind alle noch... bei meinen Eltern. Ich hab kaum was mitgenommen..."

"Wir können die doch sicher holen."

Niklas schüttelte sofort den Kopf. "Nein. Vermutlich sind sie eh nicht mehr da. Mein Vater hat sie bestimmt weggeschmissen oder so."

"Das kann er doch nicht", schüttelte Lewis den Kopf. "Ist doch dein Eigentum."

"Du kennst meinen Vater nicht", murmelte Niklas.

"So schlimm? Du hast es doch lange bei ihm ausgehalten?"

"Lass uns nicht drüber sprechen", bat Niklas.

"Okay", nickte Lewis, er würde ihn nicht drängen. "Magst du sonst was erzählen?"

"Mein Leben ist nicht so spannend wie deins", grinste Niklas schief.

"Ich spiel nur Fußball, das ist total langweilig. Du bastelst an Autos rum."

"Das ist nicht langweilig. Also das du Fußball spielst."

"Okay, aber du weißt, was ich da so mache."

"Ja, beim falschen Verein spielen", grinste Niklas.

"Werder wollte mich nicht."

"Na ich vermute mal eher, dass das an der Kohle lag. Ha, Werder und ich haben was gemeinsam. Wir sind beide knapp bei Kasse."

Lewis lachte. "Dann würde ich eher nach München passen, fürchte ich."

"Uh noch schlimmer als der HSV!"

"Dann sei froh, dass ich beim HSV bin. Hey, das ist immerhin die richtige Stadt, und wir haben sogar eine Raute."

Niklas lachte leise. "Na gut, dir sei verziehen."

Lewis lachte gespielt erleichtert. "Dann soll ich doch den Fernseher in dein Zimmer stellen?"

"Mhm... ein Fernseher wäre schon ganz schön."

"Okay, kriegst du", versprach Lewis.

"Danke."

"Sollst dich doch wohlfühlen. Erstmal zur Ruhe kommen, dann kannst du weitersehen."

Niklas lächelte leicht. "Du machst es mir einfach, mich wohlzufühlen."

"Dann ist es leicht dich sich wohlfühlen zu lassen, Niklas."

"Meinst du... meinst du, du kannst den Doc überreden, dass ich morgen mal frische Luft schnappen darf?" fragte Niklas. "Ich würde mich auch in so einen Rollstuhl setzen und mich rausschieben lassen, wenn es sein muss."

"Ich werd mal mit ihm reden, dass wir mal ein paar Schritte gehen können", versprach Lewis.

"Das wäre echt toll."

"Ich seh ihn morgen eh, der wollte sich mein Knie noch mal angucken, das zickt manchmal. Ich werde ihn dann gleich fragen."

"Nichts schlimmes, oder? Also dein Knie?" fragte Niklas besorgt.

"Nein, nein, ich bin ja so gut wie nie verletzt. Aber eben auch, weil ich vorsichtig bin."

"Dann ist ja gut."

"Mach dir mal keine Sorgen um mich, ja?"

"Es ist zur Abwechslung mal ganz nett sich um jemand anderen Sorgen zu machen", grinste Niklas schief.

Lewis lächelte ihn an. "Um dich musst du dir keine Sorgen mehr machen - dafür bin ich jetzt zuständig."

Niklas schluckte sichtbar und sah dann ein wenig nervös auf seine Finger.

"Was ist?", fragte Lewis leise.

"Nichts. Ist... ist nur ungewohnt das zu hören."

Lewis sah ihn mitfühlend an. "Muss ne doofe Zeit gewesen sein, zuletzt."

"War es", flüsterte Niklas.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken legte Lewis seine Hand auf Niklas'. "Es wird wieder besser", sagte Lewis. "Ganz bestimmt."

Niklas blickte weiter auf seine Hand - eher auf ihre Hände.

"Ähm...", machte Lewis und zog seine Hand zurück. "Ich muss jetzt langsam auch los."

Niklas sah jetzt wieder auf. "Oh, ja... gibt hier auch gleich Abendessen."

"Stimmt, das muss ich mir auch noch organisieren", grinste Lewis.

"Ich würd dich ja einladen mitzuessen..."

Lewis lachte. "Nein. Du isst hier schön alles auf und ich mache mir einen gesunden Salat zum Abendessen."

"Dann... guten Appetit..."

"Dir auch. Und bis morgen."

"Schön, dass du morgen auch kommst."

Lewis lächelte. "Natürlich komm ich. Und werde Dr. Welsch überreden, dass wir nach draußen gehen können."

"Danke. Für alles."

"Hör auf dich ständig zu bedanken. Ich mache das wirklich gern Niklas."

"Ich versuchs. Aber ich bin dir echt unheimlich dankbar."

"Das weiß ich."

Niklas lächelte ihn an.

"Also... bis morgen", sagte Lewis.

"Bis morgen..."

Lewis zögerte noch einen Moment, dann stand er auf und verließ das Krankenzimmer. Er sah sich noch einmal kurz um und lächelte Niklas an, dann schloss er die Tür hinter sich.


	12. Kaffee und Kuchen

Lewis musste tatsächlich ziemliche Überzeugungsarbeit bei Dr. Welsch leisten, damit er Niklas mit nach draußen in den Klinikpark nehmen durfte.

Er hatte eine warme Jacke mitgebracht, dazu einen Schal und auch eine Jeans, die Niklas hoffentlich passten.

Sie würden nicht lange draußen bleiben, also würde das mit der Hose schon irgendwie gehen. Und da Niklas eh im Rollstuhl sitzen würde, konnte er ihm auch ne Decke über die Beine legen.

Am Ende stellte sich die Jacke als das größere Problem heraus, denn Lewis bekam sie nicht über den geschienten Arm. Am Ende entschieden sie, den Arm einfach an Niklas' Brust anzulegen und den Ärmel leer zu lassen.

"Ich fühl mich total hilflos", murmelte Niklas, als Lewis ihn so zum Fahrstuhl schob.

"Ist doch nur für einen Moment", versuchte Lewis ihn zu beruhigen.

"Ich weiß. Ich bin ja auch froh, dass ich überhaupt raus darf."

"Dann machen wir uns ne schöne Zeit, ja? Lust auf Kaffee oder Eis?"

"Kaffee klingt gut. Für Eis ist es mir glaub ich zu kalt."

"Gut, wollen wir uns dann was holen und rausgehen, oder uns unten in dieses Café setzen?"

"Ins Café setzen", sagte Niklas und lächelte ihn an. "Wenn das für dich ok ist."

"Ja, klar", nickte Lewis und schob Niklas zum Fahrstuhl. "Wir drehen also ne kleine Runde im Park und wärmen uns dann bei Kaffee und Kuchen auf.“

"Das klingt verdammt gut", lächelte Niklas.

"Schön", sagte Lewis und schob Niklas in den Fahrstuhl.

Er drückte den Knopf fürs Erdgeschoss, dann fuhren sie los - und konnten wenig später auch schon aussteigen. "Also, raus an die frische Luft... so schöner Rasen hier, hätte ich mal nen Ball mitgebracht."

"Da spricht der Fußballer aus dir", lachte Niklas. "Aber für Januar ist der Rasen wirklich ganz schön grün. Der Schnee hat ja nicht lange gehalten..."

"Nein, und es ist warm genug. So, dann lass uns mal ein bisschen rumgehen." Er suchte einen Weg durch den Krankenhausgarten.

"Meinst du, ich kann aufstehen und selbst ein paar Schritte gehen?" fragte Niklas schließlich.

Lewis sah sich um. "Hier sieht uns ja keiner..."

Niklas grinste. "Dann... hilfst du mir beim Aufstehen?"

"Klar." Lewis zog die Bremsen an, dann stellte er sich vor Niklas und hielt ihm die Hände hin. "Auf mit dir."

Niklas streckte seine gesunde Hand aus und ließ sich vorsichtig von Lewis hochziehen.

Er stand nach der Ruhe im Krankenhaus relativ fest auf den Beinen, dennoch bestand Lewis darauf dicht neben ihm zu gehen.

"Das ist besser", meinte Niklas nach einem Moment.

"Bisschen Bewegung, hm?"

"Ja genau. Und frische Luft. Kein Krankenhausgeruch." Niklas sah Lewis an. "Ob die mich wohl im Park schlafen lassen?"

Lewis sah ihn an, irgendwas zwischen irritiert und mitleidig. "Hast du das in letzter Zeit gemacht? Ich meine, draußen geschlafen?"

"Manchmal", nickte Niklas. "War zum Glück ja gar nicht so kalt, da geht das schon alles irgendwie."

"Drinnen ist es trotzdem schöner. Und sicherer."

Niklas zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Man kann es sich nicht immer aussuchen."

Lewis konnte es sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie das sein musste. Im Notfall hatte er immer seine Eltern, zu denen er gehen könnte. Niklas war diese Möglichkeit genommen worden. "Jetzt musst du das nicht mehr."

Niklas sah ihn erneut an. "Das... daran muss ich mich noch gewöhnen Lewis. Das du so nett zu mir bist, obwohl du mich nicht kennst."

"Langsam lerne ich dich doch kennen. Und du bist ein lieber Kerl, der das alles nicht verdient hatte."

Niklas lächelte ganz schwach. "Das weißt du doch gar nicht. Vielleicht... vielleicht würdest du meinen Vater ja verstehen..."

"Meinst du? Warum hat er dich rausgeschmissen?"

Sofort schüttelte Niklas den Kopf.

"Okay, musst du mir nicht sagen."

"Es... es ist nicht schön und es... tut weh", murmelte Niklas kaum hörbar. "Und ich... ich hab Angst..."

"Du musst keine Angst mehr haben", versucht Lewis ihn zu beruhigen.

Erneut zuckte Niklas mit den Schultern.

"Wirklich. Das verspreche ich dir."

"Das kannst du nicht versprechen. Aber... trotzdem danke."

Lewis überlegte einen Moment. "Okay. Solange du mich nichts beklaust oder irgendwie randalierst, brauchst du keine Angst zu haben, dass ich dich rausschmeiße."

"Das wird beides nicht passieren", sagte Niklas sofort.

"Du wirkst auch nicht, als wärst du irgendwie aggressiv."

"Da bin ich aber erleichtert", grinste Niklas.

"Also, ganz einfach - du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, dass du bei mir rausfliegst."

"Ok", sagte Niklas. "Ich... glaub dir."

"Das ist gut."

Niklas lächelte wieder. "Ich... ich glaube, langsam bin ich bereit für Kaffee und Kuchen. Und vor allem fürs sitzen."

"Dann gehen wir wieder zurück", lächelte Lewis und ging - dicht neben Niklas - zurück.

"Hast du heute kein zweites Training?" fragte Niklas.

"Erst gegen vier, wir haben noch ein bisschen Zeit."

Lewis half Niklas zurück in den Rollstuhl und schob ihn dann in Richtung Café. "Meinst du, die haben da richtigen Schokoladenkuchen?" überlegte Niklas.

"Bestimmt. Das gehört sich doch für ein gutes Café."

Niklas lächelte und lehnte sich deutlich entspannter im Rollstuhl zurück.

Lewis schob ihn recht schnell zurück zum Krankenhaus, es war doch ziemlich kühl.

Das Café lag im Erdgeschoss der Klinik und hatte Fenster, die auf den Park hinausgingen. Es war hell und freundlich eingerichtet, mit warmen Farbtönen und es roch nach frisch gebackenem und Kaffee.

"Guck mal - wollen wir uns da ans Fenster setzen?" fragte Lewis und fuhr Niklas einfach an einen freien Tisch. Er nahm ihm die Jacke ab und setzte sich dann ihm gegenüber.

Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, dann kam eine junge Frau zu ihnen. "Was kann ich Ihnen bringen?“ fragte sie.

"Haben Sie Schokokuchen?"

"Haben wir", sagte sie und zog eine Kuchenkarte aus dem Ständer auf dem Tisch. Sie schlug die Seite auf und legte sie vor Niklas auf den Tisch. "Suchen Sie sich was Schönes aus. Die Kuchen backen wir hier alle selbst."

Lewis suchte gleich den Schokoladenkuchen raus. "Und was möchtest du trinken, Niklas?"

"Einen Kaffee", sagte Niklas. "Schwarz."

"Dann zwei Kaffee dazu", bestellte Lewis. Die Bedienung nickte und ließ sie wieder allein.

"Ich hoffe, du musst wegen dem Kuchen keine Extrarunden laufen", meinte Niklas grinsend.

"Ich ess heute Abend einfach weniger."

"Gut, dann muss ich kein schlechtes Gewissen haben."

"Nein, keine Sorge. Außerdem ist so eine Extrarunde auch ganz schön - ich laufe gerne."

"Mhm, ist als Fußballer vermutlich auch ganz gut. Ich hab’s nicht so mit Laufen. Aber ich fahr total gern Inliner und Skateboard."

"Inliner mag ich auch. Skateboard früher, aber was man damit so machen möchte ist bisschen zu gefährlich."

"Schon klar, das ist für dich nicht drin."

"Genauso wie Skilaufen und so."

"Also alles was Spaß macht."

"Hey, Fußball macht ja wohl am meisten Spaß!"

Niklas lachte leise. "Ok, ich geb mich geschlagen. Nichts ist so geil wie Fußball."

"Gut, dass du es richtig erkannt hast."

"Ja, ich bin ein schlaues Kerlchen."

"Merk ich schon. Oh, da kommt der Kuchen schon."

Niklas sah auf und seine Augen leuchteten, als er die beiden großen Stücke des Schokokuchens sah. Er sah toll aus, wenn er strahlte, fand Lewis. So zufrieden und unbeschwert.

"So, lassen Sie es sich schmecken", sagte die Kellnerin, als sie den Kuchen und den Kaffee abstellte.

"Danke", nickte Lewis und sah dann Niklas an. "Lass es dir schmecken."

"Oh das werde ich", sagte Niklas mit immer noch leuchtenden Augen.

In diesem Moment nahm sich Lewis vor, Niklas immer wieder zum Strahlen zu bringen. Und wenn er ihm dafür jeden Tag Schokoladenkuchen kaufen müsste. Und wenn er ihm dafür jeden Tag Schokoladenkuchen kaufen müsste. Oder backen - für dieses Strahlen würde er glatt auch anfangen zu backen! 

"Alles ok Lewis?" fragte Niklas. 

"Ja, klar", nickte Lewis. 

"Gut", sagte Niklas und probierte nun einen ersten Bissen vom Kuchen. "Wow, der ist... göttlich", nuschelte er um den Kuchen herum. 

Lewis lächelte und probierte dann ebenfalls. Dann strahlte er vermutlich ähnlich wie Niklas - der Kuchen war saftig und sehr, sehr schokoladig. Schweigend genossen sie den Kuchen. Schließlich lehnte sich Niklas satt und zufrieden in dem Rollstuhl zurück. 

"Das war gut", sagte er. 

"Manchmal braucht man sowas", nickte Lewis. 

"Ich steh sonst gar nicht so auf Kuchen, aber Schokoladenkuchen... Meine Mutter hat mir immer welchen zum Geburtstag gebacken." 

Wieder nickte Lewis leicht, er wollte Niklas nicht unterbrechen, wenn er schon mal von sich aus anfing zu erzählen. 

Niklas seufzte leicht und sah aus dem Fenster, offenbar tief in Gedanken. Er wirkte entspannt, es schienen schöne Gedanken zu sein. "Naja... jetzt muss ich mir meinen Kuchen wohl selbst organisieren", murmelte Niklas schließlich. 

"Meinst du, du kannst dich nicht mehr mit deinen Eltern versöhnen?", fragte Lewis vorsichtig. 

Ganz leicht schüttelte Niklas den Kopf. 

"Das... das tut mir leid." 

"Ist halt so. Es gibt Dinge, die kann man nicht ändern..." Lewis nickte leicht. Diese Resignation tat ihm leid, aber Niklas hatte Recht - zumindest er selbst konnte nichts daran ändern. "Aber lass uns den Tag nicht durch sowas vermiesen", sagte Niklas. 

"Nach so einem Kuchen geht das ja auch gar nicht", grinste Lewis. Vielleicht konnte er so das Gespräch auf etwas anderes lenken. Niklas lächelte ganz leicht und trank einen Schluck von seinem schwarzen Kaffee. "Also - kein Kuchen außer Schokoladenkuchen. Was magst du sonst nicht?", fragte Lewis einfach. 

Niklas überlegte einen Moment. "Techno und Rap-Musik. Katzen find ich auch total doof. Ich mag keinen Meerrettich." 

Lewis stutzte kurz, dann lachte er auf. "Wilde Mischung! Volksmusik, Spinnen und andere Krabbelviecher, und Minzsauce." 

"Ach, solange die Spinnen mich in Ruhe lassen, lasse ich sie auch in Ruhe", grinste Niklas. "Und Volksmusik kann man ertragen, wenn man genug passende Getränke zur Verfügung hat." 

"Passende Getränke?" 

"Irgendwas mit vieeeeeeeeel Alkohol", grinste Niklas.

Lewis lachte. "Muss dann aber schon sehr viel sein. Nee, da bleib ich lieber beim Rock und so. Und Karneval ist cool, aber das ist ja auch keine Volksmusik." 

"Du magst Karneval?" fragte Niklas schon fast entsetzt.

"Ich komme aus dem Karneval. Und den Karneval muss man doch lieben!" 

"Ich bin ein Nordlicht, wir finden Karneval eher... bescheiden." 

Lewis seufzte. "Echtes Entwicklungsland hier." 

"Nein, das darf gern so bleiben wie es ist. Ich muss nicht als Jedi-Ritter oder als Gorilla durch die Straßen laufen", lachte Niklas. 

Lewis sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Gorilla würde dir nicht stehen. Jedi vielleicht... eher aber sowas wie Pirat? Vampir? Magst du Spinat, dann würde auch Poppey gehen." 

"Poppey... und du bist dann Olivia?" 

"Meinst du, ich geh als Olivia durch?" 

Niklas musterte ihn. "Mhm... ach das würden wir schon hinkriegen. Ein bisschen Schminke hier, ein paar Pölsterchen da..." 

"Pölsterchen brauchst du auch. Und Spinat in Dosen... hast du je Spinat in Dosen gesehen?" 

"Nein, aber ehrlich gesagt, halte ich mich auch von Spinat fern. In Aufläufen und so ist es ok, aber sonst..."

"Okay, wenig Spinat für dich. Und kein Meerrettich."

"Und für dich keine Minzsauce. Aber ich vermute, die Gefahr ist hier auch gering, dass dir ständig jemand Minzsauce übers Essen kippen will."

"Glücklicherweise", grinste Lewis. "Ich denke, wir werden ernährungstechnisch ganz gut zusammenpassen. Nur... wäre lieb, wenn du Döner und ähnliche Leckereien isst, wenn ich nicht zu Hause bin."

"Ich werde mich beherrschen", versprach Niklas.

"Danke. Denn sonst kann ich mich nachher nicht mehr beherrschen."

"Und dann machst du dem Ball Konkurrenz?"

"Ganz genau das wäre das Problem."

Niklas lachte leise. "Aber es wär bestimmt lustig anzuschauen."

"Also, ich möchte nicht der Ball sein, so wie der immer getreten wird."

Niklas lachte erneut. "Du würdest auch keinen guten Ball abgeben. Bist zu schlau dafür. Aber eure Dumpfbacke im Sturm..."

"Dumpfbacke im Sturm?", fragte Lewis nach, auch wenn er schon ahnte, wen Niklas meinte.

"Na die Knalltüte mit dem französischen Namen. Pierre-Irgendwas."

"Pierre-Michel Lasogga", half Lewis aus und grinste. "Dumpfbacke... aber immerhin schießt er Tore."

"Ja genau. Einer von den Namen, die klingen wie Kreide auf ner Tafel", grinste Niklas zurück.

"Da spricht aber der Paulifan aus dir!"

"Oh bitte! Findest du den Namen etwa schön?"

Lewis sah kurz auf seine Hände und schüttelte dann kaum merklich seinen Kopf. "Aber das darf ich doch nicht sagen!"

"Ich werds nicht weitererzählen", versprach Niklas.

"Danke", lächelte Lewis ihn an. Es war schön zu fühlen, wie Niklas langsam auftaute.

"Sag mal... also...", sagte Niklas plötzlich und schob dabei seine Kuchengabel auf dem leeren Teller hin und her.

"Hm?", sah Lewis ihn fragend an.

"Das... das ist mir schon irgendwie peinlich, aber meinst du René...", Niklas stockte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Vergiss es am besten wieder."

"Hm? Was ist mit René?"

Niklas druckste noch ein wenig herum, ehe er mit der Sprache rausrückte. "Ich dachte nur, vielleicht... René kennt doch Clemens von Werder, oder? Und... boah, ich hör mich an wie so ne pubertierende Teenie-Göre, aber... ich wollte fragen, ob er mir ein Autogramm..."

Lewis konnte sich nicht zurückhalten leise zu lachen, auch wenn er es eigentlich nicht wollte. "Ich werd dir eins besorgen, versprochen."

"Danke", nuschelte Niklas mit leicht geröteten Wangen.

"Hey, das ist doch kein Problem. Ist gar nicht so unüblich."

"Ich komm mir trotzdem irgendwie doof vor. Aber... mein erstes und einziges Werder-Trikot war das von Clemens, da war er ganz neu zu Werder gekommen."

"Willst du das unterschrieben haben? Oder was anderes?"

"Mein Trikot ist... war... halt zu Hause", murmelte Niklas.

Lewis nickte sofort. "Lust auf ein neues Fritz-Trikot?"

Niklas riss die Augen auf. "Jetzt... echt?"

Lewis grinste. "Klar. Krieg ich schon hin."

"Das wär... total cool", sagte Niklas.

"Ich tu mein bestes", lächelte Lewis ihn an. Es machte ihm Spaß, Niklas eine Freude zu machen. Und für René war es ein leichtes an ein Trikot mit Unterschrift von Clemens zu kommen.

Niklas strahlte ihn förmlich an.

Da war es wieder, dieses unglaubliche Strahlen.

Es kam immer dann, wenn Niklas sich voll und ganz auf etwas einließ und alle negativen Gedanken und Erinnerungen für einen Moment vergaß.

Und das wollte Lewis noch viel häufiger sehen. Am besten immer.

Er konnte selbst nicht sagen, warum ihn das Lächeln, das Strahlen glücklich machen, aber das war ja auch nicht wichtig.

"Ich werd René gleich nachher fragen", versprach Lewis.

"Das ist echt lieb von dir", lächelte Niklas ihn an.

"Gar kein Problem", sagte Lewis. "Allerdings muss ich mich dann langsam auf die Socken machen."

"Kannst du mich noch hochbringen?", bat Niklas, "oder kommst du dann zu spät?"

"Natürlich kann ich dich noch hochbringen", sagte Lewis.

Er winkte der Bedienung, zahlte, dann stand er auf und schob Niklas zum Fahrstuhl.

"Das war echt schön Lewis", sagte Niklas, als sie wieder auf dem Zimmer waren.

"Ja, mir hat es auch Spaß gemacht", lächelte Lewis. Es war schön gewesen Niklas ein wenig näher kennenzulernen - schließlich würden sie bald zusammen wohnen. Und das konnte er sich immer besser vorstellen.

"Vielleicht können wir das morgen Mittag wieder machen?" schlug Niklas vor.

"Ja, auf jeden Fall. Ich glaub aber nicht, dass ich heute Abend noch mal kommen kann."

"Das musst du auch nicht Lewis."

"Ich würde gerne kommen."

"Ich lieg doch eh nur rum. Und du hast auch noch ein eigenes Leben."

Lewis schüttelte den Kopf. "Es macht Spaß mit dir."

"Hm, na dann hast du offenbar ne reichlich komische Vorstellung von Spaß."

"Eben unten in Café?"

"Ok, das war nett", stimmte Niklas zu. "Obwohl ich dich um ein Trikot von nem anderen Spieler angebettelt hab."

Lewis lachte. "Ich fürchte, meinem wirst du nicht entgehen können. Aber erstmal das von Clemens."

Auch Niklas lachte leise. "So und jetzt mach, dass du zum Training kommst."

"Bis morgen", verabschiedete Lewis sich und beeilte sich aus dem Zimmer zu kommen - er war wirklich schon spät dran.

Allerdings war es das wert gewesen. Niklas hatte sich endlich mal richtig wohl mit ihm gefühlt. Und er selbst - er hatte sich auch verdammt wohl gefühlt mit Niklas.


	13. Schnarchmedaille

Mit ziemlich guter Laune kam Lewis zum zweiten Training und lief sofort zu René.

"Hey", grüßte René ihn. "So stürmisch?"

"Kannst du ein Trikot von Clemens besorgen?" fiel Lewis gleich mit der Tür ins Haus. "Mit Unterschrift?"

"Ähm... hast du so eine Sehnsucht nach ihm?“, fragte René irritiert nach.

"Ey Blödmann. Nicht für mich. Für Niklas."

"Niklas will ein Trikot von Clemens?"

Lewis nickte. "Er wollte erst nur ein Autogramm, aber da sein altes Trikot... abhanden gekommen ist..."

René grinste. "Ich ruf ihn mal an. Trikot mit Unterschrift also, ja?"

"Genau."

René schüttelte leicht den Kopf "Da soll ich für einen Hamburger ein Werdertrikot besorgen..."

"Ich weiß, da ist irgendwas schief gelaufen", sagte Lewis. "Aber... wenn es ihn glücklich macht. Und Clemens find das doch bestimmt zum schießen komisch."

"Klar, der wird seinen Spaß haben. Ich ruf ihn gleich nach dem Training an."

"Danke", sagte Lewis. "Das ist total nett von dir."

"Ich bin immer total nett."

"Hm... für nen Torhüter stimmt das sogar."

René hob eine Augenbraue. "So mutig?"

Lewis grinste ihn breit an. "Ich hab vorhin ein erstklassiges Stück Schokokuchen gegessen. Glaub mir, ich bin so auf Schokolade, heute nehm ich es sogar mit nem gefährlichen Torhüter auf."

"Oh-oh... Leute, seid vorsichtig, Lewis ist auf Schokolade!"

Um sie herum ertönte Gelächter.

"Wir nehmen uns in Acht", rief jemand von weiter hinten.

"Ihr seid ja nur neidisch!" rief Lewis.

"Auf Schokoladenkuchen? Immer", grinste René. "Aber du solltest dich trotzdem beeilen."

"Pass auf, ich bin wie ein Blitz, gleich siehst du nur noch meine Staubwolke", lachte Lewis.

"Dann zeig mal, was du kannst."

Grinsend zog Lewis das Tempo deutlich an.

So war er wenig später fertig und folgte seinen Mitspielern nach draußen zum Training.

Mit Feuereifer stürzte er sich in die Übungen. Sie machten viel Spaß - das war meistens so, wenn er gut gelaunt war.  
Und heute war er fantastisch gelaunt und bekam ein Sonderlob von seinem Trainer.

Nach dem Training begab er sich zur Massage, und anschließend gemütlich in die Sauna, so dass er erst gegen sieben zu Hause war.

Dort machte er sich etwas zu Essen und hockte sich dann vor den Fernseher. Gegen 9 bekam er eine WhatsApp-Nachricht von René [Wenn Clemens aufhört zu lachen, schickt er das Trikot los. Ich hab einen gut bei dir!]

Bei den Worten musste Lewis nun ebenfalls lachen. [Danke], schrieb er zurück, [Gefallen wird gern geliefert.]

[Gut. Bis morgen Lewis] kam Renés Antwort.

Hoffentlich hatte René sich noch nichts ausgedacht, schoss es Lewis durch den Kopf. Vielleicht hätte er selbst was vorschlagen sollen. Essen gehen oder so. Was... Ungefährliches.

René hatte schon ein paar Mal ziemlich absurde Ideen gehabt und war da auch sehr kreativ.

Aber... wenn er Niklas damit glücklich machte, würde er auch eine von Renés merkwürdige Ideen überstehen.

Und er wusste, dass das Trikot ihn glücklich machen würde.

Und wenn er glück hatte, dann würde das Trikot rechtzeitig zu Niklas Entlassung eintreffen.

Niklas' Entlassung - und sein Einzug. Lewis musste sicher noch einiges dafür besorgen, von Zahnputzbecher bis zu Kuschelsocken fürs abendliche Fernsehen.  
Aber irgendwie wollte er das auch nicht ohne Niklas machen. Schließlich sollten ihm die Dinge gefallen.

Wenn er aus dem Krankenhaus kam, würden sie also erstmal eine Einkaufstour machen müssen.

Hoffentlich kam Niklas überhaupt in zwei Tagen raus. Sonst würde das komplett mit dem Start der Rückrunde kollidieren.

Sowieso war das scheiße, wenn er Niklas so bald alleine lassen musste - Renés Zweifel hatten wohl schon ein wenig auf ihn abgefärbt.

Aber was sollte er machen? Am Donnerstag ging es nun mal ins Hotel und am Freitag würde es spät werden, bis er nach dem Spiel nach Hause kam. Auch wenn es ein Heimspiel war, würde er kaum vor Mitternacht zu Hause sein.

Dann würde Niklas vermutlich schon schlafen.

Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn Niklas die Tage noch im Krankenhaus verbringen würde, wo man sich um ihn kümmern konnte.

Er sollte da mal mit dem Doc reden, der würde das sicher schon deichseln.

Niklas würde allerdings weniger begeistert sein.

Aber mal abgesehen von diesem winzigen Bisschen Misstrauen würde Niklas sich alleine in der Wohnung sicher komisch vorkommen.

Lewis nickte leicht. Er würde mit Dr. Welsch reden, aber erst mit Niklas. Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass Niklas sich wieder selbst entließ, nur weil Lews nicht vorher offen mit ihm geredet hatte.

Morgen, beschloss er, wenn er in der Mittagspause hinfuhr.

***

In der Mittagspause am nächsten Tag, machte sich Lewis wieder auf den Weg zu Niklas. Diesmal hatte er einen Haufen Rätselhefte dabei. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob Niklas sowas machte, aber es würde ihn beschäftigen.

Wie erwartet saß Niklas im Bett, diesmal sah er jedoch auf den Fernseher.

"Läuft was gutes?" fragte Lewis.

"Nö", schüttelte Niklas den Kopf. "Gut, dass du hier bist - sonst wäre mein Hirn noch ganz aufgeweicht."

"Ok, das müssen wir verhindern", sagte Lewis und hielt die Tüte hoch. "Ich hab hier einmal alles was das Rätselherz höher schlagen lässt. Garantiert gut gegen Hirnerweichung."

Niklas nahm ihm die Tüte ab. Darin befanden sich verschiedene Rätselhefte, Sudokus, Kreuzworträtsel, Logicals und andere, und bei einigen Heften nickte er mit einem Lächeln.

"Magst du sowas?" fragte Lewis.

"Ja, gerade die hier", hielt er ein Heft hoch.

"Ja, die mache ich auch mal gern. Wenn wir länger unterwegs sind und ich keinen Bock auf Hörbuch oder so hab."

Niklas lachte auf. "Keine Playstation im Flieger?"

"Nein, leider nicht."

Niklas lachte wieder fröhlich. "Wie schrecklich."

"Ist es tatsächlich. Ne Horde Fußballer lässt sich eigentlich nur mit Playstation im Zaum halten."

"Und du bist immer mittendrin", lachte Niklas.

"Ähm... ja", grinste Lewis. "René sucht immer noch meinen Ausknopf. Dabei rede ich gar nicht so viel. Ich kann sogar richtig ruhig sein."

Niklas grinste. "Ausknopf, hm?"

Lewis nickte und lehnte sich vor. "Aber gut, René ist jetzt auch über 30. Da muss man es vermutlich langsamer angehen lassen."

"Er scheint dich aber ganz gut im Griff zu haben."

Lewis schnaubte. "Ich lasse ihn gern in dem Glauben. Dabei wickele ich ihn problemlos um den kleinen Finger."

Wieder lachte Niklas. "Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen."

"René tut immer so hart, aber in Wirklichkeit ist er ein großer, knuddeliger Softie", sagte Lewis grinsend. "Allerdings... würde ich ihm das vermutlich nicht unbedingt ins Gesicht sagen."

"Also nur ein halber knuddeliger Softie. Und auf dem Platz will ich ihm auch nicht gerade begegnen."

"Nee, da geht man ihm am besten aus dem Weg."

Niklas überlegte kurz. "Er ist echt ein guter Freund... der dich beschützen will."

"Ja. Ich hätte das auch nicht vermutet, aber wir verstehen uns echt super. Er hat mir den Anfang hier in Hamburg so leicht wie möglich gemacht."

"Das ist gut - wenn man Freunde hat..."

"Ja", sagte Lewis und griff unwillkürlich nach Niklas Hand.

Überrascht sah Niklas zu ihm.

"Wir sind auch Freunde. Oder auf dem Weg dahin", sagte Lewis und drückte Niklas Hand, ehe er sie wieder losließ.

Niklas lächelte schüchtern.

"Ich wollte noch was mit dir Besprechen", sagte Lewis. "Wollen wir das draußen machen?" 

Unsicher sah Niklas ihn an, so, als rechnete er jetzt damit, dass Lewis sich - trotz der netten Worte - umentschieden hätte. 

"Es ist nichts schlimmes", sagte Lewis schnell. 

Nur wenig beruhigt nickte Niklas. 

"Hey... guck nicht so", sagte Lewis und griff wieder nach Niklas Hand. 

"Können wir es nicht gleich hinter uns bringen?", bat Niklas leise. 

Lewis nickte. "Es geht um den Donnerstag und Freitag. Ich muss Donnerstag ins Hotel und das Spiel am Freitag ist ja erst am Abend." 

Es dauerte nur einen kleinen Moment, dann verstand Niklas. "Ich finde schon was für die Tage." 

"Es geht nicht darum, dass ich dir nicht traue. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob du in deinem Zustand so viel allein sein solltest", sagte Lewis und drückte Niklas Hand. "Das letzte Mal war ich nur ein paar Stunden weg und du bist im Bad gestürzt. Wäre es nicht besser, wenn du die beiden Tage noch hier im Krankenhaus bleibst und ich dich am Samstag mit nach Hause nehme?" 

Niklas seufzte leise und irgendwie resigniert, dann nickte er schwach. 

"Ich würde dich ja gern mit ins Hotel schmuggeln, aber ich fürchte, dass das auffallen würde", sagte Lewis. 

"Nein, nein, ich will nicht, dass du Ärger kriegst." 

"Also ist das ok für dich?" 

"Auf die zwei Tage kommt’s ja nicht mehr an", murmelte Niklas. 

Lewis lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. "Und Samstag gehen wir dann gleich ne Runde shoppen." 

"Shoppen", seufzte Niklas noch einmal. 

"Kein Freund davon?" 

"Doch, aber womit soll ich shoppen?" 

"Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich das erstmal auslege." 

"Ich weiß. Aber mein Schuldenberg wird immer größer." 

"Das werden wir auch schon irgendwie schaukeln", meinte Lewis zuversichtlich. "Wie gesagt, erstmal musst du gesund werden." 

Niklas gab resigniert nach, "Okay."

"Also... wollen wir noch ne Runde draußen drehen?" 

"Gerne." Niklas stand vorsichtig auf. Er trug schon Jeans und T-Shirt, "mit der Jacke müsstest du mir wieder helfen." 

"Klar", lächelte Lewis und half Niklas in die Jacke. Diesmal brauchten sie keinen Rollstuhl mehr, mit Erlaubnis der Ärzte gingen sie zu Fuß durch das Krankenhaus. 

"Erzähl mal, wie läuft das vor einem Spiel bei euch ab?" fragte Niklas, als sie schließlich draußen im Park waren. 

"Ganz ruhig und konzentriert", begann Lewis. "Wir sind ja schon am Vorabend im Hotel, damit alle genug schlafen und nicht abgelenkt werden." 

"Und habt ihr Einzelzimmer?" 

"Nee", schüttelte Lewis den Kopf. "Doppelzimmer. Meistens mit Dennis oder Sven." 

"Boah das würde mir ja Spaß machen", grinste Niklas.  

Lewis sah ihn fragend an. "Wie meinst du das?" 

"Ich weiß nicht, hört sich ein bisschen an wie Klassenfahrt. Und da hab ich es wie die Pest gehasst, dass ich kein eigenes Zimmer hatte." 

"Nee, so ist es nicht. Ist ja meist derselbe, mit dem man sich ein Zimmer teilt, und mit dem versteht man sich dann auch ganz gut." 

"Wär trotzdem nichts für mich." 

"Bei mir hast du ja Einzelzimmer", grinste Lewis ihn an. 

Niklas lachte leise. "Und ist das überall so. Also mit den Doppelzimmern?" 

"Bei allen Vereinen, ja. Bei der Nationalmannschaft nicht, jedenfalls bei den Turnieren gibt’s Einzelzimmer." 

"Mhm, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Ich dachte ihr Fußballer werdet so verhätschelt, dass ihr alle Einzelzimmer habt." 

"Aber der Teamgeist", machte Lewis betont. "Der Teamgeist!" 

"Der wird besser wenn man sich gegenseitig einen Vorschnarcht?" 

"Man lernt, wie man den anderen treten oder wie man das Kissen schmeißen muss, damit es aufhört." 

Niklas lachte auf. "Wenn du also zu laut schnarchst, dann weiß ich was zu tun ist." 

"Es hat sich bisher noch niemand über meine Schnarchlaute beschwert", grinste Lewis. 

"Na, hoffentlich waren sie nicht alle taub, mit denen du in einem Zimmer geschlafen hast." Lachend knuffte Niklas Lewis gegen den Oberarm.  

"Hey", protestierte Lewis ebenfalls lachend. 

"Los raus mit der Sprache", sagte Niklas. "Wie laut ist dein Schnarchen? Handsäge? Motorsäge? Kreissäge?" 

Lewis lachte auf, Niklas' Humor gefiel ihm. "Höchstens Laubsäge, allerhöchstens. Und auch nur, wenn die Säge erkältet ist." 

"Ich werd das überprüfen Lewis", drohte Niklas spielerisch. 

"Nur, wenn du mir hinterher auch ein Schnarchzertifikat ausstellst."

"Das krieg ich hin. Ich mal dir sogar ne Schnarchmedaille."

"Super, so kommen wir ins Geschäft!"

"Ich hoffe du hast schöne Buntstifte zu Hause, sonst wird die Medaille ziemlich öde."

"Ich guck mal, sonst besorg ich uns welche... Malst du gerne?", fragte Lewis nach.

"Geht so. In der Schule im Kunstunterricht war ich immer gut, aber..."

"Aber?"

"Hat sich in der letzten Zeit nicht mehr ergeben", murmelte Niklas.

Lewis schwieg einen Moment, Niklas hatte echt eine schwere Zeit hinter sich. "Jetzt hast du ja wieder Gelegenheit dazu. Soll ich dir fürs Wochenende was zum Zeichnen und Malen besorgen?", bot er an.

"Im Moment ist das mit dem Arm glaub ich schwierig", meinte Niklas.

"Mist, ja", nickte Lewis. "Blöde. Aber kann ich dir was anderes mitbringen für das Wochenende?"

Niklas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab noch zu lesen und dein Fernseher funktioniert ja auch ganz gut. Ähm... du hast bestimmt Sky, oder?"

"Ja, klar. Und brauchst du noch was für die Tage hier?"

"Nein ich bin versorgt. Musst dir keine Sorgen machen."

Lewis nickte, dann sah er Niklas ernst an. "Und... nicht wieder abhauen, ja? Bitte."

"Versprochen", sagte Niklas leise.

"Danke", lächelte Lewis ihn an. "Das bedeutet mir viel."

Niklas sah ihn wieder einmal verwundert an, lächelte dann aber leicht. "Du meinst es offenbar ernst und... so scharf bin ich auch nicht hinter weiteren Nächten im Freien hinterher."

"Dann ist gut. Du, drinnen wartet ein Schokoladenkuchen auf uns, was meinst du?"

Sofort strahlte Niklas. "Da musst du nicht lange fragen."

"Dann komm mit." Lewis lenkte ihre Schritte zurück Richtung Krankenhaus.

Wenig später saßen sie am gleichen Tisch wie gestern und bestellten sich erneut zwei Stücke des Schokokuchens.

Lewis hatte den Eindruck, dass der Kuchen noch besser schmeckte als am Vortag, das konnte aber auch daran liegen, dass Niklas lockerer und gelöster wirkte.

Und das obwohl er nun zwei Tage länger als geplant in der Klinik bleiben sollte.

Er schien aber inzwischen Vertrauen in Lewis zu setzen, dass es nicht nur eine Laune war, sondern er ihn wirklich aufnehmen wollte.

Und er schien sich langsam auch darauf zu freuen.

Nach dem Kuchenessen verabschiedete sich Lewis, er musste sich beeilen zum zweiten Training zu kommen.

***

Am nächsten Tag fuhr Lewis mittags erst nach Hause um zu packen und dann zu Niklas in die Klinik. Er hatte bereits mit Dr. Welsch gesprochen und es war kein Problem, dass Niklas noch bis Samstag blieb. Es war dem Doc sogar ganz recht, weil Niklas sich wohl zu viel bewegte und der Ellbogen deshalb langsamer heilte als gedacht. "In der Hinsicht seid ihr euch ganz schön ähnlich", hatte der Doc mit einem Grinsen zu Lewis gesagt.

Lewis hatte bei den Worten nur leise gelacht, "Dann werden wir wohl gut miteinander auskommen."

Als Lewis nun das Krankenzimmer betrat saß Niklas nicht im Bett, sondern auf einem Stuhl am Fenster.

"Hey", grüßte er ihn leise.

Niklas sah auf und lächelte ihn. "Hey! Mit dir hätte ich heute gar nicht gerechnet. Musst du nicht packen und so?"

"Alles schon fertig im Auto. Ich hab noch..." Lewis sah auf die Uhr. "Eine Stunde, ehe ich am Bus sein muss."

"Das ist nett, dass du trotzdem noch vorbeikommst", sagte Niklas.

"Klar - musst ja immerhin bis übermorgen noch aushalten."

"Wird schon. Ich hab nen neuen Zimmernachbarn, der ist ganz nett."

"Ja? Erzähl", forderte Lewis ihn auf.

"Hat sich bei nem Arbeitsunfall beide Beine gebrochen", erzählte Niklas. "Ist von der Leiter gefallen. Und er ist Pauli-Fan."

"Autsch", machte Lewis. "Also, vor allem für die Pauli-Sache."

"Ey, Pauli ist voll cool!"

"Ja, schon klar... Aber der HSV ist besser."

Niklas schnaubte. "Da spielt ihr mal wieder eine einigermaßen gute Saison und schon kommen hier die großen Töne."

"Schon klar - und wo steht Werder?"

"An erster Stelle der Herzen", grinste Niklas ihn breit an.

"Spinner", lachte Lewis ihn an.

"Nein, das ist die Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit."

"Hm", machte Lewis nachdenklich. "Wer steht nun an erster Stelle - Pauli oder Werder?"

Niklas öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber sofort wieder und runzelte die Stirn. "Das... tja... also... das eine schließt das andere nicht aus", sagte er dann.

Lewis lachte leise. "Also hast du einen Erstliga-Herzensverein und einen Zweitliga-Herzensverein."

"Ja. Und genau deshalb darf Werder auch nicht absteigen. Das würde sonst alles durcheinander bringen", sagte Niklas.

"Und Pauli darf nicht aufsteigen", folgerte Lewis.

"Hm... auch irgendwie blöd", brummte Niklas. "Ich... ich denk da nochmal in Ruhe drüber nach."

"Kannst du mir trotzdem morgen die Daumen drücken?"

"Natürlich. Dem HSV und dir ganz besonders", versprach Niklas. "Haut die Bayern weg."

"Ah, ein Bayernfeind", grinste Lewis.

"Ein großer sogar!"

"Sehr gut - wir werden unser Bestes tun sie wegzuhauen."

"Darfst auch gern das ein oder andere Tor schießen. So durch die Beine vom Neuer."

"Oh ja, schön getunnelt." Lewis konnte es sich genau vorstellen, wie der Ball dem Neuer durch die Beine kullerte.

Niklas lachte leise.

Sie unterhielten sich noch ein wenig, und Lewis merkte, dass sie sich dabei immer besser kennenlernten.

Und sein erster Eindruck hatte ihn nicht getäuscht. Niklas war ein unglaublich lieber, netter Kerl.

Sie verstanden sich einfach sehr gut und hatten auch einen ganz ähnlichen Humor.

Aber schließlich musste sich Lewis auf den Weg machen. "Also, ich komm Samstag gleich nach der Regeneration her. Dann gehen wir was essen und ein bisschen was einkaufen."

"Übermorgen. Und morgen werde ich dein Spiel genau verfolgen im Radio."

"Kannst du nicht zugucken? Wird doch in der ARD übertragen", sagte Lewis und deutete auf den Fernseher.

"Oh - dann werde ich meinen Bettnachbarn bestimmt überzeugen können."

"Na, wenn er auch Fußball-Fan ist, wird das wohl kein Problem sein", lächelte Lewis und stand auf. "Also Niklas, bis Samstag."

"Bis Samstag", lächelte Niklas ihn an.

Lewis strich ihm einmal kurz über die Schulter und verschwand dann aus dem Zimmer.


	14. Lewis die Naturgewalt

Das Spiel verlief leider, wie zu erwarten. Der HSV verlor gegen die Bayern, auch wenn sie sogar ein Tor schossen und „nur“ 1:2 verloren. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können, darin waren sich alle einig. 

Trotzdem blieb eine Niederlage eine Niederlage und deshalb sah Lewis René skeptisch an, als er am Samstag noch vor der Regeneration mit einem breiten Lächeln auf ihn zukam. "Wir haben gestern verloren, du hast nicht gut gespielt. Warum zum Teufel grinst du so?" fragte er misstrauisch.

"Ich hab da was für dich."

"Und was?"

"Da", streckte René ihm einen gepolsterten Umschlag hin.

Lewis nahm ihn entgegen, dann strahlte er plötzlich. "Ah, ich glaube ich weiß, was es ist!"

"Ah, du kannst auch lachen, obwohl wir gestern verloren haben. Grüß Niklas von mir - und von Clemens."

"Werd ich machen", sagte Lewis und ließ den Umschlag dann schnell verschwinden. "Gefährliche Ware hier in der HSV-Kabine", sagte er mit einem verschwörerischen Zwinkern.

"Oh ja, pass auf, dass dich niemand damit erwischt. Ist übrigens vom letzten Derby."

"Sag noch dass es ungewaschen ist und Niklas wird ihm vermutlich einen Schrein bauen", meinte Lewis trocken. "Sag Clemens vielen Dank von mir. Ich glaube, er macht damit jemanden sehr sehr glücklich."

"Besorg schon mal das Holz", erwiderte René ebenso trocken.

Lewis lachte. "Na, dann lass uns mal auslaufen. Ich werd pünktlich im Krankenhaus erwartet."

"Dann versteck... die Ware mal gut."

Lewis verstaute den Umschlag schnell im Spind und folgte René dann nach draußen.

 

***

Nach der Regeneration beeilte er sich zu Niklas zu kommen.

Niklas erwartete ihn schon vollständig angezogen und mit gepacktem Rucksack.

"Ah, du bist schon bereit. Hast du die Papiere schon?"

Niklas hielt einen Umschlag hoch. "Ich bin sozusagen sofort zur Mitnahme bereit."

"Perfekt, dann komm gleich mal mit." Lewis griff nach dem Rucksack.

Niklas stand auf und folgte Lewis nach draußen.

Erst gings zum Fahrstuhl, unten gingen sie auf direktem Weg zum Auto.

"Ich bin so froh, da raus zu sein", sagte Niklas, als er auf den Beifahrersitz rutschte.

"Das glaub ich dir. Aber jetzt hast du es ja geschafft."

"Und muss hoffentlich nicht so schnell wieder in die Nähe davon."

"Diesmal bist du ja auch gesund."

Niklas sah auf seinen Arm. "Naja... ein bisschen gesund."

"Okay, bisschen gesund. Was hat der Doc noch gesagt?"

"Das ich mich zu viel bewege", grinste Niklas. "Ich hab Tabletten gegen die Schmerzen verschrieben bekommen und ne Salbe. Und nächste Woche muss ich zum Fäden ziehen."

"Und... die Prognose?" Lewis war schon besorgt.

Niklas zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Ob es Nervenschäden gibt, kann erst in ein bis zwei Wochen untersucht werden."

Lewis nickte. "Ich drück dir die Daumen."

"Danke", sagte Niklas.

"So, wir sind schon da", meinte Lewis, als er einparkte.

"Und wo ist da?" fragte Niklas.

"Eines meiner Lieblingsrestaurants. Das heißt - magst du asiatisch? Dies hier ist Vietnamesisch."

"Ich... keine Ahnung", sagte Niklas. "Ich war noch nie Vietnamesisch essen."

"Gut, dann probierst du es einfach mal."

"Ich vertrau dir da völlig", meinte Niklas.

"Dann komm mit", nickte Lewis und stieg aus.

Etwas umständlich schnallte Niklas sich ab und folgte Lewis dann.

"Kannst du mit Stäbchen essen?", fragte Lewis.

"Nein", sagte Niklas.

"Okay - ich dachte nur, damit könntest du mit einer Hand essen. Aber es gibt hier auch einiges, was man mit Löffel essen kann."

"Oh man, daran hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht", murmelte Niklas.

"Wie gesagt, ich kann dir gern helfen was Leckeres auszusuchen."

"Du machst das schon", sagte Niklas. "Kein Meerrettich und... keine Innereien, sonst kannst du mir alles bestellen."

"Komm erstmal rein, dann gucken wir zusammen die Karte an."

Nickend folgte Niklas Lewis in das Restaurant, wo sie zu einem ruhigen Zweiertisch geführt wurden.

Ein freundlicher Kellner brachte ihnen die Karten, und gemeinsam stöberten sie in den Gerichten, ehe sie sich für zwei verschiedene Fleischgerichte entschieden.

"Ihr habt euch gestern wacker geschlagen", sagte Niklas, als sie auf das Essen warteten.

"Eigentlich war es ja klar gewesen, aber... wenn es so knapp ist, dann ärgert man sich doch."

"Glaub ich dir. Da hilft es auch nicht, dass ihr mal nicht mit fünf oder mehr Toren vom Platz gefegt wurdet. Und das René ausgerechnet in so nem Spiel patzt..."

"Ja, das ist total ärgerlich."

"Naja, nächste Woche gegen Stuttgart wird das hoffentlich besser laufen", meinte Niklas grinsend.

"Bestimmt", war Lewis zuversichtlich. "Stuttgart sollte machbar sein."

"Das wär auch für Bremen gut", grinste Niklas breit.

Lewis sah ihn gespielt geknickt an. "Und ich dachte, du würdest mir die Daumen drücken."

"Ich drücke dir die Daumen", sagte Niklas sofort. "Und freue mich über positive Nebeneffekte."

"Okay, das ist genehmigt."

"Da bin ich aber beruhigt."

In diesem Moment wurden ihre Gerichte gebracht.

"Das sieht gut aus", sagte Niklas nach einem kritischen Blick.

"Es ist auch sehr lecker", meinte Lewis. "Probier einfach. Und wenn du es nicht magst, dann tauschen wir."

Niklas lächelte ihn an und probierte dann vorsichtig etwas.

"Oh - lecker", nickte er.

Lewis nickte zufrieden und begann dann ebenfalls zu essen.

Dabei sprachen sie nicht viel, es war einfach zu lecker - und sie waren zu hungrig.

Vor allem Niklas hatte einen mehr als gesunden Appetit.

Letztendlich schob Lewis ihm seinen Rest noch zu.

"Du hast doch auch Hunger", protestierte Niklas.

"So viel nicht. Hatte auch im Verein schon ein, zwei Bananen."

Niklas zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Bananen?"

"Ja, die gibt’s immer nach dem Training. Hat was mit Kohlenhydraten und Mineralien und so zu tun."

"Bäh", machte Niklas.

"Okay, kein Meerrettich, keine Innereien, keine Bananen?"

"Banane im Kuchen ist ok. Bananen-Split auch. Oh und Bananenshake. Aber Banane pur? Das ist ekelhaft", sagte Niklas.

"Bananenjoghurt? Oder -Quark?"

"Nicht unbedingt."

"Okay, dann ess ich meine Bananen alleine."

Niklas lachte leise. "Ja, darfst du."

"Puh, du wirst mir vielleicht die Haare vom Kopf, aber nicht die Bananen wegessen."

"So viel esse ich gar nicht", nuschelte Niklas ein wenig verlegen.

"Hey, das ist doch in Ordnung. Du siehst aus, als hättest du die letzten Wochen ziemlich abgenommen"

"Geht schon", meinte Niklas. "So viel wars nicht."

Lewis sah ihn mit schräg gehaltenem Kopf an.

"Was?" fragte Niklas.

"Man sieht es dir deutlich an - und das, obwohl ich dich vorher nicht kannte."

Niklas seufzte. "Ja ok. Es war mehr als ein bisschen."

"Und davon musst du wenigstens einiges wieder auf die Rippen kriegen."

"Willst du mich mästen und dann braten wie die böse Hexe?" fragte Niklas grinsend.

Lewis lachte, "Nein, ich denke, die Gefahr besteht nicht. Mein Ofen ist nicht groß genug."

Niklas lächelte. "Ok, wenn du wirklich keinen Hunger mehr hast, dann esse ich den Rest."

"Ja, bitte."

Niklas zog den Teller zu sich und begann den Rest von Lewis Portion zu essen. "Auch lecker", sagte er.

"Gut, dann wissen wir schon mal, dass du Vietnamesisch magst."

"Mhm", machte Niklas mit vollem Mund.

Lewis lachte, Niklas schien es wirklich gut zu schmecken.

Aber schließlich, als auch Lewis Teller absolut leer war, lehnte sich Niklas zufrieden zurück. "So, das war lecker."

Dazu lächelte Lewis wieder. "Also, hast du jetzt genug Energie?"

"Ich denke schon. Was genau hast du denn jetzt mit mir vor?"

"Shoppen."

"Ich hab’s befürchtet."

"Magst du generell nicht shoppen, oder ist es, weil ich dir wieder was auslegen werde?"

"Weil du mir das Geld wieder auslegen wirst."

"Versuch nicht dran zu denken. Ich habe genug davon - und so ist es doch besser, als wenn ich es für Alkohol und Frauen ausgebe, und den Rest verprasse."

"Das weiß ich alles, Lewis. Aber das Gefühl... es fühlt sich nicht toll an, so von jemandem abhängig zu sein, den man erst ein paar Tage kennt", versuchte Niklas zu erklären.

Lewis nickte verstehend. "Schon klar. Aber im Moment hast du kaum eine andere Wahl, oder? Also nimm es bitte einfach hin."

"Deshalb muss es mir nicht gefallen", sagte Niklas mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

"Nein, solange du aber trotzdem mitmachst..."

"Wie du schon gesagt hast, mir bleibt kaum was anderes übrig."

"Okay, dann mach dich schon mal bereit - und überleg, was du alle so brauchst", forderte Lewis ihn auf, während er nach dem Kellner winkte.

"So ziemlich alles", murmelte Niklas wenig begeistert.

"Dann sollten wir jetzt echt los." Lewis zahlte schnell, dann gingen sie zurück zu Lewis' Wagen. "Erstmal in die Stadt, hm?"

"Ja, das wird am einfachsten sein."

"Dann los", nickte Lewis und fuhr an. In einem Parkhaus in der Innenstadt stellten sie den Wagen ab, dann zogen sie los und kauften ein: Von Unterwäsche und Socken über T-Shirts, Pullis und Jeans bis zu zwei Paar Schuhen.

"Das reicht", sagte Niklas schließlich entschieden. "Mehr brauche ich wirklich nicht."

Lewis ließ sich davon nicht beirren und schleppte Niklas in eine Drogerie, in der sie alles von Haarbürste bis Zehennagelfeile kauften. Jedenfalls ungefähr.

Niklas gab es irgendwann auf zu protestieren. Lewis war wie eine Naturgewalt und der stellte man sich am besten nicht in den Weg.

Am Ende hatten sie zu der Kleidung und der Drogerieartikel noch ein paar Bücher und Mal- und Zeichensachen gekauft.

"Das war viel zu viel", murmelte Niklas, als sie die Tüten in den Kofferraum luden.

"Immerhin hast du es jetzt erstmal hinter dir. Komm, steig ein, wir fahren nach Hause."

Niklas schob sich auf den Beifahrersitz und schnallte sich wieder etwas ungeschickt an.

Lewis wartete, ob er ihm helfen musste, doch er schaffte es alleine. Dann fuhr er los - nach Hause.


	15. Das Trikot

Zu Hause angekommen, luden sie alle Tüten in den Fahrstuhl und fuhren dann nach oben.

In der Wohnung brachten Lewis alles ins Gästezimmer, legte die Tüten aber erstmal nur ab, ehe er zurück zu Niklas ins Wohnzimmer ging.

Niklas saß schon ziemlich geschafft auf dem Sofa und grinste Lewis an. "So fertig war ich schon lange nicht mehr."

"Aber es fühlt sich gut an, hm?"

"Wenn ich nicht darüber nachdenke, dass du alles bezahlt hast..."

"Kann ich den Gedanken nicht irgendwie aus deinem Kopf rauskriegen?"

Niklas seufzte. "Das ist schwer, Lewis. Stell dir mal vor, wie das für dich wäre. Verdienst erst dein eigenes Geld und dann plötzlich ist da nichts mehr. Und dann lernst du jemanden kennen, der dich schon bei sich wohnen lässt und dich durchfüttert. Und dann bezahlt er dir auch noch Klamotten und sowas..."

"Versteh ich doch. Jedes bisschen. Aber es hilft dir nicht, wenn du die ganze Zeit darüber nachdenkst. Du wirst wieder dein eigenes Geld verdienen, eine eigene Wohnung haben und mir dann auch alles zurückzahlen. Da bin ich mir sicher. Und du hoffentlich auch."

"Du bist echt ganz schön unglaublich, Lewis", sagte Niklas leise.

"Findest du? Dass ich so zuversichtlich bin? Das bin ich immer."

"Ja und das du so ein Vertrauen hast. Ich kenn nicht viele Leute die so sind."

Lewis zuckte mit den Schultern. "Entweder, habe ich eine gute Menschenkenntnis, oder aber... ich bin strohdoof und naiv. Ich hoffe, das erste ist wahr."

"Du bist nicht strohdoof", sagte Niklas.

"Dann die Sache mit der Menschenkenntnis? Wäre mir auch viel lieber."

"Mir auch", sagte Niklas mit einem kleinen Zwinkern.

"Na siehst du - dann sind wir uns ja einig."

"Jedenfalls danke Lewis. Für alles."

Lewis lächelte leicht. "Du weißt, dass ich das gerne mache, ja?"

"Ich weiß."

"Dann ist ja gut. Also zu was anderem - magst du was trinken?"

"Ja, das wär nett."

"Was? Wasser, Schorle? Cola müsste ich auch noch da haben."

"Cola? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass dein Trainer davon begeistert ist", grinste Niklas.

"Von irgendeiner Feier. Deswegen bin ich auch nicht sicher, ob noch was da ist."

"Wenn, dann nehm ich davon gern was."

"Ich guck mal." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Lewis um und ging in die Küche. Apfelschorle für sich selbst, tatsächlich noch eine Literflasche Cola für Niklas.

"Danke", strahlte Niklas ihn an.

Okay, beschloss Lewis, Cola für Niklas. Er setzte sich ihm gegenüber in einen Sessel.

"So und du hast jetzt also bis Montag frei", sagte Niklas nach einem genüsslichen Schluck Cola.

"Ja, der pure Luxus", griente Lewis ihn an.

"Dir ist schon klar, dass du morgen Werder mit mir gucken darfst?" fragte Niklas zwinkernd.

"Ich fürchte es", seufzte Lewis. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein, ein gefütterter Umschlag in seiner Tasche. "Warte, ich hab ja noch was für dich", sagte er und stand auf.

Er fühlte Niklas' Blick förmlich in seinem Rücken. Schnell holte er den Umschlag aus der Tasche und überreichte ihn.

"Ähm... was ist das?" fragte Niklas.

"Machs auf, ja?"

"Ok", sagte Niklas und öffnete den Umschlag vorsichtig.

Grüner Stoff kam ihm entgegen, dazu eine Karte. [Hey Niklas, dass René mich mal nach einem Trikot fragen würde... dies hier ist vom letzten Derby, viel Spaß damit und alles Gute, Clemens Fritz]

Niklas riss die Augen auf. "Wow", wisperte er und strich fast schon ehrfürchtig über den grünen Stoff. "Das ist ja so cool!"

Lewis lächelte bei dem Gesichtsausdruck. "Das trägst du dann morgen?"

"Auf jeden Fall!"

"Und zusammen drücken wir Clemens die Daumen?"

"Darfst du das denn so als HSVler?" grinste Niklas.

"Darfst du nur keinem verraten"

"Versprochen, ich verrate nix."

"Dann werden wir beide morgen viel Spaß haben - hoffe ich."

"Na, wenn Werder sich anstrengt bestimmt."

"Und Schalke sich zurücknimmt - sind schließlich auch ziemlich gut. Obwohl ich da nicht mehr spiele", grinste Lewis.

"Stimmt, du bist ja auch schon ganz schön rumgekommen. Wie wars bei den Schlümpfen so?"

"Schlümpfe", lachte Lewis. "Sind alles ganz liebe Schlümpfe auf Schalke."

"Echt? Mir kommt das immer total chaotisch da vor."

"Umrum sicher, aber in der Mannschaft selbst kriegt man davon meist nicht so viel mit. Da geht es um andere Dinge."

"Und wo hat es dir bisher am besten gefallen?"

Lewis überlegte kurz. "Mainz war toll, mit Schü und Adam. Schalke war schön, aber ich hab zu wenig gespielt. England war... England. An sich schon toll, aber hier in Hamburg - hier darf ich wieder spielen, und das ist das, was ich will."

"Ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen, woanders als in Hamburg zu wohnen", sagte Niklas. "Ich... klar, ich möchte auch noch viel sehen, aber ich bin hier zu Hause."

"Ich bin es ja gewohnt von einem Verein zum anderen. Aber hier würde ich schon gern länger bleiben."

"Und später dann zurück nach England?" fragte Niklas.

"Weiß ich nicht. Ich liebe das Land, und ich würd gern wieder zurück, aber ob ich da noch mal spiele... Keine Ahnung..."

"Ich meinte eher nach dem Fußball", sagte Niklas.

"Ich weiß es noch nicht. Ganz und gar wohl eher nicht. Mal hier, mal da, das kann ich mir eher vorstellen."

"Klingt anstrengend", lachte Niklas.

"Gibt bequeme Flugzeuge", grinste Lewis ihn an.

"Ähm... ja... bestimmt. Gibt aber auch bequeme Züge und so."

"Du magst nicht fliegen?"

Niklas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich find das schrecklich. Ein Alptraum."

"Oh...okay... ja, es gibt auch Züge. Oder Schiffe."

"Züge. Ganz eindeutig Züge", grinste Niklas.

"Oh. Autos aber doch auch? Oder tunst du die nur und lässt andere fahren?"

"Nein Autos sind cool. Ich wär ja ein komischer Mechaniker, wenn ich kein Auto fahren würde."

"Ja, schon klar. Aber ich wollte halt sichergehen."

"Ich hab auch nen Motorrad-Führerschein."

"Echt? Ich wollte schon immer mal Motorrad fahren - oder mitfahren."

"Ich hab leider kein eigenes, aber ich hab gespart. Angefangen jedenfalls. Ich hab immer von ner alten Harley geträumt. Aus den 50er am besten. Aber die sind richtig teuer", erzählte Niklas.

"Oh, sowas richtig, richtig altes", nickte Lewis, "sowas ist immer cool. Und teuer..."

"Wird vermutlich ein Traum bleiben", seufzte Niklas.

"Ach, wer weiß. Ich bin ja immer so ein Optimist - bald hast du wieder einen Job, und dann kannst du auch wieder sparen."

Niklas schüttelte den Kopf. "Dann muss ich erstmal meine Schulden zurückzahlen."

"Wir gucken einfach, dass wir dir einen guten Job besorgen."

Niklas lachte leise. "Ok, du schrecklicher Optimist."

"So siehst du viel besser aus."

"Wie?" fragte Niklas.

"Wenn du lachst."

Niklas sah Lewis überrascht an. "Das... danke."

Lewis lächelte ihn an. "Wirklich."

"Hab ich nur dir zu verdanken."

"Die Lewis-Therapie hilft also schon."

Erneut lachte Niklas. "Ja, sie scheint extrem wirksam zu sein."

Lewis nickte zufrieden, er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Niklas so schnell so gelöst sein würde.

"Soll ich dir mal dein Zimmer zeigen?" fragte Lewis.

"Ja, gerne", stand Niklas gleich auf. Das Zimmer hatte er noch gar nicht gesehen - das letzte Mal hatte er völlig erschlagen auf dem Sofa gepennt, und heute hatte Lewis die Sachen in das Zimmer gebracht.

"Dann komm mal mit", sagte Lewis und stand auf.

Niklas folgte ihm ins Gästezimmer, das ab jetzt sein Zimmer sein würde.

"Ist nichts Besonderes, aber es ist alles da was man braucht", sagte Lewis.

"Es ist... es ist toll", meinte Niklas, nachdem er sich umgesehen hatte. Ein heller Raum, freundlich, ein großes Bett, Schrank, Fernseher - und "HSV-Bilder?"

Sofort grinste Lewis breit. "Muss doch ein Gegengewicht zu dem grünen Teil da schaffen", sagte er und deutete auf das Trikot in Niklas Hand.

"Hmm", machte Niklas, dann grinste er. "Okay, ist akzeptabel."

"Außerdem sind es nur hübsche Bilder", sagte Lewis.

"Weil du mit drauf bist."

Lewis lachte. "Das wollte ich so natürlich nicht sagen."

"Nein? Klang aber so."

"Da sind auch noch andere Leute drauf. René und so."

"Ja, ja, schon klar... Ich hab ja hier das... Gegengewicht", hielt Niklas das Trikot hoch.

Lewis schnaubte, grinste dann aber.

"Ich werde mich hier wohl fühlen", wurde Niklas auf einmal ernst.

"Das hoffe ich sehr. Und wenn dir noch irgendwas fehlt, dann sag es einfach."

"Ich glaub, mit dem, was wir heute alles eingekauft haben, wird auch in fünf Jahren nichts fehlen."

"Das weiß man nie."

"Okay, vielleicht mal irgendwann neue Zahnpasta."

Lewis grinste. "Ich hab zwar keine Zahnpasta gemeint, aber klar sowas auch."

"Ich versteh schon", nickte Niklas.

"Also... soll ich dir beim Auspacken helfen oder willst du das allein machen? Oder lieber später?"

"Können wir gern zusammen machen", meinte Niklas.

"Dann auf ans Werk", sagte Lewis.

Er nahm sich die erste Tüte und packte aus - Socken und Unterwäsche legte er in die Kommode.

Niklas half so gut es ging mit und bald wirkte das Zimmer viel bewohnter.

"Den Fernseher hab ich schon eingerichtet, da hast du auch Zugriff auf IP-TV."

"IP-was?" fragte Niklas leicht verwirrt.

"Fernsehern über Internet? Netflix und so."

"Ah ok", grinste Niklas. "Cool."

"Und irgendwie hundert Fernsehsender und so."

"Das heißt irgendwo wird es was geben, was man gefahrlos gucken kann."

"Du wirst auf jeden Fall was finden."

"Was guckst du so? Außer Fußball mein ich?" fragte Niklas.

"Och, alles Mögliche. Filme, Serien... darf gerne witzig sein, muss aber nicht.“

"Ok, das ist bei mir ähnlich."

"Dann werden wir uns auch da gut verstehen."

Niklas lächelte und sah dabei zufällig auf Lewis Armband-Uhr. "Das 18:30 Spiel fängt gleich an. Wollen wir gucken?"

"Klar, gern", nickte Lewis. "Dann komm mal mit."


	16. Alles außer Fensterputzen

Niklas folgte Lewis wieder ins Wohnzimmer, wo Lewis den großen Fernseher anschaltete.

"Und? Wer gewinnt? Gladbach oder der BVB?", fragte Lewis, als sie sich gesetzt hatten.

"Hm, das ist schwer. Aber ich glaube Dortmund wird das packen."

"Okay, werden wir ja gleich sehen."

Das Spiel machte Spaß, zur Halbzeit lag der BVB vorne, und am Ende hatten sie zwar ein Gegentor kassiert, aber auch drei geschossen.

"Na das war doch schön", meinte Niklas.  

"Auf jeden Fall ein spannendes Spiel", bestätigte Lewis. 

"Und die Bayern sind nicht weiter weg gezogen." 

Lewis lachte. "Das ist für dich das wichtigste, was?" 

"Erstmal ja", grinste Niklas. "Da Werder ja nicht da in der Nähe ist..." 

Lewis lachte wieder. "Das gefällt mir. Solange du den HSV da noch mit einbeziehst." 

"Auch der ist zu weit weg von Werder", seufzte Niklas. 

"Wird schon wieder besser für Werder", meinte Lewis. "Und du hast ja auch noch Pauli, da läuft es ja besser." 

"Stimmt", sagte Niklas und lehnte sich in die Sofapolster. 

Lewis beobachtete das zufrieden, Niklas schien sich hier wirklich langsam wohl zu fühlen. "Hast du Hunger?" fragte Lewis schließlich und streckte sich leicht. "Ich könnte uns ein paar Brote machen und dann gucken wir mal, was heute Abend so im Fernsehen läuft."

"Brote klingen gut, die kann man auch mit einer Hand essen."

"Dachte ich mir", sagte Lewis und stand auf. "Ich bin in der Küche und du guckst mal, was wir gleich gucken."

Niklas griff nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete sich durch das Programm. Aber es war Samstag und entsprechend gestaltete sich das Fernsehprogramm auch. Letztendlich suchte er online einige Filme raus, die er vorschlagen wollte.

Ein paar Minuten später kam Lewis mit zwei Tellern mit belegten Broten zurück. "Tee kommt auch noch", sagte er und stellte die Teller auf den Couchtisch.

"Tee? Ja, den kann ich auch gebrauchen."

"Hast du was zum Gucken gefunden?" fragte Lewis und nickte Richtung Fernseher.

"Ja - musst mal schauen, worauf du so Lust hast", zeigte Niklas die Filme, die er ausgewählt hatte.

"Oh lass mal Alles steht Kopf gucken", sagte Lewis. "Der ist super!"

"Okay", den hatte Niklas wohl in der engeren Wahl gehabt.

"Dann hol ich mal den Tee und dann können wir starten", sagte Lewis und verschwand wieder in der Küche.

Als er zurückkam, hatte Niklas sich zwei, drei Sofakissen an die Seite gestopft und seinen verletzten Arm darauf platziert.

Lewis stellte die Kanne ebenfalls auf den Tisch und goss ihnen dann in die mitgebrachten Teegläser ein. Dann setzte er sich kurzerhand neben Niklas aufs Sofa.

Der Film startete, und er war tatsächlich so lustig wie Lewis angekündigt hatte.

Niklas hatte gar nicht so viel für Animationsfilme übrig, aber der gefiel ihm wirklich gut. Vielleicht, weil es ein so interessantes Thema war und die Gefühle so gut umgesetzt waren.

Schließlich war der Film zuende, und Niklas gähnte verhalten.

"Ok, ab ins Bett mit dir", lachte Lewis.

"Hm, fürchte ich auch", murmelte Niklas. Vorsichtig nahm er seinen Arm hoch, dann stand er auf und tapste auf Socken in Richtung Badezimmer.

Lewis räumte solange das Geschirr ins Wohnzimmer.

"Bad ist frei", tönte es schließlich vom Flur.

Lewis trat aus der Küche und lächelte Niklas an. "Dann wünsch ich dir ne gute Nacht."

"Danke", erwiderte Niklas, "dir auch."

Lewis verschwand ins Bad, machte sich fertig und verzog sich dann in sein Zimmer.

Er lag lange wach, und unwillkürlich lauschte er auf Niklas, der im Zimmer nebenan schlief.

Aber es war total ruhig, was ja auch nur zu gut verständlich war. Niklas war bestimmt hundemüde und sofort in Tiefschlaf verfallen.

Es war ein beruhigendes, ein schönes Gefühl, dass Niklas sich bei ihm so entspannen konnte.

Egal was René davon hielt, Lewis war sich inzwischen zu 100% sicher, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben.

Niklas schien einfach ehrlich zu sein, und er hatte sichtlich Schwierigkeiten die Hilfe anzunehmen, die er brauchte.

Vielleicht sollte er René in den nächsten Tagen mal zum Essen einladen, dann konnte er Niklas besser kennenlernen.

Bisher hatte er ihn ja nur einmal kurz gesehen und kannte ihn kaum.

Er würde Niklas gleich morgen früh fragen, was er davon hielt.

Er drehte sich auf die Seite und stellte sich vor, wie Niklas jetzt wohl gerade schlief. Den Arm hatte er sicher vorsichtig auf ein Kissen gebettet - Lewis hatte ihm gleich mehrere aufs Bett gelegt. Er hatte vorher gar nicht gewusst, dass er so viele Kissen hatte, aber jetzt waren sie wenigstens mal zu was nütze.

Ein wenig machte er sich Sorgen, ob er Niklas und seinen Arm heute beim Einkaufen überlastet hatte. Aber Niklas hatte nicht gewirkt, als hätte er Schmerzen oder so.

Vielleicht war der Arm schon gut genug zusammengeheilt - oder aber, er hatte die Schmerzen nicht gezeigt.

Vielleicht hatten auch einfach die Tabletten so gut geholfen.

Lewis konnte nur hoffen, dass der Ellenbogen wirklich gut heilte und diese Nervenschäden nicht auftraten.

Er gähnte leicht und kuschelte sich tiefer in die Kissen. Langsam sollte er auch mal gucken, dass er ein bisschen Schlaf bekam.

Morgen war zwar kein Training, aber mit Niklas in der Wohnung konnte er ja schlecht den ganzen Tag verschlafen.

Vor allem wusste er auch gar nicht, ob Niklas ein Früh- oder Spätaufsteher war.

Kurzentschlossen stellte er seinen Wecker auf acht Uhr, das war ein guter Kompromiss.

Zur Not konnte er ja ein Mittagsschläfchen einlegen.

 

***

Pünktlich um acht Uhr meldete sich Lewis' Wecker, und müde quält er sich aus dem Bett.

An einem Sonntag so früh aufzustehen, wenn er kein Training oder Spiel hatte, war schon eine echte Qual.

Müde tapste er durch die Wohnung - und blieb vor Niklas' Zimmertür stehen.

Niklas hatte die Tür gestern nicht ganz geschlossen, sondern nur angelehnt. Also schob Lewis sie lautlos weiter auf.

Im Zimmer war es fast ganz dunkel. Nur ein schmaler Streifen Licht kam unter dem Rollo hervor.

In dem Streifen Licht konnte er Niklas erkennen, der in einem ziemlich zerwühlten Bett lag und tief schlief. Die Bettdecke hing ihm um die Hüfte, und sein T-Shirt war hochgerutscht, so dass Lewis seine nackte Seite erkennen konnte.

Es juckte ihm in den Fingern zu Niklas zu treten und ihn richtig zuzudecken, aber er wollte ihn nicht wecken. Und er wollte auch nicht erwischt werden, wie er ihn hier beim Schlafen beobachtete.

Aber ein wenig beobachten, das sollte doch erlaubt sein. Er wollte ja nur sicherstellen, dass es Niklas gut ging.

Und in diesem Moment schien es Niklas gut zu gehen, er schlief tief und ruhig. Aber seine Seite - man konnte deutlich die Rippen sehen.

Lewis unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Er wusste immer noch nicht, was Niklas aus dem Haus seiner Eltern getrieben hatte.

Aber die letzte Zeit hatte ihm wirklich nicht gut getan.

Vielleicht war der Autounfall für Niklas tatsächlich ein Glücksfall gewesen, so krass sich das auch anhörte. Aber ohne den Unfall, würde Niklas jetzt immer noch draußen auf der Straße sein.  
Würde, wenn er Glück hatte, bei einem Kumpel schlafen, oder... unter einer Brücke, auf einer Parkbank oder vielleicht in einer U-Bahn-Station?

Bei dem Gedanken wurde Lewis kalt. Niklas gehörte ganz eindeutig nicht auf die Straße.

Sicher gehörte niemand auf die Straße, aber Niklas ganz besonders nicht. Er schien intelligent zu sein, und sensibel.  
Und er war nicht... hart genug um das auf längere Sicht zu überstehen.

Lautlos schloss Lewis die Tür und ging kurz ins Bad, danach schlich er kurzentschlossen zurück ins Bett. Wenn Niklas noch schlief, konnte er das auch tun.

Er stellte seinen Wecker auf eine Stunde später und war wenig später wieder tief und fest eingeschlafen.

***

Das nächste Mal wachte Lewis um neun auf, diesmal hörte er aber neben dem Wecker noch Schritte in der Wohnung.

Gähnend schob sich Lewis aus dem Bett und tapste barfuß in die Küche. Wie schon beim letzten Mal stand Niklas vor der Kaffeemaschine und sah sie an als wäre sie eine Zeitmaschine.

"Na ihr werdet schon noch Freunde", meinte Lewis grinsend.

"Oh - guten Morgen, Lewis!"

"Morgen Niklas. Hast du gut geschlafen?"

"Ja - richtig gut."

"Das freut mich", sagte Lewis. "Also, was möchtest du für Kaffee?"

"Was kann die Höllenmaschine denn alles?"

"Alles außer Fensterputzen", lachte Lewis.

Niklas lachte. "Dann hätte ich gern ein Vanilleeis."

"Ah einen Latte mit Vanillearoma, kommt sofort."

Niklas sah ihn an, dann schüttelte er mit einem Grinsen den Kopf. "Latte mit Vanille, okay."

"Das Ding kann auch Eiskaffee, aber... ich weiß noch nicht, wie das geht", grinste Lewis.

Niklas lachte leise. "Dann können wir ja zusammen ausprobieren, wie das geht. Hast du das Ding schon lange?"

"Hab ich mir selbst zu Weihnachten geschenkt."

"Ah, also noch ganz neu."

Lewis nickte.

"Also, dann zeig mal, was sie kann."

"Magst du mir mal die Milch aus dem Kühlschrank geben?" bat Lewis und stellte die Maschine an.

"Klar", trat Niklas zum Kühlschrank und griff nach der Milchpackung.

"Hast du Hunger?" fragte Lewis, während er weiter mit der Maschine hantierte.

"Bisschen vielleicht."

"Dann können wir ja auch gleich richtig Frühstücken."

"Was gibt bei dir an einem freien Tag so zum Frühstück?", wollte Niklas wissen.

"Das worauf ich Lust habe. Alternativ auch das, was ich zu Hause habe. Zur Not, lade ich mich gern mal selbst bei René ein", grinste Lewis.

Niklas starrte ihn kurz an, dann lachte er. "Bevor du verhungerst?"

"Ja. Ich mein stell dir mal vor, du hast Bock auf Waffeln, in deinem Kühlschrank befindet sich aber nur ein Eckchen Käse, eine schon nicht mehr taufrische Tomate und ein Kanten Brot, der vor drei Tagen noch nicht grün gewesen war. Was würdest du dann tun?"

Wieder lachte Niklas - und er sah so gelöst dabei aus, wie Lewis ihn wohl noch nicht erlebt hatte. "Ähm - ich würde wohl nicht zum Torhüter des HSV gehen."

"Zu wem dann? Zu Matthias? Ganz schlechte Idee, der steht total auf Vollkornprodukte. Da kannst du Waffeln vergessen. Und Dennis... der ist mir an meinem freien Tag zu anstrengend."

Wieder lachte Niklas. "Da scheint René echt die beste Wahl zu sein."

"Ist er. Du... magst ihn nicht sonderlich, hm?"

"Er mag mich nicht", stellte Niklas fest.

"Er ist besorgt", sagte Lewis und reichte Niklas den fertigen Latte. "Er kennt dich halt nicht. Deshalb... würde ich ihn gern mal die nächsten Tage einladen. Dann könnt ihr euch beschnuppern."

Niklas zögerte, dann nickte er vorsichtig.

"René ist wirklich ein feiner Kerl. Genau wie du."

Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf Niklas' Lippen.

"Dann probier mal den Latte. Ich hab nur wenig Aroma genommen, wenn du noch was willst, gieß einfach nach", sagte Lewis und deutete auf die kleine Glasflasche neben der Maschine.

Niklas griff nach dem großen Glas und probierte. "Oh, wow!"

Lewis lächelte und machte sich daran, seinen eigenen Latte zu machen. Er trank vorsichtig die ersten Schlucke, dann sah er Niklas an. "Was hat der Kühlschrank so zum Frühstück gesagt?"

"Das du ein Eier-Problem hast", lachte Niklas. "Da stehen bestimmt zwei Dutzend drin. Aber da auch Speck da ist... wie wär’s mit Rührei?"

"Rührei mit Speck? Perfekt", grinste Lewis. "Dazu gebratene Tomaten und so?"

Niklas strahlte. "Hört sich perfekt an."

"Gut, dann los - gib mal Bacon und Eier her."

Niklas holte die gewünschten Sachen aus dem Kühlschrank, während Lewis den Herd anstellte und die Pfanne hervorholte.

Es war etwas umständlich mit einer Hand aufzudecken, aber es ging, und schließlich hatte Niklas es geschafft.

Wenig später saßen sie zusammen am Tisch, mit Tellern voller Rührei, gebratenen Tomaten und Toastecken.

"Du mästest mich echt...", seufzte Niklas irgendwann, ehe er die nächste Tomate aufspießte.

"Niemals", sagte Lewis. "Ich weiß nur, dass du es gebrauchen kannst."

"So schlimm ist das doch nicht", widersprach Niklas.

"Doch Niklas. Und glaub mir, ein bisschen kenn ich mich auch damit aus. Du bist zu dünn."

"Bin ich nicht. Ich hab wohl bisschen abgenommen, aber nicht so viel. Du machst es viel schlimmer als es ist."

"Ich sage nur wie es ist."

"Du weißt gar nicht, wie ich vor ein paar Monaten ausgesehen habe."

"Ich kann es mir aber ganz gut vorstellen", sagte Lewis.

"...und wie ich jetzt aussehe...", fuhr Niklas vor.

"Du sitzt mir doch direkt gegenüber."

Niklas nickte nur kurz.

"Komm, mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Auch nicht darum, wieviel du isst", sagte Lewis.

"Ich weiß... aber... es ist einfach so lieb, wie du dich um mich kümmerst. Einfach so."

"Ich mag dich", sagte Lewis ehrlich. "Du bist nett und lustig und ich glaube, dass du nur ein bisschen Hilfe brauchst um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen."

"Viel Hilfe, eher. Aber es ist lieb, dass du versuchst mir zu helfen."

"Mach ich gern Niklas."

"Genau das finde ich so toll von dir."

Ein wenig verlegen sah Lewis auf seinen Teller.

Niklas sagte nichts mehr dazu, sondern aß einfach weiter. Auch Lewis machte sich nun über den Rest seines Rühreis her.  
Schließlich saßen sie beide pappsatt auf ihren Plätzen.

"Ich bin eine Rührei-Kugel", nuschelte Niklas und strich über seinen Bauch.

"Rührei ist immer gut", meinte Lewis.

"Und das war sehr gut. Ist lange her, dass ich so gutes Rührei gegessen hab."

"Das hab ich von Granny", erzählte Lewis.

"Hat sie dir gut beigebracht."

"Ich werd sie von dir grüßen."

"Und was wird sie dazu sagen, dass du nen Fremden bei dir aufgenommen hast?"

"Ich würd ihr ja nicht sagen, dass du ein total fremder bist. Bist du ja auch nicht mehr. Sondern ein Freund, der Hilfe braucht."

Niklas musste bei diesen Worten leicht lächeln.

Irgendwie war Lewis erleichtert, als er das sah, zeigte es doch dass Niklas die Hilfe annehmen konnte

Schließlich holte Niklas tief. "So und was macht der HSVler so an einem Trainingsfreien Tag?"

"Mit einem Freund ausgiebig frühstücken, dann ein schlechtes Gewissen kriegen und mit sich hadern, bis er schließlich ne Stunde laufen geht."

"Es regnet", sagte Niklas.

"Ja", seufzte Lewis.

"Hier drinnen regnet es nicht", grinste Niklas.

"Ist aber langweilig hier drin im Kreis zu laufen."

 "Für dich ja, für mich nicht", lachte Niklas.

"Du kannst sich ja inzwischen im Kreis umgucken, hier drinnen, während ich draußen laufe."

"Hm nö, das ist langweilig", lachte Niklas.

"Dann willst du doch mitkommen?", sah Lewis ihn herausfordernd an.

"Ich... weiß nicht, ob ich mit dir mithalten kann. Oder ob ich mit dem Arm überhaupt gut laufen kann."

"Solltest du vermutlich auch nicht."

"Dann mach ich es mir hier solange auf dem Sofa gemütlich."

"Das ist in Ordnung", nickte Lewis. "Mit dem Fernseher kennst du dich ja inzwischen aus."

"Ich denke, ich werd was lesen. Zu viel Fernsehen soll ja nicht gut sein."

"Oh ja, tu bisschen was für deine Bildung."

"Ich versuchs", grinste Niklas.

"Ich mach mich langsam auf den Weg. Und du machst es dir gemütlich.“

"Du ziehst dich aber schon noch richtig an, oder?" fragte Niklas lachend.

"Ja, klar. Aber ganz neutral."

"Wirst du oft erkannt, wenn du unterwegs bist?"

"Ja, schon. Aber nicht alle sprechen mich an."

"Klar", sagte Niklas. "Ich glaube, der Typ wäre ich auch nicht. Beim Training nen Autogramm holen oder ein Foto machen das ist ok, aber sonst habt ihr ja auch mal Freizeit."

"Ja, genau. Die meisten halten sich auch dran."

"Na dann... ab mit dir ins Bad, ich räum hier ab."

"Oh..." Lewis lächelte leicht.

"Ist doch das mindeste, was ich tun kann."

"Es ist schön, wenn man nicht für alles allein verantwortlich ist."

Niklas zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, lächelte Lewis aber an.

"Also - ich mach mich dann mal auf die Socken."

"Mach das. Und viel Spaß beim Laufen."

Lewis sah ihn kurz an, dann stand er auf und ging ins Bad. Er machte sich nur schnell ein bisschen frisch. Duschen würde er nach dem Laufen und ging dann zum Anziehen in sein Schlafzimmer.

Kurz darauf sah er noch mal kurz in die Küche und verabschiedete sich von Niklas, dann fuhr er im Fahrstuhl aus seiner Wohnung.


	17. René, die Glucke

Lewis machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner üblichen Runde und joggte ruhig los.

Er dachte kurz daran, was René für Bedenken hatte, doch er fühlte sich sicher, Niklas jetzt alleine in der Wohnung zu lassen.  
Hätte Niklas ihn ausrauben wollen, dann hätte er das schon längst gekonnt.

Nein, Niklas war nicht der Typ dazu

Mit einem leichten Lächeln stellte Lewis die Musik seines Handys lauter und legte einen Zahn zu.

Der Gedanke nach dem Laufen in eine aufgeräumte Küche zu kommen, war einfach schön. Und noch schöner war es, überhaupt nach Hause zu kommen und jemand war da und wartete auf einen.

Das ließ ihn seine übliche Runde deutlich schneller laufen als sonst.

Und so war er schon nach 45 Minuten wieder an seinem Ausgangspunkt. Sonst brauchte er dafür oft eine Stunde!

Als Lewis wenig später seine Wohnung betrat, lag Niklas auf der Couch und war offenbar über seinem Buch eingeschlafen.

Er lächelte leicht, das war doch irgendwie süß.

Ganz leise schlich sich Lewis näher und nahm die Wolldecke vom anderen Sofaende. Vorsichtig breitete er die Decke über Niklas aus.  
Dann schlich er sich wieder raus und ging zum Duschen.

Er war grade dabei sich wieder anzuziehen, als sein Handy klingelte.

Schnell griff er das Gerät, ehe das Klingeln Niklas aufweckte. "Ja?" meldete er sich leise.

"Hey, ich bins", meldete sich eine zu bekannte Stimme - René.

Lewis verdrehte leicht die Augen. "Hallo René. Sehnsucht nach mir?"

"Lewis... weißt du eigentlich, was für Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe?"

"Ähm... nein. Wieso auch?"

"Weil du einen Fremden Typen bei dir hast und nicht ans Telefon gehst?"

"Ich war laufen. Und Niklas pennt."

René seufzte hörbar. "Kannst du dich nächstes Mal abmel..." Er stockte, offenbar wurde ihm selbst klar, dass das dämlich war. "Sorry..."

Lewis grinste leicht. "Ja Mama. Ich werd dich in Zukunft über alles informieren. Also, ich war grade etwa 10 Minuten Duschen. Dabei habe ich den letzten Rest meines Apfelshampoos aufgebraucht, ich muss morgen also neues holen."

"Ich hab mich schon entschuldigt", murrte René. "Ist aber doof gewesen dich nicht zu erreichen."

"Mensch René, was soll mir denn passiert sein? Niklas kann sich nicht mal allein ein Brot schmieren."

"Ja, ich weiß. Aber... verstehst du mich nicht?"

"Doch", seufzte Lewis. "Aber das muss sich ändern. Deshalb kommst du in den nächsten Tagen mal zum Abendessen und lernst Niklas kennen."

"Oh - okay", stimmte René überrascht zu.

"Und dann wirst du merken, dass Niklas wirklich keine Gefahr ist. Er... er braucht einfach nur ein bisschen Hilfe."

"Zu einem Abendessen sag ich doch nie nein", hörte er René grinsen.

"Ich weiß. Und du bist dann nett zu Niklas, ja? Er denkt nämlich, dass du ihn nicht leiden kannst."

"Erstmal sollte ich ihn kennenlernen, hm?"

"Ja und dann wirst du merken, wie toll er ist."

"Lewis...?"

"René...?"

"Niklas ist toll...?"

"Ja und?"

"Das hab ich schon lange nicht mehr von dir gehört."

"So hab ich das nicht gemeint. Er... er ist einfach ein wirklich netter Kerl."

"Okay", kam es von René, aber es war klar, dass er Lewis nicht ganz glaubte.

"Außerdem hab ich Niklas nicht deshalb aufgenommen", sagte Lewis. "Er braucht Hilfe."

"Das glaub ich dir eher", war René ehrlich.

"Also... willst du gleich morgen zum Essen kommen?" wechselte Lewis das Thema.

"Ja, morgen klingt gut", stimmte René zu.

"Nudeln?" fragte Lewis.

"Du weißt doch, ich ess alles."

"Toll, wenn ich Niklas Frage, bekomme ich vermutlich die gleiche Antwort", schnaubte Lewis.

"Dann denk dir mal was aus!"

"Blödmann. Ich guck mal, was ich euch so vorsetze."

"Wird bestimmt essbar."

"So und jetzt geh ich mal nach Niklas sehen."

"Mach das... Und genieß den freien Tag."

"Bestimmt. Ich darf mir nachher ja noch Werder angucken. Mit nem Werder-Fan neben mir. Im Trikot...", grinste Lewis.

"Ah - ich werde es Clemens nachher schreiben. Damit werden sie schon gewinnen."

"Das hoffe ich doch schwer. Sonst hab ich hier nen traurigen Werder-Fan sitzen. Das ist bestimmt nicht schön."

Er hörte René lachen. "Das werde ich Clemens auch noch sagen."

"Na dann grüß Clemens mal. Auch von Niklas. Er hat sich unglaublich über das Trikot gefreut."

"Das hat Clemens gehofft. Der hat ja auch so ein gutes Herz für die Unterdrückten und Enterbten."

"Ah - ich werde es Clemens nachher schreiben. Damit werden sie schon gewinnen."

"Stör ihn mal lieber nicht in seiner Konzentration", grinste Lewis. "Also bis morgen René."

"Bis morgen. Und viel Spaß beim Fußballgucken."

Lewis legte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Manchmal hatte René schon wirklich übertrieben Gluckenhafte Züge.  
Aber irgendwie tat es auch gut zu wissen, dass er sich um einen kümmerte - denn René war immer da, wenn man ihn brauchte.

Trotzdem machte sich René in diesem Fall viel zu viele Sorgen. Völlig unnötige Sorgen.

Lewis legte das Handy wieder zur Seite und zog sich wieder an. Dann schlich er sich ins Wohnzimmer um nach Niklas zu sehen.

Der hatte sich gar nicht bewegt, seit Lewis ihn zugedeckt hatte.

Lewis überlegte kurz, ober er ihn wecken sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Niklas schien den Schlaf zu brauchen und er konnte in der Zwischenzeit ja mal überlegen, was er morgen für René auftischen konnte.

Er holte seinen Laptop vom Schreibtisch und setzte sich auf den Sessel, dann suchte er im Internet nach Inspiration.

Nudeln, das war klar, aber er hatte keinen Bock auf Tomatensauce. Vielleicht was mit Gemüse oder so.  
Schließlich fand er ein Rezept mit viel Gemüse und Cocktailtomaten.

Er hörte ein leises Rascheln und sah auf. Niklas fuhr sich grade schlaftrunken mit der Hand über die Augen und gähnte. "Hm... hab ich geschlafen?" nuschelte er.

"Ein bisschen", meinte Lewis. "Hast du wohl gebraucht."

"Sorry... hättest mich aber wecken können."

"Ja, aber warum? Essen ist ja noch nicht fertig."

Niklas lächelte leicht und setzte sich dann auf. "Ich war echt total weg. Ich hab nicht gehört, wie du wiedergekommen bist. Wie lange bist du schon wieder hier?"

Lewis blickte auf die große Wanduhr. "Zwanzig Minuten. Hab noch mit René telefoniert, der kommt morgen zu Essen."

"Das ging schnell", meinte Niklas schief grinsend.

"Ist es dir nicht recht?"

"Doch, klar."

"Er wird dich nicht beißen. Und wenn er böse guckt, dann guck ich auch böse."

"Du bist echt nett Lewis."

"Na, das ist doch ganz normal, oder?"

Niklas schüttelte den Kopf. "Es gibt sehr viele Menschen, die nicht nett sind. Viel zu viele..."

"So schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht?"

"Leider ja. Mein Vater..."

Lewis horchte auf - würde Niklas jetzt reden?

Aber Niklas starrte nur auf seine Finger.

"Dein Vater ist nicht so nett?", fragte Lewis leise nach.

"Manchmal nicht..."

Das hatte Lewis sich schon gedacht.

"Und einige meiner Freunde... die sind auch keine netten Menschen."

"Also... frühere Freunde", bemerkte Lewis.

"Ja. Frühere Freunde", sagte Niklas bitter.

"Und... warum sind sie keine netten Menschen? Also, was ist passiert?"

Niklas zuckte mit den Schultern und seine Finger verkrampften sich um den Rand der Wolldecke.

"Du musst nichts erzählen... aber manchmal tut es einfach gut."

"Bisher wurde es immer nur schlimmer, wenn ich es jemandem erzählt hab."

"Und du willst keine Gefahr eingehen, hm?"

Niklas schüttelte den Kopf.

"Musst du nicht. Aber ich bin sicher, dass ich zu den Menschen gehöre, die nett bleiben."

"Vielleicht. Vermutlich sogar. Aber... es ist besser, wenn du es nicht weißt. Glaub mir."

"Aber du möchtest trotzdem auf Nummer Sicher gehen."

"Ja."

Lewis zögerte, dann nickte er. Vermutlich würde er nicht weiterkommen, und er wollte Niklas auch nicht bedrängen.

"Es tut mir leid", sagte Niklas leise. "Du hättest ein Anrecht auf die Wahrheit..."

"Vielleicht erzählst du es mir später mal."

"Vielleicht. Aber... naja, ich verstehe, dass du mehr über mich wissen willst. Also frag einfach. Auf bestimmte Fragen werde ich nicht antworten, aber sonst bin ich ehrlich zu dir. Versprochen."

Lewis lächelte ihn an. "Du heißt Niklas Klein und bist Automechaniker. Tuning. Du hattest einen eigenen Laden bei deinem Vater, der dich rausgeworfen hat. Mehr weiß ich nicht von dir."

"Hey, du weißt auch, dass ich Pauli und Werder-Fan bin, das ich Schokoladenkuchen mag und früher viel gemalt habe."

"Und wieder malen solltest, wenn dein Arm das wieder mitmacht."

"Mal gucken."

"Warum denn nicht?"

"Ich werds versuchen Lewis", sagte Niklas mit einem Lächeln.

"Ich werde begeistert sein", grinste Lewis.

"Ich bin aber gar nicht so gut. Ich bin mehr der Typ mit Spaß dabei, aber ohne wirklich viel Talent."

"Kennst du mein Autogramm? Ungefähr so unterschreibe ich auch."

"Unterschriften sollen doch unlesbar sein", grinste Niklas.

"Anfangs war das nicht so geplant. Die Leute sollten erkennen können, wer unterschreibt. Inzwischen..." Lewis seufzte. "Inzwischen muss ich dafür meine Trikotnummer dazuschreiben."

"Macht nichts. Glaub mir, die Fans finden das super."

"Ich nicht..."

Niklas lachte.

"Ich freu mich drauf, was du so malst."

"Meistens Landschaften. Das ist einfacher als Menschen. Die haben bei mir irgendwie immer... sehr komische Proportionen..."

Lewis lachte. "Gehört malen nicht auch zum Tunen dazu? Ich meine, so schicke Flammen und so auf den Kotflügel?

"Dafür gibt’s Schablonen", grinste Niklas.

Lewis lachte auf. "Du schummelst also?"

"Ja. Und ich steh dazu. Die Kunden dürfen... durften sogar eigene Schablonen mitbringen, wenn sie wollten."

"Werden mitbringen dürfen", korrigierte Lewis.

"So schnell werde ich keine eigene Firma mehr haben, wo ich sowas bestimmen darf."

"Sieh es nicht so negativ. Die Tuner sind doch sicher ein recht... treues Publikum. Die werden auch wieder zur dir zurückkommen."

"Ich... ich glaube nicht", murmelte Niklas.

"Warum nicht?"

Niklas schüttelte den Kopf. "Wer weiß, vielleicht sollte ich mir eh was anderes suchen."

"Wieso? Lief dein Laden so schlecht?"

"Nein. Aber mein Vater wird schon dafür sorgen, dass mein Ruf nicht der Beste ist."

"Meinst du, sie hören auf ihn - und nicht auf dich?"

"Du kennst meinen Vater nicht."

"Warte doch erstmal ab. Du hast Zeit."

"Ich weiß. Ich bin nur gern auf das Schlimmste vorbereitet."

"Und verpasst das beste?"

"Vielleicht..."

"Solltest du nicht. Versuch es einfach."

"Du bist Optimistisch genug für uns beide", meinte Niklas.

"Einer muss es doch sein", meinte Lewis sonnig.

"Du bist ganz großartig darin Lewis."

"Deswegen bin ichs für uns beide. Also, du machst also einen neuen Tuning-Laden auf. Wollen wir demnächst mal nach einer passenden Werkstatt gucken?"

Niklas riss die Augen auf. "Lewis, nein. Ich meinte das ernst. Ich kann keinen neuen Laden aufmachen. Ich kann versuchen mich irgendwo zu bewerben. Oder mir was ganz anderes suchen. Nen Bürojob oder sowas."

"Warum nicht? Hat es dir keinen Spaß gemacht?"

"Doch. Ich liebe es!"

"Dann mach es wieder."

"Du bist echt ne harte Nuss..."

"Ja. Weil ich nicht verstehe, warum du das nicht willst."

"Es hat etwas mit dem zu tun, warum ich bei meinem Vater rausgeflogen bin. Glaub mir, es geht einfach nicht."

"Hast du scheiße gebaut und einen Kunden mit einem Schraubschlüssel erschlagen?"

"Quatsch! Ich kann keiner Fliege was zu leide tun."

"Dann ist gut - dann kann ich René auch sagen, dass er keine Angst mehr um mich haben muss."

"Nein, das muss er nicht. Das sage ich ihm morgen auch selbst."

"Gut", lächelte Lewis. "Dann glaubt er uns hoffentlich."

"Ich kann ihn schon verstehen. Und es ist gut, dass sich René so um dich sorgt. Macht er das bei allen Kollegen so oder bist du was Besonderes?" fragte Niklas.

"Manchmal glaub ich, dass er mich besonders unter seine Fittiche genommen hat - der Adler kann ne ziemliche Glucke sein.“

Niklas lachte auf. "Das ist ja ne herrliche Vorstellung!"

"Wirst du ja morgen sehen..."

"Ich bin schon sehr gespannt."

"Ist auf jeden Fall ein echt lieber Kerl."

"Er kann gar nicht so lieb wie du sein", sagte Niklas kaum hörbar.

Lewis lächelte, als er die Worte hörte.

"Also... keine weiteren Fragen mehr?" fragte Niklas.

"Ich wüsste nicht, was."

"Ok. Wenn dir noch was einfällt, einfach raus damit."

"Dann frag du doch einfach mal."


	18. Ein Teil des Geheimnisses

Niklas überlegte einen Moment. "Was machst du außer Fußball? Ich mein so als Hobby."

"Hm, außer Fußball... da gibt’s nicht viel. Ich liebe den Fußball."

"Schon klar", lachte Niklas. "Aber du musst doch was haben um zu relaxen. Was weiß ich... Briefmarken sammeln oder Malen nach Zahlen oder... Yoga. Was weiß ich."

Lewis überlegte. "Ich hör gern Musik... lese hin und wieder... aber viel Zeit ist da nicht."

"Was für Musik?" fragte Niklas. 

 "Sehr gemischt - und eher Britpop und Rock und so, Soll ich dir mal meine Playlist zeigen?"  
      
 "Ja, gern", sagte Niklas sofort. 

Lewis stand auf und holte sein Handy, und dann lief die Musik von Snow Patrol, Klangkarussell, Coldplay, the Killers und U2.

 "Snow Patrol und Coldplay hab ich auf meiner... hatte ich auf meiner Playlist", sagte Niklas mit einem schiefen Grinsen. "Und ich dachte immer ihr Fußballer hört alle Helene oder die bösen Rüpel-Rapper."  
      
 Lewis lachte. "In der Kabine läuft auch sowas - aber ich kann ganz gut weghören."  
      
 "Du raubst mir hier sämtliche Illusionen", grinste Niklas. "Keine Rapmusik, keine Model-Freundin..."   
     
 "Du bist aber auch nicht besser: kein Schrank von Mann, keine Tattoos über den ganzen Körper, keine grellblondierten oder schwarzen Haare, und du sprichst total normal - und du willst Autotuner sein?"

 "Ich hab Klebetattoos, wenn du darauf bestehst. Und da ich Angst vor Nadeln habe, wird das auch alles sein, was an Tattoo-Ähnlichem auf meine Haut kommt", lachte Niklas.

Lewis lachte. "Okay, aber hast du auch Entschuldigungen für den Rest? Zu klein, zu dünn, keine gefärbten Haare..."    

 "Ich bin größer als du und als ich 16 war hatte ich gefärbte Haare."  
      
 "Du meinst, das reicht? Mit 16 hat doch fast jeder gefärbte Haare."    

"Das reicht. Ich glaube meine natürlich Haarfarbe steht mir schon am besten. Wird ja nen Grund haben, warum ich damit geboren wurde", meinte Niklas zwinkernd.  
      
 "Hm, damit könntest du recht haben", nickte Lewis nachdenklich.  
      
 "Außerdem kommen die Kunden ja nicht zu mir, weil ich so hübsche Haare habe, sondern weil ich ihre Autos hübscher machen kann."  
      
 "Und das kann man auch, wenn man normal aussieht? Hast du irgendwo Fotos von deinen Werken?"    

"Ich... keine Ahnung. Meine alte Website müsste noch online sein, die kann mein Vater nicht einfach so löschen."    

"Oh, dann zeig mal. Rechner ist noch hier." Er griff nach dem Gerät und reichte es Niklas.  
      
 Niklas zögerte einen Moment, dann tippte er die URL ein und nickte. "Die Seite ist noch online."  
      
 "Schön", lächelte Lewis und sah ihm neugierig über die Schulter. 

Niklas rief eine Bildergalerie auf. "Hier, das waren ein paar echte Havey-Metal-Fans, die wollten ihre Autos für Wacken aufgehübscht haben", erzählte er.  
      
Lewis starrte die Bilder an. Ein Golf, vorher ein einfacher Golf 3 in einem ziemlich hässlichen Grün. Hinterher war der Wagen mattschwarz, mit dem Wacken-Logo und der Metal Fork, dem Gruß der Metaller, in Silber aufgesprayed.  
      
 "Das war ne nette Gruppe", sagte Niklas. "Sahen schrecklich aus, aber waren echt total super. Solche Kunden wünscht man sich."  
      
 "Der Wagen ist der Wahnsinn", lächelte Lewis. "Und innen auch so... cool geworden." Die alten, fadenscheinigen Sitzbezüge waren durch Leder in Schwarz und Rot ersetzt worden. Auch Lenkrad und Armaturenbrett waren passend zum Thema.  
      
 "Hat echt Spaß gemacht."  
      
"Das glaub ich dir." Lewis klickte sich weiter durch die Galerie und bewunderte die weiteren Werke und ließ sich von den Autos und den Kunden erzählen. "Es wäre eine Schande, wenn du das nicht weiter machen würdest."  
      
 Niklas zuckte mit den Schultern und schloss das Browser-Fenster. "Ich würde auch was anderes finden."  
      
 "Aber man sieht, wie viel Spaß es dir gemacht hat."  
      
 "Ich weiß. Aber es kommt nicht immer auf Spaß an."  
      
 "Aber warum willst du ganz aufgeben und es nicht einfach versuchen?"  
      
"Egal... bevor ich über sowas überhaupt nachdenken kann, muss mein Ellbogen heilen. Vorher bringt’s eh nichts."  
      
 "Findest du? Wir könnten uns doch schon vorher nach einem passenden... Ort umsehen."      
   
"Ach Lewis..."      
 "Überleg es dir, bitte."  
      
 "Ok. Ich überleg es mir", versprach Niklas.  
      
 "Danke", lächelte Lewis ihn an.  
      
 "Also... wie sehen die Pläne fürs Mittagessen aus?" fragte Niklas.  
      
 "Worauf hast Du Lust?"  
      
 "Kann ich gar nicht so genau sagen."  
      
 "Nudeln? Kartoffeln? Reis? Fleisch oder Fisch? Oder nur Gemüse?"  
      
 Niklas lachte auf. "Ich... such du was aus Lewis. Ich ess alles."  
      
 "Wir können ja schon mal üben, was wir morgen René kredenzen wollen."

 "Nudeln mit Gemüsesauce?"  
      
 "Klingt gut", sagte Niklas.

 "Okay, dann können wir heute üben, damit wir René morgen nicht vergiften."  
      
"Oh ich werde dir bestimmt ne riesen Hilfe sein. So einhändig und im Kochen extrem... ungeschickt", grinste Niklas.  
      
 "Du hast mich da gefälligst zu unterhalten!", forderte Lewis.  
      
 "Ok, das kriege ich hin."  
      
 "Okay, dann gucken wir mal, was wir so brauchen."  
      
Lewis stand auf und Niklas folgte ihm. "Bring mal den Laptop mit, da hab ich das Rezept gefunden", bat Lewis.  
      
 Niklas trug den Computer etwas ungeschickt, aber doch sicher mit einer Hand. 

"Ich hab das Rezept in den Favoriten abgelegt", sagte Lewis und begann Wasser für die Nudeln aufzusetzen.  
      
Niklas setzte sich an die Theke, suchte das Rezept heraus und las die Zutaten vor. "Haben wir alles da?"  
      
"Ja zum Glück. Aber wenn wir es morgen machen wollen, müssen wir noch mal Einkaufen fahren."  
      
 "Das ist gut", meinte Niklas und begann nun vorzulesen, was Lewis zu machen hatte.  
      
 "Hm, schnell und einfach so mag ich Rezepte", meinte Lewis schließlich. "Jetzt müssen nur noch die Nudeln gar werden und schon können wir essen."  
      
 "Es riecht schon echt gut", meinte Niklas und stand nun auf um in die große Pfanne zu gucken, in der Lewis kochte.  
      
 "Kannst ruhig probieren. Dann kannst du gleich sagen, ob noch Gewürze fehlen."  
      
 "Löffel?", fragte Niklas. 

"Schublade direkt hinter dir."  
      
 Niklas drehte sich um und nahm sich einen Teelöffel heraus. Neugierig tunkte er ihn ein und nahm etwas Sauce heraus, dann probierte er. "Vielleicht noch etwas Salz, aber sonst schon sehr lecker", lautete sein Urteil.  
      
 "Okay." Ohne selbst geprüft zu haben salzte Lewis nach, rührte um und fragte dann, "und jetzt?"  
      
 Niklas probierte erneut. "Perfekt!"  
      
 "Super. Nudeln sind auch gerade fertig."  
      
 "Gut. Das Monster, als das sich mein Magen grade entpuppt, hat nämlich schon wieder Hunger", grinste Niklas schief. "Wo sind die Teller?"  
      
 "Auch hinter dir, aber oben."  
      
 "Für dich oben, für mich auf Augenhöhe", grinste Niklas breit.  
      
 "Die oberen Schränke, du Antischrank!"  
      
 Niklas lachte. "Wie kommst du denn daran? Hast du hier ne Leiter oder sowas?"  
      
 "Ich nehm den Fahrstuhl", schnaube Lewis.  
      
 Niklas kicherte und holte zwei Teller aus dem Schrank. Dazu legte er das Besteck, dann deckte Lewis schon die Pfanne auf, in der jetzt die Nudeln in der Sauce geschwenkt waren.  
      
 Niklas schob schnell den Laptop zur Seite. "Du kannst doch kochen", stellte er dann fest.  
      
 "Ich sag ja nicht, dass ichs nicht kann - jedenfalls nach Rezept. Aber ich mag’s nicht gerne für mich alleine."  
      
Niklas lächelte. "Das versteh ich. Ist langweilig allein zu essen. Früher... meine Mutter hat immer viel Wert darauf gelegt, dass die Familie wenigstens eine Mahlzeit zusammen einnahm. Meistens das Abendessen."  
      
 "Das ist schön", lächelte Lewis. "Das haben wir früher auch gemacht, als ich noch in Gerderath gewohnt habe."  
      
 "Vermisst du deine Familie?"  
      
 "Schon. Aber man gewöhnt sich dran. Und... du?", fragte Lewis vorsichtig nach.  
      
 "Ja...", sagte Niklas leise.  
      
 "Und... du kannst dich nicht mehr versöhnen? Ich meine, auch nicht mit deiner Mutter?"  
      
Niklas schluckte heftig und schwieg so lange, dass Lewis schon nicht mehr mit einer Antwort rechnete. "Das... ist nicht mehr möglich", sagte Niklas dann stockend.  
      
 Lewis sah ihn fragend an.  
      
 "Meine Mutter ist... sie lebt nicht mehr..."  
      
 "Oh", machte Lewis betroffen. "Das tut mir leid."  
      
 Niklas lächelte schwach, sagte aber nichts.  
      
 Lewis suchte nach Worten, wollte Fragen stellen, mehr erfahren, aber er fühlte, dass Niklas das jetzt nicht wollte.   
 Und irgendwie war das auch verständlich. Niklas schien sehr unter dem Tod seiner Mutter zu leiden. Es ihm leid, dass er diese Wunde wieder aufgerissen hatte.  
      
Also sollte er Niklas jetzt ablenken - aber womit? Nach einem Moment des Schweigens, das immer unangenehmer wurde, begann er einfach von René zu erzählen, immerhin würden die beiden sich am nächsten Tag kennenlernen.  
      
 Niklas sah ihn so dankbar, dass Lewis ihn am liebsten in den Arm genommen hätte.  
      
 Nach einer kurzen Charakterisierung der Glucke, wie Lewis ihn bezeichnete, schwankte er zu einigen Anekdoten und Erlebnissen vor allem aus den Trainingslagern. 


	19. Die Nummer eins im Norden

"Ich scheine ein völlig falsches Bild von René gehabt zu haben", meinte Niklas schließlich. 

"Er hat seine Ecken und Kanten, aber er ist eine Seele von Mensch." 

"Scheint so." 

"Du wirst ihn morgen sicher richtig kennenlernen." 

"Lewis?" 

"Ja?" 

"Was... was hast du René bisher über mich erzählst?" 

Lewis überlegte. "Nur Gutes... ich weiß nichts Schlechtes über dich. Aber was genau... dass du nicht weißt wohin." 

"Vielleicht... können wir das Thema morgen irgendwie... ausklammern?" fragte Niklas. 

"Werden wir - ich werde es ihm sagen, okay?" 

"Danke", sagte Niklas erleichtert.  

"Du sollst dich wohl fühlen, Niklas", meinte Lewis. "Und das will René doch auch." 

"Ich weiß, aber er wird ja bestimmt Fragen haben." 

"Die könnt ihr irgendwann später klären." 

"Na dann hoffe ich mal, dass René das genauso sieht." 

"Sonst kriegt er hier morgen nichts zu essen. Und... schmeckt doch, oder?" 

"Ja, das ist super lecker. Und es ziemlich einfach aus", sagte Niklas. "Würde ich mir sogar zutrauen."

Lewis lächelte. "Pass auf, in ein paar Wochen bekochst du mich, und nicht umgekehrt." 

Niklas schnaubte. "Das wage ich doch sehr zu bezweifeln." 

"Und wenn’s ne Tütensuppe ist", grinste Lewis. 

"Ok, das krieg ich hin. Und den Kartoffelbrei aus der Tüte, das schaffe ich auch grade so." 

"Dann steht einer Karriere als Koch doch nichts entgegen", lachte Lewis. 

Niklas verdrehte die Augen, grinste aber. 

Lewis sah auf seinen Teller, dann auf Niklas' - der restlos leergegessen war. "Komm, nimm den Rest", bot er an. 

Niklas zögerte kurz, ehe er sich den Rest aus der Pfanne nahm. "Danke", sagte er leise. 

Lewis lächelte dabei nur. Er hatte doch die Menge schon so bemessen, dass Niklas satt werden würde. 

"So, was wollen wir denn heute Mittag schönes machen?" fragte Lewis schließlich. "Willst du dich noch ne Runde hinlegen oder wollen wir vielleicht ein bisschen nach draußen. Spazierengehen."

"Nicht laufen, ja?", verlangte Niklas. 

"Nein, mit dem Laufen bin für heute durch", lachte Lewis.

"Gut, ich glaub, dann kann ich mich darauf einlassen." 

"Schön. Ist heute auch überhaupt nicht kalt draußen." 

"Und du hast bestimmt auch schon eine Ecke rausgesucht." 

"Gleich hier um die Ecke ist ne Grünanlage. Park würde ich nicht dazusagen, aber man kann nett ne Runde drehen", sagte Lewis. 

"Dann lass sie uns mal angucken. Dann kannst du mir auch mal die Gegend zeigen." 

Lewis lächelte. "Also, abräumen und dann anziehen." 

Niklas stand auf und begann mit einer Hand die Teller und das Besteck in die Spülmaschine zu räumen. Lewis half ihm, so dass sie sich wenig später umzogen. Dick eingepackt in die neue warme Jacke und mit Schal um den Hals folgte Niklas Lewis in den Fahrstuhl. 

Draußen war es zwar ziemlich bewölkt, aber tatsächlich nicht sonderlich kalt. Der Schnee war inzwischen fast komplett weggetaut, dafür waren die Gehwege und Straßen mit riesigen Pfützen bedeckt. Die Luft war angenehm frisch, und Niklas atmete erstmal tief durch. 

"So einmal links herum", sagte Lewis und führte Niklas um die Ecke und die Seitenstraße entlang. Nur wenige hundert Meter weiter tauchte die Grünfläche auf, von der Lewis gesprochen hatte.

"Wenn’s uns zu schlammig wird, weichen wir in die Fußgängerzone dahinter aus", meinte Lewis.

Niklas sah auf seine neuen Schuhe, die er mit Lewis gekauft hatte. "Wäre wohl besser."

"Ach die Schuhe kann man sauber machen, ich find es nur mühsam im Schlamm spazieren zu gehen", sagte Lewis.

"Die sind neu", protestierte Niklas.

Lewis lachte. "Ok, überredet. Wir gehen in die Fußgängerzone."

"Ja, das ist besser", war Niklas sichtlich erleichtert.

"Dann kann ich dir auch gleich zeigen, wo man hier gut einkaufen kann", sagte Lewis.

Niklas sah sich um, "Sieht nett aus", kommentierte er.

"Hier kauf ich eigentlich immer ein", sagte Lewis. "Bis auf Getränke und sperriges Zeug."

Niklas entdeckte einen Bäcker, einen Schlachter, einen türkischen Gemüsehändler und einen kleinen Supermarkt. "Hier kriegt man echt alles."

"Ja, es ist total super. Und man kann alles zu Fuß erreichen."

 "Wirklich eine schöne Gegend hier."

Lewis führte Niklas weiter durch die Gegend, zeigte ihm den kleinen Italiener, bei dem er manchmal aß, und das Café, das göttlichen Zitronenkuchen und ausgefallene Muffin-Kreationen im Angebot hatte.

"Drogerie ist da hinten um die Ecke", deutete er nach links, "da ist dann auch noch ein Grieche, und dahinter ist die U-Bahn-Haltestelle."

"Ok, es ist also wirklich alles Wichtige in der Nähe", sagte Niklas.

"Und man ist von hier aus schnell am Stadion."

"Da hast du echt Glück gehabt, so ne tolle Wohnung in der super Lage zu finden. Bekommt ihr die Wohnungen eigentlich vom Verein vermittelt oder müsst ihr selbst suchen?"

"Ist beides möglich, aber die Wohnung hier hab ich selbst gesucht. Allerdings mit Hilfe des Vereins, wenn man sich nicht auskennt, ist das einfach besser. Sonst wäre ich nachher hin Wilhelmsburg oder so gelandet."

"Unschön", grinste Niklas.

"Siehst du. Aber hier ist es ja echt schön."

"Sowas hab ich auch gesucht. Aber mit meinem Einkommen war das nicht so leicht und teilweise sind die bezahlbaren Wohnungen nur bessere Kellerlöcher. Deshalb hab ich auch immer noch zu Hause bei meinen Eltern gelebt", erzählte Niklas.

"Ist ja auch nicht schlecht. Ich hätte auch gern länger zu Hause gewohnt."

Niklas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn ich meine eigene Wohnung gehabt hätte, wär das alles vielleicht gar nicht passiert", murmelte er.

"Ihr hättet euch nicht so gezofft - du und dein Vater?"

"Ich hätte zumindest noch ne Wohnung gehabt..."

"Hm", nickte Lewis, das war wohl wahr. "Aber auch keinen Job..."

"Nein... das stimmt..."

"Aber es bringt nichts jetzt darüber nachzudenken was war - wir müssen nach vorne gucken."

"Das sagt sich so einfach..."

"Dir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, oder?"

"Weiß ich", sagte Niklas.

"Na siehste", meinte Lewis. "Also, wollen wir langsam wieder zurück, oder noch weiter?"

"Wird langsam doch ein bisschen frisch. Ich glaube ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn wir uns auf den Rückweg machen."

"Gut, dann lass uns mal da rum gehen, das ist nicht weiter als wieder zurück."

Der Wind frischte merklich auf, so dass sie ein deutlich flotteres Tempo anschlugen als auf dem Hinweg.

"So, und jetzt einen heißen Tee?", schlug Lewis vor, als sie aus dem Fahrstuhl ausstiegen und in der Wohnung standen.

"Oh ja, das klingt gut."

"Dann ab mit dir aufs Sofa, ich komm dann gleich."

"Ich bin nur kurz im Bad", sagte Niklas.

Dazu nickte Lewis nur, dann machte er sich daran Tee zu kochen.

Er suchte einen schönen Früchtetee raus und holte dazu ein paar Kekse aus dem Schrank. Nichts großes, aber die Haferflockenkekse schmeckten lecker und passten gut zum Tee.

Wenig später dampfte der Tee in den Bechern, und Lewis trug sie zum Sofa.

Kurz darauf kam auch Niklas wieder, der sich kurz umgezogen hatte und nun statt der Jeans eine bequeme Jogginghose trug. Auch sein Werder-Trikot hatte er sich schon übergezogen.

"Na, komm her - gibt Tee und Kekse", deutete Lewis auf den Tisch vor sich.

"Du mästest mich wirklich", grinste Niklas und setzte sich zu ihm.

Lewis lachte leise. "Du bist nur noch Haut und Knochen."

"Ach komm, so schlimm ist es nicht."

"Aber es macht mir Spaß dich ein bisschen zu verwöhnen."

"Na gut", sagte Niklas. "Damit komm ich klar."

Lewis lächelte. "Sollst dich mal wieder richtig wohl fühlen", meinte er leiser.

"Ich fühl mich wohl bei dir Lewis. Sehr sogar."

"Das ist schön", lächelte Lewis ihn an.

Auch Niklas lächelte. "Wollen wir schon mal Fußball anmachen? Das erste Spiel fängt ja gleich an."

"Ja, das ist gut - dann können wir uns schon einstimmen."

"Soll ich dir ein paar Werder-Lieder beibringen?" fragte Niklas grinsend.

"Ähm... 'Hamburg, meine Perle' reicht mir."

"Banause!"

"'Kennst den Mythos vom Schalker Markt?'", fragte Lewis mit einem breiten Grinsen.

"Ähm... nein und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es kennen will."

"Hm... Einigen wir uns auf 'You never walk alone'?"

"Jau, das klingt wie ein Kompromiss", lachte Niklas.

"Dann mach mal den Fernseher an - Fernbedienung liegt links von dir."

Niklas griff sich die Fernbedienung stellte das Gerät und Sky an. Es lief schon die Vorberichtserstattung. Frankfurt gegen Wolfsburg war das erste Sonntagsspiel. 

"Was tippst du?" fragte Niklas.

"Wolfsburg gewinnt. 2:1", war Lewis sicher.

Niklas schnaubte. "Niemals! Ich sag 2:0 für Frankfurt."

"Okay - die Wette gilt!"

"Um was wetten wir denn?"

Lewis zögerte. "Schlag du was vor."

"Hm... du kriegst was schickes auf dein Auto, wenn du gewinnst", schlug Niklas vor.

"Au ja", freute sich Lewis. "Und mein Einsatz... Wir fahren zusammen zu einem Werderspiel. Weserstadion. Sobald wir mal nicht gleichzeitig spielen."

Niklas strahlte. "Ok, gilt."

"Dann schauen wir mal, wer den besseren Riecher hat."

Niklas griff sich einen Keks und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

Nach den Berichten kam der Anpfiff und ein spannendes Spiel begann.

Nach der ersten Halbzeit waren Niklas und Lewis sich beide sicher, dass Wolfsburg gewinnen würde, aber die Frankfurter drehten in der zweiten Halbzeit dermaßen auf und drehten das Spiel komplett. Am Ende stand es 3:2 für die Eintracht.

Niklas strahlte. "Der Alex Meyer ist der Hammer... und wir fahren ins Weserstadion!"

Lewis lachte. Irgendwie freute es ihn, dass er verloren hatte. "Fahren wir. Und jetzt schalt schnell um, deine Bremer spielen gleich."

Sofort suchte Niklas nach dem passenden Kanal, und schon bald darauf ging es los. Schon nach wenigen Minuten kassierte Werder das 0:1, und gegen Schalke war es unwahrscheinlich, dass sie zurückkommen würden.

"Oh man Jungs", murmelte Niklas kopfschüttelnd.

"Das wird ne Klatsche", befürchtete Lewis.

"Du machst einem ja Mut..."

"Tut mir ja leid..."

"Ach ich bin ja Kummer gewohnt. Als Pauli und als Werder-Fan."

Lewis nickte mitfühlend und legte seine Hand auf Niklas' Unterarm.

"Ich glaube irgendwie, dass der Norden diese Saison kollektiv abkacken will", sagte Niklas. "96 steigt ab, Werder will offenbar auch unbedingt und Wolfsburg und der HSV befinden sich auch auf dem Weg nach unten..."

Lewis seufzte, das Gefühl hatte er langsam auch.

"Hm... da müssen wir jetzt offenbar durch", sagte Niklas.

Langsam ging es auf die Pause zu, als auf einmal der Ball zu Clemens Fritz kam und der, als würde er nie etwas anderes tun, abzog und tatsächlich ins Tor traf.

Niklas und Lewis saßen ziemlich sprachlos da. "Ist... also... hab ich das echt gesehen?" fragte Niklas schließlich.

"In der Wiederholung sieht es auch so aus..."

"Aber... Clemens schießt nie Tore! Oder so gut wie nie!"

"Seit Jahren nicht mehr. Aber in seinem Jubiläumsspiel schafft er es wohl doch mal."

Niklas strahlte. "So und jetzt gewinnen die Jungs das Ding auch!"

"Und du nennst mich den Optimisten", lachte Lewis.

"Ey, wenn Clemens schon mal ein Tor macht, dann geht das doch gar nicht anders."

In der Tat spielte Clemens wohl das Spiel seines Lebens - er legte noch zwei Tore auf, so dass Werder Schalke tatsächlich mit 3:1 besiegte.

Niklas sah Lewis an und grinste breit. "Na, wer ist die Nummer 1 im Norden?"

"Heute wohl Werder..."

"Ha, ich werde heute Nacht sehr gut schlafen."

"Oh, das glaube ich dir", lächelte Lewis. Er zog sein Tablet heran und suchte sich durch die Termine. "Ich fürchte, du musst da alleine hin. Die haben bis Mitte März terminiert, bis dahin ist kein Spiel dabei, zu dem ich kann."

"Wir finden schon eins", sagte Niklas und grinste dann. "Zur Not würde ich das Pokalfinale in Berlin als Heimspiel werten."

Lewis lachte. "Da komm ich dann sogar freiwillig hin."

"Danke", sagte Niklas und umarmte Lewis dann spontan.

Mit einem Lächeln zog Lewis ihn fest an sich.

"Vielen, vielen Dank", hörte er Niklas wieder flüstern.

Etwas unsicher begann er Niklas' Rücken zu streicheln. So ganz verstand er das nicht, Werder hatte sich noch lange nicht qualifiziert, und einen gemeinsamen Besuch im Weserstadion hatten sie auch nicht ausmachen können.

Aber vielleicht ging es hier auch gar nicht um Werder.

Instinktiv zog Lewis ihn noch etwas dichter an sich.

"Alles gut", wisperte er kaum hörbar.

Niklas lehnte sich noch etwas enger an ihn.

Offenbar brauchte Niklas das grade. Eine Umarmung, jemand der für ihn da war.

Und Lewis war gern dieser Jemand.


	20. Obstsalat mit ohne Kiwi

Schließlich löste sich Niklas von ihm und sah ihn etwas peinlich berührt an. "Das... sorry..."

"Kein Grund sich zu entschuldigen."

"Naja... wenn du es sagst..."

"Wirklich", betonte Lewis noch einmal.

Niklas lächelte schwach. "Meine Mutter hatte mir Karten geschenkt. Fürs Derby. Im Weserstadion. Nur wir beide. Aber... dann ist sie krank geworden und wir... wir haben es nicht mehr geschafft..."

"Das tut mir so leid", murmelte Lewis und griff wieder nach Niklas' Hand.

Niklas drückte Lewis Hand.

Lewis ließ ihn einfach und sagte nichts. Was hätte er nach diesem Geständnis auch sagen sollen?  
Er war für Niklas da - aber das war offensichtlich, das musste er nicht noch einmal aussprechen.

Schließlich seufzte Niklas und ließ sich wortlos gegen Lewis Schulter sinken, auch wenn er dadurch halb auf seinem kaputten Ellbogen lag.

Vorsichtig richtete sich Lewis so auf, dass der verletzte Arm nicht belastet wurde, und legte ihm einen Arm um.

Mit der freien Hand tastete er nach der Fernbedienung. "Möchtest du was bestimmtes gucken?" fragte er Niklas leise.

Niklas schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.

"Dann such ich uns was aus, ok?"

"Ja, bitte..."

Lewis nickte und schaltete Netflix ein und überlegte dabei, was Niklas am besten ablenken würde. Irgendwas Lustiges, Spannendes. Er suchte sich durch und fand schließlich etwas Passendes - einen neuen Teil von 'Nachts im Museum.'

"Den kenn ich noch nicht", sagte Niklas leise.

"Nicht? Dann wird es Zeit."

"Ich find Ben Stiller voll cool."

"Ich auch, und der Film ist echt toll."

"Wenn ich dir zu sehr auf die Pelle rücke, dann sagst du es mir, ja?"

"Würde ich dir sagen, ja. Aber das tust du nicht. Aber... soll ich dir ne Wolldecke holen, zum Einkuscheln?"

Niklas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ist gut so."

Lewis nickte leicht. "Dann genießen wir jetzt den Film."

"Machen wir", flüsterte Niklas.

Und das konnten sie auch - der Film war witzig und spannend, und die vielen kleinen Einfälle waren toll.  
Und auch wenn es noch recht früh, gähnte Niklas gegen Ende des Films fast im Minutentakt und er konnte kaum noch die Augen offen halten.

"Komm, ab ins Bett", meinte Lewis, als der Abspann lief.

"Mhm", machte Niklas nur.

"Das Sofa ist auch bequem, aber das Bett noch mehr."

"Bett ist toll... Bequemes Bett. Weiche Bettdecke."

"Dann komm mit, ich bring dich hin."

Niklas gähnte erneut und lächelte Lewis müde an. "Schaff ich schon allein. Muss eh vorher noch ins Bad."

Lewis nickte. „Ich räum kurz auf, dann geh ich auch ins Bett."

Niklas rappelte sich auf. "Gute Nacht Lewis. Schlaf gut."

"Du auch, Niklas. Ich muss morgen wieder zum Training..."

"Wann musst du los?"

"Gegen neun."

"Uh das ist aber früh."

"Schlaf einfach aus, Niklas. Ich bin ganz leise."

"Nein, wir frühstücken zusammen."

"Warum das?"

"Das macht man so. Außerdem kann ich mich danach ja noch hinhauen." 

Lewis lächelte ihn an. Das fühlte sich einfach gut an, fand er. Wie wirkliches zusammenwohnen.

"Also... gute Nacht Lewis." 

"Gute Nacht", wünschte auch Lewis, und Niklas ging ins Bad. 

Lewis räumte kurz ihr Geschirr in die Küche und huschte dann ins Bad, als er hörte, wie Niklas es verließ. 

An diesem Abend war er deutlich entspannter, als er einschlief. Niklas schien sich langsam einzuleben und ruhiger zu werden, das tat auch ihm gut. 

Außerdem wusste er jetzt wieder ein bisschen mehr von ihm. Er konnte sich inzwischen ein wenig was zusammenreimen - Niklas' Mutter war krank geworden, dann verstorben - und vermutlich war in der Zeit - oder danach - das Verhältnis zu seinem Vater so schlecht geworden.   
Und dann war irgendwas passiert, was einen kompletten Bruch zwischen ihnen herbeigeführt hatte. 

So komplett, dass der Vater seinen Sohn quasi mittellos auf die Straße gesetzt hatte. 

Lewis konnte sich wirklich nicht vorstellen, was da passiert sein könnte. Was musste überhaupt passieren, dass ein Vater seinen Sohn rausschmiss und ihm die gesamte Existenzgrundlage nahm?

Lewis schüttelte den Kopf. Es brachte nichts darüber zu grübeln. 

Niklas würde es ihm hoffentlich irgendwann erzählen. 

Und jetzt sollte er wirklich schlafen! Er schloss die Augen, zog die Bettdecke höher und war wenig später tief und fest eingeschlafen. 

*** 

Lewis hatte die Nacht gut durchgeschlafen und wachte erholt auf, als der Wecker sich meldete. Zehn Minuten blieb er noch unter der warmen Decke liegen, ehe sein Wecker ein zweites Mal piepte und er sich seufzend aus dem Bett schob. 

Er wollte rüber ins Bad gehen, als er Niklas an der Kaffeemaschine stehen sah. 

"Komm schon, ich bin doch eigentlich ein netter Kerl", murmelte Niklas. "Was hast du nur gegen mich, dass du nie das tust, was ich will..." 

Lewis lächelte leicht. "Bist du", bestätigte er, als er näher trat. "Du musst hier drücken", deutete er auf einen Knopf und erklärte dann die Vorgehensweise ganz genau. 

"Was ist nur aus der guten alten Kaffeemaschine geworden?" 

"Oder mit dem einfachen Handaufgießen?", grinste Lewis. "Aber er ist einfach lecker so. Magst du den zweiten Kaffee selbst versuchen?" 

"Na dann", meinte Niklas und startete einen zweiten Versuch. Tatsächlich traf er die Knöpfe in der richtigen Reihenfolge, und die Maschine produzierte heißen Kaffee.  

"Ha!" rief Niklas. "So geht das also." 

Lewis lachte, "Siehst, sie beißt gar nicht." 

"Ja, weil du jetzt daneben stehst. Vorher war sie extrem unkooperativ." 

"So, Maschine... das hier, das ist Niklas. Er ist ein Freund. Und wenn er Kaffee haben möchte, dann mach ihm auch einen, ja?", bat Lewis die Kaffeemaschine und streichelte über ihr Gehäuse. 

Niklas lachte auf. "Du bist ja so ein Spinner Lewis!" 

"Aber vielleicht schafft ihr es jetzt auch ohne mich." 

"Sehen wir dann ja spätestens morgen", sagte Niklas.  

"Wird schon klappen morgen", war Lewis zuversichtlich. "Was machst du eigentlich so früh schon hier?" 

"Wir wollten zusammen frühstücken", sagte Niklas. 

"Ich weiß, aber auch dafür bist du früh dran." 

"Mein Ellbogen hat weh getan", gab Niklas zu.

Lewis seufzte mitfühlend. "Das ist nicht gut, oder?"

"Keine Ahnung, vielleicht hab ich auch nur blöd drauf gelegen."

"Dann warten wir ab, bis ich nach dem Training wiederkomme, und gucken dann weiter, ja?"

"Das ist nichts schlimmes", sagte Niklas fest. "Also... Frühstück?"

"Gerne. Ich wollte aber noch kurz in Bad."

"Ich kann ja schon mal anfangen mit Tisch decken und so", schlug Niklas vor.

"Das wäre total lieb von dir", lächelte Lewis ihn an.

"Na los, dann mach dich mal hübsch", grinste Niklas breit.

"Bin doch immer hübsch", erwiderte Lewis das Grinsen und strich sich durch die total verwuschelten Haare.

"Du hast nen Kissenabdruck auf der Wange", lachte Niklas. "Aber sonst..."

"Der ist doch besonders sexy, oder?"

"Los, ab ins Bad mit dir du Spinner!"

Lewis lachte leise, dann ging er rüber ins Bad und machte sich fertig. Als er zurückkehrte, war der Frühstückstisch fertig gedeckt.

"Ich glaube, wir müssen heute mal Lebensmittel einkaufen gehen", meinte Niklas, der vor dem offenen Kühlschrank stand.

Lewis überlegte und ging seine Termine gedanklich durch. "Gegen Mittag kann ich herkommen, dann kaufen wir ein und essen etwas. Und dann hab ich gegen halb fünf Schluss."

"Kommt René dann gleich mit?" fragte Niklas.

"Ich glaub nicht, dann haben wir auch noch Zeit zum Kochen"

"Ok, sonst hätte ich schon Nudelwasser aufgesetzt."

"Ohne, dass es anbrennt?", neckte Lewis ihn.

"Das würde ich nicht unbedingt versprechen", grinste Niklas zurück.

Lewis musste auflachen. "Dann gibt’s demnächst also Nudeln in angebranntem Nudelwasser?"

Niklas grinste immer noch. "Nein, Nudelwasser krieg ich grad so hin."

"Das ist doch gut. Dazu ein Pestoglas aufmachen, schon verhungerst du nicht mehr."

"Wird auf Dauer aber ganz schön öde."

"Dann gucken wir mal zusammen, wie man kocht."

"Jetzt machst du mir Angst", sagte Niklas trocken. "Und mal zurück zum eigentlich Problem: was essen wir zum Frühstück?"

"Obstsalat? Mit Joghurt?", schlug Lewis vor.

"Wenn der Joghurt noch gut ist, versuchen wir das."

"Mach den Becher mal auf - wenn grün und pelzig, dann schlecht."

Niklas lachte. "Klar, den gefährlichen Job muss ich übernehmen."

Lewis griff spontan zum Messerblock und hielt das größte Messer vor sich. "Ich werde dich verteidigen!"

"Na dann fühl ich mich ja gleich viel sicherer."

"Dann guck mal, ob wir uns was anderes überlegen müssen, oder ob das mit dem Joghurt geht."

Niklas holte tief Luft und öffnete den Deckel.

"Glänzt", war sein Urteil, nachdem er die Oberfläche genau betrachtet hatte. "Kein bisschen Pelz."

"Dann scheint es völlig gefahrlos essbar zu sein", sagte Lewis und steckte das Messer zurück an seinen Platz.

"Und wer schlachtet das Obst?"

"Das mach ich schon", sagte Lewis.

"Und was mach ich inzwischen?", fragte Niklas nach.

"Dich hinsetzen und mir dann verraten, was für Obst du gern magst."

"So eine große Auswahl? Ich mag eigentlich alles... nur harte Äpfel mag ich in Obstsalaten nicht so."

"Ok, ich hab noch... Orangen, Bananen und Kiwi", sagte Lewis. "Ähm... streich die Kiwi. Ich hab Orangen und Banane."

Niklas starrte ihn an, dann lachte er auf. "Okay, keine Kiwi."

Mit einem ziemlich angeekelten Blick warf Lewis die Kiwi in den Mülleimer. "So, wo waren wir? Ach ja, Orange und Banane."

"Soll ich dir beim Pellen helfen?"

"Geht das mit dem Arm?" fragte Lewis.

"Ich versuchs einfach", beschloss Niklas und nahm sich eine Banane.

Lewis brachte alles andere zum Tisch und setzte sich neben Niklas. "Ich lass übrigens mal nen Schlüssel für dich nachmachen. Das dauert immer nen bisschen, weil es Sicherheitsschlüssel sind, aber ich denke übermorgen oder so sollte der fertig sein."

"Oh", machte Niklas und sah ihn überrascht an.

"Was denn?" fragte Lewis. "Du willst doch auch mal raus, wenn ich nicht da bin."

"Ja, aber... dass du mir so sehr vertraust..."

"Du hast mir keinen einzigen Grund gegeben dir nicht zu vertrauen."

Ganz vorsichtig nickte Niklas. "Nein, das habe ich wohl nicht."

"Siehst du. Also bekommst du auch einen Schlüssel."

"Das ist echt... toll von dir."

"Und wenn dein Arm wieder fit ist, dann können wir dir auch ein Auto besorgen", fuhr Lewis fort und begann die Orange klein zu schneiden.

"Ein... ein Auto?", fragte Niklas tonlos nach.

"Du musst doch mobil sein", meinte Lewis und stockte, als er Niklas Blick sah. "Das... nicht gut?"

"Ich hab so schon genug Schulden."

"Aber ohne Auto...?"

"Ja, ist scheiße. Aber es ist ja noch mehr Scheiße..."

"Mhm... ok, andere Idee. Ich leih dir mein Fahrrad. Damit bist du zumindest etwas mobiler", schlug Lewis vor.

"Das ist mir lieber, ja."

"Ok, dann machen wir es so", sagte Lewis.

Niklas wirkte jetzt viel gelöster.

"So und der Joghurt ist auch fertig", verkündete Lewis. "Wenn du nachher Langeweile hast, kannst du ja mal ne Einkaufsliste für uns erstellen. Ich vergess sonst gern die Hälfte der Sachen."

"Okay, das mach ich", versprach Niklas.

Lewis lächelte und machte sich dann über seinen Joghurt her.

Auch Niklas aß jetzt von dem Obst mit Joghurt.

Es war gemütlich und irgendwie so, als würden sie sich schon Jahre kennen.

Lewis vergaß darüber tatsächlich die Zeit. Nur zufällig hatte er auf die Uhr geguckt - und war dann erschrocken aufgesprungen.

"Ich muss los!" rief er, als er aus der Küche stürmte und hörte Niklas hinter sich lachen.

Er drückte den Fahrstuhlknopf ehe er seine Sachen zusammensuchte, so dass er nur noch hineinspringen musste.

Danach raste er wie vom wilden Affen gebissen mit dem Auto zum Verein.


	21. Farbige Einkaufsliste

Lewis wurde von René lachend empfangen, "Na, verschlafen?", fragte er, als er sich den Schuh zuband.

"Nein, erst mit verschimmeltem Obst gekämpft und dann zu lange gefrühstückt", grinste Lewis.

"Mit Niklas?"

Lewis nickte. "Ja klar. Ich hab ihm zwar gesagt, dass er ruhig ausschlafen kann, aber er wollte mit mir frühstücken."

"Scheint ja ein netter Mensch zu sein."

"Unglaublich nett", sagte Lewis. "Er ist wirklich toll."

"Ich bin ja mal gespannt..."

"Sei nett zu ihm, ja? Er hat wirklich ne scheiß Zeit hinter sich."

"Ja, ich bin doch immer nett.“

Lewis nickte. "So und jetzt erklär mir mal, was da gestern mit Clemens los war? Welche Droge hat er genommen und wo bekommen wir das her?"

"Ich hab es noch nicht aus ihm rausbekommen - aber das Spiel war doch echt der Wahnsinn!"

"Oh ja. Und der Werder-Fan, der da neben mir auf dem Sofa saß, ist aus dem Grinsen gar nicht mehr rausgekommen", lachte Lewis.

"Das glaub ich", grinste René. "Ich hab mich auch gefreut - und das Spiel hat ja auch echt Spaß gemacht."

"Als neutraler Zuschauer oder als Werder-Fan wars super. Aber so als Ex-Schalker..."

"Hast du dich hoffentlich mit Niklas gefreut."

"Ich habe mir ganz heldenhaft nichts anmerken lassen. Außerdem hatte es Werder ja verdient. Schalke war nicht gut."

"Das ist lieb. Und es macht doch einfach Spaß sowas zu gucken."

Lewis lächelte. "Ja, du verrücktes Huhn. Und jetzt muss ich mich schnell anziehen, sonst krieg ich noch Ärger."

"Ja, beeil dich mal", nickte René. "Ich geh dann schon mal raus."

"Bis gleich", nickte Lewis.

René nickte ihm kurz zu und verschwand dann.

Schnell zog sich Lewis fertig um und folgte René dann nach draußen.

Das Training war wie üblich, wobei Lewis doch immer mal wieder an Niklas dachte. Der saß jetzt alleine zu Hause - und konnte nicht raus.  
Hoffentlich war der Schlüssel für Niklas wirklich schnell fertig, damit der sich etwas freier bewegen konnte.

René würde er davon wohl lieber erstmal nichts sagen. Erstmal sollte René Niklas besser kennenlernen und sich selbst überzeugen, dass er kein Axtmörder war.

Endlich war das Training beendet, und Lewis konnte wieder nach Hause - zu Niklas - fahren.

"Hey Lewis", begrüßte Niklas ihn, als er aus dem Fahrstuhl trat.

"Hey - hast du dich sehr gelangweilt?"

"Oh nein, ich habe eine sehr interessante Erfahrung gemacht. Wusstest du, dass im Fernsehern heute Vormittag teilweise die Wiederholungen von gestern Abend laufen, die auch bereits schon in der Nacht wiederholt wurden?" fragte Niklas mit einem breiten Grinsen.

"Oh, das klingt... extrem spannend. Aber immerhin..." Lewis sah ihn genau an. "Du hast noch so viele Hirnzellen wie heute Morgen, hast also nicht RTL oder sowas böses geguckt."

"Ich hab durchgeschaltet und dann einen Sender gefunden, wo Golf lief. Das war schön entspannend. Langweilig, aber entspannend."

"Golf? Golf macht total Spaß, aber doch nicht im Fernsehen!"

"Hey, es war besser als die Supernanny!"

"Oh ja!"

"Und jetzt bist du ja zum Glück da und rettest mich", lachte Niklas.

"Ja, ich rette dich. Hast du dir überlegt, was wir alles einkaufen müssen?"

"Ich hab einen wunderschönen und mehrfarbigen Einkaufszettel geschrieben."

"Mehrfarbig?", fragte Lewis nach und folgte ihm zum Sofa.

"Musste doch die Stifte ausprobieren", sagte Niklas und reichte Lewis den Zettel. "Grün ist Obst und Gemüse, Blau ist alles was aus der Kühlung kommt, Rot ist Süßkram, Gelb sind Getränke und Braun ist alles andere."

"Oh - du bist aber organisiert. Läufst du dann nicht kreuz und quer durch den Supermarkt?"

"Doch, weil die da mein Farbsystem ja nicht übernehmen und keine Ordnung in den Märkten herrscht."

"Okay, dann bin ich beruhigt. Wollen wir dann gleich los?"

"Ja gern."

"Jacke, Schuhe, Schal?"

"Ähm... ja, sollte ich vermutlich anziehen", grinste Niklas.

"Ist jedenfalls frisch heute."

"Zwei Minuten", sagte Niklas und zog sich dann schnell Schuhe, Jacke und Schal an.

Dann holte Lewis den Fahrstuhl, und sie fuhren gemeinsam runter.

"Und wie war dein Training?" fragte Niklas.

"Nass", seufzte Lewis.

"Du armer!"

"Ja, wir haben uns alle sehr leid getan", nickte Lewis ernst.

Niklas schnaubte belustigt. "Und... wie geht’s René so?"

"Freut sich auf nachher. Und weiß auch nicht, was Clemens gestern genommen hat."

"Er hat schon mit Clemens gesprochen?" fragte Niklas erstaunt. "Wow, die beiden sind ja offenbar so richtig eng befreundet."

"Ja, sind sie", nickte Lewis. "Schon so lange - und echt eng."

"Find ich toll, dass sie das geschafft haben, wo sie schon so lange nicht mehr in einem Verein spielen."

"Ja, aber Clemens ist wohl echt ne treue Seele. Ist auch noch immer mit Per und Engel befreundet."

"Freunde sind wichtig und wenn man richtige gefunden hat, dann sollte man auch alles tun, um sie zu behalten."

"Das tut er auch", nickte Lewis.

"Hast du auch solche Freunde?" fragte Niklas.

"Ja, aber zu Hause, die haben nichts mit Fußball zu tun. Und... du?"

"Einen hab ich schon, der hat mich auch immer mal bei sich pennen lassen. Aber er hat ne Freundin und die Wohnung ist schon für zwei Leute viel zu klein", sagte Niklas. "Außerdem... wollte ich ihm nicht erzählen, warum ich zu Hause rausgeflogen bin."

Lewis nickte, Niklas machte ein ziemliches Geheimnis um den Grund.

Niklas seufzte leise. "Genug davon. Wir haben einen Einkaufszettel abzuarbeiten."

"Dann gucken wir am besten erstmal zu Ali."

"Ah, die Grüne Abteilung zuerst", grinste Niklas.

"Ja, manchmal hat er nicht alles da, und das können wir dann im Supermarkt kaufen."

"Na dann los."

Lewis nickte und führte Niklas wieder zu dem kleinen Einkaufszentrum. Bei Ali kaufen sie eine Menge Obst und Gemüse, dann ging es weiter zum Supermarkt.  
Auch die restliche Liste von Niklas hatten sie schnell abgearbeitet und mit vollen Taschen machten sie sich auf den Rückweg.

Wieder zu Hause bereitete Lewis ein kleines Mittagessen zu, das gesund war, ihm aber auch genug Energie für die zweite Trainingseinheit gab.

"Tut dein Arm eigentlich noch weh?" fragte Lewis, als sie gemeinsam den Tisch nach dem Essen abräumten.

"Nein, der hat sich wieder beruhigt."

"Dann ist gut", sagte Lewis erleichtert. "Wann ist denn dein nächster Arzttermin?"

"Ich hab noch keinen ausgemacht", murmelte Niklas.

Lewis sah ihn ernst an. "Niklas..."

"Ja?"

"Das ist wichtig. Du willst doch, dass dein Arm wieder voll einsatzfähig wird."

"Ja, aber vom Angucken wird er auch nicht wieder heile."

"Aber es kann verhindert werden, das was schief läuft. Bitte Niklas."

"Na gut... ich guck mal."

"Ich begleite dich auch."

Niklas lächelte leicht. "Das wäre echt lieb."

"Dann hol ich mal meinen Terminplan, damit wir was passendes finden", sagte Lewis. Er brachte dann auch gleich sein Handy mit und suchte einige Möglichkeiten in den nächsten Tagen. 

"Dann... sollte ich vermutlich gleich mal beim Doc anrufen und nen Termin machen", meinte Niklas seufzend. 

"Ja, dann kann ich mir den Termin auch blockieren." 

Mit einem Nicken griff sich Niklas sein Handy und wählte die Nummer. Er wurde recht bald zu Dr. Welsch durchgestellt und erzählte von seinem Ellenbogen, dann machten sie einen Termin für den übernächsten Tag aus. 

"Sehr schön", meinte Lewis und trug den Termin bei sich im Handy ein. Niklas seufzte leise, so ganz war er davon wohl noch immer nicht überzeugt. "Ist doch nur eine Routinekontrolle. Davor muss man keine Angst haben", sagte Lewis und strich Niklas über die Schulter. 

"Ich weiß... Hab nur irgendwie schiss, dass da noch was ist." 

"Versuch positiv an das ganze ranzugehen." 

Erneut seufzte Niklas, "Ich hab kein Gefühl im kleinen Finger", murmelte Niklas kaum verständlich. 

"Du... verdammt, warum sagst du das erst jetzt?" fragte Lewis. "Und warum hast du das eben Dr. Welsch nicht gesagt?" Zu den Fragen knurrte Niklas nur leise. "Niklas... ich mach mir doch nur Sorgen... Willst du Dr. Welsch nochmal anrufen und ihm das mit dem Finger sagen? Vielleicht hat er dann gleich für morgen nen Termin für uns." 

"Ein Tag früher oder später... So kann ich mir noch einen Tag länger einreden, dass alles wieder gut wird." 

"Ein Tag kann viel ausmachen Niklas. Das weiß ich aus Erfahrung." 

Nachdenklich massierte Niklas den tauben Finger. "Was soll an dem Tag schon passieren?" 

"Es kann schlimmer werden." 

"Meinst du?" Prüfend bewegte und berührte Niklas den Ringfinger, dabei wurde er nachdenklich. "Weiß nicht... war das gestern auch schon?" 

"Komm Niklas, ruf bitte nochmal an und mach es dringend", bat Lewis. 

Niklas gab sich geschlagen und rief erneut an. So dringend war es kein Problem, am nächsten Morgen um acht einen Termin zu bekommen - also noch vor Lewis' Training. 

"Gut, dann gibt’s morgen Frühstück to go", sagte Lewis. 

"Tut mir leid, dass du nicht ausschlafen kannst." 

"Ach das macht nichts. Deine Gesundheit ist wichtiger als eine halbe Stunde länger schlafen." 

"Du bist echt lieb", meinte Niklas leise. 

"Ich mach das gern", sagte Lewis. 

"Hmm", machte Niklas. "Gerade das ist lieb von dir. Und jetzt musst du los, damit du nicht wieder zu spät kommst." 

"Oh ja!" sagte Lewis und sprang auf. "Mach dir einen schönen Nachmittag Niklas." 

"Dir viel Spaß beim Training - und ein bisschen Sonnenschein." 

"Ich wär schon mit weniger Regen zufrieden", lachte Lewis. Niklas lachte auf einmal auf. "Was?" fragte Lewis. 

"Ich stell mir nur gerade vor, wie ihr mit Regenschirmen trainiert." 

"Oh ja reizend, das wär bestimmt lustig", grinste Lewis. "Oder so schicke Mützen, wo der Schirm draufmontiert ist." 

"Oh, auf die Idee bin ich noch gar nicht gekommen - schön in Blau-Weiß?" 

"Klar, muss schon stilecht sein." 

"Also, viel Erfolg bei der Suche", wünschte Niklas und brachte Lewis zum Aufzug. 

"Bis nachher", verabschiedete sich Lewis. Dann stieg er in den Fahrstuhl und fuhr nach unten. Erneut musste er sich ziemlich beeilen um rechtzeitig zum Training zu kommen.


	22. Verhör vom Suppenhuhn

Doch wieder schaffte er es - gerade so - pünktlich. Erst nach dem Training nahm er René beiseite. "Wann willst du nachher kommen?"

"Ich wollte erst noch nach Hause...", sagte René. "Wie wär’s mit 19 Uhr?"

"Klingt gut, bis dahin können wir die Küche renovieren und den Pizzabringdienst anrufen."

René lachte. "Was habt ihr denn bitte vor zu kochen?"

"Nichts Großes, aber... Niklas ist keine große Hilfe, und meine Kochkünste sind auch eher... rudimentär."

"Ich bekomme Angst", sagte René trocken.

"Keine Sorge, Pizzabringdienst."

"Ok, ich bin gespannt, was mich da heute bei euch erwartet."

"Wir auch", grinste Lewis fies.

"Krieg ich nen Tipp?"

"Ist nichts Aufregendes", versuchte Lewis die Erwartungen gleich runterzuschrauben. "Ich möchte halt, dass du Niklas kennenlernst. Und... er möchte nicht darüber reden, dass er... ähm... auf der Straße gelebt hat, ja?"

René zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ok..."

"Es ist ihm einfach unangenehm - wohl gerade uns gegenüber."

"Erzählt er dir denn wenigstens mehr?" fragte René.

"Nur wenig, aber allmählich kann ich mir einiges zusammenreimen."

"Ok, dann werde ich mich zusammenreißen", versprach René.

"Danke. Ich denke, früher oder später wird er es dir auch erzählen, aber jetzt eben noch nicht."

René musterte ihn. "Du scheinst dir ja sicher zu sein, dass Niklas ne ganze Weile bei dir bleibt."

Lewis zuckte mit der Schulter. "Er hat keine Wohnung, und bevor sein Arm nicht wieder heile ist, kann er nicht arbeiten. Und dann wird er auch nicht gleich ne Wohnung finden - kennst doch den Hamburger Wohnungsmarkt."

"Hm", machte René.

"Mecker nicht rum, bevor du ihn kennengelernt hast", bat Lewis.

"Ich mecker nicht, ich mach mir Sorgen."

"Deswegen sollst du doch heute kommen um ihn kennenzulernen."

"Ja und das werde ich ja auch tun. Und ich werde wie immer nett und freundlich sein."

"Danke", nickte Lewis ehrlich.

"Also, dann mach ich mich mal auf den Heimweg und wir sehen uns heute Abend."

"Ja, bis heute Abend", verabschiedete sich auch Lewis, nahm seine Sachen und verschwand.

Ganz gemütlich fuhr er dann zurück nach Hause.

Niklas erwartete ihn schon, als sich die Fahrstuhltür öffnete.

"Hey Lewis", begrüßte er ihn lächelnd.

"Hey", erwiderte Lewis das Lächeln. "Wie geht’s dem Arm?"

"Alles ok", sagte Niklas.

"Wirklich?", fragte Lewis ernst nach.

"Ja, wirklich."

Lewis nickte nur leicht, dann lenkte er ab. "Wollen wir dann mal nach dem Abendessen gucken? René kommt in einer Stunde."

"Ja, ich hab auch langsam Kohldampf", sagte Niklas.

"Du weißt schon, dass der Kühlschrank voll ist?"

"Weiß ich doch. Ich hab auch nen Pudding gegessen", sagte Niklas.

"Gut so", nickte Lewis. "So, dann lass uns mal gucken, ob wir die Sauce heute auch wieder hinkriegen."

"Ach du machst das schon", grinste Niklas.

"Du aber auch", verlangte Lewis.

"Ich hab doch eigentlich gar nichts gemacht."

"Diesmal machst du aber."

"Was soll ich machen? Denk dran, ich hab einen kaputten Arm."

"Nudeln kochen."

"Mhm... das sollte ich hinkriegen. Vermutlich. Eventuell."

Lewis lachte. "Ich pass schon auf dich auf."

"Na dann - auf in den Kampf!"

Lewis nickte und folgte Niklas durch die Wohnung in die Küche.

"Also..."

"Topf, Wasser, Salz."

"Schon klar, aber Topf mit Wasser zu schwer um ihn in einer Hand zu tragen und ich bin im Moment einhändig."

"Okay, hast ja recht", nickte Lewis und trat an den Schrank und suchte einen Topf raus.

"Aber wenn du möchtest, sage ich stopp, wenn genug Wasser im Topf ist", bot Niklas an.

"Ja, versuch das mal", grinste Lewis.

"So gefällt mir Kochen", lachte Niklas. "Du machst die Arbeit und ich tu so als hätte ich Ahnung und gebe Anweisungen."

"Das Problem ist nur - ich mach alles nur so, wie du es sagst."

"Du hast doch auch Hunger, oder?"

"Ich hab auch die Nummer vom Pizzabringdienst", grinste Lewis. "Ich geb dir auch was ab."

"Und René hält mich dann nicht nur für nen potentiellen Einbrecher und Massenmörder sondern denkt auch noch, ich wollte ihn vergiften", seufzte Niklas.

"Wenn du Glück hast, dann will er dir anschließend das Kochen beibringen."

"Lewis..."

"Ja?"

"Das Wasser läuft gleich über den Rand."

"Dann sag mir, dass ich es abschalten soll."

Niklas verdrehte die Augen, beugte sich vor und stellte den Wasserhahn aus. "Ehrlich, ich will nicht, dass René mich für nen kompletten Idioten hält."

"Das wird er nicht. Er hält mich für total naiv, leichtsinnig und... risikoresistent, aber sonst..."

"Das mit dem Kochen können wir ab morgen üben, ok? Heute machst du das, René wird durch leckeres Essen milde gestimmt und frisst mich deshalb nicht als Nachtisch."

"Er isst keine Menschen ohne Zimt und Zucker - und der Zimt ist alle", meinte Lewis trocken, dann trug er den Topf zum Herd.

"Hm, ich bin mir da nicht so sicher."

"Meinst du, er könnte auf Kakao und Zucker ausweichen?"

"Ich glaube zur Not isst der mich auch roh."

"Niklas, René ist echt ein ganz lieber Kerl. Der tut nur manchmal so böse. Gibst du mal die Nudeln rüber?"

"Er hat mich kaum fünf Sekunden gesehen und konnte mich sofort nicht leiden", sagte Niklas und gab Lewis die Nudeln.

Lewis sah ihn an. "Woran machst du das fest?"

"Er hat mich so komisch angesehen."

"René guckt oft komisch, aber er ist echt lieb."

"Zu dir ist er das offenbar auch. Ein richtig guter Freund."

"Und zu dir auch. Er hat es mir versprochen."

Niklas lächelte. "Ok. Ich versuch mich jetzt zu beruhigen und fang einfach schon mal an den Tisch zu decken."

"Das ist eine gute Idee. Und dann kannst du das Gemüse schneiden."

"Mach ich", sagte Niklas und begann erst damit den Tisch zu decken und half Lewis dann beim Gemüse schneiden.

Eine halbe Stunde später kochte die Sauce, und die Nudeln schwammen fröhlich im Wasser.

"So, dann können wir uns ja noch einen Moment gemütlich auf die Couch setzen", sagte Lewis.

Niklas sah nicht so aus als würde er jetzt in Ruhe auf dem Sofa sitzen können.

"Na komm, ich bin doch da. Und ich versprech dir, ich lass dich keine Sekunde allein mit René."

Niklas sah ihn zweifelnd an. "Er kann mich trotzdem nicht ab."

"Das kann René noch gar nicht wissen, schließlich kennt er dich nicht."

Niklas seufzte nur leise, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu - bis es klingelte.

"Bereit?" fragte Lewis und trat zum Fahrstuhl.

"Werde ich nie sein", murmelte Niklas, stand aber doch auf.

Lewis warf ihm einen aufmunternden Blick zu, dann schickte er den Fahrstuhl nach unten um René reinzulassen.

Wenig später öffneten sich die Fahrstuhltüren - und René trat in die Wohnung.

"Hey René", begrüßte Lewis ihn lächelnd.

"Hey - und danke für die Einladung." Er trat an Lewis vorbei und musterte Niklas.

"Hi", sagte Niklas leise.

René nickte ihm nur kurz zu.

Niklas biss sich leicht auf die Lippe. "Ich... danke. Für das Trikot", sagte er dann.

War das ein kurzes Lächeln auf Renés Lippen?

Lewis schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Wollen wir mal in die Küche gehen? Die Nudeln müssten inzwischen fast fertig sein."

"Ja, lass mal sehen, was ihr da zusammengebrutzelt habt."

"Ist wie gesagt nichts Besonderes, aber lecker", sagte Lewis und führte die beiden in die Küche.

"Riecht ja nicht schlecht", kommentierte René.

Lewis lächelte. "Niklas und ich haben gestern schon mal Probegekocht und es beide für gut befunden."

"Dann zeig mal her. Nudeln mit... Sauce?"

"Gemüse-Sauce."

"Okay... dann deck mal auf, ich hab Hunger."

"Setzt euch hin", sagte Lewis und goss schnell die Nudeln ab.

Er gab sie in die Sauce und rührte um, dann brachte er die große Pfanne zum Tisch. Er füllte erst René auf, dann Niklas und schließlich sich selbst. "Lasst es euch schmecken."

"Ja, guten Appetit", wünschte Niklas allgemein.

René nickte und probierte dann. "Oh", machte er, "Lecker!"

"Ja, sag ich doch", grinste Lewis.

Auch Niklas traute sich jetzt vorsichtig zu probieren. Tatsächlich schmeckte es so gut wie am Vortag, was ihn erleichtert seufzen ließ.

Er bekam nicht mit, wie René bei dem Geräusch lächelte.

Schweigend stillten sie erstmal ihren größten Hunger, wobei Niklas sich ein wenig entspannte.

Dennoch musterte er René immer wieder unauffällig.

Lewis beobachtete die beiden genau. Niklas fühlte sich trotz der leichten Entspannung noch immer unwohl - René hingegen schien die Situation glatt zu amüsieren. Wenn das so weiterging, würde Lewis einschreiten müssen, beschloss er, Niklas hatte es nicht verdient so unter René zu leiden! Doch noch schwiegen die beiden, und Lewis war nicht sicher, ob er jetzt schon dazwischen gehen sollte.

Schließlich schien Niklas sich zusammenzureißen, er sah René direkt an. René erwiderte den Blick fast schon herausfordernd. "Was... was hast du gegen mich?", fragte Niklas schließlich leise.

"Ich hab nichts gegen dich", sagte René.

"Nicht?", fragte Niklas verwundert.

"Ich kenn dich nicht. Wie soll ich da wissen, ob ich dich mag oder nicht?"

"Hm", machte Niklas. "Ich hab aber den Eindruck."

"Lewis mag dich offenbar."

"Ja, darüber bin ich auch sehr froh."

"Kann ich mir vorstellen. Er lässt dich schließlich bei sich wohnen."

"Dafür bin ich ihm unendlich dankbar."

"Freie Kost und Logis", sagte René nickend. "Echt schön."

"Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das verdient habe..."

"Ich auch nicht."

Niklas schluckte, das war deutlich gewesen. "Ich... ich tu mein Bestes um es mir zu verdienen", murmelte er.

"René", mischte sich Lewis jetzt doch ein. "Du hast mir was versprochen."

"Ja?"

"Ja, hast du. Also halt dich dran."

Tatsächlich nickte René leicht, dann aß er einfach weiter.

Niklas war der Appetit fürs erste aber vergangen und er schob den Teller leicht von sich.

"René, du kannst echt arschig sein!", knurrte Lewis. "Niklas, iss bitte weiter, und René hält die Klappe, wenn er nicht nett sein kann." So war das hier nicht geplant gewesen!

"Ich bin nett!" behauptete René sofort.

"Ich hab selten ein weniger nettes 'Nett' erlebt!"

René sah zu Niklas. "War ich nicht nett?"

Niklas schüttelte den Kopf, "nicht so", murmelte er ziemlich unsicher, und das, obwohl er Lewis hinter sich wusste.

Lewis hätte Niklas am liebsten in den Arm genommen, so unsicher wirkte er. Doch das würde vor René sicher nicht gut kommen.

"Hm", machte René schließlich und sah Niklas an. "Dann... erzähl doch mal ein bisschen von dir."

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe Niklas antwortete. "Ich... ich arbeite mit Autos. Hab... hatte eine Werkstatt, bis vor vier Monaten. Tuning, HiFi, auch Styling und so."

"Oh so richtig mit Tieferlegen und so?"

"Ja, das auch."

"So siehst du gar nicht aus", sagte René. "Die Tuner im Fernsehen sind immer zwei Meter groß, 200 Kilo schwer und bis unter die Haarspitzen tätowiert."

"... kommen nicht unter die Autos und haben kein Fingerspitzengefühl. Außerdem hab ich Schiss vor Nadeln."

Einen Moment sah René ihn nur stumm an, dann lachte er los.

Ziemlich entgeistert starrte Niklas ihn an.

Lewis verdrehte die Augen und sah Niklas. "Ignorier das Suppenhuhn einfach. Torhüter sind alle ein bisschen meschugge."

"Suppenhuhn?", fragte Niklas leise nach und sah zu René. "Und das in seiner Anwesenheit?"

René seufzte tief. "Ich bins gewohnt. Der Knirps ist ein Frechdachs."

Zunächst noch sehr wackelig begann Niklas zu grinsen.

"Die Jugend von heute hat keinen Respekt mehr. Gell Lewis?"

"Nö - was würde der denn bringen?"

"Gute Manieren zum Beispiel?"

"Werden definitiv überbewertet."

René seufzte und sah Niklas an. "Kann man nichts machen."

"Aber ansonsten ist er doch ein lieber Kerl", meinte Niklas. "Und darauf kommt es doch an."

"Ja, er hat ein ziemlich großes Herz. Manchmal viel zu groß. Deshalb muss jemand ein bisschen auf ihn aufpassen. Damit es niemand ausnutzt."

"Ich möchte ihn nicht ausnutzen", stellte Niklas klar. "Ich bin unendlich dankbar, dass ich hier sein darf."

"Das glaub ich dir Niklas. Außerdem siehst du nicht aus wie ein psychopathischer Killer."

Tatsächlich schaffte Niklas es jetzt leicht zu lächeln. "Ich glaub, ich wär da eher Leiche als Killer."

"Blass genug dafür bist du schon."

"Ich sag doch, Niklas soll mehr essen", mischte sich Lewis ein.

"Ja, ein bisschen dünn bist du auch", nickte René.

Ein leichtes Nicken bestätigte das. "War keine schöne Zeit zuletzt."

"Lewis sagt, dass du nicht darüber willst."

"Nein, nicht so gerne."

"Ok. Aber eine Frage habe ich trotzdem. Hast du irgendwas kriminelles angestellt?"

"Nein", schüttelte Niklas sofort den Kopf.

"Na gut... damit kann ich für den Anfang wohl leben."

"Danke."

"Ich kann dich ja schlecht zwingen mir etwas zu erzählen, was du mir nicht erzählen willst", meinte René. "Oh, mir fällt noch eine Frage ein!"

"Eine Frage? Welche?"

"Warum Werder?"

Niklas starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, dann lachte er. "Nicht nur Werder, sondern auch Pauli. Als Hamburger ist es entweder der HSV oder Pauli. Und als Paulifan ist Werder einfach auch ganz spannend."

"Noch schlimmer! Warum denn Pauli? Der HSV ist doch viel besser!"

"Man sucht sich seinen Verein doch nicht aus!"

"Vergiss es, da ist Hopfen und Malz verloren", sagte Lewis seufzend.

"Ich merks schon..."

"Außerdem spielt doch dein bester Kumpel bei Werder", sagte Niklas und sah René an. "Also kann die Vereinswahl gar nicht so falsch sein."

"Leider war seine Vereinswahl genauso falsch wie deine", meinte René.

"Dafür spielt er jetzt aber schon ganz schön lange da."

"Ja, er sieht es einfach nicht ein. Und jetzt ist er zu alt zum Wechseln."

"Niklas, dein Essen", erinnerte Lewis ihn sanft.

"Oh ja", begann Niklas wieder zu essen.

Lewis nickte zufrieden und sah René an. "Ist dein Verhör jetzt erstmal beendet?"

"Ja, erstmal."

"Gut", sagte Lewis.

"Dann gib mir noch von den Nudeln, ja?"

"Jawohl Herr Adler", grinste Lewis und füllte René noch etwas auf.

Auch er selbst nahm noch etwas zu essen, und in einer deutlich angenehmeren Atmosphäre aßen sie weiter.


	23. Spritze

Schließlich, als alle fertig waren, gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo Niklas seinen Arm wieder auf ein Kissen legen konnte und man einfach gemütlicher saß.

Lewis hatte ein paar leckere Säfte besorgt, aber am Ende war es nur Niklas, der davon trank, die beiden Fußballer hielten sich eher am Wasser fest.

Sie unterhielten sich über dies und das, wobei mehr René und Lewis erzählten und Niklas eher zuhörte.

Langsam wurde er ruhig und entspannt, vielleicht auch, weil René ihn einfach in Ruhe ließ.

"Ich bin mal kurz im Bad", sagte Niklas irgendwann und ließ René und Lewis allein im Wohnzimmer.

Sofort sah Lewis René interessiert an.

"Er scheint nett zu sein", sagte René.

"Ja, das ist er", nickte Lewis, erleichtert, dass René es auch so sah.

"Aber ziemlich schüchtern, hm?"

"Normalerweise geht es, aber er meint halt, dass du ihn nicht abkannst."

"Das stimmt nicht."

"Ja, aber er hat das Gefühl."

"Wie gesagt, er scheint wirklich nett zu sein."

"Ja, das ist er. Ganz ruhig und... dankbar."

René lächelte leicht. "Immerhin weiß ich jetzt, dass er dir wohl nichts tun wird. Dafür scheint er nicht der Typ zu sein."

"Nein, wirklich nicht", war Lewis sicher. "Und du lässt ihn jetzt in Ruhe? Also kein Verhör mehr?"

"Nein. Ich hab Angst, dass der Kleine sonst noch in Tränen ausbricht."

Unwillkürlich musste Lewis lachen. "Er ist nicht klein."

"Seine Körpergröße vielleicht nicht, aber sonst... wie alt ist er?"

"Anfang zwanzig. So jung nicht mehr. Also - nicht viel jünger als ich."

"Anfang zwanzig ist jung", grinste René.

"Ja, alter Mann!"

René streckte ihm die Zunge raus und sah auf die Uhr. "Ich werde mich dann auch langsam mal auf den Weg nach Hause machen."

"Dann ist unsere... WG von dir abgesegnet?"

"Ich werde mich vermutlich noch häufiger überzeugen müssen, aber fürs erste..."

"Wir wollen sowieso kochen üben..."

"Schön", grinste René.

"War auf jeden Fall ein schöner Abend", meinte Lewis.

"Finde ich auch. Und... vielleicht solltest du mal gucken, wo Niklas bleibt. Nicht, dass er sich im Waschbecken ertränkt hat oder so."

Lewis lachte und stand auf. Vorsichtig klopfte er an die Badezimmertür. "Niklas? René wollte langsam fahren...?"

Die Tür öffnete sich und Niklas lächelte ihn schief an. "Sorry..."

"Kein Problem. Kommst du mit zum Tschüssagen?"

"Klar", sagte Niklas und folgte Lewis zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

René hatte sich inzwischen schon angezogen und wartete auf sie.

Er lächelte Niklas an. "Also Niklas, es war nett dich ein bisschen besser kennenzulernen."

"Ja, ich fand’s auch nett. Ich weiß jetzt zumindest, dass du keine Verletzten frisst", hob er kurz seinen Arm.

"Nein, du bist mir auch viel zu dürr", grinste René.

"Lewis? Ich lass mich nicht mehr mästen", beschoss Niklas.

"Na das werden wir ja noch sehen", lachte Lewis.

"Ich wünsch euch auf jeden Fall noch einen schönen Abend", drückte René auf den Fahrstuhlknopf.

"Dir auch noch René. Bis morgen beim Training."

"Bis morgen", nickte René, dann kam der Fahrstuhl auch schon, und er stieg ein.

"Na siehst du", sagte Lewis, als sich die Fahrstühltüren hinter René geschlossen hatten. "War doch gar nicht so schlimm."

"Am Anfang hätt ich sterben wollen."

"Ja, René war ne fiese Socke. Aber es wurde ja besser."

"Ist er immer so?"

Lewis schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, er ist wirklich ein lieber Kerl."

"Der auf dich aufpasst."

"Ja, der auf mich aufpasst."

Für einen Moment schwieg Niklas, dann deutete er auf das Sofa. "Wollen wir uns setzen?"

"Soll ich uns noch nen Tee kochen?" schlug Lewis vor.

"Ja, das klingt gut."

"Dann setz dich hin und ich kümmer mich um den Tee."

"Danke." Niklas setzte und entspannte sich.

Wenig später kam Lewis mit zwei Bechern zurück.

"Jetzt hast du es hinter dir", kommentierte Lewis das Bild, da sich bot.

"Ich weiß. Trotzdem war es irgendwie... seltsam", sagte Niklas seufzend.

"Ja, René ist manchmal seltsam. Aber jetzt weiß er ja, dass du nicht mit ner Kettensäge rumlaufen wirst."

"Und trotzdem mag er mich nicht."

"Meinst du? Nein, ich glaub, er mag dich - er ist nur ziemlich stur und kann es sich nicht gleich eingestehen und es zeigen."

"Meinst du?"

"Ja, da bin ich mir sicher."

"Na gut..."

Sie gingen zurück zum Sofa und setzten sich. Niklas lehnte sich gemütlich nach hinten und kuschelte sich geradezu in die Kissen.

"Kannst mir glauben. Ich kenn ihn ziemlich gut. Er kann ziemlich hart sein, aber er ist eigentlich echt ein lieber."

"Das sagst du ständig..."

"Ja, und du wirst es auch noch merken. So, und jetzt sollten wir dich ablenken - Fernsehen?"

"Ich... ich glaube ich bin müde", sagte Niklas. "Und wir müssen morgen ja so früh aufstehen, wegen meinem blöden Arzttermin..."

"Der ist nicht blöd, sondern wichtig. Und dann trink deinen Tee aus, dann können wir auch beide ins Bett gehen."

Niklas lächelte leicht und trank brav seinen Tee. Er brachte den Becher noch weg, dann wünschte er Lewis eine gute Nacht und verschwand im Bad.

Lewis sah ihm seufzend nach. Der Abend war gar nicht so schlecht gelaufen, aber Niklas schien immer noch unsicher wegen René zu sein.

Er würde morgen mal mit René reden, dass das so nicht ging. Niklas sollte sich wohl fühlen, auch wenn es um René ging.

Kopfschüttelnd stand Lewis auf und räumte seinen Becher ebenfalls in die Küche.

Als das Bad frei war, machte auch er sich fertig und ging ins Schlafzimmer - er würde hier noch ein wenig Fernsehen und dann auch schlafen.

"Nacht Lewis", rief Niklas, als er aus dem Bad kam und in sein Zimmer huschte. Ohne Shirt, wie Lewis sah. Und wieder bemerkte er, wie dünn Niklas war. Das würde sich hoffentlich bald geben, aber im Moment tat der Anblick einfach nur weh.

Man konnte jede Rippe sehen, und seine Schulterblätter stachen schon fast durch seine dünne Haut.

"Nacht Niklas", rief er etwas verspätet.

Er hörte Niklas leise lachen, dann klappte die Gästezimmertür.

Lewis zog sich die Decke zu sich und kuschelte sich darin ein, dann stellte er den Fernseher an. Wirklich konzentrieren konnte er sich aber auf nichts, dazu waren seine Gedanken zu sehr bei Niklas.

Er wünschte sich einfach, dass Niklas endlich zur Ruhe kommen und sich erholen könnte.

Und das er wieder auf die Füße kam. Richtig auf die Füße. Nen Job fand und wieder selbstbewusster wurde.

Dabei würde Lewis ihm helfen - sein Beruf brachte ihm so einige Vorteile, besonders Kontakte, die er für Niklas nutzen würde.

Aber natürlich musste Niklas erstmal gesund werden. Das stand an erster Stelle.

Ein Schritt würde morgen der neuerliche Arztbesuch sein.

Lewis gähnte leicht. Hoffentlich war das Taubheitsgefühl in Niklas Finger nichts Schlimmes.

Er brauchte in seinem Job doch jeden Finger - und auch, wenn Niklas nicht daran glaubte, Lewis hoffte doch dass er wieder in seinem Beruf arbeiten konnte.

Offenbar war das Niklas Traumjob und er war gut darin, wenn er sich an die Bilder auf der Homepage erinnerte.

Er würde die Seite morgen mal René zeigen, das würde ihn hoffentlich überzeugen, dass Niklas was drauf hatte.

Mit den Gedanken weiterhin bei Niklas, schlummerte er langsam ein.

***

Der Wecker riss Lewis aus dem tiefsten Tiefschlaf. Es war - gefühlt - mitten in der Nacht, und es dauerte einen Moment ehe er sich erinnerte, warum er so früh aufstehen musste.

Gähnend setzte sich Lewis auf und zuckte zusammen, als ein ganz leises Klopfen an seiner Zimmertür ertönte.

"Komm rein", rief er Niklas zu.

Langsam schob Niklas die Tür auf und lugte ins Zimmer. "Hey", flüsterte er.

"Guten Morgen", wünschte Lewis.

"Ich... ich hab deinen Wecker gehört", sagte Niklas mit einem leichten Lächeln. "Soll ich dir nen Kaffee machen?"

"Meinst du, ihr versteht euch inzwischen? Aber Kaffee klingt super."

"Ich probier es mal aus", meinte Niklas.

"Ruf, wenn ich dich retten soll", grinste Lewis, dann sah er Niklas nach, wie der das Schlafzimmer verließ.

Niklas war schon vollständig angezogen gewesen. Offenbar lag ihm der Arztbesuch schwer im Magen, wenn er schon um die Uhrzeit so wach war.

Also beeilte sich Lewis im Bad und zog sich schnell an, dann ging er in die Küche.

"Deine Kaffeemaschine scheint mich langsam zu akzeptieren", sagte Niklas und reichte Lewis einen Kaffee.

"Oh, schön", lächelte Lewis tatsächlich überrascht und nahm ihm den Becher ab.

"Wir... müssen dahin, oder?" fragte Niklas leise.

"Ja, müssen wir. Warum willst du nicht?", fragte Lewis nach.

"Ich hab Angst", sagte Niklas ehrlich.

"Wovor?"

"Dass der Arm hin ist."

Ohne darüber nachzudenken legte ihm Lewis eine Hand auf den Rücken. "Dr. Welsch ist einer der besten - sonst wär er nicht unser Arzt. Selbst wenn da noch was ist, wird er es hinkriegen."

"Und wenn ich wieder da bleiben soll?"

"Das glaub ich nicht. Und wenn - dann ist es das Beste für den Arm, dann solltest du es auch machen."

"Ich mag keine Krankenhäuser."

"Ich weiß - und ich auch nicht. Aber deinen Arm magst du doch mehr als du Krankenhäuser nicht magst."

Niklas sah Lewis unglücklich an, nickte aber.

"Das wird schon", zeigte sich Lewis zuversichtlich und strich Niklas kurz über den Rücken.

"Was mache ich denn, wenn es nicht wieder gut wird? Ich... mit nem kaputten rechten Arm..."

"Die Frage stelle ich mir bei meinen Verletzungen auch immer. Oder andere Spieler. Aber es ergibt sich immer irgendwas."

"Ich hab einfach ne Scheißangst Lewis", flüsterte Niklas.

"Ich weiß." Spontan stellte Lewis seinen Becher auf die Arbeitsfläche der Küche und zog Niklas in seine Arme. "Wir kriegen alles hin", versprach er leise.

Niklas schmiegte sich an ihn und Lewis fühlte deutlich das Zittern, das durch Niklas Körper lief.

So zog er ihn noch dichter an sich und hielt ihn einfach fest.

Langsam beruhigte sich Niklas und löste sich schließlich von Lewis. "Das... tut mir leid..."

"Was? Dass du mal ein bisschen Unterstützung brauchst?"

"Naja... danke jedenfalls."

"Jederzeit gerne", lächelte Lewis ihn an. Er wusste, wie gut eine Umarmung zur rechten Zeit tun konnte.

"Ich wüsste wirklich nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde Lewis."

"Deswegen bin ich da. Nach den letzten Monaten hast du es dir einfach verdient."

"Ich kann dir nicht genug danken Lewis."

"Musst du gar nicht. Es ist doch einfach schön mit dir hier."

"Ja. Es ist schön. Vor allem ist es schön, nicht mehr allein zu sein."

Lewis nickte. "Das auch. Ist echt schön, wenn jemand da ist, wenn man nach Hause kommt."

Niklas lächelte Lewis an. "Also... schmeckt der Kaffee?"

"Er ist perfekt", lächelte Lewis ihn an.

"Wenigstens etwas", grinste Niklas schief.

"Na komm", lächelte Lewis ihn an. "Wollen wir frühstücken, oder lieber nach dem Termin in ein Café?"

"Danach. Jetzt krieg ich nichts runter."

"Okay. Dann - wollen wir jetzt schon los? Vielleicht haben wir es dann noch etwas früher hinter uns."

"Von mir aus", sagte Niklas.

"Gut, dann... los", nickte Lewis und schob ihn mit einer Hand auf dem Rücken vor sich her zum Fahrstuhl.

Wenig später saßen sie in Lewis Wagen und waren wieder auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus.

Mit Lewis' Namen und Gesicht brauchten sie tatsächlich nicht lange zu warten, sondern kamen an die Reihe, kaum, dass Dr. Welsch angekommen war.

"Dann kommen Sie einmal mit Herr Klein", sagte Dr. Welsch.

"Lewis... kommst du mit?", fragte Niklas schüchtern.

"Klar, wenn du das möchtest", sagte Lewis sofort.

"Ja, bitte."

Lewis stand auf und folgte Niklas und Dr. Welsch ins Behandlungszimmer.

Vorsichtig nahm Dr. Welsch den Verband und die Schiene an, dann untersuchte er den Arm ausgiebig und ließ sich genau beschreiben, was für Probleme Niklas hatte.

Lewis saß still auf einem Stuhl und lächelte Niklas immer wieder aufmunternd an.

Das war aber auch echt nötig, denn Niklas saß vor dem Arzt als warte er auf seine Hinrichtung.

"Hm", machte Dr. Welsch schließlich. „Scheint eine Reizung zu sein. So wie es ausschaut, müsste da eine Cortison-Spritze helfen."

"Eine Spritze", murmelte Niklas wenig begeistert.

Lewis sah ihn mitfühlend an. Er selbst hatte zwar keine Angst vor Spritzen, aber er konnte das durchaus nachempfinden.

"Gucken Sie nicht hin, dann merken Sie es gar nicht."

Niklas schnaubte. "Der Trick hat noch nie funktioniert..."

"Ich nehme eine besonders dünne Nadel", versprach der Arzt, "Und ich vereise die Stelle vorher, dann merken Sie gar nichts."

Niklas warf Lewis einen hilflosen Blick zu, als hoffte er, von dieser Seite aus auf Rettung.

"Ich erzähl dir was", schlug Lewis vor.

"Du willst mir was erzählen?" fragte Niklas. "Und das hilft gegen böse spitze Nadeln?"

"Ja, außerdem ist das eine liebe Spritze, immerhin macht sie deinen Ellenbogen heile."

"Eine liebe Spritze", Niklas schüttelte den Kopf. "Hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass du nen leichten Dachschaden hast?"

"Wer hat denn mit der bösen Spritze angefangen, hm?", grinste Lewis ihn an.

Niklas seufzte tief und sah Dr. Welsch an. "Keine andere Möglichkeit?"

"Die Alternative wäre, dass der Nerv immer weiter abgedrückt wird und Sie das Gefühl im kleinen Finger nicht zurückerhalten werden. Ich halte das für keine gute Alternative."

"Das ist eine beschissene Alternative", sagte Lewis sofort. "Du brauchst den Finger noch."

Ganz vorsichtiges Nicken war die Antwort.

Kurzerhand schob Lewis seinen Stuhl näher zu Niklas und griff seine gesunde Hand. "Wie wär’s, wenn wir nach der Spritze runter ins Café gehen, was frühstücken und uns was von dem leckeren Schokokuchen für heute Nachmittag mitnehmen?"

"Der Schokokuchen ist echt der Wahnsinn", ließ Niklas sich gerne ablenken.

Lewis nickte lächelnd. "Dann haben wir doch einen super Plan."

Niklas sah sich um, als er fühlte, dass sich Dr. Welsch an seinem Arm zu schaffen machte.

"Niklas, Blick zu mir", sagte Lewis und drückte sanft seine Hand.

"Ja", murmelte Niklas und sah ihn wieder an. "Also... Schokokuchen..."

"Ein extragroßes Stück für dich", versprach Lewis.

"Und du musst auf deinen Ernährungsplan achten?"

"Sollte ich vermutlich", grinste Lewis. "Aber... ich lauf heute Morgen einfach zwei Runden mehr, dann geht das schon. Und der Trainer muss von dem Kuchen ja nichts erfahren."

"Ich werde schweigen... Aua!"

Lewis strich sanft über Niklas Hand. "Das schlimmste ist jetzt vorbei."

"Es brennt..."

"Das ist gleich vorbei", sagte Dr. Welsch.

Er bat Niklas sich wieder zu ihm zu drehen und verpackte den Ellenbogen wieder ordentlich in Verbänden und der Schiene.

"Versuchen Sie den Arm so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen. In zwei Tagen kommen Sie wieder her und ich guck mir den Nerv noch einmal an", sagte Dr. Welsch.

"Das machen wir", nickte Lewis und half Niklas beim Aufstehen. Der schien nach der Spritzte tatsächlich etwas wackelig auf den Beinen zu sein.

Langsam gingen sie zum Café, wo Niklas sich mit einem Seufzen auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ. Lewis winkte die Bedienung heran und bestellte zwei Kaffee und zwei Stück Schokotorte.

"Kein gesundes Frühstück", grinste Niklas schief.

"Wir hätten auch gegenüber in diesen Bioladen gehen können - die haben dann lecker frischgeschroteten Körner, schön in Wasser aufgeweicht, und ein paar leckere Keimlinge von... irgendwas supergesunden."

Niklas verzog das Gesicht. "Ich bin kein Meerschweinchen, das auf Körner steht."

"Deswegen haben wir hier doch die Torte stehen."

"Danke für eben", sagte Niklas leise.

Lewis lächelte ihn an. "Es hat dir geholfen", stellte er nur fest.

"Ja hat es. Sehr sogar."

"Das ist schön."

In diesem Moment wurden der Kuchen und der Kaffee gebracht.

"Danke." Lewis machte sich gleich über die Torte her.

Auch Niklas ließ sich die Torte schmecken und fühlte sich danach deutlich besser. Außerdem hatte das Brennen in seinem Arm nachgelassen.

Lewis schob ihm schließlich den Rest seiner Torte zu. "Sonst muss ich noch mehr laufen."

Niklas schnaubte. "Ist dein Verlust mein Lieber. Diesmal beschwere ich mich nicht, dass du mich mästen willst. Nicht bei Schokotorte."

Lewis lachte leise. "Das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet."

Niklas grinste und machte sich über den Kuchenrest her.

Schließlich war er pappsatt und glücklich - zumindest so glücklich er sein konnte.

Lewis lächelte und warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. "So, dann fahr ich dich mal nach Hause."

"Ja, nicht, dass du zu spät kommst.

"Werd ich nicht", beruhigte Lewis ihn.

"Ich möchte nicht schuld dran sein." Er beobachtete, wie Lewis die Bedienung heranwinkte und zahlte, dann standen sie auf und verließen das Café.

Lewis setzte Niklas zu Hause ab und fuhr dann weiter zum Training.


	24. Party unterm Schrank

Er war etwas früher dran als sonst und wartete in der Kabine auf René.

"Morgen Lewis", sagte René, als er wenig später die Kabine betrat.

"Morgen", grüßte auch Lewis.

"Na du bist heute ja mal richtig früh dran."

"Wir waren schon früh unterwegs."

René sah ihn fragend an.

"Niklas hatte wieder Probleme mit seinem Ellenbogen, wir waren beim Doc"

"Was schlimmes?"

"Der Nerv zickt rum. Mit der Spritze soll es wohl gehen."

"Dann ist ja gut", sagte René lächelnd.

"Was hältst du von ihm - jetzt, wo du eine Nacht drüber geschlafen hast?"

René zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er scheint in Ordnung zu sein, aber viel gesagt hat er nicht. Er scheint schrecklich schüchtern und unsicher mit allem zu sein."

"Wenn man seine letzten Monate so betrachtet..."

"Worüber er nicht reden wollte. Und deshalb weiß ich immer noch kaum mehr von ihm als das er Niklas heißt und Tuner ist."

"Okay. Vor ein paar Monaten hat sein Vater ihn rausgeschmissen. Seine Werkstatt war wohl an die seines Vaters angeschlossen, deswegen hat er die auch gleich verloren. Seitdem... naja, seitdem ist ziemlich viel bergab gegangen."

"Und warum hat er sich keine Hilfe geholt?" fragte René.

"Wo denn?"

"Arbeitsamt? Sozialamt?"

"Keine Ahnung. Ich glaub, das alles hat ihn so runtergezogen, dass er wirklich von einem Tag zum anderen gelebt hat."

René schüttelte den Kopf. "Du vertraust ihm wirklich, oder? Egal was ich sage."

"Ja, ich vertraue ihm. Er wohnt jetzt schon eine ganze Weile bei mir, oder? Und er war immer zurückhaltend und höflich - und dankbar für alles."

"Du musst das wissen, Lewis", sagte René.

"Ich bin mir ganz sicher."

"Na gut... hat der Kleine denn wenigstens was drauf in seinem Job?"

"Und wie", nickte Lewis. Kurzentschlossen holte er sein Handy heraus und zeigte René Niklas' Internetseite.

"Sieht wirklich ganz gut aus. Schickst du mir mal den Link?" fragte René.

Kurz darauf vibrierte Renés Handy, "Schon erledigt."

"Danke. Und jetzt sollten wir uns mal fürs Training fertig machen"

Das taten sie auch, sie beeilten sich mit dem Umziehen und waren dann mehr als pünktlich beim Trainingsanfang.

Lewis schob alle Gedanken an Niklas, der mal wieder allein zu Hause hocken musste ohne raus zu können, zur Seite. Aber er nahm sich fest vor, auf dem Rückweg beim Schlüsseldienst vorbeizugucken. Vielleicht war der Ersatzschlüssel für Niklas ja schon fertig.

"Ich nehm an, du hast keinen Bock mit uns zum Essen zu kommen?" fragte René ihn nach dem Training in der Kabine.

"Nein, ich hab noch zu tun."

"War klar. Dann... bis heute Nachmittag."

"Bis nachher", verabschiedete sich Lewis und verließ die Kabine.

Wie geplant, machte er einen Abstecher beim Schlüsseldienst, allerdings war der Ersatzschlüssel noch nicht fertig. "Morgen Mittag können Sie ihn aber abholen", versprach der Angestellte.

"Danke", verabschiedete sich Lewis und beeilte sich dann zu Niklas zu kommen.

Als er seine Wohnung betrat war er erstaunt, dass Niklas nicht im Wohnzimmer war. Dafür hörte er ein Scheppern, das eindeutig aus Richtung der Küche kam.

"Niklas?", rief er fragend.

"Küche!"

"Was tust du in der Küche?", fragte Lewis überrascht und ging zu ihm.

"Ich... veranstalte Chaos", grinste Niklas ihn an, der auf dem Fußboden hockte und nach etwas angelte, das offenbar unter den Schrank gerutscht war. "Der ursprüngliche Plan hieß allerdings Salat machen."

"Du kochst für mich?", fragte Lewis und strahlte ihn an.

"Salat machen ist nicht kochen", lachte Niklas. "Und wie du siehst versage ich grade darin."

Lewis sah sich um. "Das sieht doch aber schon sehr lecker aus. Mit... Orangen?"

"Magst du das nicht?"

"Doch, finde ich toll!"

"Ich dachte nach dem Schokoladigen Frühstück solltest du was gesundes zum Mittag essen", sagte Niklas und starrte frustriert auf den Schrank. "Blödes Mistding."

"Was suchst du?"

"Ein kleines Messer, eine Gabel und ein Kochlöffel, die jetzt alle unter dem Schrank eine lustige Party feiern."

Lewis grinste und verließ die Küche, um kurz darauf mit einem Besen zurückzukommen."

"Angeber", schnaubte Niklas, rutschte aber zur Seite um Lewis platz zu machen.

"Ja, ich hab die Geheimwaffe."

Etwas mühselig stand Niklas auf. "Mit einem Arm ist das echt schwierig..."

"Ja, klar. Ich find’s toll, dass du es überhaupt gemacht hast."

"Naja ich wollte hier nicht so ganz nutzlos rumsitzen."

"Wie gesagt, ich find’s toll." Lewis angelte unter dem Schrank und holte alle drei Kochgeräte raus.

"Bist du vorhin noch pünktlich beim Training angekommen?" fragte Niklas.

"Ja, hab mich auch noch mit René unterhalten können."

"Und... was sagt er so?"

"Er meint, er kann dich nicht einschätzen, weil er dich ja nicht kennt. Aber ich weiß es ja... dass du ein ganz lieber Kerl bist."

Niklas seufzte tief. "Ich weiß echt nicht, was ich René getan hab..."

"Gar nichts. Er will mich beschützen. Und er wird schon noch merken, dass du okay bist."

"Er weiß aber schon, dass du erwachsen bist, oder?"

"Nein, das weiß er nicht. Ich hab ja den Verdacht, dass er meinen Eltern versprochen hat auf mich aufzupassen."

Niklas lachte leise. "Das ist unheimlich, aber auch irgendwie... nett."

Lewis grinste gequält. "Er passt... gut auf mich auf."

"Verjagt er potentielle Freundinnen auch auf die Art und Weise?"

Lewis grinste. "Er guckt sich jeden genau an, der in meine Nähe kommt."

"René sollte sich mal ein Hobby suchen. Oder ne Frau. Oder beides", grinste Niklas zurück.

"Ja, werde ich ihm vorschlagen."

"Sag ihm aber nicht, dass der Vorschlag von mir kommt", meinte Niklas. "Also... hast du Hunger?"

"Ich werde es ihm nicht verraten", versprach Lewis. "Und Hunger hab ich auf jeden Fall."

"Dann gucken wir doch mal, ob der Salat essbar geworden ist."

"Ich glaub nicht, dass man Salat verpfuschen kann."

Niklas lachte. "Das ist beruhigend."

"Dann zeig mal, was du gezaubert hast."

Niklas holte den Salat aus dem Kühlschrank und öffnete den Ofen. "Ha, Brötchen aufbacken krieg ich auch hin", meinte er zufrieden.

"Oh, ich werde ja richtig verwöhnt!"

"Ach Quatsch. Ist nur ein bisschen Salat und Brötchen", meinte Niklas.

"Aber ich komme nach Hause und kann mich gleich hinsetzen und essen."

Niklas lächelte. "Na dann, lass es dir schmecken."

"Das werde ich - guten Appetit", wünschte Lewis und begann zu essen. "Oh, die Sauce ist lecker."

"Danke dem Internet dafür", sagte Niklas zwinkernd.

"Was ist da drin? Orange auf jeden Fall..."

"Rate weiter", grinste Niklas, den es sichtlich freute, dass es Lewis schmeckte.

"Irgendwas süßes... Honig?"

"Ja, stimmt."

"Und sonst?"

"Senf und Kräuter. Salz und Pfeffer. Und Essig und Öl", zählte Niklas auf.

"Sehr gut", meinte Lewis.

"Danke", lächelte Niklas ihn an.

"Morgen kann ich übrigens deinen Schlüssel abholen", erzählte Lewis.

Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment ehe Niklas begriff. "Das ist super!"

Lewis lächelte. "Ja, dann bist du hier nicht mehr so eingesperrt."

"Das ist toll", lächelte Niklas. "Mal bisschen rausgehen."

Lewis nickte und aß weiter von seinem Salat. Der war wirklich gelungen, und die Brötchen waren echt auf den Punkt.  
So ein Versager schien Niklas in der Küche gar nicht zu sein.

"Wie geht es eigentlich deinem Arm?", fragte Lewis interessiert nach, als sie aufgegessen hatten.

"Geht so", meinte Niklas. "Die blöde Einstichstelle brennt noch immer, aber ich glaub das Taubheitsgefühl lässt ein bisschen nach."

"Oh, das klingt doch gut. Und das Brennen, das geht schon wieder weg."

"Na, wenn du meinst..."

"Bestimmt. Heute Abend hat das bestimmt schon aufgehört."

"Hoffentlich", murmelte Niklas und rieb leicht über den Arm.

"So schlimm?", fragte Lewis besorgt nach.

"Nein, ich mach mir nur Sorgen. Ich hab Angst, dass die Spritze vielleicht nicht hilft."

"Ein paar Tage hat der Doc uns ja Zeit gegeben, wenn das dann nicht besser ist, guckt er ihn sich noch mal an."

"Und bei meinem Glück ist der Schaden nicht mehr zu beheben..."

"Das glaube ich nicht. Jetzt hast du doch Glück, seit du bei mir bist."

Niklas sah ihn an und nickte. "Das stimmt allerdings."

"Dann wird das auch mit deinem Arm gut werden."

"Ok. Ich vertrau dir. Du hast bisher mit vielen Dingen recht gehabt. Außer mit René, aber ein Fehler kann jedem passieren."

"Das mit René ist ja noch nicht geklärt. Er ist halt nur vorsichtig."

Niklas zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch. "Das werden wir ja sehen..."

"Ich bin mir da sicher."

Niklas lachte. "Ja, weil du ein schrecklicher Optimist bist."

"Und bis jetzt bin ich damit gut gefahren."

Niklas lächelte erneut. "Wie gesagt, ich vertrau dir."

"Das ist gut. Ich habe noch eine Stunde Zeit - wollen wir dich noch einen Moment hier befreien und rausgehen?"

"Das wär toll!" sagte Niklas sofort.

"Gut, dann decken wir schnell ab, und dann gehen wir raus."

Schnell stellten sie das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine und zogen sich dann an.

"Also, wohin möchtest du?", fragte Lewis.

"Vielleicht heute mal in den kleinen Park? Das Wetter ist ja inzwischen besser."

"Gerne", nickte Lewis und lenkte ihre Schritte da hin.

Ganz in Ruhe schlenderten sie durch den kleinen Park und durch einige Seitenstraße, ehe sie wieder nach Hause gingen.

"Morgen kriegst du deinen Schlüssel, dann kannst du auch alleine raus", versprach Lewis, als er Niklas wieder ablieferte.

"Und solange mache ich es mir hier im warmen gemütlich und warte auf dich", lächelte Niklas.

"Ja, mach das", erwiderte Lewis das Lächeln. "Dann bis später!"

"Bis später. Und viel Spaß beim Training."

"Danke - werden wir hoffentlich haben." Lewis nickte ihm noch einmal zu, dann betrat er den Fahrstuhl und fuhr runter.

 

***

Überraschenderweise war es diesmal René, der ziemlich spät zum Training erschien, so dass Lewis schon beim Warmlaufen war.

"Du kommst zu spät? Was ist passiert?", wollte er wissen, als René ihn erreicht hatte.

"Am Telefon verquatscht", sagte René mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Oh, dass ich das mal erlebe!"

"Außerdem war ich nicht zu spät, ich hatte noch 30 Sekunden, bis ich wirklich zu spät gewesen wäre."

Lewis lachte, "Okay, weiß das auch der Trainer?"

"Der hat mir das ja gesagt", brummte René.

"Dann ist ja gut", grinste Lewis. "Musst jetzt aber auch gut mitmachen!"

"Du hast schrecklich gute Laune", sagte René. "Du hattest offenbar ne richtig schöne Mittagspause."

"Oh ja! Niklas hat mich mit Essen überrascht."

René zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich dachte er kann nicht Kochen."

"Naja - war ein Salat. Aber gesund und echt lecker."

"So... Niklas kann also Salat kochen."

Lewis lachte. "Zum Glück war er roh. Und ich hab ja nicht gesagt, dass er gekocht hat."

René grinste. "Das ein Salat dich so glücklich machen kann. Kaum zu glauben."

"Du weißt doch, wie schön es ist, wenn man mit Essen zu Hause verwöhnt wird."

"Ja, das weiß ich", sagte René und sah Lewis mit leichter Besorgnis an.

"Was hast du?"

"Nichts. Du weißt schon was du tust. Hoffe ich."

"Warum sollte ich das nicht wissen? Weißt du mehr als ich?"

"Nein. Ich mach mir einfach nur Sorgen um dich."

"Warum das?"

"Weil du immer noch ziemlich wenig über Niklas weißt."

"Er hat mich bisher nicht nachts erschlagen. Meine Sachen sind auch noch alle da. Worüber sollte ich mir sonst Sorgen machen?"

"Dass er gewisse Dinge über dich rausfindet zum Beispiel?"

"Findet er schon nicht. Wir haben aufgeräumt, mein Rechner ist aufgeräumt, mein Handy auch..."

"Und dann ist da noch die Sache, warum er überhaupt zu Hause rausgeflogen ist", fuhr René fort. "Über die er nicht reden will. Wer weiß, was er wirklich angestellt hat."

"Er hat mir versichert, dass es nichts Illegales war."

"Klar, würde er ja sonst auch sofort zugeben", murmelte René kopfschüttelnd.

"Aber dann könnte er sich doch auch irgendeinen Grund ausdenken, und ich würde nicht mehr nachfragen."

René seufzte. "Ich weiß. Ich bin einfach nur besorgt, dass du... Niklas vielleicht ein bisschen zu sehr magst."

Lewis sah ihn überrascht an. "Zu sehr? Du meinst...? Quatsch!"

"Wenn du es sagst..."

"Ich müsste es doch wissen."

René schnaubte, sagte aber nichts weiter.

"Wars das?"

"Ja, das wars für erste."

"Gut, dann können wir auch zum Trainer laufen."

"Oh ja, das sollten wir vermutlich auch besser", grinste René schief.

Sie beeilten sich zum Trainer zu kommen und zogen dann beim Training voll mit.

Erst als Lewis danach unter der Dusche stand, dachte er über Renés Worte nach. Fühlte er mehr für Niklas? Zu viel?

Das war Unsinn. Er hatte Mitleid mit Niklas und wollte helfen, mehr nicht.

Niklas war ein netter Kerl und auf dem Weg dazu ein Freund zu werden.

René sah wirklich Gespenster!

Und jetzt würde er nicht länger über diesen Unsinn nachdenken! Stattdessen sollte er sich überlegen, was er heute Abend zum Essen machen wollte.  
Irgendwas Leckeres mit viel Gemüse. Und kalt war es heute, vielleicht eine Suppe?

Er müsste noch Gemüsesuppe eingefroren haben. Dann müsste er nur Reis kochen und sie hätten eine schöne leckere Reissuppe.

Lewis machte sich schnell fertig, verabschiedete sich und fuhr los nach Hause.

Diesmal saß Niklas auf der Couch, als Lewis aus dem Fahrstuhl trat und las. Er sah auf als er den Fahrstuhl hörte und lächelte Lewis an.

"Hey", grüßte Lewis ihn. "Alles okay bei dir?"

"Ja, alles ok. Und bei dir?"

"Klar, bei mir auch. Wie geht es deinem Arm? Deinem Finger?"

"Besser. Es tut nicht mehr so weh. Allerdings juckt es schrecklich unter dem Verband", sagte Niklas mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Und fühlst du mehr von dem Finger?"

Niklas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich glaube schon, aber vielleicht ist es auch nur Einbildung."

"Wäre ja schön", nickte Lewis und trat zu Niklas "Bewegen ging die ganze Zeit, oder?"

"Ja, aber es hat wehgetan. Immerhin tut es das jetzt nicht mehr."

"Mensch, das ist doch super", freute sich Lewis, optimistisch wie immer.

Niklas lächelte. "Mal gucken. Es wär schön, wenn diese blöde Spritze wirklich helfen würde."

"Tut sie bestimmt. Niklas, dein Arm ist bei einem der besten Ärzte Deutschlands in Behandlung."

"Ich weiß."

"Ich merke es schon, mein Optimismus muss mal wieder für uns beide reichen." 'Uns beide'... hatte René da doch recht?

Niklas lachte leise. "Na dann läuft das ja."

Lewis nickte, froh, dass Niklas ihn von diesem Gedanken abgelenkt hatte. "Und? Hunger auf Abendbrot?"

"Och wenn du so fragst", grinste Niklas. "Was gibt es denn?"

"Gemüse-Reis-Suppe? Die Suppe hab ich noch eingefroren da."

"Klingt gut. Ich ess gern Suppe."

"Okay, dann fang ich mal an sie aufzutauen." Lewis ging in die Küche und bereitet alles vor.


	25. Kostbare Fußballerhintern

Lewis war grad dabei den Reis aufzusetzen, als Niklas zu ihm in die Küche kam. "Kann ich irgendwas helfen?"

Ohne darüber nachzudenken lächelte Lewis ihn an - es war einfach schön dieses Angebot zu bekommen. "Da drüben im Küchenschrank ist Reis, den kannst du mal rausholen. Sieb ist da drüben, und dann gründlich abspülen."

"Den Reis?" fragte Niklas verwirrt.

"Ja, genau. Den da aus der Tüte. Der muss vor dem Kochen abgespült werden."

"Du weißt, dass es Reis auch schon für die Mikrowelle gibt? Oder zumindest im Kochbeutel, den man nur noch ins Wasser wirft."

"Weiß ich. Der ist leckerer - und Kochbeutel oder lose - kocht man doch eh im Topf."

"Ok, dann... wasch ich mal den Reis", lachte Niklas und stellte das Sieb in die Spüle.

Lewis beobachtete ihn grinsend, wie er den Reis in das Sieb gab, den Wasserhahn anstellte und dann mit den Fingern der gesunden Hand den Reis wusch.

"Was grinst du so?" fragte Niklas und spritze ein paar Wassertropfen in Lewis Richtung.

"Hey", lachte Lewis fröhlich und drohte mit seinem Kochlöffel. "Du wäscht ja jedes Reiskorn einzeln! Föhnst du sie hinterher auch?"

"Nein, ich puste sie trocken, wo hier ja offenbar so viel Wert auf Handarbeit gelegt wird", grinste Niklas.

Lewis lachte auf, "Handarbeit, so-so..."

"Möchte ich wissen, was da grade in deinem Kopf so vor sich geht?" lachte Niklas.

"Vermutlich eher nicht", schüttelte Lewis den Kopf - und wurde ein klein wenig rot.

Niklas lachte erneut und stellte das Wasser ab. "So, der Reis ist sauber."

"Okay... Moment..." Lewis holte einen Topf heraus und stellte ihn auf den Herd. Dann sah er sicherheitshalber auf der Reispackung nach. "Okay, zwei Tassen Wasser kochen lassen, dann Salz und Reis rein", fasste er zusammen.

"Zwei Tassen nur?"

Lewis sah noch mal zu dem nassen Reis. "Zwei Tassen Wasser und eine Tasse Reis. Das ist doch ungefähr eine Tasse Reis, oder?"

Niklas sah Lewis schulterzuckend an. "Keine Ahnung. Aber wird schon passen."

"Okay, dann los." Er gab das Wasser in den Topf und stellte den Herd an.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis das Wasser anfing zu kochen und sie den Reis und das Salz hinzugeben konnten.

"So, und du setzt dich jetzt hin und erzählst mir was, und ich pass auf die Suppe auf", schlug Lewis vor.

"Ich soll dir was erzählen?" fragte Niklas. "Was denn?"

"Irgendwas. Immerhin koche ich hier."

Grinsend setzte sich Niklas auf einen der Stühle und überlegte einen Moment. "Ich weiß nicht, mein Leben ist verglichen mit deinem so langweilig und... alltäglich", sagte er schließlich.

"Dann erzähl mir doch was Langweiliges. Du weißt so viel von mir."

Erneut überlegte Niklas und erzählte dann von einem Familienurlaub, als er noch ganz klein gewesen war, an den er sich aber noch gut erinnern konnte. "Man wird schließlich nicht jeden Urlaub von nem Pony in den Arm gebissen", meinte er grinsend.

"Oh ja, das klingt verstörend! Hast du seither je wieder ein Pferd angefasst? Oder bist du nur Fan von anderen.... Pferdestärken?"

"Es hat schrecklich weh getan, aber meine Mutter hat mir danach fast jeden Wunsch erfüllt", erzählte Niklas. "Ich hab zwei richtig coole Matchbox-Autos bekommen und ein neues Gameboy-Spiel. Also wars im Endeffekt gar nicht so schlimm."

Lewis lachte, "Mit sowas kann man doch jeden Jungen trösten, oder? Klappt bei meinem kleinen Bruder heute noch."

"Wie alt ist dein Bruder?" fragte Niklas.

"Okay, heute vielleicht nicht mehr - er ist gerade zwanzig geworden."

"Dann freut er sich vermutlich eher über das Auto in Originalgröße", grinste Niklas.

"Ja, aber das würds für einen Pferdebiss wohl eher nicht geben."

"Vermutlich nicht."

"Also lohnt sich sowas gar nicht mehr. Aber was ist mit halbabgefahrenen Ellenbogen - was gibt’s heutzutage dafür?"

"Offenbar eine Unterkunft mit Vollpension", meinte Niklas mit einem leichten Lächeln.

"Ja, die ist ja wohl das mindeste."

"Ist es nicht. Viele hätten sowas nicht gemacht. Oder glaubst du, René hätte mich einfach so bei sich aufgenommen?"

"Nein, hast recht. Da können wir beide froh sein, dass nicht René dich angefahren hat!"

"Darüber bin ich auch mehr als froh. Hört sich vermutlich schräg an, aber der Unfall war das Beste, was mir in der letzten Zeit passiert ist."

"Wenn man weiß, was bei dir in der letzten Zeit los war, dann hört sich das nicht mehr schräg an."

Niklas lächelte Lewis dankbar an.

"Ich finde es echt schön mit dir", verriet Lewis.

"Ich... find’s auch schön", sagte Niklas leise.

"Dann lassen wir das doch einfach so."

"Wenn du so weiter machst, dann wirst du mich nicht so schnell wieder los", sagte Niklas mit einem schiefen grinsen.

"Das hab ich auch nicht vor", erwiderte Lewis das Grinsen.

"Danke Lewis."

Dazu lächelte Lewis ihn nur an und kümmerte sich dann wieder um die Suppe. Niklas beobachtete ihn schweigend dabei.

Schließlich goss Lewis den Reis ab. "Ich glaub, das ist ein bisschen viel geworden", murmelte er.

"Meinst du?“ fragte Niklas und stand auf.

"Guck mal - das ist fast mehr Reis als Suppe."

"Dann werden wir morgen wohl was mit Reis essen müssen", lachte Niklas.

"Ja, vermutlich..." Lewis nahm einen Esslöffel und streute Reis in die Suppe, bis er meinte, dass es genug war.

"Die Suppe riecht lecker", meinte Niklas.

"Von meiner Mama", grinste Lewis. "So, ich glaub, so können wir sie lassen."

"Das ist gut, langsam hab ich nämlich echt Hunger."

"Kannst du schnell Löffel aufdecken", bat Lewis, der inzwischen die Teller herausholte.

Niklas holte schnell Löffel und eine Suppenkelle hervor.

Schon saßen sie zusammen am Tisch und probierten die Suppe.

"Deine Mama ist eine echt gute Köchin."

"Werde ich ihr ausrichten", lächelte Lewis.

"Weiß deine Mutter von mir?" fragte Niklas zwischen zwei Löffeln Suppe.

"Kommt drauf an..."

"Worauf?"

"Ob René sie schon angerufen hat."

"Das würde René machen?" fragte Niklas entgeistert.

"Keine Ahnung, manchmal hab ich den Eindruck... meine Mama weiß definitiv mehr als ich ihr erzähle."

"René sollte sich wirklich ein Hobby suchen", sagte Niklas kopfschüttelnd. "Macht er das bei all seinen Kollegen so?"

"Nein. Wie gesagt, ich glaub echt, dass meine Eltern mal mit ihm geredet haben und er jetzt auf mich aufpasst."

"Und die Aufgabe nimmt er offenbar sehr ernst."

"Ja. Leider."

"Nervig aber auch... naja... du weißt dass da jemand ist, der für dich da ist. Das ist doch eigentlich auch ein schöner Gedanke."

"Ja, ist es schon. Und ich weiß, dass ich mich auf ihn verlassen kann. Und dass jemand ein Auge auf dich hat, das ist auch nicht immer schlimm."

"Nein, ist es nicht", murmelte Niklas.

"Und du hast jetzt auch so einen."

Niklas sah ihn an und nickte schließlich. Lewis erwiderte das Lächeln, dann aß er weiter.  
Nach einem kleinen Moment aß auch Niklas weiter.

Schließlich waren sie beide pappsatt.

"Ich bin so satt", sagte Niklas und streckte sich leicht. "Ich wusste nicht, dass man so satt sein kann."

Lewis lachte leise. "Oh ja, kann man. Und morgen kann ich alles wieder abtrainieren."

"Du ja, ich sitze hier auf der Couch und werde vermutlich langsam fett", grinste Niklas.

Lewis sah ihn genau an. "Nein. Die Haut spannt nicht mehr so auf den Rippen."

"Hat sie vorher auch nicht", behauptete Niklas.

"Du bist trotzdem viel zu dünn."

"Ich war schon immer eher... schmal gebaut", sagte Niklas schulterzuckend.

"Dann kannst du ja auch viel essen ohne dass du gleich dick und fett wirst."

Niklas schnaubte. "Nicht, wenn ich mich nicht ein bisschen bewege."

"Hast du viel Sport gemacht?"

"Nicht übermäßig viel. Wie gesagt, ich fahr gern Skateboard und Inline. Ich war aber morgens eigentlich immer ein bisschen joggen. Und ich war mit ein paar Freunden regelmäßig am Wochenende in der Kletterhalle."

"Klettern? Das klingt toll - das haben wir mal als Teambuilding-Sache gemacht, aber nur ein Mal. Leider."

"Ist für euch ja auch zu gefährlich", grinste Niklas.

"Ach ja? Meinst du, ich bin zu blöd dazu?"

"Nein, aber wenn ihr auf eure kostbaren Fußballerhintern fallt", lachte Niklas zwinkernd.

Lewis lachte auf. "Autsch, nein, armer, zarter Fußballerhintern."

"Siehst du. Und dann würdest du ausfallen und die Bild würde das groß auf der Titelseite bringen."

"Mit meinem lädierten Hintern?"

"Ja. Die stehen doch voll auf solche Schlagzeilen."

"Wollen die dann etwa ein Bild von meinem nackten Hintern?"

Niklas lachte auf. "Sie würden zu dem Angebot bestimmt nicht nein sagen."

"Aber ich! Mein Hintern gehört mir!"

Niklas lachte immer noch.

"Und du lachst auch noch!"

"Die Vorstellung ist einfach zu... köstlich", kicherte Niklas.

"Pah!", schnaubte Lewis.

"Also... wenn ich wieder fit bin, dann können wir ja mal zusammen klettern gehen", grinste Niklas. "Du kannst dann ja die Anfänger-Route nehmen. Da fällt man nicht so tief."

"Ich habe nicht vor zu fallen!"

"Das gehört zum Klettern dazu."

"Aber ja nicht runter, sondern nur ins Kletterzeug. Oder?"

"Keine Angst, ich pass schon auf."

"Gut, dann machen wir das, wenn dein Arm wieder heile ist."

Niklas lächelte strahlend.

"Ich freue ich auch schon drauf."

"Wird aber vermutlich noch ein bisschen dauern", seufzte Niklas und sah auf seinen Arm.

"Das wird schon", war Lewis wie immer zuversichtlich.

"Der Arm und ich werden dir nicht widersprechen", grinste Niklas.

"Dann wird’s auch wieder."

"Muss es ja auch irgendwie"

"Wollen wir dann mal ins Wohnzimmer umziehen?"

"Couch klingt wahnsinnig gut", sagte Niklas.

"Dann geh schon mal rüber, ich räum hier kurz auf."

"Ich räum auf", sagte Niklas.

"Na gut, dann machen wir das zusammen." Lewis brachte den Topf zum Kühlschrank, stellte auch den Reis weg - da war der Rest schon weggeräumt.

"So, alles fertig", sagte Niklas strahlend. "Zeit für einen gemütlichen Fernsehabend."

"Hast du schon was für heute Abend ausgesucht?" 

"Nicht wirklich. Aber ich hätte Lust auf nen richtig dämlichen Film." 

"Okay - woran denkst du dabei?" 

"Lass uns doch einfach mal gucken, was so im Angebot ist."

"Dann such mal was raus", nickte Lewis ihm zu, als sie sich auf das Sofa setzten. 

Niklas suchte ein wenig herum und blieb schließlich bei "Fack Ju Göhte 2" hängen. "Der hier?" fragte er Lewis.  

"Klar, der ist gut", nickte Lewis sofort. 

"Oh du kennst ihn schon?"

"Ich guck ihn gern noch mal. Das letzte Mal war vor irgendeinem Spiel mit ein paar Leuten zusammen, da kriegt man ja eh nie alles mit."

"Sonst such ich auch was anderes raus", sagte Niklas.

"Nein, ist echt okay. Mach mal los."

"Ok", sagte Niklas und startete den Film.

Er lehnte sich bequem zurück, zog sich noch ein Kissen für den Arm heran und entspannte sich.

Auch Lewis machte es sich bequem und zog irgendwann die Decke zu sich. Ohne darüber nachzudenken breitete er sie über sich und Niklas aus.

"Danke", wisperte Niklas und kuschelte sich in die Decke.

Lewis brummte dazu nur, er mochte es einfach gemütlich.

Und Niklas schien es ja genauso zu gehen. Er schien die ganze Sache ziemlich zu genießen.

Lewis schielte ein wenig zur Seite und betrachtete Niklas entspanntes Gesicht.

Wie schön, dass er endlich wirklich zur Ruhe kam, überlegte er. Er wirkte ganz anders als noch vor ein paar Tagen, nicht mehr so gehetzt.

"Alles ok?" fragte Niklas leise, als er Lewis Blick spürte.

"Ja - sehr okay", antwortete Lewis und bemerkte sein eigenes Lächeln erst, als es schon zu spät war.

Aber Niklas erwiderte das Lächeln nur, ehe er wieder zum Fernseher sah.

Offenbar fühlte er sich hier wirklich richtig wohl.

Und das bestärkte Lewis noch einmal darin, dass er das richtige getan hatte. Egal, ob René vielleicht recht haben könnte und er vielleicht tatsächlich mehr für Niklas empfand.

Dass er mehr empfand - mit solchen Schwärmereien hatte er ja schon öfter zu tun gehabt. Hauptsache war doch, dass es Niklas gut ging - das machte Lewis dann schon glücklich.

Und erstmal würde er auch nicht weiter über das Thema nachdenken.

„Fack Ju Göhte 2“ war ein guter Film zum ablenken lassen - auch wenn Lewis dabei zufrieden bemerkte, dass sie wohl beide denselben Humor hatten.

Deshalb verstanden sie sich vermutlich auch so gut.

Lewis jedenfalls genoss es sehr mit Niklas hier zusammen zu wohnen. Er war eh schon immer ein WG-Typ gewesen, weil er sich allein schnell langweilte.  
Mit Niklas konnte er sich so eine WG aber besonders gut vorstellen - er hatte dabei ein mindestens so gutes Gefühl wie damals mit Schü.

Lewis war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er erst mitbekam, dass der Film zu Ende war, als Niklas ihn anstupste.

"Oh", machte er und sah Niklas an. Der wirkte noch immer zufrieden und entspannt.

"Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, aber so im Sitzen schlafen ist doch unbequem", lächelte Niklas ihn an.

"Das ist schon okay - danke. Sonst krieg ich morgen Ärger. Mit dem Rücken, und mit dem Trainer."

Niklas lachte leise. "Ist euer Trainer eigentlich sehr streng?"

"Geht so. Gibt halt so einige Regeln, die man einhalten muss. Pünktlichkeit, Respekt, vernünftige Ernährung, genug Schlaf, all sowas."

"Hört sich für mich alles wie sinnvolle Regeln an", meinte Niklas.

"Sind sie ja auch."

"Man liest ja immer nur viel in der Zeitung", sagte Niklas.

"Was liest man denn so?"

"Na über irrwitzige Kabinenregeln und sowas. Kein Handy, nur rote Unterwäsche", grinste Niklas breit.

"Kein Handy gilt oft, in der Kabine, beim Essen... im Bus darf oft nicht telefoniert werden. Ach ja, und nur mit Sachen von Sponsoren posieren, nicht mit den Konkurrenten. Also... kein Nike-Kappie, wenn Adidas Sponsor ist."

"Das hört sich an, als wäre dir das schon mal passiert", lachte Niklas.

"Ähm", murmelte Lewis. "Neulich erst. Man achtet da einfach nicht drauf."

Niklas lachte leise. "Und was ist passiert?"

"Gab Mecker", grinste Lewis ihn schief an. "Die Strafe hat Nike dann gezahlt, immerhin waren sie so groß in der Presse."

"Ok, also mit nem blauen Auge rausgekommen", meinte Niklas.

"Ja, würd ich sagen. Ne neue Kappe hab ich auch bekommen."

"Und die liegt jetzt gut versteckt im Schrank?"

"Klar, und im Urlaub nehm ich sie auf den Kopf und achte drauf, dass mich keiner fotografiert", lachte Lewis.

"Ah du lebst also gern gefährlich", grinste Niklas.

Lewis lachte auf. "Ja, living on the edge!"

"Wusste ich es doch. Du bist gar nicht so brav wie du immer tust."

"Ich bin ein kleiner Engel... hat meine Mama auch immer gesagt." Lewis zwinkerte ihm zu. "Wenn ich schlafe."

"Ein kleiner Engel. Du verwechselst das, das heißt Bengel", grinste Niklas.

Lewis lachte. "Und wie sieht das bei dir aus? Engelchen oder Teufelchen?"

Niklas sah ihn betont unschuldig an. "Ich könnte keiner Fliege was zu leide tun."

"Nein?"

"Nein. Ich bin völlig harmlos."

"Na, ich weiß ja nicht..."

"Ach ja?" fragte Niklas.

"Du bist doch bestimmt so ein großer böser Junge, wenn man nicht hinguckt."

"Stimmt genau, du hast mich durchschaut. Was hat mich verraten?" grinste Niklas.

"Meinst du, ich verrate dir all meine Geheimnisse?"

"Na komm. Wir sind doch unter uns."

"So unschuldig wie du tust kann man doch gar nicht sein."

"Doch, bin ich aber."

"Na komm, erzähl mal von deinen Leichen m Keller."

"Öhm... tja... da muss ich erstmal überlegen."

"So viele?"

Niklas lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Mir fällt wirklich nichts ein."

"Na gut", nickte Lewis mit einem Grinsen. "Aber wenn ne Leiche auftaucht, will ich sofort davon wissen!"

"Wenn ich eine finde, bist du der erste, der davon erfährt", versprach Niklas.

"Was für eine Ehre."

"Du bist ein ausgemachter Blödmann", lachte Niklas.

"Kennst mich schon zu gut."

Niklas lächelte und sah dann zur Uhr. "So und du solltest jetzt in die Koje verschwinden."

"Du meinst, als braver Fußballer? Aber ich bin doch gar nicht brav, haben wir festgestellt."

"Aber jetzt bin ich ja da und sorge dafür, dass du brav bist."

Lewis lachte leise "Na gut, braver Mann, dann geh ich mal ins Bett."

"Na immerhin hörst du auf mich, das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang", zwinkerte Niklas und stand langsam auf. "Und ich glaube, ich schließ mich dir an."

"Na, das wäre ja noch schöner, du musst doch mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen.“

Erneut lachte Niklas. "Ok, ich gehe vorn. Direkt ins Bad und ohne über Los zu gehen."

"Und ich räum hier noch ein bisschen ab", beschloss Lewis und stand auf.

"Dann gute Nacht Lewis."

"Dir auch eine gute Nacht", wünschte Lewis.

Niklas sah ihn noch einen Moment an, dann nickte er und verschwand in Richtung Badezimmer.

Bald darauf rief er Lewis zu, dass das Bad frei sei, und fünfzehn Minuten später war es ruhig in der Wohnung.

Lewis lag auf dem Rücken im Bett und sah an die Decke. Auch wenn er es nicht wollte, musste er nun doch wieder über Renés Verdacht nachdenken.

Hatte René recht? Hatte er, Lewis, sich in Niklas verguckt?

Eigentlich konnte er sich das nicht vorstellen. Andererseits... war Niklas schon irgendwie ganz süß.

Sie verstanden sich gut - schon viel zu sehr hatte er sich an Niklas' Anwesenheit in seiner Wohnung gewöhnt.

Aber deshalb war er noch lange nicht verknallt.

Auf was für merkwürdige Ideen René manchmal kam.

Lewis schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich auf die Seite. Er würde nochmal mit René reden müssen. Über Niklas allgemein und über diese haarsträubende Theorie, dass er sich in ihn verknallt hatte.

Am besten Morgen.

Er gähnte und bemühte sich, an etwas anderes zu denken. Wenig später war er eingeschlafen.


	26. Renés Verdacht

Lewis war pünktlich, als er am nächsten Morgen beim Training ankam - er und Niklas hatten in Ruhe gefrühstückt, aber rechtzeitig auf die Uhr geguckt.

René wartete bereits in der Kabine auf ihn und ging sofort auf ihn zu, als er den Raum betrat.

"Hey, guten Morgen", wünschte Lewis ihm fröhlich.

"Morgen", sagte René. "Ich muss mit dir reden."

"Oh - okay."

"Ich... also nicht hier", sagte René und grinste etwas schief. "Aber... vielleicht können wir nach dem Training nen Kaffee trinken oder so?"

"Hm, na gut." Auch, wenn Niklas dann würde warten müssen.

René lächelte. "Das ist schön."

"Okay, dann..." Lewis fühlte sich irgendwie... nervös.

Was zum Teufel wollte René denn so wichtiges mit ihm besprechen? Ging es wieder darum, dass er Niklas nicht trauen sollte?

Er kannte Niklas doch gar nicht!

Oder... hatte René etwas darüber rausgefunden, warum Niklas zu Hause rausgeflogen war?

Schlagartig wurde Lewis noch nervös.

"Worum... geht es René?" fragte er leise.

"Um Niklas."

"Was ist mit ihm?"

"Wir reden später, okay?"

"Bitte René, gib mir wenigstens nen Tipp. Das macht mich sonst wahnsinnig."

René sah auf die Uhr. "Wir haben echt keine Zeit."

"Ist es was Schlimmes?"

"Kommt drauf an..." zuckte René mit den Schultern, "Eher nicht."

Lewis holte tief Luft und beruhigte sich wieder etwas. "Ok. Dann... zieh ich mich mal um."

"Bis gleich!"

Lewis nickte und beeilte sich, in seine Trainingsklamotten zu kommen und sich gleichzeitig nicht den Kopf zu zerbrechen, über was René mit ihm reden wollte.

Das Training war hart, zumindest für Lewis, der die eine oder andere extrarunde drehen musste und zudem in der Verlierergruppe war, die 50 Liegestütze machen musste.  
Aber er war halt nicht ganz bei der Sache - und das war Renés Schuld.

Er war froh, als das Training endlich beendet war.

Er duschte sich nur schnell ab und zog sich dann in Windeseile um. "So schnell warst du heute beim ganzen Training nicht", bemerkte Aaron grinsend.

Lewis schnaubte. "René ist strenger als unser Trainer."

"Ach, der alte Softie tut doch nur so", lachte Aaron. "Unser Adler ist eigentlich ein zahmes Hühnchen."

"Nicht, wenn es um Lewis geht", drohte René mit einem Grinsen.

"Na wie gut, dass ich schon fertig bin", sagte Lewis.

"Dann komm mit"

"Ich folge dir", grinste Lewis und schnappte seine Tasche.

René führte ihn zu seinem Wagen, dann fuhren sie ein kurzes Stück zu einem Café in der Nähe.

"Also, raus mit der Sprache", sagte Lewis, sobald sie an einem der Tische saßen.

"Ich hab gestern noch ein wenig im Internet gestöbert", erzählte René und holte sein Tablet aus der Tasche.

"Das... ist schön", sagte Lewis ein wenig verwirrt.

"Möglich..."

"René jetzt rück schon raus mit der Sprache."

"Also... hier ist die Seite, die du mir gezeigt hast", rief René Niklas' Seite auf.

"Ja, die kenn ich schon", sagte Lewis immer noch verwirrt.

"Hast aber nicht genau geguckt, oder? Hier..." deutete René nach einem Wagen, den Niklas offenbar bearbeitet hatte. Bunt... nein, mehr noch, ein großer Regenbogen zog sich über den Ford.

"Hübsch", sagte Lewis schulterzuckend.

"Diesen Wagen hat er für die Hamburger Jungs gemacht. Eine schwule Gruppe."

"Niklas hat wohl öfter für irgendwelche Gruppen gearbeitet", sagte Lewis. "Warum auch nicht?"

"Ich fand das Bild irgendwie besonders, weil er sonst nie auf den Fotos mit drauf ist. Also hab ich mir die Gruppe mal angeguckt."

"René... kommst du mal zur Sache?"

"Auf der Seite der Gruppe ist er auch mit drauf. Öfter."

"Er... oh. OH!" machte Lewis, als er endlich verstand, worauf René hinauswollte.

"Ah, du hast verstanden."

"Du meinst, dass Niklas... auf Männer steht?" fragte Lewis und versuchte das aufgeregte Flattern in seiner Magengegend zu ignorieren.

"Genau das."

"Wow..."

"Und jetzt?"

"Wie... was meinst du?"

"Was hast du jetzt vor?"

"Ich... ehrlich gesagt, keine Ahnung. Was sollte ich denn deiner Meinung nach tun?"

"Das musst du wissen. Wie sehr... magst du ihn?"

"René, Niklas ist ein Freund. Er braucht Hilfe und wir verstehen uns gut. Mehr ist da nicht."

"Das erzählst du deiner Oma. Was erzählst du mir?"

Lewis schwieg einen Moment. Wenn Niklas wirklich schwul war, dann... "Ich hab keinen Plan René..."

"Dann überleg dir was."

Lewis schnaubte. "Ich kann ihn wohl kaum einfach fragen. Wenn er gewollt hätte, dass ich es weiß, dann hätte er es mir schon erzählt."

Oder er traut sich nicht?"

"Wieso sollte er sich nicht trauen?"

"Wer weiß - nicht nur unter Fußballern sind Schwule... ähm... unerwünscht."

Lewis runzelte die Stirn. "Meinst du, dass er deshalb von zu Hause weg musste?" fragte er leise.

"Ist auf jeden Fall möglich."

Lewis nickte. Das würde sogar auf schreckliche Weise Sinn machen. Wenn sein Vater was gegen schwule hatte und sein Sohn sich vielleicht vor ihm geoutet hatte... "Scheiße", murmelte Lewis.

Dazu nickte René nur.

"Was soll ich jetzt machen René?" fragte Lewis leise.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht würde es ihm helfen wenn er redet, vielleicht will er es nicht."

"Vielleicht sollte ich ihm von mir erzählen", überlegte Lewis.

"Vielleicht. Aber sei vorsichtig dabei, wenn er tatsächlich so schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht hat... Offenbar ist er danach von allen fallen gelassen worden."

"Ich... glaube ich muss erst mal irgendwie raus kriegen, ob unser Verdacht überhaupt richtig ist. Vielleicht ist er auch einfach nur so mit den Jungs befreundet."

"Ja, das kann natürlich auch sein. Dann musst du aufpassen, nicht, dass er seinen Freunden hinterher aus Versehen von dir erzählt."

Lewis nickte. "Ich werde drüber nachdenken, wie ich es am besten anstelle."

"Mach das", meinte René. "Willst du jetzt zum Mittag nach Hause, oder wollen wir was essen gehen?"

"Ich wollte noch zum Schlüsseldienst und Niklas Schlüssel abholen, damit er auch mal raus kann. Aber wenn du möchtest kannst du gern mit kommen und wir essen zu dritt."

René zögerte, "Du gibst ihm echt deinen Schlüssel?"

"Ja. Ich will ihn doch nicht einsperren René."

"Ist ja deine Sache...", murmelte René, dem das offenbar nicht passte.

"Mensch René, jetzt gib Niklas doch mal ne Chance! Was hat er denn bitte so Schlimmes getan, dass du so gegen ihn bist?"

"Du hast keine Ahnung, wen du dir da ins Haus geholt hast!"

"Einen sehr netten jungen Mann, der verdammt viel Pech gehabt."

"Wie gesagt, es ist deine Entscheidung."

Lewis nickte. "Also kommst du mit?"

René seufzte, dann schüttelte er doch den Kopf. "Wird deinem Typen da sicher nicht recht sein."

"Meinem Typen???"

"Dem Typen in deiner Wohnung, okay, okay."

"Der Typ hat nen Namen. Und er ist kein Typ, sondern ein Freund."

René seufzte. "Okay, dann fahr mal nach Hause."

"Ja... du auch", murmelte Lewis.

"Bis später", stand René auf, zahlte rasch, dann trennten sich ihre Wege.

Wie geplant fuhr Lewis beim Schlüsseldienst vorbei und holte Niklas Schlüssel ab.

Dann fuhr er nach Hause - und fragte sich dabei, ob Niklas wohl wieder etwas zu essen vorbereitet hatte. Sie hatten ja noch den Reis von gestern Abend.

Er stieg in den Fahrstuhl und fuhr hoch in seine Wohnung. "Niklas?"

"Hey Lewis!" hörte er Niklas rufen.

"Ah, du bist wach. Küche?"

"Ja, Küche!"

"Oh", lächelte Lewis und ging zu ihm in die Küche.

In der Küchentür blieb Lewis stehen und starrte etwas verdattert auf das Chaos. Die meisten Schranktüren waren geöffnet, die Schubladen aufgezogen und auf dem Küchentisch lag die Hälfte seines Vorratsschranks.

"Was hast du angestellt?", fragte er und hoffte, dass es nicht zu entsetzt klingen zu lassen.

"Deine Küche ist ein einziges Chaos", sagte Niklas und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll und mit erhobenem Kochlöffel an. "Man findet nichts!"

Lewis lachte. "Jetzt hast du dich mit der Kaffeemaschine angefreundet, und der Rest der Küche hat sich gegen dich verschworen?"

"Ja, lach du nur", grinste Niklas und deutete mit dem Löffel auf den Tisch. "Wusstest du, dass du vier Packungen Zucker hast? Und fünf Packungen Mehl? Und der Haufen Nudelpackungen, die sind alle schon abgelaufen. Und Rosinen. Was willst du mit vier Beuteln Rosinen?"

"Essen, das kann man alles essen. Ähm... irgendwann bestimmt."

Niklas lachte. "Rosinen kann man nicht essen, außer sie sind in Rum eingelegt oder im Rosinenbrötchen eingebacken."

"Man kann sie auch schön abends vor dem Fernseher naschen."

"Warum sollte ich das tun, wenn es so tolle Sachen wie Chips und Schokolade gibt?"

"Weil... mein Trainer das will."

"Dein Trainer will, dass du Rosinen isst?"

"Mein Trainer will, dass ich keine Schokolade oder Chips esse, mein Bauch will was Süßes."

"Dein Trainer ist ein sehr kranker Mann", grinste Niklas. "Aber gut, so bleibt mehr Schokolade für mich."

"War klar, dass du das ausnutzen willst.“

"Willst du etwa die gute Schokolade verkommen lassen?"

"Ich hab doch kaum welche hier. Oder hast du da auch was von gefunden?"

"Nein, deine Küche ist Schokoladenfreie Zone. Und Pfeffer gibt’s hier auch nicht."

"Pfeffer? Natürlich." Lewis trat an einen der geöffnete Schränke, griff hinein und reichte Niklas eine zugegebenermaßen ausgefallene Pfeffermühle in Form einer Rakete.

"Da ist Pfeffer drin?" fragte Niklas.

"Ja, klar", grinste Lewis.

Niklas schüttelte den Kopf. "Und woher soll man das wissen?"

"Das... ähm... deswegen sag ichs dir doch."

"Und deine anderen Gewürze?"

"Da ist nicht viel", gab Lewis zu. "Deswegen brauch ich dich doch als Koch."

"Boah du kannst noch weniger Kochen als ich", grinste Niklas. "Dann wird unser Mittagessen ein bisschen langweilig..."

"Wieso? Du machst einen Kochkurs. Außerdem sieht das hier gar nicht schlecht aus."

"Ich mache einen was?"

"Kochkurs heißen die Dinger. Willst doch nicht, dass wir verhungern."

"Ich mach den Kurs. Aber nur, wenn du mitkommst", verkündete Niklas grinsend.

"Oh", machte Lewis und starrte ihn an, dann nickte er und streckte die Hand aus. "Deal."

Niklas grinste und legte den Kochlöffel zur Seite um einzuschlagen.

"Deal", nickte er dabei.

Lewis hielt Niklas Hand einen Moment länger fest. "So, und was hast du heute fürs Mittagessen geplant?" fragte er dann.

"Ich hab im Internet gesucht, da hatte jemand geschrieben, dass man Reis mit Gemüse anbraten kann. Oder so."

"Oder so?"

"Naja, ich weiß nicht, ob die Eier da jetzt raufkommen, oder später."

"Lass mal gucken", lachte Lewis.

Niklas trat zur Seite und präsentierte die Pfanne, in der Reis und aufgetautes Tiefkühlgemüse schwammen.

"Schön das... das ist schon mal ein Anfang", meinte Lewis.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, obs essbar ist."

"Das werden wir früher oder später rausfinden."

"Im Internet stand was von zwei Eiern."

Lewis nickte. "Und weiter?"

"Aufschlagen. Und dann rein. Aber wie? Ich hab keine Ahnung, das stand da nicht so genau."

"Zeig mal her", sagte Lewis und schnappte sich das Tablet. "Ich guck dann meistens mal bei anderen Rezepten. Irgendwo steht das dann schon genauer."

Er suchte eine Weile, dann fand er ein ähnliches Rezept, goss etwas von der Flüssigkeit ab und gab die Eier verquirlt hinzu.

"Ah jetzt kommen wir der Sache näher", sagte Niklas zufrieden.

"Finde ich auch. Machst du noch Pfeffer rüber? Ist schon Salz dran?"

"Ja, Salz hab ich dran."

"Okay..." Lewis gab Pfeffer darüber, dann bat er Niklas, "Probier mal."

Niklas schnappte sich einen Löffel und probierte etwas. "Heiß!"

"Ach", grinste Lewis. "Und sonst?"

"Gut", sagte Niklas. "Aber... echt heiß."

"Na, das wird sich schon noch geben."

Niklas lachte leise und sah kurz zum Tisch. "Ich glaube, wir müssen im Wohnzimmer essen."

"Ich glaub auch. Wir räumen dann nachher auf..."

"Das mache ich schon. Ich hab ja auch das Chaos verursacht."

"Na gut. Aber immerhin hast du mich auch bekocht."

"Gekocht würde ich dazu noch nicht wirklich sagen."

"Na doch, es ist warm, es ist essbar."

Niklas lächelte ihn an. "Dann lass es uns mal auffüllen und ins Wohnzimmer gehen."

Lewis half ihm beim Auffüllen und trug dann auch beide Teller ins Wohnzimmer.

"Und wie war dein Training?" fragte Niklas.

"Ganz okay", zuckte Lewis mit den Schultern. Dass es so mies gelaufen war, und warum, sagte er lieber nicht.

"Was ist los?" fragte Niklas. "Gabs Stress?"

"War halt anstrengend. Wir wollen ja das nächste Spiel gewinnen."

"Gegen wen spielt ihr?"

"Gegen Stuttgart. In Stuttgart. Du kannst dir überlegen, ob du auch hinwillst, oder lieber hier bleibst."

Niklas schluckte leicht. "Oh... darüber hab ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht..."

"Worüber? Dass ich ne Nacht weg sein werde?"

"Ja... ich... ist das denn ok für dich, wenn ich ganz allein hier bin?" fragte Niklas ein wenig unsicher.

"Ja, natürlich. Du bist doch schon oft genug alleine hier gewesen."

"Aber nur für ein paar Stunden und nicht über ne Nacht."

"Ja, und? Also, ich habe damit kein Problem."

"Echt nicht?"

"Nein, wieso denn? Was soll denn passieren?"

"René würde da bestimmt einiges einfallen..."

"Aber mir nicht."

"Dann würde ich gern hierbleiben", sagte Niklas.

"Das habe ich gehofft. Du machst dir einfach eine ruhige Zeit hier, und wenn du magst, telefonieren wir zwischendurch."

"Klingt gut", sagte Niklas mit einem Lächeln.

"Dann machen wir das doch."

Niklas lächelte noch immer, ehe er sich über den Rest seines Essens hermachte.


	27. Hallo Arm!

Lewis aß seinen Teller leer, dann sah er Niklas an. "Soll ich dir noch den Rest holen?

"Nein danke, ich bin satt."

"Okay", nickte Lewis zufrieden.

Niklas stellte den Teller auf den Couchtisch und lehnte sich dann entspannt zurück.

Er schien sich inzwischen hier wirklich wohl zu fühlen. Hoffentlich blieb das auch so, wenn Lewis ihm sagte was er wusste.

Allerdings wusste er immer noch nicht, wie er es ihm sagen sollte.

Ganz offen, "Bist du schwul?" Wohl nicht, immerhin hatte Niklas vermutlich genau deswegen diese Probleme gehabt.

Und wenn er falsch lag, konnte das ziemlich peinlich und problematisch werden. Das war auch der Grund, warum er nicht gleich von sich erzählen konnte.  
Also, wie konnte er das anstellen? Wie konnte er rausfinden, ob ihre Vermutung stimmte? Und das, ohne das er sich selbst offenbarte?

"Ist alles gut mit dir Lewis?"

"Ja, schon...", murmelte Lewis gedankenverloren.

"Sicher? Du wirkst heute ziemlich nachdenklich."

"Hm... ja... Aber das ist schon okay."

"Du kannst mit mir reden", sagte Niklas. "Egal worüber. Ich kann gut zuhören."

"Kann ich mir vorstellen. Aber... dasselbe gilt für mich auch."

"Aber mir geht’s doch im Moment ganz gut", sagte Niklas.

"Mir doch auch." Schade, das wäre doch eine Möglichkeit gewesen...

"Ok, wenn du es sagst."

Lewis lächelte ihn an, offen und fröhlich. Über die Sache mit Niklas würde er später weiter nachdenken, nicht jetzt.

"Ich hab ja noch was für dich", sagte er, als ihm der Schlüssel wieder einfiel.

Niklas schien auch nicht mehr an den Schlüssel zu denken, denn er sah Lewis jetzt überrascht an.

"Warte", sagte Lewis und stand schnell auf. Den Schlüssel hatte er vorhin in seine Jackentasche gepackt und dort holte er ihn jetzt hervor.

"Oh", machte Niklas und strahlte ihn an, als er den Schlüssel sah.

"Damit kannst du dich endlich frei bewegen", lächelte Lewis und reichte Niklas den Schlüssel.

"Das..." Niklas sah tatsächlich gerührt aus. "Das ist unheimlich lieb von dir."

Lewis schüttelte den Kopf. "Dafür musst du dich nicht bedanken. Das ist selbstverständlich."

"Du vertraust mir", sah Niklas ihn ernst an.

"Sonst würde ich dich hier nicht wohnen lassen."

"Ja. Weiß ich. Aber das hier... das ist so deutlich."

"Du sollst dich hier wohl fühlen. Zu Hause fühlen."

"Das tu ich schon. Du tust so viel für mich."

"Mach ich gern. Und du tust doch auch viel für mich. Machst mir Essen, leistest mir Gesellschaft..."

"Das ist ja wohl das mindeste."

"Das ist toll. Ich hab dich wirklich sehr gern hier."

"Echt? Wieso? Ich meine, ja, ich ruiniere hin und wieder deine Küche und hänge auf deinem Sofa rum, aber sonst?"

"Küche ruinieren? Na soweit würde ich nicht gehen. Du hast... ein bissel Chaos veranstaltet, mehr nicht", grinste Lewis.

"Du musst renovieren, fürchte ich."

"Ach Quatsch."

"Musst du gleich noch mal los? Dann werde ich inzwischen aufräumen und... renovieren."

"Ja, zweites Training", nickte Lewis.

"Okay, vielleicht kriegt man ja keinen Herzinfarkt mehr, wenn man in die Küche kommt."

"Den hab ich vorhin doch auch nicht bekommen", lachte Lewis.

"Nein, aber du bist auch hart im Nehmen."

Lewis lachte erneut und stand dann wieder auf. "Also, dann werd ich mich mal wieder auf den Weg machen."

"Okay, mach das." Auch Niklas stand auf und brachte ihm zum Fahrstuhl.

"Bis später Niklas", sagte Lewis.

"Bis später - viel Spaß!"

"Werd ich haben", grinste Lewis und fuhr dann mit dem Aufzug nach unten.

***

René empfing ihn wie meistens in der Kabine.

Lewis holte tief Luft und sah ihn an. "Was?"

René blickte ihn fest an. "Ich wollte mich entschuldigen."

"Wofür genau?"

"Dass ich dir vorhin im Café Vorschriften machen wollte.“

Lewis nickte und sah René auffordernd an.

"Es geht mich nichts an."

Erneut nickte Lewis, sah René aber noch immer fordernd an.

"Was?"

"Ich warte."

"Worauf?"

"Dass du dich entschuldigst, weil du Niklas so unter Generalverdacht stellst."

"Ich vertraue ihm nicht. Aber es ist deine Sache, was du tust."

"Ich versteh es echt nicht... Niklas hat dir nichts getan..."

"Ich kenn ihn nicht, und ich finde es einfach... bedenklich, wie du einen völlig Fremden bei dir einziehen lässt."

"Niklas ist ein anständiger Kerl. Ich glaube, dass wir wirklich gute Freunde werden können. Nein, ich weiß, dass wir das werden."

"Ich drück dir die Daumen."

"Gib ihm ne Chance, ja?"

René zögerte. "Okay..."

"Ich meine, wenn du recht hast und Niklas wirklich..."

"Wirklich was...?"

Lewis sah sich in der Kabine um und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ah, okay", verstand René. "Was dann?"

Lewis zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Auch das konnte er hier in der Kabine nicht einfach so rausposaunen. "Wer weiß..."

René sah ihn genauer an. "Du willst was mit ihm... anfangen?"

"Keine Ahnung! Und ich werde nicht darüber nachdenken ehe ich nicht genauer weiß was Sache ist."

"Das wäre auch sinnvoll."

Lewis seufzte tief. An René war wirklich nicht ranzukommen. Er hatte sich eine Meinung über Niklas gebildet und schien nicht davon ablassen zu wollen.

Hoffentlich konnten Niklas und er ihn irgendwann überzeugen.

"Na los, zieh dich um", sagte René schließlich.

"Mach ich", nickte Lewis, er war irgendwie enttäuscht von René.

Vorsicht war ja gut und schön, aber sonst war René doch auch nicht so misstrauisch.

Oder wusste er etwas, das er Lewis nicht erzählen wollte? Aber was sollte das sein?

Ja, Niklas erzählte ihm etwas nicht, aber Lewis war sich sicher, dass es seine Homosexualität war, nicht mehr.

"Lewis, nicht trödeln", rief René.

"Ich komm ja schon", murrte Lewis und zog sich schnell um.

Schweigend verließen sie die Kabine und begannen mit dem Warmlaufen. "Du bist wütend auf mich", sagte René schließlich.

"Nein. Ich versteh dich bloß nicht."

"Ich mach mir einfach Sorgen Lewis."

"Niklas ist nicht erst vor fünf Minuten eingezogen. Ich hab’s ja verstanden, am Anfang, aber jetzt doch nicht mehr."

"Ich hab halt einfach ein komisches Gefühl."

"Was soll er denn machen, wenn er jetzt noch nichts angestellt hat?"

René seufzte. "Ich hab keine Ahnung..."

"Eben. Ich hab ihm vorhin übrigens den Schlüssel gegeben."

"Ok..."

"Ich kann ihn doch nicht die ganze Zeit einsperren."

"Du... du machst das schon", murmelte René und lächelte ihn leicht an.

"Mach ich. Und... wäre schön, wenn du bald noch mal zu uns kommen würdest. Dann kannst du ihn noch etwas näher kennenlernen.“

"Mhm... werde ich wohl. Niklas wird wohl nicht so schnell wieder aus deinem Leben verschwinden."

Lewis lächelte. "Das hoffe ich zumindest."

"Gut, dann werde ich mir mehr Mühe geben, um ihn kennenzulernen."

"Danke", lächelte Lewis ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

"Und hast du schon eine Idee, wie du jetzt weiter vorgehen willst?"

"Nee. Ich möchte ihn nicht direkt fragen, aber irgendwie muss ich das doch rauskriegen."

"Die Frage ist nur wie."

"Das Problem ist, dass ich ihm nicht gleich von mir erzählen möchte - könnte ja noch immer sein, dass ich falsch liege."

"Ich überlege mal, vielleicht fällt mir ja was ein", bot René an.

"Oh, das wäre echt lieb von dir."

"Dafür sind Freunde da, hm?"

"Ja, sind sie - danke."

René lächelte ihn. "Deine Freundschaft ist mir wichtig und ich will nicht, dass wir uns wegen Niklas streiten."

"Danke", erwiderte Lewis das Lächeln.

"So und jetzt konzentrieren wir uns besser mal aufs Training, sonst gibt’s Ärger."

"Auf geht’s", nickte Lewis und zog das Tempo an.

Das zweite Training des Tages lief deutlich besser als das am Vormittag. Lewis war nicht mehr so abgelenkt, sondern konnte sich voll auf das Trainings-Spiel konzentrieren.

Der Trainer nickte ihm beim Trainingsende zu und damit war klar, dass Lewis seine schlechte Leistung vom Vormittag mehr als wettgemacht hatte.

"René? Hast du inzwischen eine Idee...?" fragte er, als sie nach dem Duschen beim Umziehen waren.

"Nicht wirklich", sagte René.

"Hmm... wenn dir was einfällt, meldest du dich?"

"Versprochen."

"Danke. Bist echt ein guter Freund."

"War ich bisher nicht. Aber jetzt versuch ich es wieder."

"Du hast dir Sorgen gemacht. Aber Niklas ist okay, wirklich."

"Ich mach mir auch immer noch Sorgen, weil du offenbar verknallt bist und nicht klar denken kannst", grinste René.

Lewis erwiderte das Grinsen halbherzig. "Ich hab klar denken können, als er eingezogen ist."

"Ich weiß. Und das Thema... haben wir ja jetzt auch zu den Akten gelegt. Dazu werde ich nichts mehr sagen."

"Danke. Dann... beeilen wir uns mal besser, ja?"

"Ja klar. Du willst nach Hause", lächelte René.

"Ja. Wir sehen uns dann morgen."  
"Bis morgen Lewis."

Lewis packte seine Sachen und ging.

Auf dem Heimweg fuhr er bei einem Asiaten vorbei und holte zweimal gebratene Nudeln mit Huhn. Er hatte keine Lust mehr zum Kochen und Niklas war bestimmt auch dankbar für ne Küchenpause.

So bepackt kam er schließlich zu Hause an.

"Hey", begrüßte Niklas ihn strahlend vom Sofa aus.

"Hey", erwiderte Lewis den Gruß.

"Oh du hast Essen mitgebracht", grinste Niklas.

"Ja, ich dachte, ich gönn dir und der Küche mal eine Pause."

„Wir sind dir sehr dankbar."

"Dachte ichs mir doch. Wollen wir ganz faul hier im Wohnzimmer essen?"

"Ha, du hast großartige Ideen! Ich hol schnell Besteck!"

"Und ich pack hier aus." Lewis stellte die Tüte ab, zog Jacke und Schuhe aus und machte es sich schon mal bequem.

Wenig später kam Niklas zurück und setzte sich neben Lewis. "Oh Nudeln mit Huhn, wie lecker."

"Hab ich das richtige getroffen?"

"Auf jeden Fall."

"Dann guten Appetit", wünschte Lewis und begann zu essen.

Auch Niklas machte sich mit Heißhunger über seine Portion her. "Du hast bessere Laune", bemerkte er, nachdem der größte Hunger gestillt war. "Das zweite Training lief besser?"

"Ja, war deutlich besser. Wir haben gut trainiert, dann macht das auch Spaß."

"Gut. So fröhlich gefällst du mir viel besser."

"Fühlt sich auch besser an so."

Niklas lächelte ihn. "Wie läuft das denn morgen ab? Ich mein, wann fahrt ihr morgen los nach Stuttgart? Oder fliegt ihr?"

"Wir fliegen", lächelte Lewis. "Unseren unbezahlbaren Beinen kann man sieben oder acht Stunden im Bus einfach nicht zumuten."

"Oh ja, natürlich nicht. Sonst sitzt ihr euch noch den Hintern platt."

"Oh je, das geht ja mal gar nicht!

Niklas lachte erneut. "Dabei ist ne Busreise doch so lustig."

"Machen wir ja auch. Oder meinst du, wir fliegen nach Bremen oder Hannover?"

"Naja, das ist aber ja auch keine Entfernung."

"Eben. Aber wir kennen halt auch Busfahrten. Besonders schön, wenn man in Bremen gewonnen hat." Ziemlich fies grinste Lewis Niklas an.

"Na das kommt ja nicht so oft vor", grinste Niklas zurück.

"Aber Werder zu Hause zu schlagen, das ist schon geil!"

"Ach weißt du, ich lehn mich da entspannt zurück und sage nur ein Wort: Papierkugel."

Er musste echt grinsen, als er Lewis ansah, wie sehr ihn das wurmte - obwohl er damals noch lange kein HSV-Spieler gewesen war.

"Damit krieg ich noch jeden HSVler klein", zwinkerte Niklas.

"Ja... war aber auch... seltendämlich, die ganze Sache."

"Es war Mega! Einfach nur unfassbar geil!"

"Warst du mit dabei?" Lewis rechnete zurück, da musste Niklas ja noch ein halbes Kind gewesen sein.

"Leider nicht. Waren keine Karten zu bekommen. Oder wenn, nur zu unverschämten Preisen."

"Also hast du es im Fernsehen gesehen. Dieses... ja, ich muss es zugeben, muss schon cool gewesen sein.“

Niklas grinste breit. "Und am nächsten Tag bin ich mit Werder-Schal in die Schule gegangen."

"Oh, mutig!"

"Oder dumm, je nachdem wie man’s sieht."

"Oh, wars nicht gut?"

"Naja, ich hab schon einiges zu hören bekommen. Aber ich bin nicht auf den Mund gefallen und mein bester Kumpel war zwei Klassen über mir und schon fast 1,90 groß - das hat geholfen."

"Er hat dich gerettet", grinste Lewis. "Gut, wenn man solche Freunde hat."

"Ja, ich befürchte sonst wäre das weniger glimpflich abgelaufen."

Lewis nickte verständnisvoll. "Aber war auf jeden Fall mutig."

"Ach quatsch."

"Okay, es war dumm, aber nach so einem Sieg doch auch einfach geil."

"Ich hab mich wie der King des Schulhofs gefühlt."

"Na siehste."

"Ok, jetzt weißt du eins der dümmsten Dinge, die ich je gemacht hab. Jetzt bist du dran", grinste Niklas fordernd.

Das dümmste Ding... eindeutig der Tag, an dem Lewis seinen besten Freund geküsst hatte. Aber das konnte er Niklas ja nicht sagen.  
Oder...? Vielleicht wäre das ja auch der beste und einfachste Weg um das Thema auf den Tisch zu bringen.

Er holte Luft, öffnete den Mund - doch der Satz kam nicht raus. "Die Sache mit der Nike-Kappe", murmelte er dann.

"Ach komm, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen."

"Die meisten meiner Fehltritte gehen doch durch die Presse, die kennst du sicher schon. Diese Sache mit dem Schiedsdichter zum Beispiel."

"Welche Sache meinst du?"

"Im Sommer. Als mir irgendwer erzählt hatte, der Schiri hätte sich für so eine Fehlentscheidung entschuldigt, ich erzähl das in irgendeine Kamera - und das war falsch. Und schon bin ich der lügende Idiot."

"Aua", sagte Niklas mitfühlend.

"Ja, war doof."

"Ok, das war blöd. Aber ich meinte eher was, was nicht durch die Presse gegangen ist."

Lewis schob den leergegessenen Teller von sich und lehnte sich nach hinten. "So viel hab ich gar nicht angestellt. In Mainz ging es manchmal wüst zu..."

"Ach ja?"

"Keine wilden Partys wie du es vielleicht kennst, aber hinterher mussten wir lange aufräumen."

"Was habt ihr angestellt?"

"Käsefondue."

Niklas sah ihn einen Moment sprachlos an. "Käsefondue?"

"Ja. Es war unglaublich lecker. Viel zu viel, viel zu schwer, und getropft hats wie Hölle. Und dann der angebrannte Topf..."

Niklas lachte auf. "Na ihr seid mir ja Partytiere."

"Hey, die Hälfte von uns trinkt keinen Alkohol - da ist Käsefondue echt böse."

Erneut lachte Niklas. "Du bist zur Hälfte Engländer. Da musst du doch trinken."

"Ja, ich schon, aber die anderen Jungs nicht. Und so viel trink ich auch nicht - bin ja auch halber Deutscher."

"Stimmt. Und das habt ihr mit dem armen Topf angestellt?"

"Beim Essen oder hinterher?"

"Du hast gesagt er wäre angebrannt?"

"Ja. Unten war eine dicke Schicht angebrannter Käse. Er war köstlich."

Grinsend schüttelte Niklas den Kopf. "Essen und Fußball, darauf stehst du, hm?"

"Ja." Und auf Männer, aber das sagte Lewis lieber nicht. Dabei wollte er es Niklas sagen. Aber er war einfach zu feige.

Von Niklas konnte er nicht erwarten, dass er sich outete - der hatte im Moment ähnlich viel zu verlieren wie Lewis.

Aber ohne sicher zu wissen, dass Niklas wirklich schwul war, konnte er es halt auch nicht einfach so.

Und so redeten sie ständig um den heißen Brei herum.

"Da! Du tust es schon wieder", sagte Niklas plötzlich.

"Was tu ich?"

"So nachdenklich gucken."

"Ich bin ein nachdenklicher Mensch", grinste Lewis ihn an.

"Hm, das Gefühl hatte ich aber nicht."

"Kanntest mich bisher ja nicht richtig."

"Aber ein bisschen kenn ich dich schon."

"Ein bisschen. Aber eben nicht richtig - wir auch, in ein paar Tagen."

"Stimmt auch wieder."

"Also, für deine Notizen: Lewis kann auch nachdenklich sein."

"Und worüber denkt Lewis dann so nach?"

Shit, schon wieder so eine Frage. "Über dies und das. Über deine Geheimnisse, die du mir nicht erzählst.“

"Du weißt doch schon fast alles über mich."

"Fast."

"Ja... fast..."

Lewis sah ihn auffordernd an.

Niklas schien ziemlich mit sich zu kämpfen, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. "Ich kann nicht darüber reden. Nicht mal mit dir."

Lewis nickte leicht, "Ich dränge dich nicht. Aber vielleicht tut es dir ja gut."

"Im Moment geht es mir gut, weil ich nicht daran denken oder reden muss."

"Okay. Aber du weißt, dass du reden könntest. Und - egal, was es ist..."

"Ich weiß. Und vielleicht... vielleicht mach ich das auch irgendwann."

Dazu nickte Lewis leicht, das reichte ihm.

"Danke", sagte Niklas und lächelte Lewis an.

Lewis erwiderte das Lächeln. "Bist du fertig? Dann räum ich schon mal ab."

"Ja, ich bin satt."

Lewis nahm die beiden Teller und brachte sie in die Küche, mit Getränken kam er zurück. "Wie geht es deinem Arm? Deinem Finger?"

"Besser. Er fühlt sich immer noch ein bisschen komisch an, aber nicht mehr ganz so taub."

Erleichtert nickte Lewis. "Dann ist gut."

"Ja, mir fällt auch ein Stein vom Herzen."

"Zeig mal her", bat Lewis und wandte sich Niklas zu.

Ohne zu Zögern hielt Niklas ihm den kaputten Arm hin.

Lewis griff vorsichtig nach der Hand und strich über den Finger. "Sieht man gar nichts... fühlst du das?", fragte er - und fühlte selbst ein unerwünschtes Kribbeln im Bauch.

"Ein bisschen", sagte Niklas leise. "Du hast schön warme Hände."

Schon wurde das Kribbeln heftiger, und Lewis strich noch einmal darüber. Er wagte nicht irgendwas zu sagen.

"Meinst du, ich kann den Verband bald abnehmen?" fragte Niklas nach einem Moment.

"Ich denke schon", überlegte Lewis. "Ist ja alles geschraubt, da geht das dann auch nicht mehr so schnell kaputt."

"Jetzt?"

"Ich glaub nicht", schüttelte Lewis den Kopf. "Warum willst du das auf einmal?"

Niklas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich... es juckt und irgendwie will ich gucken... wie es aussieht."

Lewis zögerte kurz, dann grinste er Niklas an. "Ganz kurz, und dann machen wir ihn gleich wieder rum."

Sofort strahlte Niklas ihn an. "Ok."

Lewis rutschte ein wenig näher und sah sich das Tape an, mit dem der Verband befestigt war. "Das Zeug hab ich da, das wird gar nicht auffallen."

"Dann los", sagte Niklas ungeduldig, aber noch immer strahlend.

Vorsichtig pulte Lewis die inzwischen schon etwas schmuddeligen Klebestreifen ab und wickelte den Verband behutsam ab.

Niklas holte tief Luft und presste dann die Augen fest zusammen. "Du zuerst. Und... wenn’s schlimm ist, wickel ihn einfach wieder drum, ja?"

"Okay", nickte Lewis und wickelte weiter. "Okay... sieht schon heftig aus. Grün und Blau und so... aber es heilt."

Niklas zögerte einen Moment, dann öffnete er ganz vorsichtig die Augen. "Oh... mein armer Arm..."

"Ja... der arme Arm. Soll ich mal einen nassen Waschlappen holen, dass wir ihn ein bisschen abwaschen können?" Blut und Desinfektionsmittel verklebten die Haut und ließen alles noch schlimmer erscheinen.

"Ja, das wär glaub ich ganz gut. Vielleicht erkenn ich den Arm ja dann wieder", murmelte Niklas und drehte seinen Arm dabei vorsichtig hin und her.

"Beweg ihn lieber nicht zu sehr. Ich komm gleich wieder." Lewis stand auf und holte zwei dicke Handtücher und Waschzeug. Es wäre sicher besser, wenn Niklas den Arm richtig waschen würde, aber er hatte Angst, dass sie dabei etwas kaputtmachen könnten.

"Wann hast du eigentlich den nächsten Termin?" fragte Lewis, als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam und sich neben Niklas setzte.

"Am Dienstag."

Lewis nickte. Dann würde er morgen einfach mal bei Dr. Welsch nachfragen, wie das mit dem Waschen aussah. "So, dann gib den Arm nochmal her."

Niklas traute sich nicht den Arm ganz auszustrecken, aber auch so schaffte Lewis es die Haut behutsam zu reinigen. Noch immer war die Haut verfärbt, aber nicht mehr so blutig.

"Hm scheint tatsächlich mein Arm zu sein", grinste Niklas schief.

"Ja, ist auch noch immer angewachsen. Wie ist das - fühlst du das hier?", fragte Lewis und strich vorsichtig über den Arm.

"Ja", strahlte Niklas.

"Das ist gut, das ist echt gut."

"Ich bin so erleichtert Lewis!"

"Ich auch, glaub mir, ich auch." Und Lewis war wirklich erleichtert. Niklas' hätte seinen Beruf nicht mehr ausüben können, wenn der Nerv sich nicht erholt hätte.

Im nächsten Moment lehnte sich Niklas vor und drückte Lewis fest an sich.

Etwas überrascht erwidert Lewis die Umarmung.

"Danke Lewis", wisperte Niklas.

"Immer", erwiderte Lewis genauso leise.

Langsam löste sich Niklas wieder aus der Umarmung. "Du hattest wieder mal recht mit deinem Optimismus."

Lewis lächelte ihn an. "Ich bin froh, dass ich recht hatte." Einen Moment blieben sie sitzen, und dabei hatte Lewis ein merkwürdiges, nicht beschreibbares Gefühl.

"Also... vermutlich sollten wir den Arm dann wieder verbinden", sagte Niklas nach einem Moment.

"Ja, ist ja auch wieder ganz trocken, oder? Wollen wir ihn vorher noch mit Hautcreme bisschen eincremen?"

"Würde ihm bestimmt gut tun."

"Nicht zu viel bewegen, ja? Ich hol was." Lewis ging los und holte eine Hautcreme aus dem Badezimmer, mit der er den Arm vorsichtig eincremte.

Niklas schloss die Augen und seufzte. "Das fühlt sich richtig gut an."

"Hat dein armer Arm sich aber auch verdient."

"Du bist mein Held. Und der Held meines Arms", grinste Niklas.

"Na, da bin ich froh, dass dein Arm mir vergeben hat, nachdem ich ihn so kaputt gemacht habe - armes Ding."

"Mein Arm und ich sind dir nicht böse. Der Unfall war meine Schuld und... seitdem ist mir so viel Gutes passiert", sagte Niklas ernst.

"Ich bin froh, dass ich dir etwas Gutes tun kann. Es ist für mich doch kein Aufwand, und für dich bedeutet es so viel."

"Natürlich ist es für dich ein Aufwand. Du hast wegen mir Ärger mit René und du kümmerst dich um mich."

"Es ist kein Ärger - vielleicht bisschen Arbeit. Aber wenn man guckt, wie wenig Arbeit es ist, und was für einen Unterschied es für dich macht, dann sollte man sowas viel öfter machen."

"Du bist wirklich unglaublich Lewis."

"Finde ich nicht - echt nicht."

"Doch bist du."

Lewis lächelte Niklas nur an. "Wollen wir ihn mal wieder einpacken?"

"Ja, es wird Zeit", seufzte Niklas. "Bis zum nächsten Mal Arm."

"Schlaf noch ne Runde", lächelte Lewis ihn an und streichelte noch einmal darüber, ehe er begann, einen neuen Verband darum zu wickeln. "Das alte Ding tun wir ihm nicht wieder an, oder?"

"Wir sind dir sehr dankbar", lachte Niklas.

Gewissenhaft verband Lewis den Arm und klebte die Binde mit Klebeband fest.

"So, sieht doch ganz gut aus", meinte er, als er sein Werk betrachtete.

"Sehr gut", lächelte Niklas.


	28. Familienfilm

"So und was machen wir jetzt mit dem angebrochenen Abend?" fragte Lewis nachdem er das Verbandsmaterial und die Creme wieder weggeräumt hatte.

"Hm - Arm ist versorgt, Niklas ist zufrieden, Lewis auch - Fernsehen? Zocken - aber das ist mit einem Arm doof. Film gucken?"

"Dann wohl Film gucken", meinte Lewis.

"Suchst du einen aus?"

Lewis nickte und startete den Fernseher. Dann suchte er seine DVDs durch. Ob er es wagen sollte? Einen der Filme, die hinten standen?

Das wäre eine Möglichkeit das Thema zur Sprache zu bringen ohne gleich zu viel zu verraten.

Kurzentschlossen griff er nach dem recht alten Film "Familienfeste und andere Schwierigkeiten". Hier war das Thema nicht zu laut und deutlich, aber der Bruder der Hauptperson des Filmes war schwul und brachte zu einem Familienfest seinen sehr süßen Freund Leo mit.

"Was hast du ausgesucht?" fragte Niklas.

"Hier", hielt Lewis den Film hoch. "Alt, aber witzig."

"Noch nie von gehört", sagte Niklas.

"Ich glaub, der wird dir gefallen."

"Na dann immer los."

Lewis legte den Film ein, und mit heftigen Herzklopfen startete er ihn, dann setzte er sich wieder neben Niklas.

Niklas lehnte sich gemütlich zurück.

Lewis blieb angespannt, während der Film lief. Er hatte ihn länger nicht gesehen, dennoch wurde er schon vor dem Auftauchen des schwulen Bruders Tommy total verkrampft.

"Was ist denn los?" fragte Niklas leise.

"Wie? Nichts, alles okay." In diesem Moment traten Tommy und Leo ein, händchenhaltend.

Sofort schielte Lewis möglichst unauffällig zu Niklas. Regte sich da eine Miene? Sank Niklas in sich zusammen? Lewis war nicht sicher.

"Gefällt dir der Film?" fragte Lewis. Vielleicht bekam er ja so eine Reaktion.

"Hmm - ist witzig..."

"Klingt ja nicht begeistert."

"Doch, schon...", murmelt Niklas und starrte auf den Bildschirm. Hier lehnte sich Tommy gerade an seinen Freund.

"Aber?"

"Nichts..."

Lewis schüttelte den Kopf. "Irgendwas ist."

"Bin müde", erklärte Niklas nicht besonders überzeugend.

"Ok..."

Ganz zufrieden war Lewis mit der Antwort nicht, aber was sollte er machen. "Dein Arm ist aber okay, oder?"

"Ja klar, dem geht’s wirklich gut."

"Auch nach dem Auspacken, das ist gut."

"Na er wurde von dir ja auch mit Wasser und Hautcreme verwöhnt. Da muss es ihm doch gut gehen", grinste Niklas.

"Er hatte es sich ja auch verdient, so übel, wie ihm mitgespielt wurde."

Wieder deutlich entspannter sah Niklas zurück zum Fernseher.

Die beiden Verliebten waren an der gerade gezeigten Szene aber auch nicht zu sehen.

"Hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass du solche Familienfilme guckst", bemerkte Niklas.

"Manchmal schon", zuckte Lewis mit den Schultern. Es war einer der wenigen Filme, in den Schwule nicht als Hauptperson vorkamen, und in denen das Schwulsein nicht dramatisch thematisiert wurde.

"Ich auch", sagte Niklas leise. "Meistens zu Weihnachten."

Lewis nickte leicht. "Dann schöne kitschige Weihnachtsfamilienfilme."

"Oh ja!"

Wieder musste Lewis lächeln - mit Niklas kitschige Weihnachtsfilme gucken, das konnte er sich zu gut, viel zu gut vorstellen. Es wäre bestimmt schön.

Er seufzte leise, als er auf dem Bildschirm wieder das schwule Paar sah. Die beiden wirkten so harmonisch und zufrieden.

"Hm?" machte Niklas.

"Schön, oder?", murmelte Lewis ohne darüber nachzudenken.

"Der Film?" fragte Niklas.

"Hm... ja... das alles da."

"Ist schön, wenn man so ne Familie hat, die trotz allem zusammen hält", murmelte Niklas.

"War bei dir nicht so, hm?"

"Als meine Mutter noch lebte schon irgendwie, aber wir waren halt ne kleine Familie. Nur wir drei, und bis ich 10 war meine Oma."

Lewis nickte verständnisvoll. "Bei uns war immer viel los. Drei Kinder, Omas, Opas, Tanten, Onkel... Ich merke, wie mir das hier manchmal echt fehlt."

"Ich find so große Familien toll", sagte Niklas ein wenig neidisch.

"Ist auch toll - bin ja echt froh, dass ich hier nicht mehr ganz alleine hocke."

Niklas lächelte ihn leicht an.

Unbewusst lehnte sich Lewis ein wenig zur Seite, zu Niklas.

"Wollen wir uns unter die Decke kuscheln?" fragte Niklas.

Überrascht lächelte Lewis ihn an, "Gute Idee." Fürsorglich breitete er die Wolldecke aus und kuschelte sich darunter - und ein wenig auch an Niklas. Es war, als würde ein Traum in Erfüllung gehen - er wünschte, der Film würde nie zu Ende gehen.

Aber irgendwann war es dann soweit und der Abspann lief. Und er war immer noch nicht weiter mit seiner Vermutung.

Am liebsten hätte Lewis jetzt den nächsten Film eingeschoben, um neben Niklas und an ihn gelehnt sitzen bleiben zu können. Vielleicht auch einfach denselben Film noch einmal.

"Noch einen?" fragte Niklas neben ihm leise.

Lewis lächelte, als er leicht nickte. "Was für einen?"

"Egal. Gern noch was ruhiges."

In Gedanken ging Lewis seine Filme durch. Ihm fiel kein weiterer Film mit einem schwulen Paar ein, also entschied er sich für einen netten, neutraleren Familienfilm. Auch ein bisschen kitschig, aber mit lustigen Stellen und vor allem einem Happy End.

Irgendwann fühlte er, wie Niklas an seiner Seite schwerer wurde.

Vorsichtig drehte er den Kopf und sah, dass Niklas die Augen zugefallen waren und er ziemlich schief halb an ihn gelehnt da saß.

Vorsichtig legte er einen Arm um ihn. Natürlich, Niklas schlief, und das hier waren gestohlene Momente, aber darum genoss Lewis sie nur umso mehr.

Es könnte so schön sein. Wenn Niklas auch auf Männer stehen würde und vielleicht auch mehr für ihn empfand.

Der erste Punkt war ja nicht unwahrscheinlich, aber der zweite? Das wäre schon ein ziemlicher Zufall.

Aber träumen konnte man ja.

Und so träumte er, bis schließlich der Abspann lief.

Er wusste, dass er Niklas jetzt wecken musste. Sie gehörten beide ins Bett. Aber er mochte nicht. Er genoss es einfach zu sehr so mit Niklas zu sitzen.

Sein leeres Bett lockte ihn überhaupt nicht.

Lieber würde er sich hier den Rücken verrenken!

Und so zuppelte er die Decke etwas zurecht, zog Niklas enger an sich und schloss die Augen. Die Wärme an seiner Seite und Niklas ruhiges, entspanntes Atmen ließen ihn schnell einschlafen.

***

Als Lewis aufwachte spürte er als erstes den warmen Körper an seiner Seite.

Das zweite war ein ziehender Schmerz in seinem Rücken - und sein linker Arm war taub. Dennoch konnte er sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen.

Er schlug die Augen auf und drehte den Kopf, bis er Niklas sehen konnte. Ganz entspannt schlief der.

Lewis konnte sich nicht zurückhalten Niklas leicht durch die Haare zu streicheln. Weich und dicht fühlten sie sich an. Sie flossen förmlich um seine Finger, ganz warm. 

Leicht bewegte sich Niklas' Kopf - und seine Augen starrten ihn an.

Lewis schluckte. Dass Niklas wach sein könnte, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Auch Niklas schluckte leicht, wusste aber offenbar ebenfalls nicht, was er sagen sollte.

"Wir... wir sind wohl eingeschlafen", sagte Lewis schließlich leise.

"Hmm... war gemütlich."

"Ja, war es."

"War schön."

Lewis lächelte ihn an. "Ja... sehr schön."

Niklas zögerte, dann setzte er sich auf, sichtbar unwillig.

Lewis unterdrückte ein Seufzen und richtete sich ebenfalls auf. "Wie spät ist es?"

Niklas drehte den Kopf zur Uhr im Regal. "Halb zwölf."

"Dann sollten wir vermutlich ins Bett umziehen."

"Ja... sollten wir wohl..."

Am liebsten hätte Lewis Niklas gefragt, ob er mit ihm kommen wollte. Nicht ins Gästezimmer, sondern mit zu ihm ins Schlafzimmer. In seinem Bett schlafen, so angekuschelt wie eben. Warm und gemütlich.

Vielleicht begleitet von zwei oder drei Küssen...

Scheiße, das durfte er nicht mal denken!

"Lewis?"

"Hm?"

"Ich hab gefragt, ob du zuerst ins Bad möchtest?"

"Oh - ja... nein, ich muss wohl noch heiß duschen, damit ich mich morgen wieder bewegen kann."

"Tut mir leid", sagte Niklas.

"Quatsch, war doch schön."

"Du hast übermorgen ein Spiel, da kannst du nen kaputten Rücken nicht brauchen."

"Wir haben gute Physios."

"Na gut", sagte Niklas und stand langsam auf. "Ich beeil mich im Bad."

"Lass dir Zeit - die erste Schlafrunde habe ich ja schon hinter mir."

Niklas lachte leise und streckte sich, wobei sein Shirt ein gutes Stück hochrutschte.

Shit, der Bauch und seine Seite... so verführerisch, verboten verführerisch!

"Also, ich wünsch dir schon mal gute Nacht", sagte Niklas.

"Ich dir auch", murmelte Lewis abgelenkt.

Niklas lächelte ihn noch einmal an, dann verschwand er in Richtung Bad.

Lewis sah ihm sehnsüchtig nach.

Als die Badtür klappte, seufzte Lewis tief. Er wusste, dass er nun wirklich mit Niklas reden musste.

Er musste sich outen - und konnte nur auf Niklas' Diskretion hoffen. Und darauf, dass Renés Vermutung wahr waren.

Bis nach dem Spiel würde er damit warten, dann hatten sie mehr Zeit und Ruhe.

Vor dem Spiel konnte er vielleicht noch mal mit René sprechen.

"Lewis, Bad ist frei!"

"Ja, danke", rief Lewis zurück und stand langsam auf. Er wollte Niklas jetzt nicht begegnen.

Als er sicher war, dass Niklas im Gästezimmer verschwunden war, ging er ins Bad.

Er duschte heiß, damit sich seine Muskeln entspannten und er am nächsten Morgen nicht total steif aufwachte, dann machte er sich fertig zum Schlafen.

Trotz allem, schlief er schnell ein.


	29. Total verknallt

Am nächsten Morgen schien alles wieder normal - Niklas stand mit ihm zum Frühstück auf, dann verabschiedeten sie sich zumindest bis zum Mittag.

"Ich glaube ich mach heute Vormittag nen Spaziergang", sagte Niklas mit leuchtenden Augen.

"Ja, das ist eine gute Idee. Du kannst ja auch gucken, was wir zum Mittag essen können."

"Mach ich."

"Schön", lächelte Lewis ihn an, "Viel Spaß dabei."

"Und dir viel Spaß beim Training."

"Werden wir haben", grinste Lewis, zog sich schnell an und ging zum Fahrstuhl.

Dann fuhr er zum Training.

René war schon beim Umziehen, als er in die Kabine kam. "Guten Morgen", grüßte er den Torwart fröhlich.

"Morgen Lewis", lächelte René ihn an.

Lewis setzte sich neben ihn um seine Schuhe auszuziehen.

"Und wie geht’s so? Hast du noch was rausgefunden?" fragte René neugierig.

"Hm... weiß nicht. Wir haben einen Film geguckt, das war... schön..."

"Aber?"

"Ich hab nichts rausgekriegt. Aber zumindest war er nicht angewidert, als die beiden Kerle sich da geküsst haben."

"Du hast nen... so einen Film mit ihm geguckt?"

"Nein!" widersprach Lewis sofort. "Einen Familienfilm mit einem schwulen Bruder mit Freund. Völlig harmlos!"

René lachte. "Ok, das beruhigt mich. Aber er hat nichts weiter dazu gesagt?"

Lewis schüttelte den Kopf. "Gar nichts. Beim zweiten Film ist er dann eingeschlafen. Es war... unheimlich schön."

"Du bist aber ganz schön verschossen mein Lieber."

Das leise Seufzen hätte René als Antwort schon gereicht, aber dann nickte Lewis dazu noch. "Oh ja..."

"Du musst mit ihm reden Lewis."

"Das sagt sich so leicht", murmelte Lewis. "Wie soll ich es denn anfangen?"

"Sag es ganz einfach frei heraus."

"Ja, klar, und dann? Was, wenn du dich getäuscht hast?"

"Dir wird aber wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, oder? Ich mein, die subtile Variante mit dem Film hat ja offenbar nicht funktioniert."

"Vielleicht nehm ich nächstes Mal einen anderen Film?"

"Ach jetzt doch?" grinste René.

"Ich weiß es doch auch nicht."

"Ich glaube wirklich, dass es am besten ist, wenn du einfach mit ihm redest."

"Das sagst du so einfach."

"Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach ist."

"Aber du meinst, ich soll es echt wagen?"

René nickte. "Ja, denke ich."

Lewis zögerte. "Wenn du dich täuschst... und er... er hat ja keine Wahl! Er kann doch nirgends hin."

"Ich denke aber zuerst an dich. Und für dich ist es besser, wenn klare Verhältnisse herrschen. Und wenn ich doch recht habe, dann hast du ja vielleicht ne Chance bei ihm."

"Das wäre echt schön...", meinte Lewis etwas verträumt.

"Also red mit ihm. Und jetzt zieh dich mal weiter um", grinste René und knuffte ihn sanft in die Seite.

"Mach ich. Und... wenn’s schief läuft, kann ich dann bei dir unterkommen?"

"Es wird nicht schief gehen, aber mein Gästebett ist frei."

"Das brauch ich zur Beruhigung - danke."

"Du machst das schon Lewis. Und selbst wenn Niklas nicht schwul ist, heißt das ja nicht, dass er was gegen dich hat. Sonst hätte er sich nicht mit den Jungs von diesem Club ablichten lassen."

"Ja, hast ja recht..."

"Na los, umziehen", sagte René. "Ich warte auf dich."

Lewis beeilte sich beim Umziehen, und wenig später waren sie bereit fürs Training.

Sie machten sich wieder gemeinsam warm, diesmal aber begleitet von Aaron und Nicolai, so dass sie nicht weiter über Niklas sprachen.

Nach dem Training machte sich Lewis schnell fertig und fuhr - ziemlich nervös - nach Hause.

Dabei hatte er immer noch nicht vor, sofort mit Niklas zu reden, sondern erst wenn er wieder da war. Trotzdem flatterte es in seinem Magen während der Fahrt und noch stärker, als mit dem Aufzug in seine Wohnung fuhr.

Er war eindeutig in Niklas verknallt - bis über beide Ohren!

Dass ihn René mit der Nase darauf hatte stoßen müssen, war schon fast lächerlich.

Mit noch immer kribbelndem Bauch stieg er in den Fahrstuhl und fuhr in seine Wohnung. "Niklas?", rief er, als er ihn nicht gleich entdeckte.

"Küche!" rief Niklas fröhlich zurück.

"Hey Küchenchef", grinste Lewis, als er die Küche betrat.

"Hey Superfußballer", grinste Niklas zurück.

"Was riecht denn hier schon so gut?"

"Gemüsepuffer", erklärte Niklas.

"Oh!", machte Lewis. "Du traust dich an Gemüsepuffer?"

"Ähm... ja... War ganz einfach. Packung aufmachen, Puffer in die heiße Pfanne und von jeder Seite goldbraun braten."

"Na perfekt", grinste Lewis. "Gibt’s was dazu?"

"Tja und damit kommen zum Problem des Ganzen. Ich hab keinen Plan, was wir dazu essen wollen", lachte Niklas.

Lewis grinste. "Kartoffelbrei?", schlug er vor.

"Oh ja!"

"Aus der Tüte ist auch okay?"

"Das ist doch der Beste", grinste Niklas.

"Dann musst du mal die Mashed Potatoes and Gravy von meiner Granny probieren", meinte Lewis. "Oder Bangers and Mash."

"Ich versteh nur Matsch", lachte Niklas.

"Pah", macht Lewis und lachte dann auch. "Gravy ist Sauce, und Bangers sind so dicke Bratwürste. Und Matsch ist nur, was rauskommt, wenn ich es versuche."

"Und was ist Gravy für ne Sauce?" fragte Niklas.

"So eine braune Bratensauce."

"Mhm Bratensauce klingt lecker."

"Können wir uns gerne mal machen... wenn ich morgen wiederkomme?"

"Aber das wird doch ziemlich spät werden, oder? Ihr spielt um 15:30 bis ihr dann wieder aus Stuttgart zurück seid..."

"Stimmt, du schläfst dann bestimmt schon. Ich kann meist nicht gut schlafen nach einem Spiel."

"Nein, ich warte auf dich", sagte Niklas sofort.

Lewis überlegte. "Um halb sechs sind wir fertig... halb sieben, sieben... gegen neun, halb zehn kommen wir in Fuhlsbüttel an, also bin ich gegen halb elf hier.

"Da bin ich noch wach", versprach Niklas. "Und hab was zu essen für dich vorbereitet."

Lewis lächelte, "Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen." Eigentlich hatte er sich schon daran gewöhnt, viel zu schnell hatte er das.

"So kann ich dir wenigstens ein bisschen was zurückgeben für alles, was du für mich tust."

"Du gibst mir so viel zurück, Niklas. Es ist so schön nicht alleine zu wohnen."

"Ich liege dir auf der Tasche Lewis. Aber es ist lieb, dass du immer so nette Sachen sagst."

"Auf der Tasche, Niklas? Bei dem bisschen, das du isst? Außerdem - wenn du kochst, muss ich weniger essen gehen."

"Naja... kochen find ich ein bisschen übertrieben..."

"Ich komme nach Hause und bekomme etwas zu Essen - das ist einfach schön."

Niklas lächelte ihn an. "Ich bemüh mich."

Das Lächeln, dieses Lächeln! Es war... Nein, Lewis sollte sich zurückhalten.

"Also... die Puffer sind bald fertig, muss nur noch der Kartoffelbrei her", meinte Niklas.

"Oh, okay." Lewis stellte schnell den Wasserkocher an, dann bereitete er alles für den Kartoffelbrei vor.

Niklas beobachtete ihn und kaute dabei unruhig auf seiner Unterlippe. Etwas schien ihn zu beschäftigen.

"Niklas? Alles okay bei dir?"

"Ja... ich..."

Lewis sah ihn weiter an.

Niklas seufzte und man konnte ihm ansehen, dass ihn die nächsten Worte viel Überwindung kosteten. "Ich war heute ein bisschen einkaufen und... ich hab glaub ich noch 2 oder 3 Euro. Aber es ist kaum noch Brot da und Milch brauchen wir auch..."

"Oh!", machte Lewis erschrocken. "Oh, entschuldige, darüber hab ich gar nicht nachgedacht. Da schick ich dich einkaufen..." Sofort griff er in die Hosentasche und holte sein Portemonnaie raus.

Niklas schluckte und wandte den Blick ab.

"100 Euro reichen erstmal, oder?", überlegte Lewis und holte einen Schein heraus.

"Natürlich! Ich will ja nur ein bisschen was zu essen und zu trinken holen", sagte Niklas.

"Wenn du irgendwas anderes brauchst... oder haben möchtest... ne CD oder so... dann kauf es dir, ja?"

Niklas lächelte Lewis dankbar an. "Glaub mir, im Moment brauche ich nichts. Ich bin hier wunschlos glücklich."

"Trotzdem - das ist dein Geld, ja?"

"Ok", wisperte Niklas mit belegter Stimme.

Lewis drehte sich jetzt ganz zu ihm und legte ihm einen Arm um. Er konnte verstehen, dass Niklas das Thema unangenehm war.

"Es ist okay, ja?", bat er leise.

"Fühlt sich trotzdem nicht gut an", wisperte Niklas und lehnte sich dabei leicht an Lewis Seite.

"Es ist doch nur für eine Weile. Bald hast du wieder eigenes Geld."

"Optimist", grinste Niklas schief.

"Kennst mich inzwischen doch..."

"Ja und deshalb weiß ich auch, dass du meistens recht mit deinem Optimismus hast."

Lewis lächelte, "So gefällst du mir schon besser."

"Na du kennst mich inzwischen doch auch."

Noch ein wenig fester hielt Lewis ihn an sich.

Und Niklas wehrte sich nicht dagegen, wie Lewis feststellte.

Also zog er ihn jetzt ganz an sich - hin und wieder brauchte man sowas halt, und auch Niklas war da nicht anders.  
Und vielleicht... vielleicht suchte er ja auch aus einem anderen Grund seine Nähe.

Nein, das war Unsinn, aber ein Mann würde doch mal träumen dürfen.

"So, Kartoffelbrei ist gleich fertig", sagte er leise.

Er fühlte, wie Niklas sich von ihm löste, und er bildete sich ein, dass er das nicht wollte.

"Die Puffer sehen auch gut aus", sagte Niklas mit einem Blick in die Pfanne.

Lewis machte den Kartoffelbrei schnell fertig, dann deckte er Teller und Besteck auf. "Kommst du...?"

"Ja", sagte Niklas und trug vorsichtig die Pfanne zum Tisch.

Sie setzten sich einander gegenüber und füllten sich auf.

"Dann lass es dir schmecken", sagte Niklas.

"Du dir auch", lächelte Lewis ihn an.

Die beiden machten sich über ihr Essen her. Dabei sprachen sie nicht viel, beide hatten sie wohl zu großen Hunger.

"Das war lecker", sagte Lewis, als er schließlich fertig war.

"Ja, war es", lächelte Niklas ihn an.

Lewis sah kurz auf seine Uhr. "Ich muss noch schnell ein paar Sachen einpacken, aber dann können wir es uns noch ein bisschen gemütlich machen."

"Ich deck inzwischen ab", bot Niklas an.

"Danke", sagte Lewis und stand auf.

Er ging ins Schlafzimmer und packte ein paar Sachen in seine Tasche.

Dann ging er ins Wohnzimmer, wo Niklas inzwischen auf der Couch saß.

"Ah, hast es dir schon bequem gemacht."

"Ja klar, das Sofa fühlt sich sonst so einsam", lachte Niklas.

"Wie gut, dass du jetzt da bist."

"Und du jetzt auch", sagte Niklas und klopfte neben sich.

"Ja", nickte Lewis und setzte sich neben ihn.

"Und wie hoch gewinnt ihr morgen?" fragte Niklas.

Lewis lachte. "Da du nicht dabei bist um Tore zu schießen, hoffentlich 2:0."

"Ich und Tore schießen, du bist ja lustig. Ich würde vermutlich nur ins eigene Tor treffen. Und dann würde René mich fressen."

"So schlimm ist er nicht, wirklich nicht."

"Nein, dich mag er, dich würde er nicht fressen", grinste Niklas.

"Ich hab ihn noch nicht beim Menschenfressen erwischt. Und unsere Gegenspieler mag er nicht."

"Stuttgarter schmecken glaub ich auch nicht gut."

"Ach, du hast da Erfahrungen?"

"Ähm... nee. Aber die sprechen so komisch die Schwaben. Das kann nicht gut schmecken."

Lewis lachte. "Aber sie können kochen. Also - nicht sich selbst, sondern... Essen halt."

Niklas lachte auf. "Das stimmt allerdings."

Auch Lewis lachte, dann wurde er etwas ernster. "Mal ehrlich - René ist vorsichtig, aber ich glaub, inzwischen hab ich ihn überzeugt. Davon, dass du nicht nachts kommst und mich abstichst."

"So sicher bin ich mir da nicht", murmelte Niklas.

"Ich werde ihn fesseln, sollte er dir zu nahe kommen."

"Oh das möchte sich sehen!"

"Oder er fliegt einfach raus."

"Blödsinn. Er ist dein Freund und dir wichtig. Wir werden uns schon zusammenreißen können. Sind doch beide erwachsen."

"Das meine ich doch auch. Er wird schon noch merken, dass du ein echt lieber Kerl bist."

"Und ich werde ihm beweisen, dass ich dich nicht ausnutze oder sowas."

"Tust du doch auch nicht", meinte Lewis. "Ich find’s einfach schön, dass du hier bist."

"Das weiß ich. Aber für René muss es ja so wirken, als würde ich dich ausnutzen."

"Ich glaub, er hats inzwischen verstanden."

"Dann soll er die nächsten Tage nochmal zum essen kommen", schlug Niklas vor. "Dann können wir das ja mal live und in Farbe testen."

"Ja, das ist ne gute Idee. Ich werde ihn einladen."

"Ok", sagte Niklas.

"Mach ich gleich mit ihm klar."

"Wann musst du denn los?" fragte Niklas.

Lewis sah auf seine Uhr. "Zwanzig Minuten haben wir noch."

"Wird ganz schön komisch heute Abend hier allein zu sein", sagte Niklas.

"Hm, ja, das glaub ich dir. Aber es ist ja nur der eine Abend, und morgen komm ich schon wieder. Wenn du magst, können wir zwischendurch auch telefonieren."

"Ich bin ja schon groß, einen Abend halte ich es ohne dich aus", grinste Niklas.

Lewis lächelte ein wenig schief - er selbst würde Niklas auch fürchterlich vermissen.

Aber es war ja wirklich nur eine Nacht und morgen stand ein schweres und wichtiges Spiel auf dem Plan, auf das er sich konzentrieren sollte und musste.

Als er schließlich aufbrechen musste, fiel es ihm aber doch schwer Niklas alleine zu lassen.

"Dann... mach dir nen schönen Abend", sagte Lewis, als er den Fahrstuhl hoch rief.

"Viel Spaß", wünschte auch Niklas. "Und ich drück dir morgen die Daumen. Und Werder auch..."

"Ein Daumen für jeden?" grinste Lewis.

"Ja, genau. Nur beim Derby - da weiß ich noch nicht, was ich da mache."

"Na zu mir halten", lachte Lewis.

"Und meine armen Bremer?"

"Können ein Spiel ruhig verlieren."

"Im Moment seid ihr es, die mal ein Spiel verlieren könntet... aber dann gucken wir halt aktuell auf die Tabelle."

"Machen wir. Und jetzt muss ich. Also, bis morgen Abend."

"Bis morgen Abend", verabschiedete ihn Niklas, als der Fahrstuhl kam.

Lewis lächelte ihn an und fuhr dann nach unten.

Ja, er vermisste Niklas jetzt schon, einfach seine Anwesenheit.

Er schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Das war ganz schön albern, aber so war das halt, wenn man verknallt war.

Er hoffte so sehr, dass Niklas ähnlich empfand. Das wäre so unvorstellbar schön!

Mit einem verträumten Lächeln kam er am Bus an.

"Ah du hattest ne schöne Pause", grinste René ihn an.

Lewis lächelte weiter. "Niklas hat gekocht. Oder zumindest... angefangen."

"Angefangen?"

"Er kann nicht besonders gut kochen", erklärte Lewis. "Wir haben dann zusammen weitergemacht."

"Und hast du auch mit ihm geredet?"

Lewis schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee, das mach ich nach dem Spiel."

René nickte. "Das ist vielleicht auch ganz gut. Da habt ihr mehr Zeit."

"Eben. Gerade, wenn er nicht..." Aber vor allem auch, wenn er tatsächlich eine Chance hatte.

"Wird schon", meinte René.

Das fühlte sich gut an, fand Lewis. Dass René jetzt nicht mehr gegen Niklas war, sondern ihnen sogar eine Chance wünschte. Genauso sollte sich ein Freund verhalten.

"So, und jetzt ab in den Bus - sonst kommen wir hier nie weg!"

"Zu Befehl Sir!"

René lachte, als er hinter Lewis den Bus betrat.

Sie ließen sich auf ihre Sitzplätze fallen und wenig später fuhr der Bus los zum Flughafen.

Der Flug nach Stuttgart dauerte nicht lange, dennoch war es früher Abend, ehe sie endlich an ihrem Hotel ankamen.

Sie verschwanden nur kurz auf ihre Zimmer, ehe sie sich zum Essen wieder trafen und dann direkt in die Teambesprechung starteten.

Lewis hatte keine Zeit an Niklas zu denken, der sich hoffentlich auch alleine in der Wohnung wohl fühlte.

Als er am Abend, kurz vor dem Schlafengehen, einen Blick auf sein Handy warf, sah er, dass eine SMS von Niklas gekommen war. [Wünsch dir ne gute Nacht, Gruß Nik]

'Nik', lächelte Lewis mit einem warmen Gefühl im Bauch.

Es war irgendwie total süß, dass Niklas ihm wirklich einen Gute-Nacht-Gruß schickte.

Er zögerte, weil ihm dann aber nichts Besseres einfiel, schrieb er recht kurz zurück, [Wünsche ich Dir auch - bis morgen Abend. Gruß, Lewis.]

Er wartete noch einen Moment, ob noch eine Antwort kam, aber vielleicht schlief Niklas ja auch schon.

In der Tat kam keine Nachricht mehr an, so dass Lewis sich auch hinlegte und dann schlief.


	30. Abend der Wahrheit

Der nächste Tag lief wie jeder Spieltag ab. Ruhiges Frühstück, ein langer Spaziergang, eine kurze Besprechung und Einschwörung, dann Mittag und dann eine Ruhepause vor der Abfahrt ins Stadion.

Das Spiel war enttäuschend, sie ließen mit dem 2:1 alle drei Punkte in Stuttgart.

Für Werder lief es nur etwas besser, wie Lewis im Ticker sah. 3:3 gegen Hertha. Nicht verloren, aber auch nur einen Punkt geholt. Damit würde Niklas kaum zufrieden sein.

Niklas... er freute sich unbändig ihn nachher wieder zu sehen - auch wenn sich langsam auch die Nervosität breit machte.

Morgen würde er mit ihm reden müssen.

Morgen, da war noch etwas... "René", sprach er den neben ihm sitzenden an. "Hast du Lust demnächst was mit uns zu essen?"

"Wenn Niklas einverstanden ist", sagte René.

"Ich möchte ihn gern überzeugen, dass du nicht beißt."

"Denkt er das, ja?"

"Du warst das letzte Mal jedenfalls nicht besonders... freundlich zu ihm."

"Ich war höflich."

"Du hast ihm höflich gezeigt, dass du ihn nicht mochtest."

"Das stimmt nicht. Ich bin halt nur vorsichtig."

"Es war jedenfalls nicht besonders schön für ihn", meinte Lewis, der sich noch gut an das Niklas' Unwohlsein erinnerte.

"Hm... dann muss ich mir beim nächsten Mal mehr Mühe geben."

"Das wäre lieb von dir."

"Dir liegt viel an ihm und wenn ihr wirklich zusammenkommt, dann ist das ganze Thema ja sowieso gleich was anderes."

"Selbst wenn nicht - wir sind befreundet, René, und ich hab ihn sehr gerne."

"Hab ich verstanden. Und ich werde mich bemühen. Versprochen."

"Danke, ehrlich."

René nickte. "Dann komm gut nach Hause Lewis. Und ich guck zu Hause mal, wann ich in den nächsten Tagen Zeit hab."

"Meld dich dann am besten gleich, ja?"

"Kriegst noch heute ne Nachricht per WhatsApp", versprach René.

"Super", lächelte Lewis. "Wir freuen uns auf dich."

"Ich mich auch. Dann bis morgen Lewis."

Lewis lächelte ihn an, "Bis morgen." Jetzt freute er sich erstmal auf Niklas.

Er fuhr schnell nach Hause.

Es war kurz vor halb elf, als er zu Hause ankam. Und endlich fuhr er mit dem Fahrstuhl in seine Wohnung.

Als die Fahrstuhltüren aufglitten hörte er den Fernseher laufen.

Leise trat er ein, er wusste nicht, ob Niklas möglicherweise vor dem Fernseher eingeschlafen war.

Und tatsächlich lag Niklas auf dem Sofa, zugedeckt und war offenbar eingeschlafen.

Lewis lächelte, er sah so entspannt und ruhig aus, und so... zum Verlieben.

Er ließ seine Tasche einfach neben dem Fahrstuhl stehen und schlich sich vorsichtig näher an Niklas heran.

Am liebsten würde er sich einfach zu ihm unter die Decke kuscheln. Oder ihn mit in sein Bett nehmen, wo sie mehr platz hatten.

Ganz gemütlich würde es sein... Vorsichtig setzte sich Lewis neben ihn.

Niklas bewegte sich leicht, wachte aber nicht auf.

Es war einfach zu verführerisch, so dass Lewis sich an ihn lehnte.

Niklas brummte leicht und öffnete dann blinzelnd die Augen. "Hey", nuschelte er mit einem Lächeln, als er Lewis erkannte.

"Hey", erwiderte Lewis das Lächeln. "Bin wieder zu Hause."

"Schön", sagte Niklas. 

Lewis dachte nicht nach, als er sich ziemlich geschafft an ihn lehnte.

"Erschöpft?" fragte Niklas.

"Ja, schon. Spiel war schon anstrengend."

"So sah es auch aus. Die Stuttgarter haben euch ganz schön gescheucht."

"Und dann haben sie auch noch gewonnen. Naja, wenigstens haben deine Bremer einen Punkt geholt."

"Oh ja. Das war ein Spiel sag ich dir. Unglaublich!"

"3:3 ist schon ein tolles Ergebnis - das muss einfach Spaß machen."

"Wenn man nicht grade Fan einer der beiden Mannschaften ist", grinste Niklas. Er setzte sich auf und fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Hast du Hunger?" fragte er dann.

"Schon - hast du etwas vorbereitet?"

"Ja, ein bisschen Salat mit Hähnchenbrust."

"Oh", machte Lewis, "du wirst echt zum Chefkoch!"

"Du kleiner Spinner", lachte Niklas. 

"Du glaubst gar nicht, wie schön es ist, wenn man zu Hause erwartet wird."

Niklas lächelte ihn strahlend an. "Dann komm mal mit in die Küche."

Lewis stand auf und hielt Niklas eine Hand hin um ihn hochzuziehen. Und er wollte sie nicht mehr loslassen.

"Ich hab frisches Baguette gekauft", erzählte Niklas. "Das ist toll zum Salat und wenn wir das morgen toasten, dann haben wir auch gleich was zum Frühstück."

Lewis lächelte ihn weiter an - und hielt seine Hand noch immer.

Niklas schien erst jetzt zu bemerken, dass Lewis seine Hand hielt, denn sein Blick wanderte schlagartig nach unten zu ihren Händen.

"Oh", machte Lewis und ließ die Hand hastig los.

"Ich... wir... Küche", murmelte Niklas.

"Ja... Küche", krächzte Lewis fast schon.

Niklas zögerte, dann nickte er und ging voraus in die Küche.

Lewis folgte ihm mit einigem Abstand.

Das eben war dumm gewesen. Oder vielleicht war es auch nur dumm, nicht jetzt sofort mit Niklas zu reden. Jedenfalls musste Niklas etwas gemerkt haben, sonst hätte er nicht so komisch geschaut.  
Aber was dachte Niklas darüber? 

Lewis konnte nicht in seinen Kopf gucken - leider. Das würde wirklich alles viel einfacher machen.

Jetzt stand aber erstmal das Abendessen an. Niklas hatte sich offensichtlich ziemlich Mühe gegeben, Salat mit doch arg zerrupften, aber offenbar selbst angebratenen Hähnchenstücken.

"Ich hoffe er ist genießbar", meinte Niklas.

"Er sieht auf jeden Fall toll aus. Und ich biete mich gern als Vorkoster an." Lewis setzte sich und zog sich einen der Teller heran.

Niklas setzte sich ebenfalls und sah Lewis abwartend an.

Lewis piekste ein Stück Hähnchen auf, dazu etwas vom Salat. "Hmm!" machte er genießerisch.

Niklas seufzte erleichtert und begann dann ebenfalls zu essen.

"Ähm - haben wir noch Sauce da?"

"Oh... ähm... ich wusste doch das ich was vergessen hab", grinste Niklas etwas peinlich berührt.

Lewis lachte leise. "Hey, das ist kein Problem. Kühlschrank? Oder... Kühlschrank im Supermarkt?"

"Eher Kühlschrank im Supermarkt", gab Niklas zu.

Wieder lachte Lewis leise - das machte Niklas in seinen Augen nur noch liebenswürdiger. "Ich hab noch irgendso einen tollen Essig da...", überlegt er, stand auf und durchwühlte seinen Küchenschrank, dabei fand er nicht nur Himbeeressig, sondern noch ein gutes Traubenkernöl.

"Himbeeressig?" fragte Niklas zweifelnd.

"Ja, der ist gut dazu. Kannst ihn auch so mal probieren." Lewis holte einen Teelöffel und goss ihm ein wenig Essig darauf.

Niklas sah immer noch ziemlich skeptisch aus, probierte aber vorsichtig.

"Und?", fragte Lewis neugierig.

"Hm... weiß nicht so recht."

"Probier ihn mal mit Salat."

"Ok", sagte Niklas und träufelte etwas von dem Essig auf den Salat.

Dann probierte er mit einem Blatt. "Hm - ja, besser."

Lewis nickte zufrieden und gab sich ebenfalls von dem Essig über den Salat. Zusammen schmeckte es wirklich lecker.

In einträchtigem Schweigen aßen sie den Salat.

Schließlich lehnten sie sich beide gesättigt zurück. "Das war lecker", meinte Lewis.

"Überraschenderweise", grinste Niklas.

"Bisher bin ich von deinen Kochkünsten schwer beeindruckt", meinte Lewis.

"Frag mich mal", lachte Niklas.

"Wollen wir dann mal wieder rüber aufs Sofa?", fragte Lewis. Er musste jetzt wirklich mal mit Niklas reden.

"Bist du gar nicht müde?" fragte Niklas erstaunt.

"Oh ja, ist schon spät, du willst bestimmt ins Bett." Das würde Lewis auch erstmal das Gespräch ersparen.

"Nein, ich hab ja vorhin ein Nickerchen gemacht", grinste Niklas. "Ich dachte wirklich eher an dich."

"Nein, ich bin nicht müde - das dauert noch ne Stunde oder so"

"Na dann, ab aufs Sofa mit uns."

Lewis lächelte Niklas an, dann folgte er ihm zum Sofa und setzte sich direkt neben ihn.

Niklas zog die Wolldecke zu sich und sah Lewis fragend an. "Du auch?"

"Oh ja, gern", nickte Lewis sofort. So würde er sich unauffällig an Niklas lehnen können.

Sofort breitete Niklas die Decke so gut es ging über sie beide.

"Oh ja, das ist gemütlich", lächelte Lewis.

Niklas lächelte und nickte zustimmend.

Jetzt war es doch mal eine gute Gelegenheit - aber wie sollte Lewis es ihm sagen? Direkt mit der Tür ins Haus fallen?  
Nein, das konnte er Niklas nicht antun. Aber wie konnte er es vorsichtig sagen?

"Was ist los Lewis?" fragte Niklas schließlich.

Lewis schluckte. Jetzt musste er wohl anfangen. "Ich..." Er schluckte erneut, verdammt, das war aber auch schwer! "Kann es sein, dass du..." Nein, so konnte er doch auch nicht anfangen.

Niklas runzelte die Stirn. "Kann es sein, dass ich was?"

"Dass du... ähm... auf Männer... bist du..."

Niklas Stirnrunzeln wurde noch intensiver. "Bin ich was?"

"Schwul?"

Lewis sah, wie sich Niklas sofort verkrampfte. Seine Hand ballte sich leicht zu einer Faust und für einen Moment schloss er die Augen.

Also hatte er richtig gelegen. Natürlich hatte er richtig gelegen! Ohne darüber nachzudenken griff er nach Niklas' Faust.

Niklas riss die Augen auf und sah ihn an. "Woher?" fragte er angespannt.

"René hatte auf deiner Seite gestöbert und dann weitergesucht."

"Und?"

"Er ist auf diese Seite von dieser Gruppe da gestoßen, da warst du mit auf den Fotos."

"Ach Mist", wisperte Niklas. "An die Bilder hab ich gar nicht mehr gedacht."

"Hey, ist doch nicht schlimm."

"Nicht?"

"Nein. Warum sollte es schlimm sein?“

Niklas schnaubte. "Es sollte nicht schlimm sein, aber bisher haben mir die meisten gesagt, wie ekelhaft sie das finden."

"Dann würde ich mich selbst auch ekelhaft finden, und das wäre doch ziemlich dämlich."

"Verarsch mich nicht."

"Würd ich nie."

Niklas sah ihn immer noch skeptisch an. "Deshalb der Film", sagte er dann. "Mit dem schwulen Paar."

Lewis nickte. "Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir irgendwie... drüber sprechen würden. Aber..."

"Warum hast du nicht gleich was gesagt, als René von den Bildern erzählt hat?" fragte Niklas.

"Ich wusste nicht, wie."

Niklas grinste ziemlich schief. "Na jetzt hast du es doch auch einfach so gemacht."

"Ja... endlich."

Niklas holte tief Luft. "Und du... bist wirklich auch schwul?"

Lewis nickte. "Ja, bin ich."

"Ist als Fußballer vermutlich nicht einfach, hm?"

"Geht so. Es wissen nur wenige davon - René zum Beispiel."

"Und René ist trotzdem mit dir befreundet?" fragte Niklas ehrlich erstaunt.

"Ja, der hat damit gar kein Problem. Hättest du das erwartet?"

"Ich... irgendwie nicht", gab Niklas zu.

"René ist ein sehr, sehr guter Freund. Dass er es nicht so toll fand, dass du hier wohnst - das liegt auch daran, dass er nicht wollte, dass du etwas rausfindest."

"Ok... das macht sogar Sinn", murmelte Niklas.

"Wenn du genauer geguckt hättest, dann hättest du das schnell rausfinden können."

"Ich wühl aber doch nicht deine Sachen durch", sagte Niklas.

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber... das weiß man ja vorher nicht unbedingt. Und du hättest du mal genauer bei den DVDs gucken müssen, da wärst du schon fündig geworden."

Wie gesagt, ich wühl nicht in deinen Sachen. Und mit Netflix im Angebot bin ich gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen ne DVD zu gucken."

"Ja, ich weiß", nickte Lewis. "René und ich hatten auch noch aufgeräumt, bevor du aus dem Krankenhaus gekommen bist."

Niklas grinste leicht. "Dann kannst du deinen Kram ja jetzt wieder vor holen."

"Ah, neugierig?"

"Ein bisschen", gestand Niklas.

"Können wir morgen mal alles angucken, wenn du magst. Bin nur ein, zwei Stunden unterwegs."

"Wann musst du morgen los?"

"Erst gegen zehn."

"Dann können wir ja glatt ausschlafen."

"Bin ich aber auch froh drüber - war schon anstrengend heute."

"Dann würde ich sagen, gehörst du ins Bett", meinte Niklas lächelnd.

"Hm - ja, vermutlich. Du aber auch."

"Stimmt. Und... wir sollten jetzt ja beide ganz gut schlafen können."

"Ganz bestimmt", war Lewis sicher. "Willst du zuerst ins Bad?"

"Nein, geh du erst", meinte Niklas.

"Okay - danke", lächelte Lewis ihn an. "Dann... schlaf gut."

"Du auch. Und Lewis?"

"Hm?", machte Lewis fragend.

"Ich bin froh, dass du es jetzt weißt."

Lewis lächelte. "Ich bin auch froh. Und auch, dass du von mir weißt."

Niklas lächelte zurück. "Schlaf gut."

"Du auch." Lewis hätte sich gerne noch mal zu ihm umgesehen, aber das verkniff er sich doch. Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln ging er ins Bad und wenig später auch ins Bett.

Schnell warf er noch einen Blick aufs Handy, wo René ihm die versprochene Nachricht geschickt hatte und gleich übermorgen als Termin vorschlug. Lewis antwortete und fügte hinzu: [Du hattest recht mit deinem Verdacht, wir haben grad geredet.]

Einen Moment später meldete sich sein Handy. [Glückwunsch? Oder noch Viel Glück?]

Lewis lächelte. [Im Moment noch viel Glück, aber ich hab immerhin ne Chance bei ihm.]

[Dann viel Glück], schrieb René zurück.

[Danke. Bis morgen], antwortete Lewis, und kuschelte sich dann ins Bett. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er eingeschlafen war.


	31. Latte

Ausgeruht schlug Lewis die Augen auf. So gut hatte er lange nicht mehr geschlafen. Er hörte Niklas leise rumoren, aber wirklich so leise, dass er davon nicht aufgewacht sein konnte.

Er warf einen Blick zur Seite und sah, dass es schon nach 8 Uhr war.

Es war schön so ausschlafen zu können, fand er. Langsam richtete er sich auf und streckte sich, dann stand er auf und zog sich Shirt und eine lockere Jogginghose über.

Dann tapste er barfuß in die Küche.

"Guten Morgen", wünschte er Niklas, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm vor der Kaffeemaschine stand.

Niklas drehte sich um und lächelte ihn strahlend an. "Guten Morgen, Lewis!"

Lewis konnte nicht anders als das Strahlen zu erwidern. "Du bist ja schon auf..."

"Aber auch erst seit 10 Minuten."

"Und schon kochst du Kaffee", lächelte Lewis. So am Morgen, mit verwuschelten Haaren, sah Niklas einfach zum Anbeißen aus.

"Irgendwie muss man ja wach werden", grinste Niklas.

"Du hättest auch einfach noch weiterschlafen können", meinte Lewis und trat näher zu ihm.

"Ich hab in den letzten Tagen so viel geschlafen, irgendwann muss auch mal gut sein."

"Du verwöhnst mich so", lächelte Lewis und blickte zur Kaffeemaschine. "Und sie ist jetzt brav?"

"Ja, ich glaube inzwischen mag sie mich."

"Schön, dass ihr euch angefreundet habt."

"Möchtest du auch einen Kaffee?"

"Oh ja, gerne", strahlte Lewis ihn an und stellte sich jetzt direkt neben ihn.

"Normal?"

"Versuchst du mal ne Latte für mich?", bat Lewis.

Niklas lachte auf, nickte aber. "Aber klar doch."

Die andere Latte durfte Niklas ihm auch jederzeit... machen, grinste Lewis in sich hinein.

"So eine Latte für dich", sagte Niklas mit einem Zwinkern.

"Wow", machte Lewis, "Die Maschine mag dich inzwischen echt. Oder hast du gestern die ganze Zeit geübt?"

"Nicht ganz, aber ein bisschen ausprobiert hab ich schon."

"Ist auf jeden Fall... sehr gut geworden", meinte Lewis, als er von der Latte genippt hatte.

"Schön", lächelte Niklas.

"Soll ich dir auch einen Kaffee machen? Was möchtest du für einen?“

"Ich nehm auch einen Latte."

"Okay", meinte Lewis und grinste Niklas ebenso an wie der ihn zuvor.

"Herr Holtby, flirtest du mit mir?" fragte Niklas mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Herr Klein, hättest du etwas dagegen?", fragte Lewis ganz mutig zurück.

"Mhm, hab ich was dagegen, wenn ein attraktiver junger Mann mit mir flirtet? Gut, er hat nen ziemlich schlechten Fußballgeschmack, aber einen Fehler hat ja jeder..."

Lewis lächelte erleichtert, "Das mit dem Fußballgeschmack, das geb ich nur zu gerne zurück."

"Ich hab guten Fußballgeschmack. Pauli und Bremen - was kann es besseres geben?"

"Everton", kam es sofort von Lewis.

"Was will ich hier in Deutschland denn mit Everton? Und wenn schon England, dann doch bitte Arsenal."

"Everton ist viel geiler!", behauptete Lewis. "Bist doch auch kein Bayernfan!"

"Nein, aber bei Arsenal spielen Merte und Özil."

Lewis lachte leise. "Gut, das ist ein Grund, sind beide sehr nette Menschen. Aber abgesehen davon ist Everton ja wohl viel geiler."

"Mhm... meinst du, ja?"

"Ja, meine ich", nickte Lewis und lächelte Niklas an.

"Da wirst du wohl noch ein bisschen Überzeugungsarbeit leisten müssen."

"Ach ja? Was stellst du dir da vor?"

Niklas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Dir fällt bestimmt was ein."

"Hmm...", machte Lewis und hielt den Kopf schief. "Was könnte mir da bloß einfallen?"

Niklas grinste ihn breit und ein wenig herausfordernd an.

Lewis erwiderte das Grinsen und lehnte sich etwas zu ihm.

Niklas Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

Irgendwie wollte Lewis das alles voll und ganz auskosten und verlangsamte seine Bewegung.

Niklas sah ihn weiter abwartend an.

Noch langsamer bewegte sich Lewis, aber dennoch kam er näher.

Schließlich wurde Niklas ungeduldig und er lehnte sich vor.

Und dann, endlich, berührten sich ihre Lippen. Wie ein Blitz zog ein heftiges Kribbeln durch Lewis' Bauch, und er hoffte, dass Niklas es ebenfalls spürte.

Er nahm kaum wahr, wie sich Niklas Hände auf seine Hüften legten. Dafür schob sich seine rechte Hand in Niklas' Haare.

Niklas seufzte gegen seine Lippen und zog ihn näher an sich.

Lewis seufzte ebenfalls dabei hielt auch er Niklas fester. Er fühlte, wie Niklas gegen seine Lippen lächelte.

Dann lösten sie sich voneinander, und atemlos sahen sie sich an.

"Ich hab mich also nicht getäuscht", flüsterte Niklas.

"Nein, hast du nicht", bestätigte Lewis und lächelte ihn an.

"Wow."

Lewis hob eine Hand und strich eine Haarsträhne aus Niklas' Stirn.

"Wieso ich?" fragte Niklas leise.

"Ich weiß es nicht", meinte Lewis. "Du bist einfach ein toller Mann. Ein toller Freund."

"Ich bin ein ziemlicher Loser mit nem kaputten Arm und ohne Job", grinste Niklas schief.

"Du bist ein Typ mit einem ziemlichen Idioten zum Vater. Der Arm heilt, und einen Job finden wir schon für dich."

"Trotzdem bin ich nicht grad im Traumtyp-Stadium."

"Oh doch, Niklas, das bist du", strahlte Lewis ihn an.

"Wenn du das sagst", lächelte Niklas und zog Lewis noch ein Stück enger an sich.

"Versuch gar nicht erst es mir auszureden - du wirst es eh nicht schaffen."

Niklas lachte. "Ich werd nen Teufel tun, dir das auszureden. Dafür bin ich viel zu egoistisch."

"Das ist gut", grinste Lewis ihn an. "Außerdem hast du echte Traummann-Qualitäten. Immerhin krieg ich was zu essen, wenn ich nach Hause komme.“

"Du bist so verknallt, dass du mein Essen gern isst", grinste Niklas zurück.

"Ich bin auf jeden Fall total verknallt", lachte Lewis leise und küsste ihn kurz auf die Lippen.

"Das hört sich schön an", flüsterte Niklas.

"Es fühlt sich auch schön an."

Niklas lächelte und seine Finger strichen leicht über Lewis Hüfte. "Ja, sehr schön."

"Wann... wann hast du es vermutet?"

"Gestern Abend. Oder besser, als ich nicht einschlafen konnte."

"Nicht einschlafen", wiederholte Lewis und strich ihm leicht durch den Nacken, dabei sah er ihn auffordernd an.

"Naja, nach unserem Gespräch hat es in meinem Kopf ganz schön rumort. Ich hatte vorher ja keinen Verdacht, dass du auf Männer stehen könntest und plötzlich kommst du mit so ner Neuigkeit um die Ecke."

"Ging mir ähnlich, als René mir auf einmal diese Bilder zeigte. Danach wurde mir klar, dass du mehr als nur ein arbeitsloser Autoschrauber bist. Sondern jemand zum Verlieben."

Niklas schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte aber. "Jedenfalls ist mir schließlich etwas klar geworden."

"Hm?"

"Du hast gestern meine Hand gehalten. Und mein total versalzenes Hähnchen im Salat gegessen ohne eine Miene zu verziehen."

"Es war versalzen?", fragte Lewis und schüttelte mit einem Grinsen den Kopf. "Ich hab’s echt nicht gemerkt. War wohl zu abgelenkt."

"Es war total versalzen. Mir... ist der Deckel vom Salz abgefallen. Ich hatte zwar versucht was zu retten, aber..."

Lewis lachte. „Echt so versalzen?" Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

"Zu dem Zeitpunkt dachte ich noch, du wolltest nur wieder nett sein. Außerdem bist du ja zur Hälfte Engländer, da dachte ich, dass dir das vielleicht wirklich schmeckt."

Jetzt prustete Lewis auf. "Niklas, ich habe schon Geschmacksnerven im Mund!"

"Hm, du isst seit Tagen mein Essen. Langsam bezweifele ich das."

"Ich bin ja auch schon seit Tagen in dich verknallt."

"Ok, das erklärt alles."

"Ich glaub, schon bevor René die Fotos gefunden hatte."

"Ich kann’s immer noch nicht glauben."

"Was? Dass ich mich in dich verguckt habe?"

"Ja."

"Wieso denn nicht? Bist ein total lieber Mensch."

"Vor ein paar Wochen, da war mein Leben ein einziger Trümmerhaufen. Und jetzt... das ist wie ein Märchen Lewis. Und eigentlich bin ich zu alt, um an den Ritter auf dem weißen Pferd zu glauben."

"Nee, der Ritter trägt die 10 und keine Rüstung und fährt lieber Auto."

"Na hast du ein Glück, dass ich auf Autos stehe und nicht auf ein Pferd bestehe", grinste Niklas.

"Wenn du drauf bestehst, dann kann vorne an dem Auto auch ein Pferd sein."

"Nee, dein Auto ist schon ok."

Lewis nickte gespielt erleichtert. "Dann haben wir das ja auch geklärt."

"Ok, mein Nicht-Ritter auf dem Nicht-Pferd", grinste Niklas.

Wieder lachte Lewis und küsste ihn noch einmal.

"Und jetzt würde ich vorschlagen, frühstücken wir langsam. Sonst musst du hungrig zur Regeneration."

"Nee, das wäre blöde. Und danach haben wir ja noch viel Zeit."

"Darauf freu ich mich jetzt schon."

"Also - machst du den Toast, und ich deck auf?"

"Klingt wie ein Plan", sagte Niklas und löste sich von Lewis.

Nur Minuten später saßen sie nebeneinander am Tisch und frühstückten.

"Wollen wir uns heute Mittag was zum Essen bestellen?" fragte Niklas.

"Du meinst, wenn jetzt alles geklärt ist, schmecke ich wieder genauer hin?"

"Nein, aber ich will unsere Zeit nicht mit Kochen verplempern", grinste Niklas.

"Ja, das klingt gut", lächelte Lewis ihn an. "Suchst du was aus?"

"Mach ich."

Lewis griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie fest. Niklas sah ihn strahlend an.

"Ich freu mich auf nachher."

"Wann wirst du wieder hier sein?"

"Regeneration dauert ein, zwei Stunden, selten länger. Also spätestens um eins, wenn’s lange dauert."

"Das heißt wir haben später richtig viel Zeit nur für uns."

"Und das bis übermorgen."

"Du hast morgen frei?"

"Ja", strahlte Lewis ihn an.

"Das wird ja immer besser!"

Kurzentschlossen küsste Lewis ihn einfach.

Niklas schloss die Augen und vertiefte den Kuss sofort.

Damit hatte Lewis nicht gerechnet, aber er macht nur zu gerne mit.

Viel zu früh löste sich Niklas wieder aus dem heißen Kuss. "Später gibt’s mehr", versprach er.

Lewis sah ihn schwer atmend an.

"Und jetzt wirst du die ganze Zeit an mich denken", grinste Niklas zwinkernd.

"Oh ja, und noch so ein Kuss, und ich kann nicht mal mehr laufen."

"Meinst du?"

"Hmm... probier’s aber besser nicht aus."

Niklas grinste. "Schade. Aber dann versuchen wir auch das später."

"Wir haben nachher verdammt viel Zeit."

"Ich kann’s kaum noch erwarten", flüsterte Niklas.

Lewis legte eine Hand auf Niklas' Oberschenkel und streichelte ihn, dann wanderte seine Hand leicht höher.

Niklas holte tief Luft. "Pass auf, sonst lass ich dich nicht gehen."

"Ich will nur, dass du dich auf nachher freust."

"Das tue ich Lewis. Das tue ich!"

"Dann ist gut", lächelte Lewis und küsste ihn noch einmal zärtlich.

"Und jetzt muss ich los", sagte er dann.

Niklas stand mit ihm zusammen auf und küsste ihn kurz.

"Viel Spaß und lauf schnell", wisperte er Lewis zum Abschied zu.

"Mach ich", grinste Lewis. Er verschwand kurz im Schlafzimmer und zog sich um, dann, nach einem letzten Kuss, fuhr er runter aus der Wohnung.


	32. Flirt mit dem Pizzajungen

Während der ganzen Fahrt bekam er das breite Grinsen nicht aus dem Gesicht.

Und auch als er am Trainingsgelände ankam, strahlte er weiter.

"Uh", machte René und hielt sich spielerisch die Hand vor die Augen. "Du blendest."

Kurz sah Lewis ihn irritiert an.

"Du strahlst so. Und da wir gestern verloren haben, vermute ich, dass es was mit einem gewissen Jemand zu tun hat."

"Du meinst, mit Herrn Klein?", grinste Lewis ihn an.

René nickte. "Erzähl schon!"

"Gestern Abend haben wir geredet - und uns heute Morgen geküsst. Oder willst du den ausführlichen Bericht?"

"Nein danke, das reicht", grinste René.

Lewis grinste. "So viel gibt’s da auch noch nicht."

"Ich freu mich für dich. Für euch."

"Ich bin total glücklich."

"Sieht man."

"Und jetzt lass uns reingehen, ich will pünktlich nach Hause."

"Ach ja? Auf die Idee wäre ich jetzt ja nicht gekommen", lachte René.

"Da wartet ein gutaussehender, toller Mann auf mich."

René hielt ihm die Tür auf. "Dann verschieben wir unser Essen morgen am besten noch mal. Ihr wollt den freien Tag ja bestimmt allein genießen."

"Wir können uns gerne noch mal kurzschließen, aber vielleicht wird es ja gerade schön, wenn du morgen kommst."

"Dann frag mal deinen Schatz."

'Deinen Schatz', das klang überraschend schön. "Mach ich", lächelte Lewis versonnen.

"Ok und jetzt Konzentration", sagte René zwinkernd.

"Nicht auf meinen Freund?" Auch das klang total schön.

"Nein, aufs laufen, sonst stolperst du noch über deine eigenen Füße."

"Nein, kann ich nicht gebrauchen. Immerhin ist mein Freund gerade erst dabei wieder gesund zu werden."

"Wie geht’s dem Arm denn?"

"Wir mussten noch mal zum Doc, aber jetzt wird es besser. Sieht aber grün und blau aus."

"Klar, sowas braucht Zeit. Das kennen wir ja auch nur zu gut."

"Aber es heilt, und auch das Gefühl kommt wieder."

"Na dann", sagte René und begann sich nun auch endlich umzuziehen.

Lewis tat es ihm gleich, dann gingen sie zum Laufen, zur Regeneration.

Es war vermutlich ganz gut, dass nur Regeneration auf dem Plan stand, denn auf eine richtige Trainingseinheit hätte er sich gar nicht konzentrieren können.

Er war froh, als sie schließlich entlassen wurden. Eigentlich sollte er noch zu einer Massage, sein rechtes Bein war nicht ganz okay, überlegte er, aber das Risiko würde er eingehen - und wenn seine Wade schlimmer werden würde, dann könnte er das auch noch übermorgen machen lassen.

Außerdem hatte er nicht vor, seine Wade heute oder morgen groß zu belasten.

Nein, er wollte es sich mit Niklas gemütlich machen. Auf dem Sofa, oder im Bett...

Allein bei dem Gedanken kribbelte es wieder in seinem Magen.

"Viel Spaß", wünschte René ihm, als er endlich fertig war und ging. Noch immer mit diesem glücklichen Lächeln.

"Ich ruf dich nochmal wegen morgen an!" rief Lewis, als er zum Wagen eilte.

"Bis dann", antwortete René, dann konnte Lewis ihn nicht mehr hören, er saß schon im Auto.

So schnell wie heute, war Lewis nur selten nach Hause gefahren. Er hatte es bisher aber auch noch nie so eilig gehabt.

Er wartete ungeduldig, bis endlich der Fahrstuhl kam, und dann noch ungeduldiger, bis er schließlich oben ankam.

Musik drang ihm entgegen und... war das Niklas, der da extrem schief aber offenbar richtig gut gelaunt mitsang?

Lewis musste lächeln, Niklas konnte zumindest stimmlich mit vielen der Kollegen mithalten. Er folgte dem Gesang und fand Niklas in der Küche, wie er mit einem Schneebesen wie ein Mikro in der Hand vor der Kaffeemaschine stand und sang.

Er musste lachen, das Bild war einfach großartig.

Niklas drehte sich ruckartig um und wurde tatsächlich etwas rot im Gesicht. "Ähm... wie lange stehst du da schon?"

"Gerade erst gekommen", beruhigte Lewis ihn.

"Oh gut, dann hast du nur den Gesang gehört, und nicht die peinliche Tanzeinlage gesehen", grinste Niklas und ging zum Radio um die Musik leiser zu drehen.

"Och Mensch, da hab ich echt was verpasst.

"Nein, ich kann nämlich nicht tanzen, auch wenn ich es gern mache."

Und auch nicht singen, schoss es Lewis durch den Kopf, aber das würde er Niklas ganz sicher nicht sagen. "Ich auch nicht - dann können wir das ja mal zusammen machen."

Ehe Niklas etwas sagen konnte, piepte die Kaffeemaschine. "Ah fertig", sagte Niklas zufrieden.

"Ihr habt euch inzwischen ja gut angefreundet", bemerkte Lewis.

"Ja, und jetzt wird’s noch besser, ich hab nämlich das Reinigungsprogramm entdeckte", lachte Niklas. "Das heißt, sie ist jetzt einmal blitzeblank."

Lewis lachte, "du bist toll!"

"Ich musste mich ja beschäftigen, während du weg warst."

"Ich glaub, ich behalte dich."

"Das hört sich gut an", sagte Niklas und trat zu Lewis.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken zog Lewis ihn an sich.

Niklas schlang seinen gesunden Arm um Lewis Mitte. "Und jetzt haben wir also Zeit für uns?"

"Ja, bis übermorgen früh. Vielleicht mit einer Unterbrechung."

"Der Pizzabote, der in 10 Minuten kommen müsste?"

"René, der morgen... Pizzabote? Du hast schon bestellt?"

"Du hast mir ja gesagt, wann du nach Hause kommst, also hab ich für 13:20 Uhr das Essen bestellt."

Lewis strahlte ihn an. "Und was... nein, ich lass mich überraschen."

Niklas grinste. "So und was ist mit René?"

"Er würde morgen vorbeikommen. Zum Essen. Als zweiter Anlauf für euch beide."

"Weiß er das mit uns schon?"

"Ja. Ich hätte es ihm nicht verheimlichen können."

"Ist ja auch völlig ok. Und wenn er nichts gegen uns hat..."

"Nein, überhaupt nicht. Er will nur nicht stören."

"Das ist ja lieb von ihm", lächelte Niklas.

"Er ist ja auch ein ganz lieber - das wirst du morgen schon merken."

"Meinst du er mag mich jetzt mehr?"

"Er hat dich nie nicht gemocht. Er fands nur komisch, dass ich dich hier einfach aufgenommen habe. Aber er hat mir auch geraten endlich mit dir zu reden."

"Ok, damit hat er sich seine neue Chance redlich verdient", sagte Niklas.

"Das ist gut - dann sag ich ihm bescheid, dass es bei der Einladung bleibt.“

"Ok und ich deck schon mal den Tisch."

"Und ich mach dem Pizzabäcker auf, wenn er kommt."

"Aber vorher, müssen wir noch was ganz wichtiges erledigen."

Fragend sah Lewis ihn an.

Niklas zog ihn näher an sich und küsste ihn. Sofort schlossen sich Lewis' Augen. Der Kuss war ganz sanft und zärtlich.

Erst das Klingeln an der Haustür unterbrach sie.

"Gleich", nuschelte Lewis gegen seine Lippen, dann löste er sich ganz und trat an die Sprechanlage am Fahrstuhl. "Bitte einfach in den Fahrstuhl eintreten", bat er, als der Pizzabote sich gemeldet hatte.

Niklas holte inzwischen Teller und Besteck und deckte den Küchentisch.

Der Pizzabote kam inzwischen an und sah sich neugierig in der Wohnung um, während Lewis sein Geld raussuchte und ihn bezahlte.

"Danke", sagte Lewis, als er dem Boten das Geld gab und dafür die Pizzakartons entgegennahm.

Er sah, wie der junge Mann zögerte, sich aber wohl nicht traute zu fragen.

Lewis lächelte. "Frag ruhig", sagte er.

"Kann ich ein Autogramm kriegen, bitte", brachte der Pizzabote raus.

"Aber klar", sagte Lewis und stellte die Kartons kurzerhand auf den Boden. "Wohin denn?"

"Ähm... hier?", holte der andere sein Handy heraus.

"Hast du nen Stift dabei?"

"Ähm..." Er griff in seine hintere Hosentasche und zog einen Edding hervor.

"Gut vorbereitet", grinste Lewis und unterschrieb mit dem Edding.

"Danke", lächelte der Pizzabote ihn schüchtern an.

"Gern doch."

"Dann... guten Appetit", wünschte der junge Mann und sah dann unschlüssig in den Fahrstuhl. "Und wie komm ich wieder runter?"

"Warte, ich hol ihn wieder hoch", sagte Lewis und rief den Fahrstuhl wieder nach oben.

Wenig später konnte er den Pizzaboten endgültig verabschieden.

"Soso, du fliterst also mit dem Pizzajungen", hörte er Niklas Stimme plötzlich hinter sich.

Lewis grinste und drehte sich zu ihm um. "Er ist nicht halb so interessant wie du."

"Na das hoffe ich doch", lachte Niklas.

Lewis küsste ihn kurz. "So, und jetzt essen?"

"Hört sich gut an", meinte Niklas.

"Dann komm", brachte Lewis die beiden Kartons zum Esstisch.

"Ich hoffe, ich hab’s gut ausgesucht", sagte Niklas.

"Na, dann sag mal, was du ausgesucht hast?", forderte Lewis ihn auf, während er die Pizzas auf die Teller gleiten ließ.

"Nein, das musst du schon erraten", grinste Niklas breit.

"Okay... Gemüse... Paprika, Brokkoli, Pilze... die sieht schon mal gut aus. Und die hier...Hähnchen, Mais und Tomaten, die ist auch lecker."

"Ich dachte wenn schon Pizza, dann mit Gemüse", sagte Niklas lächelnd.

"Du denkst mit", erwiderte Lewis das Lächeln. "Hast du eine für dich ausgesucht?"

Niklas schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir können ja teilen."

"Sehr gute Idee", nickte Lewis und schnitt beide Pizzen einfach mal durch.

"Willst du was trinken?" fragte Niklas.

"Oh ja, das ist eine gute Idee."

Niklas stand auf, holte schnell zwei Gläser und eine Flasche O-Saft.

"Es ist so schön von dir so verwöhnt zu werden", lächelte Lewis ihn an.

"Ach Quatsch", sagte Niklas mit leicht geröteten Wangen.

Lewis hob eine Hand und streichelte ihm mit den Fingerspitzen leicht über die linke Wange.

Niklas lächelte Lewis an, dann drehte er den Kopf und hauchte einen Kuss gegen die streichelnden Fingerspitzen.  
Sofort kribbelte es verliebt in Lewis' Bauch.

"Essen. Sonst werden die Pizzen kalt", sagte Niklas leise.

"Ja... sollten wir...“

"Je schneller wir essen, desto früher haben wir Zeit für andere Dinge."

"Also setz dich", forderte Lewis ihn auf und nahm ebenfalls Platz.

Niklas setzte sich wieder neben ihn.

"Guten Hunger", wünschte Lewis und begann mit seiner Pizza.

„Dir auch“, sagte Niklas und machte sich hungrig über sein Essen her. Das Frühstück war schon eine Weile her, und die Pizza war gut.

Schließlich waren sie fertig.

"Boah, das war gut", lächelte Niklas.

"War es wirklich."

"Und jetzt?"

"Abräumen und dann aufs Sofa?" schlug Lewis vor.

"Das klingt gut", meint Niklas.

Schnell räumten sie das bisschen Geschirr zusammen und trugen ihre Gläser dann mit uns Wohnzimmer.

Auf dem Sofa saßen sie eng nebeneinander und sahen sich an.

Niklas hatte mit einer Hand nach der von Lewis gegriffen und streichelte nun ganz leicht über seinen Handrücken.

Es war schön, fand Lewis, dass sie so langsam und ruhig machten. Aber sie hatten ja auch Zeit.

Lewis lächelte Niklas verliebt an.

"Ich mag es, wenn du so lächelst", sagte Niklas.

"Du bringst mich zum Lächeln. Du machst mich glücklich."

"Dabei mach ich gar nichts."

"Oh doch. Du bist hier. Du sorgst für mich. Und du willst mich."

"Das tu ich allerdings. Sehr sogar."

Lewis lächelte weiter und näherte sich ihm. "Und ich hoffe, du magst mich jetzt küssen."

"Ich kann mir kaum was Schöneres vorstellen."

Jetzt kicherte Lewis leise, dann berührten seine Lippen Niklas'.

Niklas Augen schlossen sich.

Ein Lächeln schob sich auf Lewis' Lippen, als er das mitbekam. Aber dann bewegten sich Niklas Lippen leicht gegen seine und sein Verstand schaltete sich ab.

Die Lippen öffneten sich, dann tastete Niklas' Zunge nach Lewis' Lippen.

Lewis seufzte und öffnete seine Lippen.

Dann wurde der Kuss intensiver.

Irgendwie war Niklas Hand in seinen Nacken gelangt und zog ihn so enger an sich. Und Lewis genoss es, genoss jede Berührung, jeden Moment ihres Kusses.

Niklas küsste fantastisch. Würden sie stehen, es würde Lewis die Beine wegknicken lassen.

"Wahnsinn", wisperte er, als sie sich für einen Moment voneinander lösten.

Auch Niklas strahlte ihn an. "Ja, ist es..."

"Woher kannst du so fantastisch küssen?"

Niklas zuckte mit den Schultern. "So toll küss ich nicht."

"Oh doch!"

"Und wo hast du es gelernt?"

"Ach hier und da", grinste Lewis breit.

"Hattest gute Lehrer."

"Die waren alle nicht so gut wie du."

"Ach, du machst mich ganz verlegen."

Lewis lachte leise. "Jetzt komm wieder her", sagte er und zog Niklas wieder an sich.

"Nur zu gerne", lächelte Niklas und küsste ihn wieder.

Lewis drängte sich an ihn.

"Ja", raunte Niklas.

Lewis lächelte gegen Niklas Lippen. Dabei zog er Niklas noch dichter an sich - und dann auf seinen Schoß.

Niklas lachte auf. "Ich bin viel zu schwer Lewis."

"Macht nichts."

"Ok", wisperte Niklas und strich Lewis durchs Haar.

"Fühlt sich so viel zu gut an."

"Na dann... wo waren wir stehengeblieben?"

"Ich glaub, ungefähr hier", lächelte Lewis und beugte sich vor um ihn zu küssen.

Niklas seufzte in den Kuss und vertiefte ihn dann schnell wieder. Dabei schloss er erneut die Augen.

Auch Lewis schloss die Augen und ließ sich völlig in den Kuss fallen.

Niklas drängte sich enger an ihn, dichter, und auf einmal fühlte Niklas eine Hand unter seinem T-Shirt.  
Lewis warme Finger bewegten sich ganz leicht über den unteren Teil seines Rückens.

"Hm, schön", raunte Niklas gegen seine Lippen.

Lewis lächelte erneut.

Dann schob auch Niklas seine Hand unter Lewis' Shirt.

"Du fühlst dich gut an", wisperte Lewis.

"Das alles fühlt sich so gut an."

"Wie ein Traum."

"Ja, wie ein Traum. Ein Traum, der wahr wird." Gott, waren sie hier schnulzig. Aber es fühlte sich so gut an.

"Du bist ja ein echter Poet", wisperte Lewis.

Er sah, wie Niklas' Wangen sich leicht rot färbten.

Lewis fand das entzückend. Er hob seine Hand und streichelte wieder darüber.

"Ich... werd ständig rot, wenn ich verknallt bin", flüsterte Niklas.

"Ich finde es... niedlich."

Niklas stöhnte. "Ja, genau das will ich hören. Ich bin niedlich."

"Du bist ein Traummann. Und... bezaubernd willst du bestimmt auch nicht hören."

"Hm... besser als niedlich. Ein bisschen jedenfalls."

"Entzückend?", schlug Lewis vor.

"Wie wär’s mit heiß?"

"Ja, das auch. Du bist halt vieles auf einmal.“

Niklas lachte leise. "Und du bist umwerfend sexy. Und atemberaubend."

Lewis lächelte. "Du küsst wahnsinnig gut."

"Nur weil du so talentiert darauf antwortest."

Lewis lachte leicht. "Dann passen wir einfach perfekt zusammen."

"Ganz offensichtlich."

Eine Hand landete auf Niklas' Hintern.

"Na da haben wir aber eine vorwitzige Hand", grinste Niklas.

"Sie gehorcht mir nicht immer und hat da ihren eigenen Willen."

"Ach ich beschwer mich auch nicht. Sie tut ja nichts schlimmes."

"Na, dann warte mal ab", grinste Lewis ihn an.

"Wieso?" grinste Niklas zurück.

"Ich kenn sie schon länger..."

"Muss ich Angst haben?"

"Nein, sie ist halt nur etwas übermütig."

"Na dann werde ich sie wohl im Auge behalten müssen."

Lewis grinste leicht und bewegte seine Hand.

Niklas trug keine Jeans, sondern nur eine relativ dünne Jogginghose. Also konnte er die Haut und Wärme genau fühlen.  
Nur eins wäre noch besser: wenn die Hose ganz verschwunden wäre.

Er schob seine Hand etwas höher und dann den Bund der Hose entlang

"Oh ja, sehr vorwitzig die Hand", meinte Niklas und lehnte sich vor um Lewis wieder zu küssen.

"Du scheinst aber nichts dagegen zu haben."

"Nein, sie scheint auf einem guten Weg zu sein."

"Dann macht sie einfach mal weiter", beschloss Lewis und schob die Fingerspitzen unter den Bund der Hose.

Niklas lachte heiser.

Lewis lächelte, das Geräusch klang so gut - so erregend. Er fühlte es sofort.

Niklas bewegte sich leicht und begann die Stelle unter Lewis Ohr zu küssen.

Lewis seufzte leise auf, das fühlte sich so gut an. Seine Hand rutschte noch etwas tiefer.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir das hier in ner bequemeren Lage fortsetzen?" wisperte Niklas

"Das ist einer sehr gute Idee", stimmte Lewis zu und schon Niklas leicht von sich.

Niklas lächelte, als er von Lewis Schoß rutschte.

"Dann komm mal mit", lächelte Lewis ihn an und griff nach seiner Hand.

"Ich war noch nie in deinem Schlafzimmer", grinste Niklas und drückte Lewis Hand.

Lewis lächelte. "Dann guck mal, obs dir so gefällt."

"Du gefällst mir und solange dein Schlafzimmer ein Bett hat, bin ich völlig zufrieden."

"Mein Schlafzimmer hat kein Bett - es ist eher eine Liegewiese. Manche Sachen mag ich groß."

"Eine Liegewiese? Jetzt bin ich sehr gespannt!"


	33. Die Liegewiese

Lewis führte ihn zu seinem Schlafzimmer und öffnete die Tür. Tatsächlich sprang Niklas zuerst das wirklich riesige Bett ins Auge, mit vielen Kissen und auch mehreren dicken Decken.

"Boah", sagte er. "Das... ich glaube, ich habe noch nie ein so großes Bett gesehen."

Lewis lachte. "Braucht man ja auch nicht. Aber es ist schon toll."

"Das ist es", sagte Niklas immer noch beeindruckt.

"Magst du es ausprobieren?"

"Nur zu gern."

"Dann komm mit", zog Lewis ihn kurzerhand hinter sich her.

Als sie vor dem Bett standen zog Niklas Lewis an sich. "Wollen wir nicht vielleicht schon ein bisschen was von den Klamotten loswerden?"

"Das können wir gerne", nickte Lewis und legte seine Hände einfach auf Niklas' Hüfte.

Niklas lachte. "Hm, deine Hand möchte offenbar meine Hose loswerden."

"Sie mag keine Hosen", entschuldigte sich Lewis für ihn.

"Dann weg damit!"

Lewis lachte und zog ihm die Hose einfach aus.

Grinsend stieg Niklas aus den Hosenbeinen und warf die Jogginghose zur Seite.

Lewis ließ seinen Blick langsam nach unten wandern und grinste. "Gut vorbereitet", kommentierte er den Umstand, dass Niklas keine Unterwäsche trug.

"Kam mir vorhin irgendwie... unnötig vor", meinte Niklas zwinkernd.

"Du denkst praktisch", lächelte Lewis.

Niklas grinste immer noch. "So, du bist dran."

"Ich hab mehr Schichten", bemerkte Lewis, als er seine enge Jeans öffnete.

"Macht nichts", sagte Niklas und setzte sich einfach die Bettkante.

Lewis grinste, als er ganz langsam begann sich auszuziehen. Er öffnete den Reißverschluss und schob sich die Jeans von den Hüften.

Er genoss es, wie Niklas ihn ansah.

Und Niklas genoss es offenbar auch - sehr. Das war mehr als deutlich zu sehen.

So beobachtete Lewis Niklas mindestens ebenso genau wie der ihn. Lewis zog sich die Socken aus, dann folgte sein Shirt.

"Echt sexy", wisperte Niklas, als Lewis nackter Oberkörper zum Vorschein kam.

Lewis grinste schon etwas stolz.

Schließlich hielt Niklas es nicht mehr aus und zog Lewis an den Hüften zu sich. Geradezu gierig küsste er ihn.  
Dabei schoben sich Niklas Hände auf den einzigen Stoff, den Lewis noch am Leib trug. "Die Shorts muss weg", raunte er.

"Dann... zieh sie mir aus."

"Nur zu gern", antwortete Niklas und begann die Shorts langsam nach unten zu ziehen.

Atemlos sah Niklas ihm dabei zu.

Entnervend langsam ging er dabei vor, während Lewis die ganze Zeit einen halb angezogenen Niklas vor Augen hatte.

"Wow", murmelte Niklas, als Lewis endlich komplett nackt vor ihm stand.

"Und was ist mit mir?"

"Hm?" machte Niklas.

"Ich möchte mehr von dir sehen."

"Dann muss wohl das Shirt weg."

"Ja, bitte."

"Hilfst du mir mit dem Arm?" bat Niklas

"Ja, klar", nickte Lewis und trat zu ihm. "Stehst du dafür auf?"

Sofort stand Niklas wieder auf.

Behutsam zog Lewis ihm das Shirt aus. Niklas war immer noch ziemlich dünn, aber er sah deutlich besser aus, als ganz am Anfang.

Vorsichtig strich Lewis ihm über die Brust, über die Rippen, die allmählich schon wieder etwas gepolstert waren. Auch die diversen blauen Flecken von dem Unfall waren kaum noch zu sehen.

Niklas sah sowieso verdammt gut aus, aber wenn erst wieder alles verheilt war...

"Alles ok?" fragte Niklas leise.

"Mehr als okay", beruhigte ihn Lewis sofort.

"Sieht noch... ziemlich schlimm aus, hm?"

"Nein, Es sieht schon besser aus - aber vom ersten Tag sahst du toll aus."

"Findest du?"

"Ja. Okay, also du da vor meinem Wagen lagst, da hab ich an andere Dinge gedacht. An gar nichts, um ehrlich zu sein. Aber danach... wow."

Niklas lächelte. "Unglaublich."

"Ja, das bist du wirklich. Unglaublich."

"Du bist unglaublich. Wenn du mich so ansiehst, dann fühl ich mich echt, als wär ich der schönste Mann auf Erden."

"Das bist du doch auch, Niklas."

"Ich bin nichts Besonderes", schüttelte Niklas den Kopf.

"Du bist Niklas. Du bist einmalig - und etwas ganz Besonderes."

Niklas schluckte sichtbar und zog Lewis dann wieder an sich.

Lewis lächelte, als seine Lippen Niklas' erneut berührten.

Er schlang seine Arme um Niklas Hals und schmiegte sich an ihn. Ihre nackten Körper berührten sich.  
Lewis fühlte deutlich, wie auch Niklas das mehr als gefiel.

"Hinlegen", nuschelte Niklas gegen Lewis Lippen.

"Ja, rauf aufs Bett."

Niklas grinste und zog Lewis dann einfach mit sich aufs Bett. Lachend ließ sich Lewis einfach auf ihn fallen, achtete dabei aber trotzdem auf Niklas' verletzten Arm.

"Mhm, das fühlt sich gut an."

"Sehr gut", bestätigte Lewis.

Niklas Hände strichen über Lewis Rücken.

"Wollen wir ganz aufs Bett rutschen?", schlug Lewis vor. "Wir haben viel Platz."

"Daran muss ich mich gewöhnen", grinste Niklas, ehe er höher rutschte.

"Wirst du schon", lächelte Lewis ihn an und rückte wieder ganz dicht an ihn.

Niklas erwiderte das Lächeln.

Dann küssten sie sich wieder, erst ganz leicht und zärtlich, schnell aber auch wieder intensiver. Dabei streichelten Niklas Hände erneut über Lewis Rücken.

Der genoss diese Berührungen einfach.

"Das kommt mir immer noch total unwirklich vor", murmelte Niklas.

"Dass wir hier liegen?"

"Ja. Und das mich diesmal wohl kein dämlicher Wecker aus diesem schönen Traum wecken wird."

"Du hast hiervon geträumt?"

"Ähm... ja schon irgendwie", sagte Niklas ein wenig verlegen.

Lewis lächelte ihn an. "Das ist schön. Ich nämlich auch."

"Und was genau hast du so geträumt?" fragte Niklas grinsend.

"Sowas hier", erwiderte Lewis das Grinsen und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Niklas keuchte unwillkürlich und drängte sich Lewis entgegen.

"Und so viel mehr", nuschelte Lewis an seine Lippen.

"Dann zeig’s mir", wisperte Niklas.

Lewis nickte hastig, dann schob er seine Hände auf Niklas' Seiten. Der musste spätestens jetzt fühlen, wie erregt er inzwischen war.

 Niklas Hände rutschten etwas tiefer, bis sie auf Lewis Hintern lagen.

Jetzt wurde er noch dichter an Niklas gepresst und konnte auch dessen Erregung nur zu deutlich spüren.

Unwillkürlich ruckte Niklas Hüfte leicht nach oben.

"Davon auch", raunte Lewis und erwiderte den Druck.

"Ich fürchte, das hier wird schnell vorbei sein", wisperte Niklas.

"Wir haben noch verdammt viel Zeit", flüsterte Lewis und bewegte sich schneller.

"Nicht wenn du so weitermachst."

Lewis schüttelte den Kopf. "Später. Hier nach", keuchte er und beschleunigte erneut.

Niklas keuchte rau. "Oh ja... guter... Plan!"

Lewis fühlte, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und presste das Gesicht an Niklas' Halsbeuge.

Tatsächlich kam Niklas sogar noch einen Sekundenbruchteil vor ihm, wobei sich seine Finger fest in Lewis Hüften pressten.

Außer Atem blieb Lewis auf ihm liegen. Er fühlte, wie sie beide heftig atmeten.

Schließlich hob Niklas eine Hand und strich Lewis eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. "Na, wir beide hatten es ja offenbar nötig", grinste er.

"Oh ja", grinste Lewis schief. "Beim nächsten Mal lassen wir uns mehr Zeit."

"Wir mussten ja auch lange auf diesen Moment warten", lächelte Niklas.

Lewis rutschte von Niklas herunter und kuschelte sich an seine Seite. "Aber dafür wird jetzt alles umso schöner."

"Noch schöner geht es kaum noch", wisperte Niklas.

"Kaum noch? Was kann denn noch schöner werden?", fragte Lewis nach.

"Naja, wenn wir das nächste Mal etwas länger durchhalten...", grinste Niklas und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Lewis lachte. "Das können wir zumindest mal versuchen. Nachher."

"Wenn wir wieder bei Kräften sind."

Mit einem Grinsen zog Lewis eine der vielen Decken über sie.

"Mhm", machte Niklas zufrieden. "Du liest meine Gedanken."

"Kenn dich doch inzwischen", lächelte Lewis und kuschelte sich wieder dicht an ihn.

Lächelnd drückte Niklas einen Kuss gegen Lewis Stirn.

Sofort schlich sich ein glückliches Lächeln auf Lewis' Lippen. "Du machst mich glücklich, Niklas."

"Du mich auch. Ich fühl mich so gut, wie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr", flüsterte Niklas zurück.

"Das ist schön - ich mich auch."

Niklas strich leicht über Lewis Seite und sah ihn dabei zärtlich an.

Lewis erwiderte das Lächeln ebenso zärtlich und verliebt.

"Ich wünschte, meine Mama wäre noch da. Sie würde dich mögen", flüsterte Niklas kaum hörbar.

Das bedauerte Lewis auch - dass er Niklas' Mutter niemals kennenlernen würde. Er hob eine Hand und streichelte Niklas leicht über die Schulter. "Erzählst du mir von ihr?"

"Sie war die beste Mutter der Welt", sagte Niklas mit einem leichten Lächeln. "Und sie... sie hat mich immer in allem unterstützt. Sie wollte immer nur, dass ich glücklich bin..."

"Das klingt schön. Wusste sie, dass du schwul bist?", fragte Lewis leise nach.

"Gesagt hab ich es ihr nie, aber ich... ich glaube, dass sie es wusste."

Lewis nickte leicht. "Mütter wissen so etwas einfach."

"Deine auch? Als wusste sie es, bevor du es ihr gesagt hast?"

Lewis nickte. "Ich hatte all meinen Mut zusammengenommen - und sie tat nicht einmal so als wäre sie überrascht gewesen."

"Und der Rest deiner Familie?"

"Für die ist es auch okay. Ich war total nervös, als ichs meinem Dad erzählt habe, aber da war meine Mama dabei, das hat geholfen. Meinem Bruder ist es egal, meine Schwester findet es cool. Und würde es am liebsten all ihren Freundinnen erzählen."

Niklas lachte auf. "Versteh einer die Frauen."

"Brauchen wir nicht", grinste Lewis breit und küsste ihn kurz. "Hast du eigentlich Geschwister?"

"Nein. Ich bin Einzelkind. Wie gesagt, wir sind keine große Familie... und jetzt ist sie irgendwie gar keine mehr."

"Nein", stimmte Lewis zu. "Aber dafür hast du mich. Und meine Familie wird dich sofort adoptieren."

"Meinst du?"

"Ich bin mir sicher."

Niklas lächelte und zog Lewis dann ganz fest an sich.

Nur zu gerne ließ Lewis sich zu ihm ziehen.

Er spürte, wie Niklas sein Gesicht in seinen Haaren vergrub.

"Alles okay?", fragte er ihn leise.

"Ja", wisperte Niklas. "Alles ok."

"Dann ist gut."

Niklas löste sich wieder leicht von ihm und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Manchmal holt mich das alles einfach ein. Grade, wenn ich was Wichtiges erlebe. Dann möchte ich das meiner Mutter erzählen und... dann fehlt sie mir einfach so sehr. Und ich kann nicht mal mehr zu meinem Vater gehen..."

"Dem würde ich gern was erzählen", knurrte Lewis. "Oder ihm René auf den Hals hetzen."

Niklas lachte leise. "Ja, das wär vermutlich sehr wirksam."

"Wann wollen wir los?"

Niklas schüttelte den Kopf. "Gar nicht. Ich will nicht, dass Papa von dir erfährt. Er... er würde ein paar wirklich hässliche Dinge über dich und über uns sagen. Das muss ich nicht hören. Und du auch nicht."

Mit einem Lächeln streichelte Lewis wieder seine Schulter. "Willst du nicht noch mal hin und gucken, ob du ein paar von deinen Sachen mitnehmen kannst?"

Niklas zögerte, dann nickte er. "Es gibt ein paar Dinge, die ich gern haben würde. Mein Fotoalbum und ein paar Erinnerungsstücke. Der Rest ist unwichtig."

"Dann holen wir die Sachen ab. Müssen wir mal sehen, wie, aber wir machen das schon."

"Papa arbeitet viel, tagsüber ist er also meistens nicht da."

"Er wohnt nicht bei der Werkstatt?", fragte Lewis nach. "Er macht doch auch in Autos, oder?"

"Ja, aber ganz seriös ohne das Tuning-Getöns", grinste Niklas schief. "Die Werkstatt ist nicht weit von unserem Haus weg, aber auch nicht so nah dran, dass er sehen könnte, wenn wir da aufschlagen."

"Wir können René hinschicken, der sich beraten lässt, natürlich vom Chef, dann ist er abgelenkt."

"Würde René das echt machen?"

"Ja, klar."

"Das wär super. Mein Vater ist großer HSV-Fan, da sollte es einfach für René sein, ihn abzulenken."

"Dann ist das doch ein guter Plan. Was für Wagen verkauft er eigentlich?"

"Alles Mögliche. Gern auch mal ältere Modelle oder Sonderanfertigungen."

"Da würde René sicher gern was kaufen - wenn dein Vater nicht so ein Idiot wäre."

Niklas lächelte schwach. "Er war nicht immer so. Früher... früher war er toll..."

"Und dann hat er dich rausgeschmissen."

"Ja..."

Lewis schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Wie kann man... seinen Sohn..."

"Ich weiß es nicht..."

"Ich auch nicht... Aber es ist ja gut ausgegangen."

"Gott sei Dank, kamst du zur rechten Zeit um die Ecke gebraust."

"Und hab dir erstmal den Arm zertrümmert."

"Es hat uns hier her gebracht, also... ist das schon ok."

"Und dein Arm wird ja auch wieder heile."

"Ja, er wird von Tag zu Tag besser."

"Und bald kommt auch der doofe Verband ab."

Niklas lächelte. "Das wir dann auch echt Zeit."

Lewis küsste ihn leicht. "Gib ihm mal Zeit zum Heilen. Er war schon ganz schön kaputt."

"Ich bin einfach ungeduldig."

"Du solltest nicht erleben wie ich bin, wenn ich mal verletzt bin."

"Ich nehm an, du bist dann unausstehlich", grinste Niklas.

"Ja, so ziemlich. Aber... das Bett ist ja breit genug, dass du mir aus dem Weg gehen könntest."

Niklas schnaubte. "Ich würde die Verletzung einfach wegküssen."

Lewis lachte. "Das klingt nach einem tollen Plan. Ich werde es trotzdem nicht ausprobieren."

"Nein. Ich mein, ich küss dich auch so und gern überall, also musst du dich auch gar nicht verletzen."

Lewis lachte. "Das ist auch besser", meinte er.

Auch Niklas lächelte und diesmal wieder deutlich fröhlicher.

Erleichtert lächelte Lewis und küsste ihn leicht.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich die Stimmung so runter gezogen hab", flüsterte Niklas gegen Lewis Lippen.

"Shht, das ist doch okay."

"Für heute reden wir nicht mehr über meine verkorkste Familie."

"Nein, die bleibt heute draußen."

"Und stattdessen... im Kühlschrank steht Schokoladenpudding. Was meinst du? Erlaubt dein Bett uns, den Pudding hier zu essen?"

"Mein Bett mag nur nicht bekleckert werden."

"Na das kriegen wir hin, oder?"

"Ganz bestimmt. Und wenn nicht - dann müssen wir halt eine der Decken beziehen."

Niklas grinste. "Dann los. Schokopudding nackt im Bett essen, dann klingt zu gut um wahr zu sein."

"Bleib hier und mach es dir gemütlich", wies Leis ihn an.

"Ich kann dir doch schnell helfen."

"Nein, nein, bleib hier, dann kann mein Bett dich auch gleich näher kennenlernen.“

"Na gut", sagte Niklas und kuschelte sich in die Kissen. "Dann beeil dich."

Lewis stand schnell auf und eilte in die Küche. Pudding und zwei große Löffel, dann kehrte er wieder zurück.

Niklas hatte schon ein paar Kissen zurückgerückt, damit sie sich bequem anlehnen konnten und strahlte ihn an.

Lewis strahlte zurück. Dieser Mann saß tatsächlich nackt in seinem Bett.

"Wow", sagte Lewis und blieb stehen um das Bild einen Moment zu genießen.

Niklas lächelte ihn an, aus dem großen Kissenberg.

"Du siehst umwerfend aus", sagte Lewis.

Niklas schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber ich fühl mich wohl hier."

"Für mich siehst du umwerfend aus Niklas."

Dazu lächelte Niklas nur, es war deutlich, dass er Lewis nicht ganz glaubte. Er sagte aber nichts mehr dazu, sondern schlug nur die Decke einladend hoch.

Lewis stellte den Pudding kurz auf dem Nachttisch ab, ehe er zu Niklas rutschte. Sofort wurde er von einem warmen Arm und weichen Lippen in Empfang genommen.

Lewis seufzte zufrieden und kuschelte sich an Niklas warmen Körper.

"Pudding?", fragte Niklas nach einem Moment leise.

Lewis nickte. Er drehte sich leicht und zog die Schüssel zu sich. Dann drückte er Niklas einen Löffel in die Hand.

"Lass es dir schmecken."

"Du dir auch", wünschte Lewis und tauchte seinen Löffel in den Pudding.

Auch Niklas nahm seinen Löffel und begann von dem Pudding zu essen. Schokoladenpudding, er liebte ihn. Und ihn mit Lewis an seiner Seite in diesem Wahnsinnsbett zu essen war noch viel besser.

"Das ist schön", nuschelte er um den Löffel herum.

"Das alles hier", stimmte Lewis zu und zog ihn mit einem Arm noch etwas näher.

Niklas lehnte sich lächelnd an ihn. "Wie gut, dass man Pudding mit einer Hand essen kann."

"Dafür hast du ihn doch auch gekauft", grinste Lewis.

"Niemals", grinste Niklas zurück.

Lewis lachte. "Is klar!" Er streichelte leicht seine Schulter.

"Ich habe nur ganz unschuldige Gedanken im Kopf", schwor Niklas.

"Natürlich", nickte Lewis. Mit seinem Löffel stupste er Niklas' Nase an.

"Na ich hoffe, du machst das wieder sauber", grinste Niklas.

"Wenn’s sein muss." Lewis beugte sich zu ihm und küsste und leckte den Schokoladenpudding von seiner Nase.

Niklas schloss die Augen. "Ich glaube, ich hab im Mundwinkel auch was", wisperte er.

Langsam küsste sich Lewis über sein Gesicht tiefer bis zum Mundwinkel. Hier stupste er mit seiner Zunge gegen Niklas' Lippen.

Sofort öffneten sich Niklas Lippen für ihn. Schon waren sie wieder in seinen verspielten, nach Schokolade schmeckenden Kuss verstrickt.

"Hm... der Pudding", murmelte Niklas gegen Lewis Lippen.

"Wasndamit?"

"...schief..."

"Oh", machte Lewis und löste sich von den Lippen. Schnell brachte er den Pudding in Sicherheit, ehe er sich wieder den verführerischen Lippen widmete.

Lachend schlang Niklas beide Arme um Lewis und zog ihn kurzerhand auf sich.

Auch Lewis lachte jetzt. Er war so glücklich, so unfassbar glücklich mit Niklas!


	34. Neuer Versuch

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie im Bett. Selbst den Salat, den Niklas für das Abendessen geplant hatte, aßen sie in die weichen Decken und Kissen eingekuschelt.

So ein fauler Tag tat gut.

So ein fauler, verliebter Tag umso mehr. Eng umschlungen schliefen sie schließlich am späten Abend ein.

***

Am nächsten Morgen schliefen sie aus, ehe sie gemütlich frühstückten und dann gemeinsam zum Einkaufen fuhren. René wollte schon zum Mittag kommen.

Im Supermarkt planten sie das Essen - Salat mit Shrimps, danach einen Nudelauflauf mit Hähnchenstreifen, zum Nachtisch Obstsalat mit Quark.

"Das ist schon fast Bestechung", grinste Niklas, als sie an der Kasse standen.

"Ich glaub nicht, dass er noch Bestechung braucht, aber Sicher ist Sicher..."

"Naja, er soll mir ja noch nen Gefallen tun", meinte Niklas.

"Das wird er schon. Der ist ein ziemlicher Gerechtigkeitsfanatiker."

Niklas lächelte leicht. "Du kennst ihn besser."

"Er ist wirklich ein ganz lieber Kerl - das wirst du nachher sehen."

"Mhm, das sehen wir dann..."

Lewis lächelte. Hier an der Kasse konnte er schlecht seine Hand greifen, aber das würde er gleich im Auto nachholen.

Endlich waren sie an der Reihe und Lewis zahlte ihre Einkäufe, während Niklas sie in Tüten packte.

Dann trug Lewis sie zum Auto, "Du hast mit deinem kaputten Arm heute schon genug gemacht."

"Der muss sich dran gewöhnen auch mal wieder zu arbeiten."

"Nicht, bevor der Doc sein Okay gegeben hat, ja?"

Niklas seufzte. "Jawohl..."

"Dann ist gut", lächelte Lewis.

"Aber ich darf dir schon gleich in der Küche helfen, oder?"

"Ich rechne fest mit dir."

"Gut", sagte Niklas und half Lewis dann die Einkäufe im Kofferraum zu verstauen.

Sie beeilten sich nach Hause zu kommen, schließlich würde René in anderthalb Stunden zu ihnen kommen.

Aber das Essen war zum Glück nicht besonders aufwendig und schnell zu machen. Selbst für einen ungeübten Küchenhelfer wie Niklas.

Es duftete schon richtig gut, als es schließlich an der Tür klingelte.

"Du behältst das kurz im Auge?" bat Lewis und lief zum Fahrstuhl.

"Ja, klar." Niklas stellte sich vor den Ofen und sah auf den Auflauf, der jetzt eine leichte goldene Kruste ansetzte

Lewis wartete am Fahrstuhl und begrüßte René mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

"Hey - du siehst glücklich aus."

"Das bin ich auch", sagte Lewis.

"Und ihr habt echt gekocht?"

"Ja, stell dir vor, das haben wir wirklich getan", grinste Lewis und schob René dann einfach in Richtung Küche.

"Hallo Niklas", grüßte René.

"Hallo René", sagte Niklas mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln.

René erwiderte das Lächeln, sehr zu Niklas' Verwunderung.

"Ich... hab den Auflauf nicht aus den Augen gelassen", sagte Niklas zu Lewis.

"Sehr gut - dann konnte er ja nicht flüchten", lachte René.

Niklas sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Wer bist du und was hast du mit dem anderen René angestellt?" platzte es aus ihm heraus.

"Hab ich im Keller festgekettet", konterte René.

"Und der darf nur rauskommen, wenn du arme hilflose und verletzte Männer erschrecken willst?"

"Wenn ich das Gefühl habe, meine Freunde schützen zu müssen."

"Aber ich wollte ja nie was böses."

"Nein, das glaub ich dir jetzt auch. Aber zuerst war das nicht so deutlich. Ich mein - Lewis kann schon ganz schön gutgläubig sein."

"Und ich seh so gefährlich aus?"

"So auf den zweiten Blick..." René sah ihn genau an. "Nein, eigentlich nicht."

"Dann ist jetzt alles gut zwischen uns?" fragte Niklas.

"Ja, solange du Lewis gut behandelst."

Niklas sah zu Lewis und lächelte ihn an. "Das hab ich vor."

"Dann ist gut", nickte René. „Also, was habt ihr da leckeres?"

"Du meinst außer dem gut bewachten Auflauf?" fragte Lewis grinsend. "Setz dich hin, dann siehst du es gleich."

René nahm sofort Platz und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Das Huhn hat Hunger", sagte Lewis mit einem Zwinkern zu Niklas. "Wollen wir es füttern?"

"Womit? Würmer oder Getreide?", fragte Niklas nach.

"René? Paar nette Würmchen für dich?" fragte Lewis.

"Auflauf ist mir lieber. Bin ein verwöhntes Huhn."

"Ja klar, der Bremer hat dich verzogen", schnaubte Lewis. "Aber ich will mal nicht so sein. Du bekommst sogar was von der Vorspeise."

"Bremer?", fragte Niklas nach, während er die Shrimps auf dem Salat verteilte.

"Na Clemens."

Niklas lächelte. "Ihr seid gut befreundet?"

René nickte. "Sonst wär ich nicht so einfach und so schnell an das Trikot für dich gekommen."

"Und er füttert dich", lachte Niklas und deckte die Schüsseln mit dem Salat auf.

"Manchmal bin ich bei ihm zum Essen eingeladen", sagte René.

"Und wenn ers nicht macht, dann frisst er sich woanders durch", neckte ihn Lewis.

"Hey, man muss halt sehen, wo man so bleibt", grinste René.

"Guten Appetit", wünschte Niklas, der inzwischen echt Hunger hatte.

"Euch auch", sagte René.

Damit begannen sie zu essen.

"Sehr lecker", kommentierte René.

"Schön, dass es dir schmeckt!"

"Ihr hättet euch aber nicht so anstrengen müssen. Ich wär auch mit Nudeln und Sauce zufrieden gewesen", sagte René.

"Wir wollten dir mal zeigen was wir können. Also, zusammen."

"Und das obwohl ihr frisch verknallt seid."

"Ja, ist erstaunlich", grinste Lewis.

"Lewis hat mir aber auch das Salz weggenommen", sagte Niklas. "War vielleicht auch besser. Das Salz und ich haben... ein kompliziertes Verhältnis."

"Niklas kocht verdammt verliebt", erläuterte Lewis mit einem Grinsen. "Sehr, sehr, sehr verliebt. Also... im Kilobereich verliebt."

"Aber Lewis hat alles gegessen und so getan, als würde es ihm schmecken."

"Ich... ich hab’s manchmal gar nicht gemerkt", gestand Lewis.

"Oh man seid ihr verknallt", grinste René.

"Ja, sind wir. Aber total."

"Das sieht man. Ihr seht sehr glücklich aus."

"Lewis ist das Beste, das mir passieren konnte. Und das meine ich jetzt nicht, weil er Lewis Holtby ist, sondern weil er so viel für mich macht."

"Du tust auch viel für mich", sagte Lewis und sah Niklas an.

"Passt auf, dass ihr nicht ausrutscht."

"Da spricht nur der Neid aus dir", lachte Lewis.

"Nein, nur die Fürsorge für deine Knochen."

"Keine Angst, ich würde Lewis sofort auffangen", sagte Niklas.

Lewis wandte sich ihm zu und küsst ihn kurz.

"Zucker braucht man in eurer Nähe auch keinen mehr", grinste René.

"Total gesund", lachte Lewis. Dann sah er auf die geleerten Schüsseln. "Bereit für den Auflauf?"

"Immer her damit", sagte René.

Niklas stand auf und deckte die Schüsseln ab, während Lewis den Auflauf aus dem Ofen holte.

"Riecht gut. Was für ein Auflauf ist es?"

"Nudeln mit Gemüse und Hähnchenstreifen", erklärte Niklas.

"Hähnchen fürs Huhn", grinste Lewis.

"Da bin ich gern Kannibale", lachte René und füllte sich auf.

"Wie bist du eigentlich darauf gekommen, dass ich schwul bin?" fragte Niklas.

"Lewis hat mir deine Internetseite gezeigt. Und... ich bin verdammt neugierig. Hab da hin und her geklickt, und war dann auf der Seite von dieser Schwulengruppe gelandet. Mit einigen netten Fotos von dir."

"Aber das waren doch normale Fotos. Ich hätte ja auch einfach nur ein Kumpel sein können."

"Ein Hetero würde nicht mit einem Kumpel auf dem Sofa kuscheln."

"Oh... das Bild meinst du...

"Ah, du weißt also, wovon ich spreche."

"Ja. War bei Hannes Geburtstagsparty, und ich hatte zu viel getrunken."

"Es sieht gemütlich aus", grinste René.

Niklas schnaubte. "Wenn du genug Cocktails intus hattest, war das Sofa sehr gemütlich. Wir saßen allerdings nur so eng aufeinander, weil das Teil kaputt war und in der Mitte durchgesackt ist."

"Zumindest hab ich richtig getippt."

"Zum Glück", sagte Lewis mit einem Lächeln.

"Ja, das ist echt ein Glück."

"Ach ich bin immer gern behilflich", grinste René.

"Das ist gut", nickte Lewis. "Also, dass du immer gern behilflich bist."

René musterte Lewis. "Los raus damit, was habt ihr auf dem Herzen wobei ich behilflich sein kann?"

"Es geht um Niklas", fing Lewis an und sah dann zu seinem Freund.

Niklas schluckte leicht. "Eigentlich... geht es um meinen Vater."

"Und da braucht ihr meine Hilfe?"

"Ja. Ich hab noch ein paar Sachen zu Hause, die ich gern holen möchte. Aber das geht nicht, wenn mein Vater da ist."

"Und wie komme ich da ins Spiel?"

"Du sollst Niklas Vater ein bisschen ablenken", erklärte Lewis.

"Ihr habt dafür bestimmt auch schon einen Plan, oder?"

"Ja. Mein Vater hat ne Werkstatt und ich dachte... naja, dass du dich halt von ihm beraten lassen könntest."

"Autos?", fragte René nach.

"Ja. Das liegt wohl in der Familie."

"Okay, ich lass mich von ihm beraten, und ihr guckt mal, was ihr so findet?"

"Das wäre toll", sagte Niklas.

"Klar, kein Problem."

"Danke. Das... vielen vielen Dank René."

"Hey, ich helf euch doch gern. Habt ihr schon geplant, wann ihr hin wollt?"

"So schnell wie möglich, oder?" fragte Lewis und sah Niklas an.

"Ja, ich möchte es möglichst bald hinter mir haben."

"Morgen?", schlug René vor.

"Morgen wäre prima. Wir haben nur vormittags Training, dann können wir es hinterher machen. Oder passt das bei deinem Vater nicht?"

"Doch. Er macht meistens gegen 12 Uhr Mittagspause und ist dann gegen 13 wieder in der Werkstatt."

"Na perfekt, dann fahren wir irgendwann zwischen eins und zwei hin?"

Niklas sah nervös aus, nickte aber. "Ja, so machen wir das."

"Wir machen es zusammen", versuchte Lewis ihn zu beruhigen.

"Ich weiß. Es... wird trotzdem schwer", murmelte Niklas.

"Natürlich. Aber morgen Abend hast du es hinter dir."

"Ganz hinter mir, werd ich es nie haben. Wird immer wehtun."

"Ja, aber es wird unwichtiger werden."

"Hoffentlich."

"Ich bin mir da auch sicher", stimmte René zu.

"Na, dann kann ich ja gar nicht mehr anderer Meinung sein", grinste Niklas schief.

Lewis lehnte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn kurz.

Niklas lächelte Lewis dankbar an. "Also... René noch Nachschlag?" fragte er dann.

"Gern", nickte René und schob ihm seinen Teller hin.

Schnell füllte Niklas ihm noch einmal nach und gab auch Lewis Nachschlag auf seinen Teller.

"Du auch", darauf bestand Lewis.

"Na gut. Aber irgendwann fang ich wirklich noch an zu rollen."

"Na, das dauert aber noch."

"Das stimmt, du bist doch nur ein Strich in der Landschaft", sagte René.

"Ich hab schon zugenommen."

"Ja, aber dein früheres Gewicht hast du noch nicht wieder. Ich kann immer noch deine Rippen sehen", sagte Lewis.

"Das ist dann wirklich noch nicht okay", stimmte René ihm zu. "Außerdem ist das hier ja nun echt nicht fett."

"Ja, verbündet euch nur", brummte Niklas.

Lewis lächelte ihn an. "Wir wollen nur dein Bestes."

"Na dann füge ich mich natürlich", grinste Niklas und nahm sich noch etwas von dem Auflauf.

Lewis griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie. Niklas erwiderte den Druck.


	35. Vielseitig interessiert

"So, jetzt bin ich aber satt", seufzte René schließlich. "War extrem lecker."

"Na Platz für den Nachtisch ist doch bestimmt noch, oder?"

"Drei Gänge habt ihr gemacht? Wow", freute sich René sichtlich. "Was habt ihr denn noch?"

"Ein bisschen Obstsalat mit Quark."

"Oh, das ist gut, nach dem Auflauf passt etwas Frisches."

"Haben wir uns auch gedacht", sagte Lewis.

"Sieht gut aus", bemerkte René, als Lewis die Schüssel auf den Tisch stellte. Daneben platzierte er eine Sauciere mit der Quarksauce.

"Mit Liebe nur für dich geschnippelt", grinste Lewis breit.

"Und für deinen Freund, oder?" neckte ihn René.

"Ja", strahlte Lewis.

"Gott, ich brauch einen Strahlenschutzanzug", seufzte René. "Mindestens so einen wie aus 'Zurück in die Zukunft'."

Niklas lachte. "Das würde ich ja zu gern sehen!"

"Meinst du, ich sollte mir einen besorgen für morgen?"

"Ja das wär dann auch extrem unauffällig, wenn du mit meinem Vater sprichst."

"Er würde auf nichts anderes gucken. Und man könnte sicher über DeLoreans sprechen..."

"Ich weiß nicht mal, ob mein Papa die Filme kennt."

"Okay, dann ist das vielleicht kein gutes Gesprächsthema. Aber womit könnte ich ihn denn ködern? Oder - was könnte ich mit ihm besprechen?"

"Mein Vater ist HSV-Fan..."

René strahlte ihn an. "Okay, dann werdet ihr euch sicher Zeit lassen können."

"So viel Zeit brauch ich nicht", meinte Niklas. "Ist nicht viel, was ich rausholen will."

"Mach es lieber ordentlich - wir wissen nicht, ob du noch mal die Chance bekommst", riet Lewis.

"Ja... vermutlich hast du recht..."

"So, und jetzt reden wir über was anderes - ihr solltet euch diesen Tag nicht verderben lassen."

Niklas sah René dankbar an.

"Also - dann erzählt mal", bat René.

"Was möchtest du denn wissen?"

"Alles", lachte René ihn fröhlich an.

Niklas zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Wirklich? Ich soll dir also erzählen, wie Lewis und ich gestern Schokopudding im Bett gegessen haben?"

René grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich dachte eher an das davor. Und nein, nicht an den ausgiebigen Sex auf Lewis enormen Bett."

"Woher kennst du Lewis Bett?"

"Eifersüchtig?", fragte René mit einem breiten Grinsen. "Spätestens beim Aufräumen, bevor du hier eingezogen bist, hätte ichs kennenlernen müssen, oder? Aber wir haben schon einige nette Nächte da verbracht."

Niklas sah zu Lewis. "Gibt es da etwas, was du mir sagen möchtest?"

Lewis schüttelte den Kopf, aber nicht verneinend, sondern eher unwillig. "Musstest du damit anfangen?", fragte er René nörgelig.

"Ey los, jetzt raus damit", sagte Niklas und sah René und Lewis abwechselnd an.

Lewis seufzte. "Ja, wir hatten mal was. Ein paar Wochen. Als ich gerade hergekommen war."

Niklas keuchte auf und sah René an. "Du... bist auch schwul?!?"

"Sagen wir eher... vielseitig interessiert."

"Oh... puh", machte Niklas. "Das muss ich jetzt erstmal sacken lassen..."

"Ist aber schon ewig her", versuchte Lewis ihn zu beruhigen.

"Ja, wir funktionieren besser als Freunde", sagte René.

Lewis nickte bekräftigend. "Und René ist der beste Freund, den man sich vorstellen kann."

"So noch irgendwelche Überraschungen, die ihr mir beichten wollt?" fragte Niklas.

"Ich glaub nicht", sah Lewis zu René.

"Du glaubst nicht?"

"Was findest du denn so... beichtwürdig", wollte René wissen.

"Ich hab ja keine Ahnung, was du für Leichen in deinem Keller versteckt hältst."

"Nichts schlimmes", grinste René, der sich offensichtlich einen Spaß daraus machte.

"Dann los. Ich sitze, ich halte mich am Tisch fest, mir kann nichts passieren", grinste Niklas zurück, der seinen ersten Schock überwunden hatte.

"Mein Freund spielt bei Werder", rückte René raus.

Lewis lachte, als er Niklas Gesicht sah.

"Das ist nicht lustig", knurrte René.

"Du bist mit Clemens zusammen?" flüsterte Niklas.

"Ja, ausgerechnet auch noch der Kapitän von den Fischköppen."

"Clemens Fritz ist schwul?" fragte Niklas mit noch immer weit aufgerissenen Augen.

"Ähm - ja, das auch."

"Boah... das ist so cool!"

"Cool? Also, ich finde meinen Freund eher heiß..."

"Oh ja, das isser."

"Lewis?", sah René rüber, "Pass mal auf deinen Freund auf..."

"Hey, was denn?" fragte Niklas. "Das ist ja wohl ne Tatsache. Außerdem ist Lewis noch heißer."

"Eben, der hat gar kein Interesse an Clemens."

"Aber cool ist es trotzdem", meinte Niklas.

Lewis lächelte. Es war irgendwie nett anzusehen, wie Niklas zwischen normaler Freundschaft und dem Fandasein schwankte.

"Kennt ihr noch mehr schwule Spieler?" fragte Niklas neugierig.

"Zwei... nein, drei. Und ein paar Vermutungen hab ich auch", erzählte René.

"Die hat wohl jeder", nickte Lewis. "Aber es ist immer schwierig, sowas anzusprechen."

"Darf ich dir einen Rat geben? Tu es niemals. Ich bin einmal damit richtig, richtig auf die Klappe gefallen."

"Echt? Bei wem?" fragte Lewis.

"Erik Durm. Ich war mir sicher. Er sich auch..."

"Oh... ist er sicher, dass er sich sicher ist?" fragte Lewis.

"Ja, sehr sicher. Er fand es absolut absurd, dass ich gefragt habe."

Lewis schnaubte. "Verdrängungsphase, eindeutig."

"Nee, glaub ich nicht, das wäre anders gewesen."

"Hm... ich hätte auch gedacht, dass er auf Männer steht", meinte Lewis.

Niklas sah nur von einem zum anderen, irgendwie ungläubig.

"Was denn?" fragte René.

"Ich weiß nicht - ist halt neu für mich. Ich meine - auf einmal mit dir zusammen zu essen, und normalerweise steh ich in der Kurve und jubele Fußballern wie dir zu."

"Wir sind auch nur ganz normale Menschen", meinte René schulterzuckend.

"Ja, das weiß ich ja. Aber irgendwie ist es trotzdem... etwas Neues."

"Da gewöhnst du dich dran", sagte Lewis.

"Ja, ich weiß. Hab mich ja schon an vieles gewöhnt."

"Dann gewöhnst du dich daran auch."

Niklas stimmte zu. "An Lewis hab ich mich ja schon gewöhnt - und du, René, dich an mich."

"Ja, du bist erstaunlich nett", grinste René.

"Das kann ich nur zurückgeben. Nachdem ich echt dachte, du würdest mich hassen - letztes Mal."

"Da war ich besorgt. Das muss ich jetzt nicht mehr sein."

"Nein - ich werde Lewis nichts Böses tun."

"Weiß ich ja jetzt. Und um es wieder gut zu machen, frag ich Clemens mal, ob er Lust auf nen Abendessen zu viert hat."

"Oh ja, damit würdest du viel wieder gut machen", grinste Niklas ihn an.

"Das ist mir klar", lachte René.

"Gehst du eigentlich auch mal zu seinen Spielen?"

"Ab und an", nickte René.

Niklas lächelte. "Und dann sagt keiner was?"

"Ich kenn Clemens mein halbes Leben. Jeder weiß, dass wir befreundet sind. Warum sollte jemand was sagen?"

"Stimmt - echt, dein halbes Leben?"

René nickte. "Ja... ne verflucht lange Zeit."

"Und... wie lange seid ihr schon zusammen?"

"Schon ne ganze Weile."

"Weile ist ganz schön dehnbar."

"Naja... Clemens ist jetzt zehn Jahre bei Werder. Und irgendwie... läuft das mehr oder weniger seitdem."

"Boah", war Niklas sichtlich beeindruckt.

"Das kannst du laut sagen."

"Und... ich weiß, ich bin neugierig... das mit Lewis... das war dann ja in der Zeit..."

"Ist schon ok Niklas. Ich wär an deiner Stelle auch neugierig. Und ja, das mit Lewis war während der Zeit."

"Und... weiß Clemens davon?"

"Ich würde Clemens nie anlügen."

"Und... gab Stress, oder?"

"In der Zeit haben wir eh viel Stress gehabt. Lief weder für Hamburg noch für Werder gut, viel Unruhe in beiden Vereinen... wir hatten kaum Zeit uns zu sehen und... irgendwie ist es dann halt passiert."

"Ich dachte eher, zwischen euch..."

"Zwischen Clemens und mir?"

"Ja, genau."

"Begeistert war Clemens bestimmt nicht..."

Niklas hätte gerne mehr gehört, aber er mochte nicht noch mehr nachbohren.

"Clemens und ich erzählen dir den Rest, bei unserem gemeinsamen Abendessen, ok?" schlug René vor.

"Ja, okay", stimmte Niklas zu.

"So... ich denke damit sind nun wirklich alle Leichen aus dem Keller geholt worden", sagte Lewis.

"Ja, das glaub ich auch. Wollt ihr noch mehr, oder wollen wir mal rüber aufs Sofa?"

"Sofa", sagte Niklas und Lewis nickte zustimmend.

Sie trugen ihre Gläser und Getränke rüber und machten es sich gemütlich.

Niklas lehnte an Lewis Seite und legte seinen kaputten Arm auf einem Sofakissen ab. Er wollte es nicht sagen, aber heute zog es schon etwas.

Lewis sah es aber doch und reichte Niklas noch ein weiteres Kissen.

"Danke", sagte Niklas mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Sie verbrachten noch einige nette Stunden zusammen. Niklas und René lernten sich näher kennen, doch auch Lewis entdeckte noch einige Seiten an seinem Freund, die er noch nicht kannte.

Aber schließlich ließ René sie allein. "Genießt euren Abend. Bis morgen ihr beiden."

"Bis morgen", verabschiedeten Niklas und Lewis René am Fahrstuhl.


	36. Großartig

"Das war ein schöner Tag", sagte Niklas, als sich die Türen hinter René geschlossen hatten.

Lewis lächelte. "Und René mag dich doch."

"Ja, glaub ich auch", sagte Niklas und drehte sich zu Lewis. "Und ich lern Clemens kennen!"

"Ich fühl mich gerade etwas zurückgesetzt..."

"Das musst du nicht", sagte Niklas und zog Lewis an sich. "Ich will nur dich. Es ist nur... aufregend. Clemens ist einer meiner Lieblingsspieler bei Werder."

"Ist schon okay", meinte Lewis nach einem Moment. "Ich denke, ich werde damit zurechtkommen..."

"Wie kann ich dich überzeugen, dass ich wirklich nur dich will?" fragte Niklas und sah ihn zerknirscht an.

"Du... du könntest dich aufs Sofa setzen und es dir mit mir gemütlich machen."

"Klingt gut", sagte Niklas und lehnte sich vor um Lewis zu küssen.

"Moment - da ist noch was falsch. Da fehlt noch ein Sofa."

"Ich darf dich nur auf dem Sofa küssen?"

"Ich wollte ein Sofa unterm Hintern, zum Kuscheln."

Niklas lachte leise, dann griff er nach Lewis Hand und zog ihn zum Sofa.

Kaum saßen sie - und kaum war Niklas' Arm vernünftig verstaut - küssten sie sich wieder.

Niklas schloss die Augen und schob seinen gesunden Arm in Lewis Nacken.

Ganz zärtlich war der Kuss, und irgendwie tat er ihnen beiden gut.

"Lust auf nen Film?" wisperte Lewis irgendwann.

"Hm - worauf hast du Lust?"

"Egal, solange man gut dabei kuscheln kann."

"Such einfach aus."

Lewis nickte und stand auf, um eine der bisher versteckten DVDs zu holen.

Niklas beobachtete ihn mit einem Lächeln.

Lewis legte den Film ein und kuschelte sich dann wieder zu Niklas.

"Another Gay Movie", erklärte Lewis, als der Film anfing.

"Ok, kenn ich nicht", sagte Niklas.

"Ist auf jeden Fall witzig." Und das war der Film auch. Hin und wieder albern, aber doch okay.

"Wollen wir noch ne Runde nach draußen gehen?" schlug Lewis vor, als der Abspann lief. "Ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen?"

"Oh ja, das ist ne gute Idee."

Lewis lächelte und küsste Niklas auf die Wange. "Dann los."

Sie zogen sich warm an und fuhren dann nach unten, nach draußen. Es war früher Abend und langsam wurde es dunkel, aber zum Glück war es nicht zu kalt.  
Sie gingen in den Park in der Nähe und genossen die frische, kühle Luft.

Erst nach über 30 Minuten machten sie sich wieder auf den Heimweg. "Kakao zum Aufwärmen?" fragte Lewis.

"Oh ja", strahlte Niklas ihn an.

Sie beschleunigten ihre Schritte und waren schließlich fünf Minuten später in der Wohnung.

Gemeinsam begaben sie sich in die Küche, wo Niklas zusah, wie Lewis zwei große Becher duftenden heißen Kakao kochte.

"Und jetzt ab zurück aufs Sofa mit uns."

"Hm, da gehören wir hin", lächelte Niklas zufrieden.

"Erst Sofa, dann Bett", grinste Lewis.

"Oh, das ist ein toller Plan!"

"Ich hab nur großartige Pläne."

Niklas beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn leicht. "Ich merks schon."

Vorsichtig trugen die beiden ihre heißen Becher ins Wohnzimmer und machten es sich dann auf dem Sofa bequem. "Wollen wir mal gucken, was so im Fernsehen läuft?" fragte Lewis.

Niklas lehnte sich an ihn. "Ja, guck mal nach, vielleicht kommt ja was Interessantes."

Lewis zappte durchs Programm, fand aber nichts. "Wieder ne DVD? Oder Netflix?", schlug er vor.

"Lass mal auf Netflix gucken, ob wir ne nette Serie finden", meinte Niklas.

Lewis schaltete auf das Menü und entschied sich für Torchwood, "Kennst du?"

Niklas schüttelte den Kopf. "Hat was mit Dr. Who zu tun, oder?"

"Ja, genau. Jack Harkness ist mit Dr. Who durch die Gegend und die Zeit gereist und ist hier die - sehr attraktive - Hauptperson."

"Oh immer her mit attraktiven Kerlen", grinste Niklas.

Lewis lachte und startete die erste Folge.

Niklas kuschelte sich eng an ihn.

Mit einem Arm um Niklas gelegt genoss es Lewis die Folge zu sehen, in der die Figuren erst mal vorgestellt und Gwen in das Torchwood-Team eingeführt wurden.

"Hast recht, ist ein schicker Kerl", murmelte Niklas irgendwann.

"Und er flirtet mit allem, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist."

"Na das macht das Leben doch interessant", lachte Niklas.

"Na, aber mehr als flirten ist da aber nicht drin!"

"Keine Angst, ich flirte nur mit dir."

Lewis lächelte zufrieden. "Dann ist gut. Mit dem darfst du gern flirten - und mehr."

"Mhm... das mehr hört sich gut an."

"Hm, ich glaub, darauf kann ich mich einlassen."

"Du meinst also, wenn ich meine Finger jetzt unter deinen Pulli schieben würde, dann hättest du nichts dagegen?" fragte Niklas grinsend.

"Versuch es doch mal", forderte Lewis ihn auf.

Niklas grinste immer noch während er seine Finger langsam unter Lewis Pulli gleiten ließ.

Lewis lächelte, das fühlte sich einfach gut an.

"Mhm, du fühlst dich gut an", wisperte Niklas, als seine Finger über Lewis Bauch nach oben strichen.

"Deine Finger fühlen sich auch sehr gut an."

Niklas lächelte und schob seine Finger noch höher, bis er eine Brustwarze erreichte.

Langsam und genießerisch schließen sich Lewis' Augen.

"Das gefällt dir, ja?" hauchte Niklas.

"Ja, sehr. Du machst das gut."

"Dabei mach ich noch kaum was."

"Aber das bisschen ist schon sehr schön."

"Wird noch besser", meinte Niklas mit einem Zwinkern.

"Ich freu mich drauf."

"Ich denke, dann sollten wir mal deinen Pulli loswerden. Der ist irgendwie schrecklich störend."

"Das ist kein Problem", meinte Lewis und zog sich den Pulli und auch gleich das T-Shirt, das er darunter trug, über den Kopf.

"Ah halbnackter Lewis, sehr schön", sagte Niklas und ließ seinen Blick genüsslich über Lewis Oberkörper wandern.

"Krieg ich auch einen halbnackten Niklas?"

"Aber gern doch", sagte Niklas und zog sich schnell den Pulli über den Kopf.

"Oh ja, sehr schön", lächelte Lewis und streckte eine Hand aus um über seine Brust zu streicheln. Niklas war noch immer sehr dünn, aber langsam nahm er ein wenig zu.

"Du bist so schön durchtrainiert und ich bin so... hm", machte Niklas mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Ein bisschen mager, aber das wird doch schon."

"Wenn mein Arm gesund ist, muss ich wieder mehr Sport machen", sagte Niklas.

"Dann wirst du dich sicher besser fühlen", meinte Lewis. Ihm selbst wurden ja schon drei, vier Tage ohne Sport zu viel.

"Na vor allem muss ich doch für meinen umwerfenden Freund gut aussehen", sagte Niklas grinsend.

Lewis lachte. "Der ist da nicht objektiv - für den bist du grundsätzlich wunderschön."

"Schon, aber mein Freund ist jeden Tag von durchtrainierten Sportlern umgeben. Da muss ich schon versuchen ein bisschen mitzuhalten."

"Hm, ja, durchtrainiert sind sie ja schon..."

"Aber?"

"Aber sie sind nicht du."

Niklas strahlte.

Lewis drehte sich zu ihm, beugte sich dann runter und küsste seine Brust.

Überrascht holte Niklas Luft und seufzte, als Lewis seine Lippen leicht bewegte.

Langsam küsste er sich über die weiche Haut. Er fühlte die Rippen unter seinen Lippen.

Lewis spürte, wie sich Niklas Hand sanft in seinen Nacken schob. Das spornte ihn an weiterzumachen. Er küsste sich zu einer Brustwarze und sog leicht daran.

"Gott", keuchte Niklas.

Lewis lachte leise gegen die warme, duftende Haut. Niklas war offenbar ziemlich empfindlich. Das war schön, fand Lewis, er mochte es, wenn er mitbekam, wie sich der andere fühlte, und was er mochte.

"Lewis das... so gut", flüsterte Niklas.

"Schön", raunte Lewis gegen die warme Haut. Dann begann er wieder an der Brustwarze zu saugen, während er mit einer Hand über Niklas Brust strich.

Niklas keuchte leicht auf, als Lewis mit den Fingern nach der anderen Brustwarze tastete.

Dann begann er sich langsam an Niklas Oberkörper nach unten zu küssen.

"Du... oh", machte Niklas leise.

Kurz umkreiste Lewis mit seiner Zunge den Bauchnabel. Dann rutschte er tiefer runter.

Erst am Bund der Jeans hielt er inne.

"Lewis", keuchte Niklas weiter. Seine Hand löste sich von seinem Nacken und fuhr zum Reißverschluss seiner Hose.

"Na nicht so ungeduldig", grinste Lewis.

"Dann... mach was, bitte."

"Hab ich vor."

"Und wann?"

"Hm... mal sehen", lachte Lewis und spielte am Knopf der Jeans herum.

"Kannst du das nicht?", fragte Niklas herausfordernd. Inzwischen drückte sein harter Schwanz schon fast schmerzhaft gegen die Hose.

"Doch, aber ich liebe es einfach Geschenke auszupacken. Das mach ich immer gaaaanz langsam."

Niklas musste leise lachen, es klang ziemlich heiser. "Aber nicht zu lange..."

"Keine Angst, ich erlöse dich gleich", sagte Lewis.

"Ja, bitte..."

Lewis lachte leise und öffnete dann endlich den Knopf. Er fühlte, wie Niklas erleichtert aufatmete.  
Dann zog er den Reißverschluss nach unten.

"Ja", atmete Niklas erneut auf. Lewis sah auch nur zu deutlich, warum - Niklas war ziemlich gut gebaut, und die Hose recht eng gewesen.

"Sexy", murmelte Lewis und strich über die deutliche Beule in der Shorts.

"Oh ja, mach weiter", bat Niklas.

"Erst müssen wir dich mal komplett von der Jeans befreien", sagte Lewis.

Niklas hob den Hintern und schob mit einer Hand die Jeans von den Hüften. Lewis half ihm und wenig später landete die Jeans auf dem Couchtisch.

Dann legten sich Niklas' Hände auf Lewis' Jeansbund.

"Ich auch?" fragte Lewis.

"Nicht?"

Lewis nickte. "Doch."

"Dann..." Niklas griff mit seiner Hand nach Lewis' Hose.

Schnell war der Knopf geöffnet. Dann zog er den Reißverschluss hinunter. Auch Lewis Shorts zeigte schon deutlich, wie erregt er war.

Niklas' flache Hand legte sich darauf.

Lewis keuchte auf.

Niklas sah ihn an. "Mach... bitte..."

"Was soll ich tun?" raunte Lewis.

"Irgendwas..."

Lewis sah ihn mit glühenden Augen an. "Bett?"

"Ja, Bett", stimmte Niklas zu und stand auf.

Auch Lewis stand auf und stieg schnell aus seiner Jeans. Dann griff er Niklas Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

Sie eilten ins Schlafzimmer und krabbelten auf das große Bett.

Lewis rutschte kurz zur Seite und wühlte einen Moment in seiner Nachttischschublade.

Neugierig sah Niklas ihm zu.

Schließlich hatte Lewis gefunden, was er gesucht hatte und legte eine Packung Kondome und eine Tube Gleitgel auf den Nachttisch.

"Gut", raunte Niklas heiser. "Sehr gut."

Lewis lächelte ihn an und rutschte dann wieder zu ihm. Sofort wurde er mit einem Arm an Niklas gezogen.

"So, wo waren wir...?"

"Deine Hand war ziemlich genau hier", meinte Niklas und zog Lewis' Hand zwischen seine Beine.

"Hm, stimmt", grinste Lewis.

"Dann kann sie ja weitermachen."

Lewis lachte leise und bewegte seine Hand ganz leicht. Der Stoff, der nicht mehr ganz so fest gespannt war, dehnte sich jetzt wieder bis aufs Äußerste.

"Zieh sie aus", bat Niklas heiser.

Lewis grinste, dann zog er den engen Stoff über Niklas' Hüfte. Der harte Schwanz sprang ihm förmlich entgegen, als er endlich befreit wurde.

Niklas seufzte erleichtert auf.

"Tut gut, hm?", fragte Lewis leise.

"Oh ja... und weißt du, was noch besser wäre?"

"Was denn?"

"Deine Hand auf meinem Schwanz."

"Und ich weiß noch was Besseres", grinste Lewis ihn an.

"Was?"

Lewis' Grinsen wurde breiter, als er sich nach unten beugte und die Spitze von Niklas' Schwanz in den Mund nahm.

"Oh scheiße", wisperte Niklas. So was Heißes hatte er noch nie gesehen.

Er fühlte, wie Lewis um seinen Schwanz leise lachte.

Niklas keuchte laut.

Lewis lachte und nahm ihn jetzt noch tiefer in den Mund.

"Oh ja", stöhnte Niklas und seine Hüfte ruckte leicht nach oben.

Lewis machte weiter, Niklas schien es noch immer nötig zu haben. Danach würden sie sich Zeit lassen können.  
Außerdem wollte er jetzt nicht aufhören. Er wollte Niklas zum Kommen bringen. Er wollte ihn unbedingt schmecken.

"Lewis... Lewis, ich..." versuchte Niklas ihn zu warnen.

"Hmm", knurrte Lewis nur und streichelte ihm über den flachen Bauch.

Niklas stöhnte noch einmal laut auf, ehe er mit einem heiseren Laut kam.

Auch Lewis keuchte leise, als er das fühlte.

Schwer atmend schloss Niklas die Augen. "Der Wahnsinn", murmelte er.

Lewis trug ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen, als er wieder zu Niklas hochrutschte.

Langsam öffnete Niklas die Augen und sah Lewis an. "Du bist... der absolute Wahnsinn“, wisperte er und schob eine Hand in Lewis Nacken, zog ihn näher zu sich.

Lewis folgte der Hand willig und küsste ihn.

Niklas lächelte gegen Lewis Lippen.

Lewis selbst war sehr erregt, aber er wollte Niklas etwas Zeit geben ein wenig herunterzukommen.

"Ich glaube, wir sollten uns mal um dich kümmern", wisperte Niklas schließlich.

"Da sag ich nicht nein", lächelte Lewis.

"Na das hab ich mir gedacht", grinste Niklas und strich über Lewis Bauch nach unten.

Lewis fühlte, wie sich allein durch diese Berührung sein Schwanz weiter aufrichtete.

Wenig später strichen Niklas Finger über seinen harten Schwanz.

Lewis machte sich schnell von ihm los und riss seine Shorts von den Hüften.

"Mhm, so sexy", sagte Niklas bewundernd.

Lewis lächelte dazu nur.

"Da weiß man gar nicht, wo man anfangen soll..."

"Such dir was aus - ist alles deins."

"Ich will alles", grinste Niklas und strich erneut über Lewis Schwanz.

"Dann nimm es dir."

Sofort schlossen sich Niklas Finger fester um Lewis Schwanz.

"Ja", raunte Lewis erregt.

"Ich will, dass du mit mir schläfst", raunte Niklas ihm ins Ohr und bewegte seine Hand leicht auf und ab.

Lewis lächelte leicht, und langsam wurde sein Lächeln breiter. "Das mache ich."

Niklas strahlte ihn an.

Er massierte Lewis ein wenig fester, dann rutschte er zum Nachtschrank und holte Kondome und Gel.

Fast ein wenig atemlos sah Lewis ihm dabei zu.

Er beobachtete, wie Niklas sich einige Kissen und Decken zusammenholte und sich darauflegte. Dann sah er Lewis mit dunklen Augen. "Komm her", sagte er heiser.

"Ja", raunte Lewis, "Ja, ich... ich komme zu dir."

Niklas spreizte einladend die Beine und ließ Lewis dazwischen rutschen.

"Oh Gott, das ist... Niklas, das ist..." Lewis fehlten die Worte. Also ließ er es ganz und führte seine Hand zwischen Niklas' Beine.

Niklas gab ein leichtes Keuchen von sich.

"Das Gel", bat Lewis.

Niklas reichte ihm das Gel.

Lewis gab sich etwas davon auf die Finger und führte die Hand dann wieder zwischen Niklas' Beine.

"Mach schon", wisperte Niklas ein wenig ungeduldig.

Vorsichtig massierte Lewis seine empfindliche Haut, dann drang er mit der Fingerspitze ein.

Niklas holte tief Luft, als Lewis Finger sich langsam tiefer schob.

"Sag, wenn’s zu schnell geht", bat Lewis.

"Mach ich", versprach Niklas, was er aber nicht musste, denn Lewis war wirklich vorsichtig.

Er konnte sich denken, dass es für Niklas ne Weile her war und bereitete ihn deshalb sorgfältig und langsam vor.  
Schließlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass Niklas bereit war, und zog sich das Kondom über.

Niklas sah ihn voller Verlangen an.

Lewis lächelte und schob sich über ihn.

"Bereit?" fragte er kaum hörbar.

"Mehr als bereit. Komm her."

Lewis nickte und schob sich dann ganz vorsichtig und langsam in ihn.

"Ja", lächelte Niklas ihn an.

"Wenn ich zu schnell bin..."

"Bist du nicht. Es ist toll so."

"Oh ja", raunte Lewis und schob sich langsam vorwärts.

Schließlich war er ganz in ihm und verharrte dort erstmal.

Niklas war so eng, so heiß und es viel ihm unendlich schwer sich nicht sofort zu bewegen. Aber er wollte das hier genießen, und auch Niklas sollte etwas davon haben.

Schließlich hob Niklas die Hüfte leicht an. "Mach Lewis!"

Das ließ sich Lewis nicht zweimal sagen. Er sah Niklas fest in die Augen und begann sich zu bewegen.  
Erst ganz langsam, aber Niklas Stöhnen und seine Bewegungen ließen ihn nach und nach sein Tempo steigern.

Irgendwann war er soweit mit ganzer Kraft zuzustoßen.

Niklas Stöhnen wurde lauter und Lewis fühlte, wie sich Niklas Finger in seinen Rücken bohrten.

"Mehr?", fragte Lewis gepresst.

"Ja, mehr!"

Das war das Stichwort, Lewis bewegte sich schneller und heftiger. Er fühlte, dass er sich nicht mehr lange halten würde.  
Aber auch Niklas schien schon wieder kurz davor zu stehen.

Lewis führte seine Hand zwischen sie und umfasste Niklas' Schwanz.

"Ja", keuchte Niklas.

Lewis biss sich auf die Lippen und kniff die Augen zusammen - dann kam er. Niklas folgte ihm nur wenig später

Dann sank Lewis auf ihm zusammen.

"Ich... du...", wisperte Niklas und schlang träge die Arme um Lewis.

"Hm? Was?"

Niklas schüttelte den Kopf und hauchte einen Kuss gegen Lewis Stirn.

Lewis kuschelte sich an ihn. "Was meinst du?", fragte er noch einmal nach.

"Ich... find nicht die richtigen Worte um zu beschreiben, wie großartig das eben war", flüsterte Niklas.

Lewis lächelte. "Es war großartig...", wisperte er.

Niklas strich über Lewis Rücken und tastete nach der Bettdecke.

"Oh ja", lächelte Lewis, "Ganz gemütlich."

"So sieht der Plan aus", sagte Niklas.

"Sehr gut", meinte Lewis und schloss die Augen, während Niklas die Decke über sie ausbreitete.

"Schlaf gut", flüsterte Niklas.

"Hm, du auch", küsste Lewis ihn leicht.

Niklas schloss ebenfalls die Augen und hielt Lewis fest umschlungen.

Beide schliefen sie schnell ein.


	37. Verbrannt

Zum Glück hatte Lewis schon am Nachmittag daran gedacht, sein Handy für den nächsten Morgen zu stellen, sonst hätte er vermutlich verschlafen. Das Klingeln riss ihn jedenfalls aus dem Tiefschlaf.

Auch Niklas brauchte etwas um wach zu werden und seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen.

"Morgen", nuschelte Lewis.

"Morgen", wünschte Niklas nicht wacher.

"Schlaf ruhig weiter", wisperte Lewis.

"Ist doch schon spät"

"Aber du musst nicht aufstehen, ich schon."

"Ich steh trotzdem mit auf. Dann können wir es umso mehr genießen, wenn wir im Bett bleiben können."

"Ok", sagte Lewis und drückte einen Kuss auf Niklas Lippen.

Dann stemmte er sich hoch und krabbelte aus dem Bett. "Bleib noch liegen, ich ruf dich, wen das Frühstück fertig ist."

Niklas setzte sich ebenfalls auf und schüttelte den Kopf. "Geh du lieber schon mal ins Bad, ich mach Frühstück."

"Du bist ein Schatz", lächelte Lewis.

Er fühlte Niklas, der hinter ihm kniete und dann seinen Nacken küsste.

"Mhm... das ist schön..."

"Nachher gibt’s mehr", versprach Niklas.

"Am liebsten würde ich bei der Aussicht ja schwänzen."

"Nein, du hast zu tun. Und hinterher..."

"Sind wir mit René verabredet um deine Sachen zu holen."

"Ja, genau..."

Lewis drehte sich zu Niklas und griff seine Hand. "Heute Abend hast du es hinter dir."

"Ja, hoffentlich. Ich hoffe, es wird alles gut."

"Wird es. Versprochen."

"Da ist er wieder, der Optimist..."

"Und ich hatte bisher doch immer recht, oder?"

"Ja, bisher. Aber du kennst meinen Vater nicht."

"Nein und da kann er froh drüber sein, denn ich hätte ihm das ein oder andere zu sagen", schnaubte Lewis.

"Ich fürchte, das wird René schon tun."

Lewis schüttelte den Kopf. "René wird ihn nur ablenken. Alles andere wäre zu gefährlich."

"Ja, das stimmt." Niklas küsste ihn noch einmal, dann stand er auf. "Wir müssen aufstehen."

"Stimmt", sagte Lewis und stand ebenfalls auf.

Er ging tatsächlich ins Bad, während Niklas das Frühstück vorbereitete.

Wenig später saßen sie gemeinsam am Küchentisch. Niklas hatte zwei wirklich leckere Café Latte gezaubert, dazu gab es Toast und Joghurt.

"Kommt René eigentlich zum Mittag?" fragte Niklas.

"Ich werd ihn einfach mitbringen."

"Gut, dann muss ich ja wieder meinen Kopf anstrengen, damit wir was zum Essen auf dem Tisch haben."

"Du wirst hier echt noch zum Meisterkoch."

"Mhm, das bezweifele ich. Aber ich bemühe mich."

Lewis küsste ihn kurz. "Ich weiß, dass du das kannst."

"Für dich mach ich dich das gern."

"Ich weiß", lächelte Lewis.

Niklas lehnte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn.

"Und jetzt musst du los."

"Leider", seufzte Lewis.

"Danach wird’s schlimmer..."

"In ein paar Stunden ist alles vorbei. Denk einfach nur daran."

"Und vorher... kommt die Hölle."

Lewis seufzte tief. "Wir können es auch abblasen."

"Nein, ich möchte es hinter mich bringen."

"Gut. Und jetzt muss ich wirklich los."

"Bis später." Mit einem letzten Kuss verabschiedete Niklas ihn.

***

René begrüßte Lewis mit einem Lächeln in der Kabine.

"Du siehst so zufrieden aus", bemerkte Lewis.

"Ich hatte gestern Abend noch ziemlich spontanen Besuch", sagte René.

"Oh", grinste Lewis. "Und heute Morgen musste dein Besuch früh wieder los?"

"Ja, schrecklich früh sogar. Aber war trotzdem schön."

"Natürlich."

"Und ihr hattet auch noch einen schönen Abend?"

"Oh ja, es war... schön." Lewis lächelte bei der Erinnerung.

"Freut mich für euch."

"Niklas will für heute Mittag kochen", kündigte Lewis an.

"Na du hast deinen Freund ja gut erzogen", lachte René.

"Er ist total nervös wegen nachher."

"Kann ich verstehen. Wäre ich an seiner Stelle auch."

"Aber wir wollen es durchziehen. Dann hat ers hinter sich."

"Ist ja auch besser, wenn er es schnell hinter sich bringt."

"Ja, auf jeden Fall."

"So, dann lass uns mal mit dem Umziehen anfangen, damit wir pünktlich beim Warmlaufen sind."

"Ja, und hinterher pünktlich wieder wegkommen."

"Auch das."

So beeilten sie sich und kamen tatsächlich pünktlich zum Training.

Lewis fiel es schwer, sich aufs Training zu konzentrieren. Entweder musste er an den letzten Abend denken oder an das was heute Mittag auf sie wartete.

René versuchte ein wenig auf ihn zu achten, doch das war vom Tor aus einfach schwierig.

Zum Glück war Bruno in gnädiger Stimmung, nachdem Lewis ihm eine Extraeinheit im Kraftraum nach dem zweiten Training versprochen hatte.

So konnte er das Gelände pünktlich verlassen, zusammen mit René.

Sie fuhren mit zwei Wagen zu Lewis.

Sie stiegen aus, und Lewis wartete ungeduldig auf den Fahrstuhl. Niklas war jetzt oben in seiner Wohnung und ging wohl die Wände hoch.

"Ganz ruhig Lewis", sagte René und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Ich bin ruhig... Niklas aber wohl nicht."

"Nein, deshalb musst du ja ruhig sein. Außerdem hat er es bald hinter sich."

"Ja, ich weiß..." Endlich öffnete sich der Fahrstuhl.

Lewis stürmte hinein und sah René dann ungeduldig an, als der etwas langsamer folgte.

Er startete den Fahrstuhl und trat bei der Fahrt von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

"Der Fahrstuhl fährt nicht schneller, weil du mitläufst..."

"Ja-ha", murrte Lewis, hörte aber nicht damit aus.

René war erleichtert, als der Fahrstuhl endlich hielt und sie die Wohnung betreten konnten.

"Niklas?", rief Lewis sofort durch die Wohnung.

René zog die Nase kraus. "Riecht irgendwie... angebrannt."

"Niklas?", rief Lewis noch einmal und ging in Richtung Küche.

"Hey!" rief Niklas und streckte den Kopf aus der Küchentür. "So früh hab ich euch gar nicht erwartet."

"Haben uns beeilt", erklärte Lewis und trat auf ihn zu um ihn fest zu umarmen.

Niklas kuschelte sich an ihn und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

"Alles wird gut", wisperte Lewis.

"Das glaub ich erst, wenn wir nachher wieder hier sind", flüsterte Niklas zurück.

"Ich verspreche es dir."

"Optimist", wisperte Niklas.

"War ich schon immer."

Niklas lächelte leicht und löste sich dann von Lewis um René anzusehen. "Hey René."

"Hey", grüßte René ihn ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln und umarmte ihn dann einfach.

"Danke, dass du das wirklich für mich machen willst", sagte Niklas leise.

"Natürlich. Du bist ein Freund, Niklas, und Lewis auch."

Niklas schluckte sichtbar und ihm war anzusehen, wieviel ihm diese Worte bedeuteten.

René spürte das wohl auch, denn er hielt ihn noch etwas fester und strich kurz über seinen Rücken.

Schließlich löste sich Niklas aus der Umarmung. "Also... ihr habt bestimmt Hunger, oder?"

"Ja, wenn das essen schon fertig ist?"

"Mehr oder weniger..."

"Das heißt...?"

"Kommt am besten mit und guckt es euch an."

Lewis trat dicht an Niklas und griff seine Hand. "Dann zeig mal."

"Also, ich wollte Toast Hawaii machen", erklärte Niklas und führte die beiden in die Küche. "Und ich muss sagen Lewis, dein Toast ist schrecklich unkooperativ gewesen. Und dein Ofen auch."

"Oh, was haben sie angestellt?"

"Ah, deswegen riecht es so verbrannt", lachte René, als er einen Teller entdeckte auf dem ziemlich schwarze Toastreste lagen.

"Ja. Ich sag ja, unkooperativ."

Niklas deutete auf den Ofen. "Da drin sind jetzt ein paar... naja... ähm runde Toasties mit einem Streifen Schinken und einem Stück Ananas und etwas Käse. Da das vermutlich niemanden satt macht, muss ich entweder nochmal schnell los und neues Toastbrot holen oder wir versuchen noch was anderes zu finden."

Lewis lachte leise und küsste ihn dann zärtlich. "Wir können die Vorspeise genießen und uns dann unterwegs was holen", schlug er vor.

"Wenn das für euch ok ist."

"Klar ist es das", meinte René.

Niklas lächelte erleichtert. "Na dann hol ich die Kleinen mal aus dem Ofen."

Lewis deckte schnell Geschirr und Besteck auf.

Wenig später saßen sie am Tisch und aßen das, was von dem Toast-Hawaii übrig geblieben war.

Auch das schmeckte irgendwie ein wenig angebrannt, aber sie bezeichneten es einfach als "Röstaromen."

"Wollen wir gleich los?" schlug René vor, als sie fertig waren.

"Ja... am liebsten gleich hin... und hinterher essen. Wenn wirs überleben."

"Wir überleben es", sagte Lewis.

"Ich weiß - du bist wieder der Optimist schlechthin."

René lachte leise. "Das ist unser Lewis."

"Das hab ich inzwischen auch schon mitbekommen."

"Beschwert euch nicht, schließlich hab ich fast immer recht", sagte Lewis.

René lachte nur, dann sah er Niklas an. "Er hat recht."

"Das hoffe ich sehr."

Lewis griff wieder nach seiner Hand und zog ihn dann fest an sich. "Es wird alles klappen. Was soll denn passieren? René lenkt ihn ab, beschäftigt ihn, und wenn er doch kommen sollte, dann kann er uns auch noch warnen."

"Ich weiß. Ich hab trotzdem schiss", sagte Niklas leise.

"Wir schaffen es", war auch René sicher.

"Zwei Optimisten", sagte Niklas und verdrehte gespielt die Augen.

"Los ihr beiden", sagte René lachend. "Bringen wir es hinter uns."

"Ja, komm", stimmte Lewis zu und zog Niklas mit sich zum Fahrstuhl.

Niklas sah wenig begeistert aus, schnappte sich aber seine Jacke und folgte Lewis in die Kabine.

René war der letzte, der ihn betrat, dann fuhren sie auch schon wieder nach unten.

"Also, wie sieht der genaue Plan aus?" fragte René.

"Wir fahren zu meinem Vater", führte Niklas aus, "du setzt uns da ab und fährst dann in den Laden. Ich hoffe, mein Schlüssel passt noch, oder ich finde einen Ersatzschlüssel."

"Und wenn was ist, dann gibst du uns per Handy bescheid", sagte Lewis.

"Ja, klar - sofort. Wie weit ist das zwischen dem Haus und dem Laden?"

"Ist nicht weit. Vielleicht 10 Minuten zu Fuß."

"Dann habt ihr auf jeden Fall Zeit abzuhauen. Wir telefonieren dann, und ich sammel euch irgendwo wieder auf."

"Klingt wie ein guter Plan."

"Dann machen wir das so. Kommt, steigt ein."

Lewis und Niklas stiegen kurzerhand beide hinten ein.

Niklas leitete ihn durch die Straßen zu seinem Stadtteil. "Hier dann links - und dann da drüben das rote Backsteinhaus."

René hielt vor dem Haus und ließ Lewis und Niklas aussteigen.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Eingang, während René davonfuhr.


	38. Bei Niklas zu Hause

Niklas blieb stehen und sah die Haustür an.

Lewis fühlte, wie schwer es ihm fiel jetzt dieses Haus zu betreten. Er war hier aufgewachsen - und rausgeflogen.

Schließlich holte Niklas tief Luft. "Dann... gucken wir mal, ob mein Schlüssel noch passt", sagte er kaum hörbar.

Lewis legte ihm eine Hand in den Rücken und schob ihn behutsam zur Tür.

Niklas fischte seinen Schlüssel aus der Tasche. Seine Finger zitterten leicht, als er den Haustürschlüssel ins Schloss schob.  
Die Hand in seinem Rücken gab ihm aber genug Kraft zu versuchen den Schlüssel zu drehen.

Und tatsächlich ließ sich der Schlüssel drehen und die Tür ging auf.

Erleichtert betrat er das Haus. Hinter Lewis fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

"Mein... mein Zimmer ist oben", flüsterte Niklas und tastete nach Lewis Hand.

"Dann los." Lewis drückte die Hand und zog ihn mit sich die Treppe hoch. Im oberen Geschoss gab es eine Art Wohnungstür, hinter der sich Niklas' früheres Reich befand.

"Es... es ist alles noch so wie es war", sagte Niklas überrascht und verwirrt.

Lewis nickte nur, sagte aber nichts. Vielleicht aber gab es doch noch eine Chance für Vater und Sohn.

Niklas zog Lewis in sein Schlafzimmer und blieb erneut stehen. Auf dem Bett lag ein Stapel Wäsche, ordentlich zusammengefaltet und auch wenn es ein bisschen Staubig im Zimmer war, wirkte es wirklich nicht so, als wäre irgendwas groß seit Niklas Rauswurf verändert worden.

Lewis trat zu ihm und umarmte ihn fest. "Alles wird gut", wiederholte er, diesmal hatte er jedoch noch mehr im Sinn.

Niklas schluckte heftig und trat an sein Bett. Ein kleiner Stoffelefant saß auf dem Kopfkissen und den hob er nun hoch. "Sogar Törö ist noch da..."

"Vielleicht... vermisst dein Vater dich jetzt doch?", fragte Lewis leise.

Niklas schüttelte den Kopf. "Er war... deutlich, dass er mich nicht mehr sehen will", murmelte er, presste den Elefanten dabei aber fest an seine Brust.

"Meinst du, er kann seine Meinung ändern?"

Erneut schüttelte Niklas den Kopf.

Lewis küsste ihn einfach und schob ihn dann leicht von sich. "Willst du dann mal gucken, was du außer Törö mitnehmen willst?"

Niklas holte tief Luft und nickte. "Im... im Schrank müsste eine Reisetasche sein, da können wir die Sachen reinpacken."

Lewis ließ ihn jetzt ganz los und holte die Tasche. Dann begannen sie zu packen. Fotoalbum, ein kleines Kissen, ein paar Erinnerungsstücke an seine Mutter, verschiedene Dokumente - die Tasche platzte förmlich aus allen Nähten.

Als letztes legte Niklas den kleinen Stoffelefanten hinein. "Ich... ich glaube, ich möchte meinem Vater eine Nachricht hinterlassen", sagte er und sah Lewis an. "Er hat das hier alles aufgehoben und... vielleicht interessiert es ihn ja, dass es mir gut geht."

"Ja, mach das", nickte Lewis. "Schreib ihm auch, wie er dich erreichen kann, ja?"

"Ich schreib ihm die Handynummer auf, mehr nicht", sagte Niklas, als er sich an seinen Schreibtisch setzte und ein Blatt Papier aus der Schublade zog.

"Ja, das reicht." Lewis setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Inzwischen war er ganz ruhig, er glaubte nicht, dass sein Vater kam - und selbst wenn, würde nicht viel Schlimmes passieren.

Niklas Vater hatte offenbar im ersten Moment falsch reagiert und Dinge gesagt, die er nicht so gemeint hatte. Und Niklas hatte das alles so getroffen, dass er es nicht hinterfragt hatte und abgehauen war.

Er sah aber tatsächlich eine Chance für die beiden. Vielleicht nicht mehr im selben Haus - aber sie hatten, wie Niklas gesagt hatte, keine weitere Familie, da brauchten sie sich doch.

"So", sagte Niklas. "Fertig."

"Schön. Komm, wir kleben den Zettel unten an die Wohnungstür, ja?"

"Ja", sagte Niklas leise und nahm seine Reisetasche in die Hand.

"Komm, ich trag sie, dann kannst du den Brief ankleben."

Niklas lächelte Lewis an und gab ihm die Tasche. "Danke."

Lewis küsste ihn kurz, dann hielt er ihm die Tür auf.

Schnell gingen sie nach unten und verließen das Haus. Draußen klebte Niklas seinen Brief gut sichtbar an die Tür.

"Wollen wir rübergehen oder hier auf René warten?", fragte Lewis.

"Lass uns hier warten", bat Niklas.

"Gut - mal gucken, wann René kommt."

Lewis schrieb René schnell eine SMS.

Es dauerte dann noch fast zehn Minuten, ehe René vor ihnen anhielt.

Erneut stiegen Niklas und Lewis hinten ein, während die Reisetasche auf dem Beifahrersitz landete.

"Ihr habt alles?", wollte René wissen.

"Ja, war alles noch da", sagte Lewis. "Und bei dir ist auch alles gut gelaufen?"

"Ja, ich hab mir fast einen Wagen aufschwatzen lassen", grinste René.

Niklas lächelte leicht. "Ja, mein Vater ist gut darin..."

"Ich glaub, du kannst das auch", meinte Lewis.

"Meinst du?"

"Ich bin davon überzeugt."

Niklas zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und lehnte sich dann so gut es ging an Lewis Seite. Der streckte sich ein wenig um ihm einen Arm umzulegen.

"Männer, was wollen wir essen?" fragte René von vorne.

"Das darf Niklas aussuchen. Du kennst dich hier in der Ecke doch aus."

Niklas überlegte einen Moment. "Fahr mal die nächste rechts rein, da kommt an der Ecke ein kleines Bistro. Die haben leckere Sachen. Baguettes und Sandwiches und sowas."

"Oh, das ist gut", nickte Lewis und drückte seine Hand. "Mit Baguette und so kriegst du mich immer."

"Mich auch", sagte René lächelnd und fuhr in die angegebene Richtung.

Er parkte direkt vor dem Bistro, und gemeinsam betraten sie den Laden. Es war ziemlich voll, aber Niklas deutete auf einen kleinen Tisch, an dem sie auch zu dritt platz hatten.

Schon kam eine junge Frau, die ihnen die Karte brachte und ihre Getränkebestellung aufnahm.

"Und was kannst du empfehlen?" fragte René.

"Die Baguettes sind klasse", erzählte Niklas.

René nickte und vertiefte sich einen Moment in der Speisekarte.

Bald kam die Bedienung und brachte ihre Getränke und notierte die Baguettes, die sie ausgesucht hatten.

"Meinst du, mein Vater wird sich melden?" fragte Niklas und sah Lewis an.

Der nickte ohne zu zögern. "Wenn er dich nicht mehr wollte, hätte dein Schlafzimmer anders ausgesehen."

"Ich war mir sicher, dass er alles wegschmeißen würde..."

Lewis nickte. "Vielleicht ist er doch noch zur Vernunft gekommen."

"Manchmal sagt man Dinge, die man eigentlich gar nicht so meint", fügte René hinzu.

Niklas zögerte. "Es war echt übel", murmelte er. "Wie er mich beschimpft hat. Und mich rausgeschmissen..."

"Du bist trotzdem sein Sohn."

Wieder antwortete Niklas nicht sofort. "Ja, es scheint so..."

Lewis hätte Niklas am liebsten in den Arm genommen, so traurig und... irgendwie verloren wirkte er.  
Das ging ja leider in der Öffentlichkeit nicht - aber zumindest seine Hand konnte er greifen.

Niklas sah ihn dankbar an.

Sie saßen eine Weile schweigend zusammen, bis die Bedienung ihre Baguettes servierte.

"Die sehen ja großartig aus", meinte René.

"Sie sind auch total lecker. Wir haben hier oft mit Freunden gegessen, früher. So zu Schulzeiten und so."

"Na dann haut mal rein", grinste Lewis.

René tat das sofort, Niklas brauchte noch etwas ehe er ebenfalls mit großem Appetit aß.

Als sie fertig waren, fuhr René sie zu Lewis zurück. Viel Zeit hatten sie vor dem zweiten Training nicht mehr, aber René wollte trotzdem noch kurz nach Hause, also ließ er Lewis und Niklas nur aussteigen und fuhr dann weiter.

Die beiden betraten gemeinsam den Fahrstuhl, wo Lewis Niklas fest in seine Arme zog.

Sofort kuschelte sich Niklas an Lewis.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragte Lewis leise.

"Weiß nicht..."

Lewis zog ihn noch etwas fester und begann seinen Rücken zu streicheln. Am liebsten würde er jetzt hier bleiben bei Niklas - aber er musste ihn alleine lassen. Ausgerechnet jetzt.

"Ich glaube, ich werd gleich ein bisschen um den Block gehen", murmelte Niklas. "Den Kopf frei pusten lassen."

"Mach das", nickte Lewis und küsste ihn kurz. "Ich beeil mich nach dem Training."

Niklas lächelte leicht. "Dann bis später."

Noch ein Kuss zum Abschied, dann musste Lewis Niklas schon wieder alleine lassen.

"Ich bring heute Abend was zu essen mit", sagte er beim Abschied. "Musst also nicht kochen."

"Okay." Niklas schmiegte sich noch einmal kurz an ihn, dann schob er ihn zum Fahrstuhl. "Du musst los."

"Ich weiß", brummte Lewis und stahl sich einen letzten Kuss, ehe er die Kabine betrat.


	39. Anruf

Das Training zog sich wie ausgekautes Kaugummi, ohne Geschmack oder bleibende Eindrücke ging es an Lewis vorbei.  
Er konnte von Glück sagen, dass er nicht unangenehm auffiel und keinen Bockmist verzapfte.

René hatte aber wieder ein Auge auf ihn und holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken, wenn die mal wieder zu Niklas wanderten.

Er war froh, als das Training endlich vorbei war und er in die Kabine zum Duschen verschwinden konnte.

Er verließ schon die Dusche, als die letzten gerade erst vom Platz kamen.

"Macht euch einen schönen Abend", sagte René leise, als Lewis sich verabschiedete.

"Wir werden es versuchen."

"Es ist alles gut gelaufen. Sogar viel besser als erwartet."

"Ja, viel, viel besser. Aber Niklas geht trotzdem eine Menge durch den Kopf."

"Verständlich. Also bis morgen Lewis."

"Bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Lewis und eilte aus der Kabine.

Da er nicht lange überlegen wollte, fuhr er bei seinem Lieblingsitaliener vorbei und holte zwei Nudelgerichte.

Mit den beiden Kartons und einer Flasche Rotwein bepackt betrat er schließlich seine Wohnung.

Niklas saß auf dem Sofa und sah sofort auf, als er die Fahrstuhltüren hörte.

"Hey", grüßte ihn Lewis und trat zu ihm.

"Hey", sagte Niklas mit einem Lächeln.

Die Tüte mit dem Essen stellte Lewis auf den Tisch, dann setzte er sich zu Niklas. "Du siehst besser aus."

"Bin ein bisschen rumgelaufen, das hat tatsächlich gut getan."

"Ja, das tut oft gut", stimmte Lewis zu. "Hast du denn auch Hunger nach dem Laufen?"

"Ich glaube, ich könnte wieder was zu futtern vertragen", grinste Niklas.

"Dann ist es ja gut, dass ich was mitgebracht habe. Bleib hier, ich hol Besteck, dann machen wir es uns auf dem Sofa gemütlich."

"Klingt nach einer guten Idee", sagte Niklas.

Lewis küsste ihn kurz auf die Schläfe, dann stand er auf und holte Gabeln und Löffel. "Einmal klassische Bolognese, einmal mit einer leichten Pilzsauce", bot er beide Varianten an.

"Teilen?" schlug Niklas vor.

"Okay." Ohne hinzusehen reichte Lewis ihm die erste Schachtel und begann von seiner zu essen. Bolognese.

Niklas rutschte so dicht es ging neben ihn und begann dann ebenfalls zu essen.

Es war warm und gemütlich, und sie beide waren inzwischen ruhig, die große Aufregung am Mittag vergessen.

Als sie mit der Hälfte ihrer Portionen durch waren, tauschten sie.

"Hmm, auch lecker", bemerkte Lewis, als er probiert hatte.

"Das hier auch. Schmeckt fast wie die Sauce, die meine Mutter immer gemacht hat."

"Vielleicht kriegen wir sie ja mal genauso hin wie sie", überlegte Lewis.

"Ich hab das Rezeptbuch von ihr mitgenommen", erzählte Niklas.

Lewis lächelte und küsste ihn leicht. "Du willst also echt kochen lernen?"

"Na ich muss meinen Freund ja irgendwie satt kriegen", grinste Niklas.

Lewis erwiderte das Grinsen. "Du machst das schon ganz gut - meistens."

"Aber es soll ja auch mal nach was schmecken."

"Es schmeckt nach ganz viel Liebe", grinste Lewis breit. "Mal heiße Liebe, mal... ähm... salzige?"

Niklas lachte auf. "Soll ich lieber Chili nehmen? Dann haben wir scharfe Liebe."

"Ich glaub, die kriegen wir auch alleine hin."

Niklas grinste und drückte Lewis einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Auch in den Kuss musste Lewis lachen. Niklas war einfach wie für ihn geschaffen!

"Mhm, du schmeckst nach Pasta", murmelte Niklas, als er sich aus dem Kuss löste.

Lewis lachte. "Wo kommt das bloß her?"

"Keine Ahnung, aber es ist köstlich."

"Willst du mehr davon?" Inzwischen hatten sie aufgegessen, und die beiden Schachteln und das Besteck standen auf dem Tisch, so dass Lewis sich einfach über Niklas schieben konnte.

"Da musst du nicht fragen", sagte Niklas und schob seine Hände auf Lewis Hüften.

Lewis lachte leise, dann küsste er ihn leidenschaftlich.

Ohne Zögern ließ sich Niklas in den Kuss fallen.

Sie zuckten beide zusammen, als ein Handyklingeln ertönte.

"Das ist deins", sagte Lewis und sah Niklas an.

Vorsichtiges Nicken stimmte ihm zu, dann griff er mit zitternden Finger nach seinem Handy. Er nahm das Gespräch an - und drückte gleich auf Lautsprecher.

"Hallo?" meldete er sich so leise, dass er kaum zu verstehen war.

"Niklas? Niklas, bist du das? Hier... hier ist Papa", meldete sich eine männliche Stimme.

Niklas schluckte und tastete mit der Hand nach der von Lewis. "Ja, ich bins..."

"Wie... wie geht es dir? Wo steckst du?"

"Ich... ich bin bei meinem Freund", antwortete Niklas leise.

Es war einen Moment leise, und Niklas fürchtete schon, sein Vater hätte schon aufgelegt, als er wieder sprach. "Bei deinem... Freund", wiederholte er. "Er... behandelt dich gut?"

"Ja... das... Er behandelt mich sehr gut", sagte Niklas ziemlich überrascht über diese Frage.

"Dann ist gut..." Wieder schwieg sein Vater, er suchte wohl nach Worten. "Und..."

"Papa, ich vermiss dich", flüsterte Niklas.

"Ich... ich vermiss dich auch, mein Junge."

Niklas schniefte leicht. "Dann... dann hasst du mich nicht mehr? Und du kommst damit klar, dass ich einen Freund habe?"

"Ich habe dich nie gehasst, Niklas. Du bist doch mein Sohn. Aber ich habe ein wenig Zeit gebraucht... aber nicht so lange wie du mir gegeben hast."

"Du hast mich rausgeworfen..."

"Ja, und du weißt nicht, wie sehr ich das bereut habe die letzten Monate."

Niklas lächelte schwach und lehnte sich an Lewis Schulter. "Kann ich... können... wollen wir morgen zusammen Mittag essen?" fragte er vorsichtig.

"Ja, natürlich." Dann zögerte sein Vater wieder. "Wo?", fragte er schließlich.

"Zum Griechen?" schlug Niklas vor. Ein neutraler öffentlicher Ort war für ein erstes Treffen genau das richtige.

"Zumindest bist du die letzten Monate nicht unter die Veganer gegangen", bemerkte sein Vater. "Um halb eins?"

"Ich bin pünktlich Papa", lächelte Niklas.

"Schön." Niklas konnte seinen Vater tatsächlich lächeln hören.

"Dann bis morgen", sagte Niklas.

"Bis morgen", verabschiedete sich sein Vater. "Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht."

Mit einem Lächeln legte Niklas auf und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Erst dann sah er Lewis an.

Der strahlte ihn an, und wortlos zog er ihn fest an sich.

Niklas brauchte einen Moment, bis er sich wieder ein wenig gesammelt hatte. "Er hasst mich nicht", sagte er dann leise.

"Nein, er hasst dich nicht. Er ist noch immer dein Vater."

"Ja, ist er", sagte Niklas mit einem leicht verwunderten Blick.

Lewis streckte eine Hand aus und strich ihm mit dem Daumen unter den Augen eine Träne weg.

"Danke", sagte Niklas. "Ohne dich..."

"Ich liebe dich, da macht man sowas."

"Du... liebst mich", wisperte Niklas mit großen Augen und ein strahlendes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

Lewis erwiderte das Lächeln. "Natürlich tu ich das."

"Ich dich auch", sagte Niklas zärtlich. "Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr!"

Lewis streichelte seinen Nacken und zog ihn damit dichter an sich.

Niklas kam ihm entgegen, bis sich ihre Lippen trafen. Ganz zärtlich und... verliebt.

"Ich glaube, du hattest recht", flüsterte Niklas gegen Lewis Lippen.

"Hm? Ich mein, ich hab immer recht, aber womit diesmal?", grinste Lewis.

Niklas lachte. "Mit deinem Optimismus. Offenbar wird wirklich alles gut."

"Und morgen triffst du deinen Vater wieder."

"Ja. Und dann liegt die beschissene Zeit endlich komplett hinter mir. Und ich kann das mit dir, mit uns, aus vollen Zügen genießen."


	40. Aussprache

Niklas war sehr nervös, als er mit Lewis zu dem Griechen fuhr, in dem er mit seinem Vater verabredet war. Sie waren so oft hier gewesen, früher, dass er jede Ecke genau kannte.

Aber seit seine Mutter gestorben war, waren sie nicht mehr hier gewesen.

Und jetzt... jetzt würde er seinen Vater wiedertreffen. Lewis würde in das Bistro fahren und dort auf ihn warten, hatte er versprochen.

"Es wird alles gut", sagte Lewis in diesem Moment und schob eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel.

"Ja... ich weiß. Und trotzdem..."

"Vergiss nicht, wenn du mich brauchst, rufst du einfach an, dann rette ich dich."

"Ich weiß. Ich glaub nicht, dass du mich retten musst, aber es fühlt sich gut an."

Lewis lächelte und hielt in diesem Moment vor dem Restaurant. "So, da wären wir."

Niklas schluckte kurz, dann sah er Lewis kurz an und stieg aus.

Lewis winkte ihm aus dem Fenster und fuhr dann weiter. Niklas sah ihm nach, bis der Wagen um die nächste Ecke verschwunden war, dann sah er wieder zum Restaurant.

Hier würde er seinen Vater treffen – vielleicht war er ja auch schon da.

"Reiß dich zusammen", murmelte Niklas zu sich selbst und ging auf die Tür zu. Er musste sich nicht lange umsehen - an einem Tisch am Fenster saß sein Vater.

Niklas schluckte heftig, als er seinen Vater nach den langen Monaten wiedersah. Gott, er hatte ihn so vermisst!

Kaum hatte sein Vater ihn entdeckt, war er auch schon aufgestanden und kam ihm jetzt entgegen. "Niklas..." sagte er leise.

"Papa", sagte Niklas kaum hörbar.

Sein Vater blieb vor ihm stehen und musterte ihn genau.

"Ich... ich hatte einen kleinen Unfall", sagte Niklas, als sein Vater den Verband um seinen Arm bemerkte.

"Das sieht nicht nach einem kleinen Unfall aus", meinte sein Vater und sah ihn prüfend an. "Was ist passiert?"

"Hm... bin bei Rot über ne Ampel gelaufen."

Sein Vater schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Immerhin ist nicht mehr passiert."

"Nein, es geht mir wieder gut. Und der Arm wird auch wieder heile."

"Das ist gut. Komm, setzen wir uns doch."

Niklas folgte seinem Vater und nahm ihm gegenüber platz.

"Dann erzähl mal", forderte sein Vater ihn auf.

"Was... was möchtest du denn wissen?"

"Was ist passiert, seit... seit unserem Streit?"

Niklas sah einen Moment auf seine Finger. "Ziemlich viel scheiße ist passiert", sagte er dann. "Ich... hab auf der Straße gepennt und war ziemlich am Ende."

Für einen Moment schloss sein Vater die Augen, sah er Niklas wieder an. "Es tut mir so leid."

"Warum? Warum hast du das alles damals gesagt?" fragte Niklas.

Sein Vater überlegte einen Moment. "Ich konnte es mir gar nicht vorstellen. Dass mein Sohn einer von... von denen ist. Schwul ist. Das kann, das darf doch nicht sein."

"Einer von denen? Papa, ich bin ein völlig normaler Mensch. Ich steh halt nur auf Männer."

"Ja, das ist mir inzwischen auch klar geworden. Aber da war es schon zu spät - dachte ich."

"Wie ist es dir klar geworden? Ich meine, was hat deine Meinung so plötzlich geändert?"

"Nicht plötzlich. Aber... als diese Wut verraucht war, da wurde mir langsam klar, dass du wirklich weg warst. Und je länger du weg warst, desto deutlicher wurde mir, wie unwichtig diese Sache doch eigentlich ist."

"Ich dachte, du meinst es ernst. Dass du mich nie wieder sehen willst... deshalb bin ich weggeblieben."

"Ich habe so vieles falsch gemacht, Niklas."

"Hast du", sagte Niklas. "Aber... ich hätte es dir viel früher sagen müssen. Dir und Mama. Dann... dann wär das alles vermutlich nicht so eskaliert."

"Als Mama noch da war...", murmelte Niklas' Vater.

"Sie hätte das nie zugelassen. Sie hätte uns beiden den Kopf gewaschen, weil wir uns so dämlich benehmen."

"Wenigstens... wenigstens haben wir es jetzt geschafft. Ich bin so froh, Niklas, so froh."

"Da... da musst du dich eigentlich bei meinem Freund bedanken. Ohne ihn wäre ich nicht zurück nach Hause gegangen."

"Dein Freund... wie lange kennst du ihn schon? Schon, als du noch zu Hause...?"

Niklas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Er ist derjenige, dem ich vors Auto gelaufen bin."

"Oh", machte sein Vater. "Einschlagender Erfolg, was?"

Niklas lachte auf. "Ja, irgendwie schon. Der Autounfall war im Endeffekt so ziemlich das Beste, was mir passieren konnte."

"Erzählst du mir von ihm?"

"Er ist... wahnsinnig toll. Er hat sich nach dem Unfall so um mich gekümmert. Hat mich zu sich genommen und mich dort wohnen lassen. Und er bringt mich zum Lachen, auch wenn er ein schrecklicher Optimist ist. Und einen ganz schlechten Fußballgeschmack hat er auch."

"Oh, also kein Werderaner?"

"Nein, absolut nicht. Aber er hat mit mir schon ein Werder-Spiel geguckt und nicht zu sehr geflucht, als sie gewonnen haben."

"Auf welcher Seite steht er denn? HSV?"

"Ja. Mehr HSV geht eigentlich kaum noch."

"Und trotzdem...?"

"Jeder hat ja so seine Fehler. Und sonst ist er wirklich toll. Er erträgt sogar meine ziemlich bemitleidenswerten Kochversuche."

"Du kochst? Dich hat man doch sonst nie in die Küche bekommen."

"Ich versuche es. Besonders erfolgreich bin ich nicht."

In diesem Moment unterbrach sie der Wirt des Restaurants. "Die Getränke... zwei Alster... die Grillplatte ist gleich fertig."

"Danke", sagte Niklas mit einem Lächeln.

"Dann... auf einen Neuanfang?", sah sein Vater ihn an.

"Auf einen Neuanfang", sagte Niklas und hob sein Glas.

Sie nickten sich zu, dann tranken sie.

Niklas merkte, wie endlich die Anspannung von ihm abfiel und er konnte sich entspannen. Offenbar meine sein Vater es wirklich ernst.

"So, hier die Grillplatte", brachte der Wirt jetzt eine große Platte mit verschiedenen Fleischsorten und einem großen Berg Pommes. "Guten Appetit."

Niklas zögerte einen Moment und sah seinen Vater dann an. "Wäre es für dich ok, wenn ich meinen Freund anrufe und er noch herkommt?" fragte er vorsichtig. 

Wieder kam die Antwort seines Vaters nicht sofort, er schien die Entscheidung abzuwägen, dann nickte er jedoch. "Ja, ruf ihn an." 

Niklas lächelte ihn strahlend an. "Danke!" sagte er und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche. Schnell wählte er Lewis Nummer. "Hey", grüßte er ihn, als er sich meldete, "magst du herkommen?" 

"Ja klar!" sagte Lewis sofort. 

"Okay, dann bis gleich", lächelte Niklas und legte auf. Dann sah er seinen Vater an. "Er ist drüben im Bistro und kommt gleich rüber." 

Sein Vater nickte. 

"Dann... lass uns schon mal anfangen", schlug Niklas vor und füllte sich auf. 

Erneut nickte Niklas Vater. 

Sie hatten gerade angefangen zu essen, als sich die Tür des Restaurants öffnete. Sofort drehte sich Niklas hin - und strahlte. Lewis hatte sich ein Kappie aufgesetzt um nicht sofort erkannt zu werden. 

Kurz sah er sich um, dann hatte er Niklas entdeckt und ging zielstrebig auf sie zu. Erst am Tisch angekommen nahm er das Kappie ab und sah Niklas' Vater an. "Guten Tag, Herr Klein", grüßte er höflich. 

"Komm setzt dich", sagte Niklas und zog Lewis einen Stuhl zurecht. 

Lewis setzte sich und sah von Vater zu Sohn. Die Atmosphäre schien noch etwas angespannt zu sein, aber es lief offenbar gut. Und jetzt platzte er da rein, nicht nur als Freund des schwulen Sohnes, sondern auch noch als Fußballspieler. Ob das so gut war? 

"Papa, das ist Lewis", sagte Niklas ein wenig unsicher. 

"Hallo", grüßte Niklas' Vater ihn, dann erst schien er zu realisieren, wer da mit ihm am Tisch saß. "Lewis... Holtby?" 

"Ja, genau der", sagte Lewis mit einem breiten Lächeln. 

"Oh", machte Niklas' Vater, man sah förmlich, wie es in seinem Kopf ratterte. 

"Das Essen sieht gut aus", sagte Lewis nach einem Moment des Schweigens. 

"Oh - oh ja, bedienen Sie sich. Moment..." Er winkte dem Wirt und bat um ein weiteres Gedeck. 

Lewis bestellte sich dazu eine große Apfelschorle.  

"Und Sie... sind tatsächlich mit meinem Sohn zusammen", fragte Niklas' Vater schließlich. Lewis nickte. "Ja, bin ich."

"Hmm", machte Niklas' Vater. "Dann... Glückwunsch?"

"Danke", strahlte Lewis. "Ihr Sohn ist ein echter Hauptgewinn."

Niklas' Vater lächelte - wie ein stolzer Vater eben lächelte.

"Ach Quatsch", murmelte Niklas verlegen.

"Oh doch, das bist du", bekräftigte Lewis.

Eine feine Röte legte sich auf Niklas Wangen. Es war eine Sache das zu hören, wenn sie unter sich waren, aber vor seinem Vater, war das was ganz anderes.

Und sein Vater - der schien sich tatsächlich darüber... zu freuen?

"René hat erzählt, dass Sie ihm gestern fast ein Auto aufgeschwatzt hätten", sagte Lewis fröhlich und lächelte Niklas Vater an. "Das will was heißen, René ist eher jemand, der über sowas gern mal lange nachdenkt. Sehr lange. Unendlich lange."

"Dann war das kein Zufall, dass René Adler gestern bei mir war", stellte Niklas' Vater fest, und er sah zu seinem Sohn. "Damit du freie Bahn hattest."

"Schuldig", murmelte Niklas.

"Ich bin froh, dass du da warst, Niklas. Und dass du diesen Brief geschrieben hast."

"Ich auch", sagte Niklas. "Als ich gesehen hab, dass mein Zimmer noch so war wie früher... und Törö auf dem Kissen saß..."

"Ich konnte ihn nicht wegnehmen", gestand sein Vater. "Ich konnte auch sonst nichts ändern an deinem Reich."

"Hab ich gesehen", flüsterte Niklas.

"Aber du hast ihn mitgenommen, hm?"

"Ja. Er bedeutet mir viel", sagte Niklas mit einem leichten Lächeln. "War schließlich das erste Kuscheltier, was ich von euch bekommen hab."

Sein Vater lächelte auch, und jetzt sah Lewis eine Menge Ähnlichkeiten zwischen den beiden. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie Niklas in dreißig Jahren aussehen konnte.

"So, ich finde bevor das Essen noch kalt wird, sollten wir langsam mal zugreifen", meinte Niklas Vater.

"Ja, guten Appetit", wünschte Lewis und füllte sich Pommes auf.

Auch Niklas griff nun zu.

Beim Essen sah Lewis hin und wieder zu Niklas oder seinem Vater. Es war noch immer ein wenig merkwürdig zwischen den beiden, aber es war deutlich, dass sie sich wieder annäherten, und dass dieses große Problem aus der Welt geschafft war.

Alles andere würde sich mit der Zeit wieder einrenken.

Es war sicher gut, wenn Niklas - vorerst - bei ihm wohnen blieb. Ganz egoistisch würde er ihn am liebsten ganz bei sich behalten. Aber auch darüber konnten sie später in Ruhe reden.

Während des Essens unterhielten sie sich auch nur ganz allgemein, nicht über irgendwelche Zukunftspläne, nicht einmal über Niklas' Firma, und ob und wie das weitergehen konnte.

"Ich muss jetzt leider langsam los", sagte Lewis schließlich. "Zweites Training fängt bald an."

"Fährst du mich kurz zu Hause vorbei?", bat Niklas ihn.

"Ja natürlich", sagte Lewis mit einem Lächeln.

"Ich lade euch ein", beschloss Niklas' Vater.

"Danke", sagte Lewis. "Das nächste Mal bin ich dann aber dran."

"Das ist hoffentlich bald", lächelte Niklas' Vater ihn an.

"Von mir aus gern."

Niklas lächelte, es war wirklich, als wären all seine Probleme innerhalb von Stunden gelöst worden.

"Ich hol schon mal den Wagen, dann könnt ihr euch in Ruhe verabschieden", sagte Lewis und stand auf.

Er reichte Niklas' Vater die Hand, streichelte Niklas' Schulter kurz und verschwand.

"Er ist nett", sagte Niklas Vater.

"Ja", bestätigte Niklas, trotz der letzten Stunde etwas überrascht über diese Bemerkung. "Er hat sich echt toll um mich gekümmert, gerade die letzten Wochen."

"Dann weiß ich ja, dass du gut aufgehoben bist."

"Ja, das bin ich, auf jeden Fall", bestätigte Niklas. "Er ist toll. Obwohl er beim HSV spielt."

Sein Vater lachte leise. "Dann lass ihn mal nicht zu lange warten. Und wir... hören uns jetzt wieder regelmäßig? Und du kommst auch mal wieder zu Hause vorbei, wenn ich da bin?"

"Ja - ja, auf jeden Fall", versprach Niklas, dann umarmte er seinen Vater fest.

Am liebsten hätte er ihn gar nicht mehr losgelassen, aber er wusste, dass Lewis draußen wartete und so machte er sich schweren Herzens von seinem Vater los. "Bis bald Papa."

"Bis bald, Niklas", verabschiedete ihn sein Vater und ließ ihn dann wieder los.

Niklas lehnte sich vor und drückte seinem Vater einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Ich ruf dich an."

"Ja, mach das, auf jeden Fall", bat sein Vater und schob ihn dann von sich. "Lass Lewis nicht warten."

"Ja, er kommt sonst zu spät zum Training", sagte Niklas. Schnell schnappte er sich seine Jacke, winkte seinem Vater noch einmal zu und verließ das Restaurant.

Er eilte zu Lewis, der an seinen Wagen gelehnt auf ihn wartete.

"Du strahlst", sagte Lewis lächelnd.

"Ich bin so froh!"

"Glaub ich dir. Und dein Vater ist wirklich nett."

"Ja, das war er immer. Bis auf diese Zeit da..."

"Das ist vorbei. Ihr rauft euch wieder richtig zusammen."

"Das werden wir", sagte Niklas überzeugt. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen. "Das hätte ich nie gedacht."

"Tja, deshalb sehe ich immer alles optimistisch", lachte Lewis.

"Du bist da unverbesserlich - und hast immer recht."

"Ich weiß. Und deshalb liebst du mich doch auch."

"Ja, deswegen liebe ich dich. Auch deswegen. Aber es gibt noch so viel mehr."

Lewis lächelte Niklas zärtlich an. "Komm, wir müssen los."

"Okay." Niklas stieg ein und wartete auf Lewis, der noch durch um das Auto gehen musste.

Sobald auch Lewis im Wagen saß, lehnte er sich zu Niklas und küsste ihn sanft.

"Ihr seid auf einem guten Weg, Niklas, du und dein Papa", lächelte Lewis ihn an. "Es wird alles wieder gut."


	41. Epilog

"Bist du sicher, dass das blaue nicht doch besser wäre?" fragte Niklas und kam mit dem blauen Hemd in der Hand aus dem Schlafzimmer.

"Blau ist die Farbe von HSV - meinst du, das wäre besser?", neckte Lewis ihn. Niklas war schon seit Stunden total nervös, schließlich würde er heute Clemens kennenlernen.

Durch die ganzen Englischen Wochen hatte es ziemlich gedauert, bis sie endlich einen passenden Termin gefunden hatten, aber seit der stand, wurde Niklas immer hibbeliger.

"Nimm das hellgrüne, das steht dir gut. Und es passt zu Werder."

Ein bisschen konnte er Niklas Nervosität schon nachvollziehen. Außerdem war er wirklich süß, wenn er so aufgeregt war.

Lewis verliebte sich im Moment noch einmal mehr in ihn. Und besonders, als er schließlich fertig vor ihm stand, in der etwas eleganteren Kleidung und frisch frisiert sah er einfach toll aus.

"Du siehst umwerfend aus", sagte er und schlang seine Arme um Niklas.

"Danke", murmelte Niklas.

"Du musst wirklich nicht nervös sein. Clemens ist nett und locker."

"Ich weiß. Aber er ist... toll. Ich meine, nicht so toll wie du, aber eben toll. Er ist der Kapitän von Werder. Und er ist so gut, und schon so lange!"

Lewis schnaubte. "Er ist ja auch schon steinalt."

"Pah, steinalt. Wie ein guter Wein oder Käse, der wird immer besser."

Lewis lachte und küsste Niklas.

"Und jetzt sollten wir langsam los", bemerkte er und griff Niklas' Hand.

"Ok", sagte Niklas und drückte Lewis Hand. Sie würden sich alle bei René treffen, weil Clemens versprochen hatte Chili zu kochen.

"Also komm", lächelte Lewis ihn an und zog ihn zum Fahrstuhl.

Niklas folgte ihm und wenig später saßen sie im Wagen auf dem Weg zu René.

"Fang nicht noch an deine Fingernägel zu kauen - wir sind gleich da."

"Tu ich ja gar nicht", sagte Niklas und ließ seine Hand schnell sinken.

"Da drüben noch um die Ecke, dann sind wir da."

Niklas lächelte Lewis an. "Tut mir leid, dass ich so nervig bin."

"Hast es ja gleich hinter dir."

"Und wenn er mich nicht mag?"

"Warum sollte er dich nicht mögen? René mag dich, und du bist Werderfan."

"Ich weiß. Also... auf in den Kampf", grinste Niklas schief, als Lewis vor Renés Haustür parkte.

"Na komm - René wird dich schon beschützen"

"Hey, du musst mich beschützen. Du bist doch mein Held in strahlender Rüstung!"

"René und ich machen das gemeinsam", grinste Lewis und stieg aus.

Niklas folgte ihm und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

Ungerührt drückte Lewis auf den Klingelknopf. Der Summer ertönte nur wenig später.

Kaum waren sie im Hausflur, griff Lewis nach Niklas' Hand.

"Gleich hast du das schlimmste hinter dir", grinste er Niklas an und zog ihn die Treppe hoch.

"Ja, ich weiß. Ist ja auch eigentlich schön."

"Hey ihr beiden", begrüßte René sie an der Wohnungstür.

"Hey", lächelte Lewis ihn an. "Der Koch schon in der Küche?"

"Ja klar", sagte René. "Und der Lakai darf das Türöffnen übernehmen."

"Hat er die Bohnen fertig geschält?"

"Blödmann", lachte René. "Und jetzt kommt. Dein Freund sieht so aus, als ob er gleich in Ohnmacht fällt."

"Na komm", griff Lewis kurzerhand nach Niklas' Fingern und zog ihn mit sich.

Sie folgten dem köstlichen Geruch in die Küche.

"Hey Clemens", begrüßte Lewis ihren Koch.

"Hey Lewis", sagte Clemens und wischte sich die Hände an einem Handtuch ab. "Schön dich zu sehen."

"Ganz meinerseits. Besonders, wo’s hier schon so gut riecht."

"Ja ich weiß, man füttert euch hier in Hamburg nicht ordentlich", lachte Clemens und sah Niklas an. "Und du musst Niklas sein."

"Ja, genau. Hallo", streckte Niklas seine Hand aus.

Clemens legte das Handtuch zur Seite und trat auf Niklas zu um ihn schwungvoll in eine Umarmung zu ziehen.

"Oh", rutschte es Niklas raus, dann erwiderte er die Umarmung.

"Es freut mich echt, dich kennenzulernen. René hat schon so viel von dir erzählt", sagte Clemens.

"Oh... ich hoffe, es war nicht allzu schlimm?"

"Nachdem er überzeugt war, dass du kein Axtmörder bist, hat er nur von dir geschwärmt", grinste Clemens.

"Nee, die Axt habe ich bei meinem Vater gelassen, die ist mir einfach zu schwer gewesen"; grinste Niklas schief. Doch, Lewis hatte Recht gehabt, mit Clemens konnte man sich wohl fühlen.

"Ich hab ihn nie für einen Axtmörder gehalten", schnaubte René.

"Klang aber so", meinte Clemens. "Wer weiß, was das für einer ist... und Lewis lässt ihn einfach so bei sich schlafen... was kann der alles anstellen?"

"Ich war... besorgt. Und du hast auch gesagt, dass Lewis viel zu leichtgläubig ist."

"Ja... hab ich... gut, dass er nicht auf uns gehört hat, was?"

"Oh ja", sagte Lewis und zog Niklas an sich. "Darüber sind wir beide sehr froh."

"Ihr seht schön aus zusammen", bemerkte Clemens.

"Danke", sagte Lewis strahlend.

"So, das Chili muss noch etwas köcheln - wollen wir uns zusammen ins Wohnzimmer setzen?"

René nickte. "Ich hab schon Getränke bereitgestellt."

Lewis hielt noch immer Niklas' Hand und zog ihn jetzt leicht mit sich zum Sofa.

"Siehst du, alles gut", wisperte er Niklas ins Ohr.

"Ja, alles gut", lächelte Niklas. "Mein kleiner großer Optimist."

Lewis lachte und küsste Niklas.

René lachte leise. "Ihr seht echt zufrieden aus zusammen. Hat sich das mit deinem Vater inzwischen ganz geklärt?"

"Ja zum Glück", sagte Niklas. Er sah Clemens an. "Hat René dir alles erzählt?"

"Nein, kaum etwas."

"Er... er ist am Anfang nicht damit klar gekommen, einen schwulen Sohn zu haben und hat mich rausgeworfen."

"Ja, soweit weiß ich Bescheid. Muss ziemlich heftig gewesen sein - du hast danach mal hier, mal da, und mal unter der Brücke geschlafen, oder?"

"Ja so ziemlich. Bis ich vor Lewis Wagen gelaufen bin."

"Und er dich einfach eingesackt hat."

Niklas sah Lewis an und lächelte. "Ja, voll und ganz. Und seitdem gibt er mich auch nicht wieder her."

"Okay, bis dahin weiß ich grob Bescheid. Dann hast du deinen Vater wiedergetroffen, das weiß ich auch. Und danach?"

"Haben wir geredet. Erst an einem... neutralen Ort im Restaurant und dann später bei uns zu Hause."

"Und das hat gut geklappt?"

"Am Anfang war es schwierig. Ich hatte Angst was Falsches zu sagen und er auch."

"Immerhin hattet ihr beide Angst - das ist gar nicht so schlecht. Schließlich wolltet ihr beide das, was ihr hattet, nicht in Gefahr bringen.

"Ja. Obwohl ich mir darum keine Gedanken mehr machen muss. Lewis hat meinen Vater um den kleinen Finger gewickelt", grinste Niklas.

Lewis lachte. "Ja, wir verstehen uns ausgesprochen gut. Nicht nur, weil ich beim HSV bin, und im Garten eine große Flagge mit Raute gehisst ist. Also - der richtigen Raute", erklärte er mit Blick zu Clemens.

"Ach wir wissen ja alle, welcher Verein die richtige Raute hat", sagte Clemens mit einem liebenswürdigen Lächeln.

"Ja - die blaue", grinste René ihn an und küsste ihn kurz.

Niklas schnaubte. "Redet euch das nur ein."

"Na, das ist doch jetzt eine super Aufteilung", grinste Clemens und zwinkerte Niklas zu. "Und wir beide wissen, welches die richtige Raute ist."

"Natürlich", lachte Niklas.

"Wir lassen sie in dem Glauben, hm?", wisperte René laut genug, dass alle ihn hören konnten.

"Ja. Ich mein, wir lieben sie trotzdem“, sagte Lewis.

"Ignorier sie", wisperte Clemens verschwörerisch. "Du weißt ja, die Nummer 1 im Norden..."

"Wer steht in der Tabelle vor Bremen?" fragte René.

"Momentaufnahme."

"Ja, Schatz, schon klar. Red dir das nur ein."

"Niklas, wollen wir mal in der Küche nach dem Essen gucken?"

"Ja gute Idee", sagte Niklas sofort.

Sie standen auf und gingen gemeinsam in die Küche. "René hat erwähnt, dass du kochen...übst?"

"Üben trifft es. Wir stehen noch ziemlich auf Kriegsfuß."

"Willst du Chili lernen?"

"Das kocht doch aber schon."

"Ich kann dir trotzdem erklären, wie ich das gemacht habe", zuckte Clemens mit den Schultern und erklärte.

"Klingt gar nicht so schwer", sagte Niklas. "Aber wenn ich dann allein in der Küche stehe... ist irgendwie alles doch viel komplizierter."

"Ruf mich einfach an, wenn du mit irgendwas nicht zurechtkommst", bot Clemens an.

"Echt?" fragte Niklas.

"Ja, klar." Für Clemens schien es eine Selbstverständlichkeit zu sein.

"Das ist toll!"

"Kann euch doch nicht verhungern lassen", zuckte Clemens mit den Schultern.

"Danke!", sagte Niklas mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

"So, du kannst das Brot schon mal schneiden", schlug Clemens vor und deutete auf den Esstisch, auf dem zwei Stangen Baguette lagen.

Niklas griff sich das Messer und schnitt die beiden Stangen in Scheiben.

"Dann sind wir auch schon fertig. Schatz? Kommt ihr?", rief Clemens durch die Wohnung.

Wenig später saßen die vier am Küchentisch und genossen das leckere Chili.

"Ist echt schön, dass ihr alles regeln konnten", bemerkte René irgendwann.

"Mein Vater und ich?" fragte Niklas.

"Ja, genau. Es muss schlimm sein, wenn man auf einmal vor dem Nichts steht."

"Vor dem Nichts und ohne Familie", grinste Niklas schief. "Meine Mutter lebt nicht mehr", fügte er erklärend hinzu.

"Dann ist das ja noch schlimmer. Gut, dass ihr euch wieder besser versteht."

"Ich glaube es hilft, dass ich nicht mehr zu Hause wohne."

"Und dass ihr euch einige Monate nicht gesehen habt", fügte Lewis hinzu. "Es war für dich eine schlimme Zeit, aber dein Vater hat gesehen, wie sehr er dich vermisst hat."

"Und er merkt offenbar auch, dass es egal ist, ob du schwul bist", sagte Clemens.

"Vielleicht liegt’s auch daran, dass Lewis beim HSV ist", grinste Niklas. "Aber Papa mag ihn."

"Das ist auch einfach", lachte Clemens. "Lewis ist so ein fröhliches Kerlchen, den muss man mögen."

"Aber Papa mag ihn, obwohl er mein Freund ist. Oder... vielleicht auch, weil", überlegte Niklas.

"Dein Vater wird sehen, dass Lewis dich glücklich macht und ihn allein deshalb schon mögen", sagte René.

"Ja", stimmte Niklas zu. "Lewis macht mich glücklich."

"Du mich auch", strahlte Lewis ihn an.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das wars mit den beiden... Aber jetzt ist ja alles gut - auch für Harmoniejunkies - dann kann die Geschichte auch langsam zuende gehen.  
> Schön, dass Ihr dabei ward - und viel Spaß bei unserem nächsten Werk. Bleibt gespannt!


End file.
